School Days
by Zty
Summary: Capítulo 10: Gotas de agua dulce. La vida de padres puede resultar ser una aventura para los padres primerizos, y a veces se pueden necesitar cosas nuevas para no aburrirse. Acompaña a Derpy y el Doctor en una semana "normal" de sus vidas como padres, mientras compiten por la primera palabra de su hija Dinky.
1. Del odio al amor hay un sólo paso

**Bien, antes de empezar quiero decir que los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, si no Hasbro.**

**Bien quiero decir que esta va a ser una recopilación de One-Shot's con los personajes de MLP como humanos, la razón de que las voy a poner todo en una misma historia, es porque todo ocurre en un mismo universo en el que las chicas son humanas y van a las misma escuela, aunque ninguna o casi ninguna de historias va a tener relación directa con otra.**

**Sin más que decir la primera historia.**

**Del "odio" al amor hay un sólo paso (aunque no exista ese odio).**

Era un día normal de clases en la escuela, claro lo normal para Twilight Sparkle, lo que significa, estudiar, poner atención en clase y trabajar, si, nada más que un día perfecto para la joven chica de 16 años, tenía a sus 5 mejores amigas en su salón, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pero claro, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, siempre tiene que haber alguien que te destruye tu mundo perfecto y ese alguien estaba arrojándole bolitas de papel a Twilight unas butacas más atrás. Ese alguien tenía por nombre Trixie, para Twilight era como la piedrita en el zapato, siempre molestando, Trixie solía hacerle a Twilight algo así como Bullyng, pero la chica de cabellos azules simplemente la ignoraba, aunque a veces era difícil de ignorar, especialmente los miércoles, porque les tocaba educación física y esos días Trixie se pasaba de "lanza" como de decía Dash a Twilight. Especialmente estas últimas semanas en las que tenía clases de football soccer y Trixie se la pasaba golpeando a Twilight con la excusa de que le quería quitar el balón, pero no, hoy no, Twilight tenía un "malvado" plan para ponerle un alto a Trixie, reía en voz baja en su butaca mientras sus amigas la veían con cara extraña.

—Estas bien, Twaii—Pregunto Fluttershy un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Mejor de lo que crees Fluttershy, mejor de lo que crees—y puso la sonrisa más diabólica que se puedan imaginar, lo cual claro asusto más a las chicas.

Ya en la clase de educación física, para variar Trixie estaba en el equipo contrario y tenía cara de querer causarle daño a alguien.

El partido de práctica empezó y Aj y Dash rápidamente tomaron el control del balón y nadie se los iba a quitar, eran las chicas más fuertes y atléticas de la escuela, ninguna tenía oportunidad contra ellas, pero por asares del destino Aj tuvo que pasarle la pelota a otra y quien más que nuestra chica preferida de ojos morados para recibirla, tomo el control del balón sin rechistar, Trixie ya estaba corriendo en dirección a ella, pero Twilight ya estaba preparada para esto. Se detuvo, apunto a su objetivo, levanto su pierna, y patio el balón tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió.

La puntería de Twilight fue excelente porque el balón le dio de lleno en la cara a Trixie y callo de sentón al piso, todos se empezaron a reír de Trixie y ella con lágrimas en los ojos y muy iracunda le grito:

¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso!— a lo que Twilight respondió:

Lo siento no quise hacer eso, me perdonas—Le dijo con una mirada de inocencia pero que expresaba todo lo contrario y también empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Trixe se fue con el orgullo herido, pero no sin rendirse

…

Trixie estaba pensando mientras veía a todas las otras chicas jugar, bueno en realidad sólo veía a una y empezó a pensar:

"Demonios, esa mocosa si me dio un golpe muy fuerte, nunca la creí tan fuerte, que revelación…

Rayos Twilight se ve estúpidamente sexy con el uniforme deportivo, tan pegado, quisiera poder hacerle todo tipo de cosas sucias, Demonios, ¿por qué pienso como hombre?" Trixie empezó a soñar despierta con lo que le podría hacerle a la chica "creo que por eso la molesto tanto, para poder acercarme a ella de alguna forma… pero, aparentemente sólo la alejo de mi, bueno ya me canse de eso, hoy voy a hacerla mía y no aceptare un no por respuesta, es tiempo de conquistar, conquistar al estilo Trixie"

Una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro, sólo tenía que esperar a que la clase se acabara e ir a las duchas, Twilight siempre se quedaba hasta el final, Dios sabe porque, sola.

"Actuare cuando este sola" la sonrisa macabra se convirtió en una sonrisa pervertida y simplemente espero, como un león por su presa…

…

Twilight se sentía impresionada y bien consigo misma por lo que había hecho, sentía que Trixie se calmaría por un rato y que podría estar en paz y tranquilidad o…

— ¡Sparkle!—una voz iracunda se escucho detrás de ella

…Sólo provocaría más la ira de Trixie y estaría jodida.

"Creo que es la segunda" pensó Twilight muy asustada.

Twilight intento huir pero Trixie la aprisiono contra una pared con ambos brazos y le dijo:

—Sabes Twilight, lo que me iste allí afuera me dolió, pero no sólo me dolió sino también me dejo, como decirlo sin hacerlo sonar sucio—Trixie se quedo pensando un rato—No lo puedo expresar de otra forma, me dejo caliente—La miro completamente sonrojada

Twilight se quería desmayar, creía que la cabeza le estallaría de lo sonrojada que estaba, pero con un murmullo alcanzo a decirle:

—Trixie déjame ir por favor—las piernas no la sostendrían mucho tiempos más.

—O vamos Twilight, ni que fuera Apple Jack, si tu quieres me podrías quitar de encima, arrojarme y salir corriendo—La chica de cabellos blancos acerco su cara a la de Twilight peligrosamente y le susurro al oído—Te reto.

Y sin más que decirle junto sus labios con los de Twilight y le dio un apasionado beso, abrazando su cadera la acerco asía ella apretándola contra su cuerpo, entonces de besar su boca empezó a bajar lentamente rumbo a su cuello y Twilight gimió de placer y empezó a decir levemente el nombre de Trixie, lo cual por supuesto encendió mas a Trixie y esta aumento el ritmo y la intensidad de los besos, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y entonces…

—T-trixie p-por f-favor detente, e-esto está mal—Dijo casi sin voz Twilight y roja a más no poder —No podemos continuar. —

Trixie dejo lo que estaba haciendo y levanto la cabeza para decir:

—Ya te dije que tú puedes detenerme cuando quieras—y luego con la voz más sexy que pudo hacer le dijo—si de verdad lo quieres—

Twilight ya sin poder controlar su lujuria, se arrojo sobre Trixie y empezó a besarla con locura y pasión, como si fuera un animal, por la fuerza de Twilight ambas cayeron al piso y allí continuaron su acto de amor, Twilight ya tomando mas control de la situación era la que provocaba decir su nombre a Trixie en gemidos de pasión y gozo, Twilight toco uno de los pechos de Trixie con suavidad y Trixie coloco una mano en las piernas de Twilight gritando el nombre de la otra con extrema pasión y locura.

Empezaron desabrochar la camisa de la otra vieron sus cuerpos casi desnudos ya no pudieron quedarse solo en besos y carisias, no, ya habían llegado muy lejos para quedarse allí.

…

Después de unas horas de diversión, las dos completamente exhaustas se quedaron tiradas en el piso entonces la peli-blanca hablo:

—Entonces, ¿cuándo repetimos?—dijo con voz agotada a lo que la chica de ojos morados respondió:

—Cuando tú quieras—dijo con una sonrisa tierna, y ambas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, sin necesidad de que ninguna de las dos dijera lo que siente por la otra, porque se lo acababan de demostrar de la mejor manera.

Aparentemente Twilight se había equivocado, si se puede tener una vida perfecta.


	2. Jugo de Manzana

**Zty: Bien como ya saben MLP no es mío, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron Review's y sólo tengo que decirle a Vlad y a Astaroth que el próximo cap, va a ser de Spike y Rarity, así que no se desesperen **

**Este es el segundo capítulo y está protagonizado por mi pareja favorita: AppleDash**

**Jugo de Manzana (si suena cochino es porque así es.)**

* * *

><p>Un día que parecía tranquilo Rainbow Dash estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a que abrieran, pero el día no era tranquilo para Dash, por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos<p>

"_Rayos. Si que estoy confundida, esa estúpida de Apple Jack, ¿por qué me trata así?, es tan frustrante y confuso, me abraza, me besa en la mejilla, juega con mi cabello, bueno estoy sobre actuando, eso hacen las amigas ¿no?, pero ¡por Dios! Eso me hace sentir de una forma mala, sucia y me da miedo responderle por que piense mal, cuando la confronto, ella sólo evita rápidamente el tema y me distrae con otra cosa, y claro yo le sigo el juego y me olvido, pero cada vez me siento más rara y quiero que esos abrazos pasen a carisias, que eso besos sean apasionados..._"

Mientras estaba con cara de boba en sus pensamientos, alguien se acercaba por detrás. Este alguien la abrazo fuerte y sorpresivamente por detrás.

Dash se exalto mucho y dio un fuerte brinco, pero seguía amarrada por esos brazos y por detrás se escucho una voz.

—No deberías de ponerte así, yo solo quiero expresarte mi cariño—Dash ya sabía de quien era la voz—de todas formas, casi me golpeas eso merece un castigo—Apple Jack empezó a morderle la oreja pero no fuerte sino de una forma casi sexy, Dash ya estaba a punto de soltar un gemido pero justo en ese momento llego Twilight a donde estaban ellas saludando, Apple Jack soltó inmediatamente a Dash y dijo:

—Hola Twilight, como estas, este, mira ya abrieron la puerta me voy al salón, allí las veo chicas—y se fue corriendo, Twilight se quedo estupefacta y sorprendida por lo que había pasad, luego volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash, que estaba igual de sorprendida pero sonrojada, Twilight pregunto:

— ¿Qué rayos paso aquí, que estaban haciendo?—Dash no quería responder—creo que ya entiendo, no me voy a entrometer pero, ¿no crees que deberías de decir algo AJ?, parece que tus nervios están a flor de piel y que explotaras en cualquier momento, creo que es mejor que le digas lo que sientes o…

— Twilight, nada está pasando aquí, no es como si me gustara AJ, jeje, jeje— Dash se río muy nerviosa y contra ataco—Oye hablando de eso, ¿por qué de repente tu y Trixie se llevan bien? Que pasó entre ustedes dos—La miro pícaramente.

—Em-na-em, je-je, bien, nada, simplemente resolvimos nuestras diferencias, no es como si… mejor me calló, ya me voy—Y completamente sonrojada salió corriendo igual que Apple Jack.

Rainbow Dash rió por la reacción de su amiga, ella ya sabía lo que pasaba entre Trixie y Twilight, hace tres días, después de la clase de educación física, se le olvidaron unos zapatos en su locker, pero cuando volvió a las duchas se encontró con las dos chicas en una posición muy comprometedora y gritando fuertemente el nombre de la otra.

Dash no se mentiría, ella desearía que AJ y ella estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, pero no, no es tan simple.

Ese mismo día ya en clase la maestra Luna les dio una buena noticia.

—Chicos, mañana es día civil—Todos se emocionaron (**Nota del autor: no se en otros países, pero en México, al menos donde yo vivo, nosotros siempre usamos uniformes, y hay días en los que nos permiten ir sin él, pero son muy pocos al año.**)—pero claro muchachos, nada que sobrepase la moral pública—termino la maestra con una gran sonrisa.

Dash se emociono más que los demás, ya que mañana, podría hacer algo con AJ, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría terminar todo bien, pero había algo malo en su plan.

"Voy a tener que usar vestido" su cara de felicidad cambio por una de disgusto.

…

Al día siguiente Apple Jack ya estaba en la puerta de entrada, traía una camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones vaqueros, muy su estilo, estaba un poco preocupada porque, Dash no había llegado y ella siempre llegaba temprano, un rato después llego Pinkie Pie con una camisa rosa con globos en ella y continuaron platicando hasta que la puerta de entrada fue abierta.

Tampoco en el salón de clases había señal de Rainbow Dash, AJ ya estaba muy preocupada.

"Y si algo malo le paso, y si la atropellaron, y si le cayó una rayo, ¡Oh Dios mío tengo que ir a ayudarla!" AJ estaba muy preocupada pero justo en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió fuertemente y dejo ver algo espectacular.

Era Rainbow Dash con un hermoso vestido color azul cielo, remarcaba muy bien sus curvas, también tenía un escote que cubría lo suficiente para dejar volar la imaginación, con el cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo hacía un lado, todo rematando que dejaba ver sus piernas de una forma decente.

Todos los chicos babeaban como idiotas ante la presencia de la musa, AJ al ver esto empezó a sentir celos tanto así que rompió el lápiz que traía en la mano.

Twilight que había estado escribiendo hasta entonces, levanto la mirada y le dijo a Apple Jack:

—AJ, si no te conociera diría que estas celosas porque los chico le hacen más caso a Dash que a ti—Se calló un momento—Pero como te conozco más bien digo que no quieres que nadie más vea Dash así, nadie más que tu—

—Twilight, no estoy celosa, si ella quiera llamar la atención de… los chico—Esto último lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta—está bien—dijo y bajo la cabeza un poco triste.

—Pero no crees que deberías decirle algo en vez de sólo enviarle mensajes confusos, cada día las veo más nerviosas y…— Pero AJ interrumpió a Twilight

—No deberías estar escribiendo tus Fan fic´s yaoi— Twilight se sonrojo y le contesto.

—No son yaoi—pero AJ le arrebato el texto que tenía en su cuaderno y empezó a leer:

—"Entonces Otacon dijo: 'Snake, crees que el amor pueda surgir en el campo de batalla' lo miro sonrojado y Snake le contesto: 'si salimos vivíos de esta, te lo demostrare' con una mirada sensual" Recuerdo esa parte del juego, pero no la recuerdo así—Apple Jack se destornillo a carcajadas por el escrito de su amiga y ella guardo silencio por la vergüenza.

Pero era cierto tenía que hacer algo con Dash y lo haría hoy a la salida.

…

Dash estaba triste, había traído ese hermoso vestido, pero todo el día AJ la había esquivado, como si estuviera enojada, ya a la hora de la salida y se estaba preparando para irse, cuando…

—Este, Dashi—se puso un poco nerviosa AJ, casi no le decía así—No te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa, mi hermano tuvo que salir de la ciudad y bueno no hay nadie que me acompañe a volver a mi casa y no me quiero ir sola—se lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

—Por supuesto, hoy me prestaron el carro, te puedo llevar—dijo bastante alegre de que AJ le volviera a hablar.

…

Ya habiendo llegado a las casa de AJ, se bajaron del carro en dirección a la puerta y comenzaron a charlar en el portal y en cierto momento Dash dijo:

—Sabes que fue raro, hoy parecía que me estabas evitando, como que te enojaste con algo, como si estuvieras celosa, que tonta soy verdad.—Se rio nerviosa.

Pero Apple Jack la miraba muy seria y preocupada, le dijo:

—Y sí, yo, estaba celosa—Dash se puso muy tensa por esto—pero y si te digo que no estaba celosa porque los chicos te vieran a ti y no a mí, sino… no quería que nadie más que yo te viera así, como MI Dashi—AJ se sonrojo mucho por lo que acaba de decir.

Dash se empezó a reír a carcajada por lo estaba escuchando

—No te rías, si quieres hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado y…—Pero AJ no pudo terminar su frase ya que Dash ya se había lanzado a besarla apasionadamente en la boca, pero Aj la separo—Quieres decir que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti—separando la un poco.

—Tonta, yo te amo, y quiero hacer todo contigo—la miro pícaramente y empezó a besarla con mucha más pasión que antes.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de AJ, la ropa de aj empezaba volar por todos lados, cuando llegaron al cuarto, AJ tiro a Dash en su cama y empezó a quitarle lentamente el vestido a Dash, como teniendo miedo de dañarla, cuando la vio en ropa interior ya no pudo controlarse más.

Le quito la ropa interior y empezó a masajear con su mano su área púbica, Dash gemía de pasión, cuando empezó a meter sus dedos en Dash y ella grito fuertemente, Apple Jack era tan buena que hizo a Dash tocar el cielo en pocos minutos.

Cuando acabo le mostro a Dash sus manos impregnadas de la esencia de la chica de cabellos de arcoíris y la lamio de la forma más sensual que pudo.

Esto hizo que Dash ya no se pudiera controlar más, ella quería probarla, se puso encima de AJ y la empezó a besar lentamente en la boca, saboreando cada centímetro de ella, empezó a bajar lentamente besando y tocándola por todas partes, mientras ella gemía y decía su nombre, empezó a bajar y acariciar uno de los pechos de AJ y a besar el otro, AJ creía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento. Pero Dash no se iba a detener allí, siguió bajando hasta estar entre sus piernas.

Con las manos empezó a acariciar sensualmente las piernas de AJ y a usar su boca para estimularla, empezó a lamer y morder.

AJ le empezó a arañar la espalda a Dash gritando su nombre.

— ¡Mas fuerte Dashi, mas rápido!—esto sólo encendió mas Dash que aumento el ritmo y la fuerza

Finalmente, AJ ya no pudo más y termino gritando escandalosamente el nombre de Dash, de placer.

Ambas ya no aguantaron más y cayeron dormidas, abrazada la una a la otra.

…

AJ se despertó preguntándose si no habría sido sólo otro sueño, pero no, allí estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, abrazándola, su Dashi, una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro.

Dash empezó a abrir los ojos y beso tiernamente a AJ en la boca, ella le pregunto.

—Como dormiste bella durmiente—Dash respondió

—Nunca había dormido tan bien—Con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?— AJ se sentó en la cama.

Dash también se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda.

—Solo quiero jugo de manzana—y la empezó a besar en el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty:(con un trapo manchado de sangre en la nariz) eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer, dejen Review's y esperen el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Play the Game

**Zty: Antes de empezar quiero decir que los personajes de MLP, no me pretensen a mí, sino a Hasbro.**

**Debo dar gracias por los review´s y para los que pregunta que cuando sale el siguiente capítulo, les dio que haré todo lo posible para que la actualización sea semanal.**

**Voy a dejar el leemon por algunos capítulos, eso quiere decir que va a estar mas tranquilo.**

**Bien aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 3 de Spike y Rarity que para mí es una de las parejas más raras… por ser hetero.**

**Bien sin más que decir comienza la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Play the Game (nunca sabes quién mueve los hilos del juego) <strong>

A Twilight no le gustaba como Rarity trataba a su hermano Spike, lo trataba casi como una mascota, lo hacía cargar sus libros, su mochila, cuidar sus cosas y demás cosas humillantes y lo peor del caso es que al baboso de su hermano le gustaba que lo trataran así ella le preguntaba ¿por qué se dejaba? y el pequeño idiota respondía:

—Es que es Rarity, no se le puede decir que no—

Y Twilight ya estaba harta, tenía que decirle algo a Rarity o su pobre hermanito terminaría con el corazón roto.

Twilight encontró a Rarity enfrente de su casillero.

—Rarity, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy delicado—Rarity simplemente asintió—Bien es por como tratas a mi hermano, no me gusta, el pobre niño cree tener esperanzas contigo y tú aprovechas eso, lo tratas como mascota, creo que lo mejor es que le digas ya que no quieres nada con él antes de que se vaya mayores, y termine con el corazón roto y deprimido—Twilight la miro con cara seria pero Rarity muy ofendida le contesto:

—Yo no trato a Spike como un vil perro, yo lo quiero mucho, y además si él quiere ayudarme en todo lo que yo necesito, yo no lo voy a detener, el es un buen niño, muy amable y de buen corazón y…— Pero Twilight la interrumpió.

—Si yo sé todo eso, pero, Spike es un niño de 13 años, el no sabe de esto y es muy sensible, nosotras con 16 no sabemos mucho de esto y…—Pero antes de poder terminar su discurso Trixie llego muy apurada para decirle algo:

—Twilight vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra hora de estudio y no me la quiero perder—le dijo sonrojada.

—Bueno Trixie, déjame terminar con Rarity y nos vamos—

—Pero rápido, que compre una nueva regla y estoy ansiosa de que la uses para…medir—le contesto Trixie sin decir el verdadero propósito de la regla.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior muy desesperada, por lo dicho por la chica de cabellos blancos.

—Bueno, para concluir, deja de jugar con mi hermano—Y sin decirle más la chica de ojos morados se fue corriendo con Trixie.

Rarity no sabía cómo sentirse, enojada por lo que Twilight le dijo, triste porque podía ser real o asustado por los posibles usos que Trixie y Twilight le darían a esa regla.

Se ponía a pensar muy seriamente, si era cierto lo que decía que Spike sentía por ella, y si ella no sentía lo mismo, no lo veía como un hermanito, como sus demás amigas, lo veía diferente. A pesar de tener 3 años menos que ella era bastante apuesto y no tenía cara de niño, la pubertad lo golpeo bien.

A parte de eso era maduro, pero también era un poco infantil, lo que le daba un aire diferente y atractivo.

Tel vez debería de decirle algo a Spike sobre sus sentimiento y que tal vez deberían pensar estar… juntos.

En serio le pediría a Spike que fueran más que amigos, si ella se lo pediría, no le importaría lo que las personas dijeran de ellos dos, lo que ella quería era estar con él pequeños Spike, su Spike.

Rarity iba muy decidida a declararle sus sentimientos a Spike, pero cuando llego al área en la que normalmente se encontraba lo que vio, la dejo en shock.

Era Spike dando le un beso muy apasionado en la boca a la hermanita de Apple Jack, Apple Bloom.

A Rarity se le rompió el corazón en mil y un pedazos, no era cierto, Spike no la quería como ella a él, de seguro sólo la consideraba como su hermana, llena de ira Rarity le grito:

—¡Idiota, cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¡Te odio y no quiero volver a verte!—Rairty se fue llorando desconsoladamente, dejando a los dos chicos .sorprendidos por el suceso:

—Rarity espera, puedo explicarlo—Salió corriendo detrás de ella pero la perdió de vista.

…

Rarity lloraba desconsoladamente con Fluttershy en la cafetería diciéndole:

—El no me quiere, sólo soy su amiga—y lloraba más fuerte en el hombro de su amiga, pero de un momento a otro cambio su expresión por una más de ira, tomo un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa—Ya se, lo voy a matar, si yo no lo tengo, nadie lo tiene—Y se río como psicópata.

Fluttershy muy asustada le dijo:

—No crees que estas sobre-reaccionando—le quita el cuchillo lentamente de la mano—es decir, lo único que paso es que el primer hombre que en verdad te gusta y quieres, eligió a una chica, no sólo más joven y linda que tu, sino también más amable y comprensiva—Rarity cambio su cara de ira por una de tristeza, y empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes, gritando:

—¡Soy fea y vieja!—Y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

Fluttershy que si querer lo echó a perder todo sólo intento consolarla, cuando vio a Spike asomando su cabeza por el borde de la puerta de la cafetería, llamando a Fluttershy con las manos, la chica de cabello rosa se acerco, para ver que quería:

—Sera mejor que hables con ella, está muy triste—Le dijo la chica de ojos azules al peli-verde.

—Ok pero… es seguro—le respondió con un poco de miedo.

—Sí, sí, ya le quite todos los objeto punzo cortantes que tenía al alcance—justo cuando termino de decir esto un objeto se incrusto fuertemente en la pared en medio de ellos dos, Spike los saco de la pared para descubrir que el objeto era una cuchara, Spike mira a Fluttershy sorprendido y ella le dice—No crei que pudiera usar una cuchara, pero supongo que eso era lo ultimo peligros a su alcance—Le sonrió y empujo a Spike a la fuerza dentro de la cafetería.

El chico se acerco sigilosamente, temiendo el explosivo temperamento de Rarity, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo:

—Rarity, se que se ve mal pero te lo puedo explicar, lo que pasa es que…—

Rarity levanto la cabeza, tenía todo el rímel de los ojos corrido por la cara y le dijo entre sollozos y enojo:

—Lo que pasa es que yo estoy vieja y fea, un joven y guapo chico jamás podría estar con alguien como yo—Y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Como puedes decir eso, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco—Intento contentarla, pero ella lo corto rápidamente:

—Seguramente eso le dijiste a Apple Bloom, sólo para besarla, imbécil—Volvió a llorar.

—Lo que paso allí fue muy gracioso, es que ella me pidió de favor que hiciera eso, para que un chico dejara de molestarla, no fue nada—Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero eso que significa, que no tomas enserio lo que sientes por mí—Dijo ya controlándose, a lo que Spike tranquilamente le contesta.

—Eso es porque, tú no te tomas en serio lo que siente por mí—Rarity se quedo anonadada—Me tratas como juguete, me utilizas juegas con migo, y yo decidí dejarte jugar con migo para poder tenerte cerca—Le dice con una sonrisa.

Rarity le da una cachetada:

—Como puedes si quiera pensar en eso, yo no te trato como juguete, yo te quiero mucho y jamás haría algo así—Se acerca mucho a su cara—Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos—Estaba muy cerca de él.

Spike se estaba poniendo nervioso, cerro lo ojos y se relajo, sintió unos cálido y tiernos labios posándose en los suyos, mil sensaciones empezaron a explotar dentro de él. Después de un momento Rarity termino el beso, Spike abrió los ojos y vio a Rarity muy sonrojada, aunque él no se quedaba atrás, estaba en estado de shock, cuando Rarity le dijo:

—Esto significa, que desde ahora tu eres MI novio—Spike asintió fuertemente—Eso significa, que no me puede engañar, que sólo besaras MIS labios, que me vas a cuidar, que vas a ser tierno, que me vas a hacer reír y que sólo me vas a querer a MI… Entendido—Rarity espero la respuesta del chico.

—Ok, sólo si tu prometes lo mismo—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto!—le dijo Rarity muy feliz, para luego besarlo en los labios—te veo a la hora de la salida—y se fue muy feliz tarareando una canción.

Spike se quedo allí sentado sin saber qué hacer, sólo pensando:

"_En que me metí_" Rió un poco y luego pensó "_La verdad no me arrepiento de nada_".

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: (vomitando arcoíris en un balde) Muchas gracias por leer, los veré en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar Review's.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Shy Lovers

**Zty: antes que nada, quiero aclarar que los personajes de MLP no son mios, son de Hasbro.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review's.**

**Eh tenido muchos comentarios de que las historia se las imagina con estilo anime, y para serles sinceros, esa era mi intención desde un principio, yo me las imagino con el estilo que les dio John Joseco, (muy buen artista) en fin. Quiero decir que este es un saludo para la gente que lee este fic en el Foro DZ, y quiero decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, en especial muchas Gracias a Vlad el empalador que fue el que llevo este Fic allí porque yo soy muy flojo para hacerme una cuenta allí.**

**Sin más que decir, que empiece la historia de hoy, BMxFS**

* * *

><p><strong>Shy Lovers (mucho "shy" y poco "lovers")<strong>

Rarity quería por igual a sus 5 amigas, pero sentía un poco más de aprecio por Fluttershy, porque la conocía desde que estaban en kínder, y por eso la quería ver feliz. Y con feliz significaba, conseguirle un novio, porque la inocente criaturita nunca había tenido un novio en su vida, y quería que la felicidad que ella sentía con Spike la sintiera ella también. Así que ella y Apple Jack planearon juntarla con Big Mac, el hermano de AJ, porque aunque era un hombre guapo, alto y amable a sus 18 años y cursando el sexto semestre de preparatoria, nunca había tenido novia.

Ya lo habían planeado, sólo los llevarían con excusas tontas y dejarían que la magia del amor actuara sola.

Los dos chicos estaban allí mirándose, tranquilamente.

—Bueno, creo que aquí no hay nada que dependa de mi, si quieres yo me, voy, es decir si está bien contigo—Dijo Fluttershy con su normal voz apenada.

—Eyup—Contesto simplemente Big Mac.

Y cada uno partió para su destino.

—Ok, eso fue decepcionante—Dijo AJ con una sonrisa.

Ya en la clase de el Dr. Whoof

—Muy bien chicos, no olviden que mañana es la fiesta de Hallowen— Desía el Dr —No olviden su disfraz, recuerden el concurso—Y les giño el ojo al salón.

Fluttershy se puso nerviosa ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se iba a poner para ese día. Tenía algunos disfraces pero ya no le quedaban.

Entonces recordó algo, tenía un traje, pero era un poco ridículo.

…

—AJ, ya nos tenemos que ir, se nos va a hacer tarde—Semi-gritaba Big Mac, que estaba disfrazado de Jack del videojuego MadWorld, tenía una camisa que dejaba ver su pecho, unos googles en su frente, unos pantalones de cuero, y lo más impresionante uno brazo de autentico acero, que lo dejaba casi igual a Jack.

Apple Jack bajo con su disfraz, un traje de Zero suit Samus incluso tenía la cola igual que Samus, un poco más larga, pero igual, Big Mac se la miro desconfiado.

—Cúbrete—le dijo semi-tranquilo, Apple Jack se río por la actitud protectora de su hermano, Apple Bloom bajo vestida de vampiro y vio raro a sus hermanos por sus disfraces tan extravagantes.

—Recuerda que vas a pasar por Dash—Dijo AJ ya en el carro.

—Eyup—Dijo un poco nervioso, ya tenía buen rato que sabía lo que pasaba entre su hermana y Dash, y aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptarlo se le facilito al saber que su hermana era muy feliz, y que nada malo pasaría. Big Mac se detuvo en frente de la casa de Dash que salió rápidamente, con su traje de Daring Do, la aventurera de su libro favorito (el único que lee), se sento en el puesto de atrás del carro con AJ, y empezaron a platicar.

—Wow, que sexy aventurera—le dijo pícaramente AJ a Dash.

—Sí, yo creo que voy a explorar a la caza recompensas—Y empezó a besarle la oreja a AJ, luego empezó a mordérsela.

—Ejem—se sonó la garganta Apple Bloom, las chicas se separaron sonrojadas, habían olvidado que los hermanos de AJ seguían en el carro.

—Jeje, Big Mac, es cierto eso de que te estás consiguiendo a Fluttershy—Cambio ágilmente el tema Dash.

—Nope, ella sólo es mi amiga—Dijo un poco sonrojado.

—Vamos, ella es una chica linda y muy tierna, es el sueño de muchos chicos, entonces ¿Por qué no?—le secundo AJ a Dash.

Big Mac se quedo callado, pensando, Fluttershy si era linda.

…

Ya en la escuela.

—Ok chica vallan y diviértanse, yo esperare a Spike por que dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme—AJ y Dash se fueron por un lado ya Apple Bloom se fue a buscar a sus tres amigas.

Big Mac estuvo esperando un rato hasta que Spike apareció con un disfraz, peculiar, era una armadura de piel café y traía un casco estilo vikingo con los cuernos hacia abajo.

—Y tú que eres—Le dijo un poco desconcertado Big Mac.

—No lo sabes pues—Empieza tomar aire—Siente el poder—En su lengua es conocido como Dovahkiin, nacido dragón—¡FUS RO DAH!—Spike se quedo con la cara en expresión de grito, en una posición ridícula, Big Mac le dijo:

—¿Y Rarity sigue contigo por qué…?—Con un tono un poco de burla.

—O vamos, tu sabes que ella es mi novia porque le gusta mi falta de madurez, y creo que tu eres el menos indicado para hablarme de madurez, It´s a MadWorld, isn´t it—Le dijo con un tono de burla.

Big Mac, sonrío derrotado y le dijo:

—Bien ¿para qué me querías?—

—No sé, Rarity me dijo que te citara aquí—Big Mac expreso preocupación, "rayos, de seguro es otro de sus planes de juntarme con Fluttershy, mejor me voy".

—Bien mejor me voy a evitar que mi hermana y sus amigas destruyan el escenario—Empezó a irse pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Detente justo hay—Cuando dio la vuelta, vio a Rarity con un hermoso y gran vestido rosa de princesa—No piensas que escaparas tan fácil—La chica lo miro con cara de enojo.

Pero Spike que estaba embobado por su presencia, tenía otros planes para ella, y no incluían a Big Mac.

—Mi hermosa princesa este vil Dovahkiin, no es digno de su bella presencia—Spike se inclino.

Rarity divertida le siguió el juego.

—Levantaos fiero guerrero, usted es digno de mi presencia, y aun más importante, de mi amor—Y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

Big Mac aprovecho el derrame de miel para huir sigilosamente. Después de un rato de darse besos Rarity se dio cuenta de que Big Mac ya no estaba.

—Rayos, se me escapo otra vez—Dijo un poco frustrada.

…

Mientras todo esto sucedía Fluttershy tuvo su propia aventura…

Pinkie Pie que tenía un traje rojo y pegado, con una máscara roja con negro, encontró a un chico con un traje de Master Chif, se acerco para decirle lo genial que se veía.

—Olle niño, que buen disfraz del jefe maestro, esta genial, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Decia con su aguda voz la efusiva chica.

El chico hablo:

—De hecho—se quito el casco, y sorpresa, no era chico, era Fluttershy—Soy Kelly-087, pero el traje es un poco ridículo—Decía con la cabeza baja.

—Que te pasa Fluttershy el traje es genial—Si no hubiera traído la máscara, hubiera visto una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias—Dijo con una gran sonrisa—Una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?—

Parecía que Pinkie Pie, esperaba por esa pregunta, porque se puso en posición de batalla y dijo:

—Soy el Task para tu Mask, el Anti para Héroe, el mercenario bocaza, el sujeto que NO muere…DEADPOOL—Fluttershy se quedo sin palabras por la exagerada presentación de su amiga, Pinkie Pie se le acerco y le dijo:

—Y recuerda, Estoy disponible para Asecinatos, misiones Black Ops… Y FIESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS—Y saco un montón de globos de quien sabe dónde.

—Pinkie Pie de donde sacaste esos globos…—Pero la chica de cabellos rojos la interrumpió.

—Mira, Twilight se disfrazo de secretaria sexy—La chica de cabellos azules, que tenía una camisa blanca, una falda negra, lentes redondos y el peinado en una coleta de caballo, muy sonrojada le dijo a Pinkie:

—No soy secretaría sexy, soy Ingrid Hunnigan, de Resident Evil y yo no…—E nese momento llego Trixie con un disfraz de hechicera muy sugestivo y le dijo:

—Twilight, en el salón de química hay algo que quiero mostrarte, y nesecito que vallamos, solas—Le dijo con una mirada picara.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior y sin decir más se fue corriendo con Trixie.

Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

Después de recuperarse del shock continuaron charlando unos minutos hasta que Pinkie Pie le dijo a Fluttershy:

—Oye puedes ir por algo a mi casillero, aquí está la combinación—Le dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

—Claro no hay problema—Tomo el papel con la combinación.

Se fue pero a medio camino, recordó algo muy importante, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba el casillero de Pinkie, así que mejor se decidió por ir al salón de química para preguntarle a Twilight si sabía algo.

Inocente y torpe criatura.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Trixie con una de esas pequeñas pelotas rojas en la boca y a Twilight con unas esposas, ambas sin las partes superiores de sus trajes.

Fluttershy dio un grito y casi se desmaya, cierra la puerta rápida y estrepitosamente.

Twilight sale del salón a decirle:

—Fluttershy, no es lo que parece—Muy nerviosa.

—E-esta b-bi-bien, s-sólo d-di-dime, d-donde e-está el c-ca-casillero de Pinkie Pie, y are como que no vi nada.—contesto la chica de cabellos rosas, roja a más no poder.

—Al final de este pasillo es el 507—Y sin decir más cerró la puerta.

Fluttershy salió corriendo, pero llego a escuchar la voz de Trixie:

—Ahora te toca a ti usar la pelota y a mí las esposas—Siguió corriendo fingiendo no escuchar nada.

…

Recogió las cosas de Pinkie y ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando unos brasos la apresaron en contra del casillero y un chico sin disfraz le dijo:

—Wow eres el Master Chif más sexy que eh visto—La chica susurro un "déjame ir" casi inaudible, pero el chico no pensaba eso, tenía su objetivo bien claro, pero una voz ronca y fuerte lo saco de su malvado intento.

—Es Kelly-087, imbécil—Y el chico salió volando por un fuerte puñetazo, proporcionado por un puño de metal.

Era Big Mac, en posición de pela. El chico golpeado fue levantado por sus dos amigos, y este le dijo:

—Tu quien te crees, yo quiero a Fluttershy para mi, y tu no vas hacer nada para impedirlo—Big Mac simplemente le hizo una señal de que atacara.

Uno de los amigos enfurecido por el gesto corrió a atacarlo, pero Big Mac lo esquivo con facilidad, y le dio un codazo en la espalda que lo dejo tumbado. Los otros dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Big Mac con maestría, los esquivaba y golpeaba, recibiendo algunos golpes, pero sin detenerse, en medio de la pelea el primer chico que derrumbo, se levanto y golpeo fuertemente a Big Mac en la espalda, con mucho dolor e ira, Big Mac volteo con el chico, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, y lo levanto sobre su cabeza, arrojándoselo a los otros dos chicos.

Estos, sabiéndose derrotados, escaparon llevándose a rastras a su hombre caído.

—Muchas gracias Big Mac, eso fue genial—Gritaba Fluttershy muy emocionada, pero el chico rubio, cayó de rodillas muy lastimado por la pelea, empezó a perder el conocimiento y lo último que escucho fue la voz de su protegida, muy preocupada—Big Mac, estas bien, contéstame por favor—al borde de las lagrimas.

…

—Shh, está despertando—Big Mac empezó a abrir los ojos, para ver que estaba en una camilla de la enfermería, con todas sus amigas, Spike, sus hermanas y la enfermera Red Hearth, que fue la primera en hablar—Te diste una buena zarandeada, eh, grandote, no te preocupes los que te hicieron esto ya están expulsados, pero tú tienes una costilla rota y tendrás que pasar la noche aquí—Big Mac simplemente asintió.

—Bueno creo que es mejor que dejemos descansar a Big Mac un rato—Dijo Rarity—Fluttershy ¿Por qué no te quedas por si el grandote necesita algo?—Y le guiño un ojo.

Todos salieron dejándolos… solos.

—No tuve tiempo para agradecerte por lo que paso allí afuera—La chica muy roja se empezó a acercar, el rubio no paso esto por alto y se puso nervioso—Sólo quiero, decirte, gracias, héroe—Y termino la distancia que había entre ellos, planteándole un cálido, suave y tierno beso en la boca, con mucha dulzura y delicadeza, cuando termino, se quedaron mirando el uno a otro, a los ojos, muy rojos y emocionados, Big Mac le devolvió el beso un poco mas apasionado, un poco más rudo, pero de todas formas intentando ser tierno y delicado.

Fluttershy se separo, era demasiada emoción en un sólo día para ella, dio un grito ahogado y callo desmayada.

Big Mac entre risas empezó a llamar a la enfermera a que viniera por ella.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que se enamoraran, y mucho menos de una forma tan…extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Muchas Gracias por leer y dejen Review´s<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Party Hard, Parte 1

**Zty: Antes de empezar quiero decir que MLP no es mío le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir más que este capítulo se va dividir en tres partes, ya que según yo, es demasiado largo y algunos cambios son muy extremos para presentarse como un solo capitulo, espero que este sea el ultimo capitulo que sea así, la primera parte va ser DiscordxPinkie, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Party Hard, parte 1: Fan Number One<strong>

En el despacho de la directora Celestia, un hombre joven pero de cabello gris, estaba sentado muy nerviosos, enfrente de la directora, que leía unas hojas, después de un momento de silencio la directora levanto la vista de los papeles y dijo:

—Bien Discord, parece que tu curriculum es impecable y no hay nada malo en el—Lo miro con mucho odio—estas dentro, pero si llegas a provocar algún problema, estas de patitas en la calle—Discord trago saliva y dijo:

—Muchas gracias Tia, te juro que lo que pasó esa vez…—

—Soy señorita Celestia, para ti, y no volveremos a tocar ese tema nunca más—lo interrumpió la hermosa mujer—preséntate mañana para tu primera clase de profesor de química—Discord asintió y se retiro del salón.

Bueno, lo había conseguido, muy apenas, era profesor, aun con el odio que Celestia le tenía no podía negar que fuera un gran profesor y que sería un desperdicio no tenerlo, mañana empezaría dar clases y sería una nueva aventura.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

…

Las semanas pasaron y el profesor Discord daba excelentes clases de química y su forma de enseñar era diferente a la de otros profesores, más divertida, y una chiquilla de cabellos rosados no había pasado esto por alto.

Con el tiempo Pinkie Pie quedo perdidamente enamorada de su profesor, al principio era sólo una gran admiración al primer profesor que se atrevía a pensar fuera de la caja, pero con el tiempo empezó a enamorarse del hombre con cabellos grises, todo esto sería como un enamoramiento normal de una niña por su profesor, si no fuera por algo… Estamos hablando de Pinkie "Random" Pie, nadie sabe qué puede pasar.

—Oh, Twilight, no tienes ni la menor idea de que tan enamorada estoy—Le decía la pelirrosa a la chica de ojos purpuras a la hora de la comida.

—¿De quién?—Pregunto intrigada, ya que no era normal que su amiga se enamorara y menos tan perdidamente.

—Del profesor Discord, por supuesto—Dijo en un suspiro.

Twilight que estaba tomando una soda, se atraganto, Pinkie empezó a golperla en la espalda mientras ella tosía estruendosamente.

—Pinkie, como puedes decir eso, el es un profesor y tu sólo eres una niña—le contesto Twilight, recuperando el aliento.

—Y el es mejor que cualquier hombre de mi edad, es tan espontaneo, tan divertido, tan guapo, tan maduro e inmaduro a la vez—Decía soñadoramente la joven de ojos azules.

—Pinkie, por más que me duela decirte esto, el profesor jamás se fijaría en ti, para él sólo eres una alumna mas, tal vez te tenga más aprecio por participar tanto en su clase, pero nada más que eso, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, mejor haz lo que es correcto—Twilight le toco el hombro y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Tienes razón, Twilight—Dijo agachando la cabeza—¡Voy a hacer que el profesor se enamore de mí!—Dijo gritando y con una gran sonrisa, y sin dejar que Twilight le dijera algo, salió corriendo a gran velocidad del comedor, en busca del profesor.

…

En su salón el profesor Discord revisaba, unos últimos exámenes, cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y entro Pinkie

—Señorita Pinkamena, que la trae por aquí—le dice con una sonrisa, el profesor.

—Bueno profesor, yo vengo a decirle—Estaba muy sonrojada pero nada nerviosa—Que yo, LO AMO—le grito efusivamente la chica.

El pobre hombre de 27 años no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la niña, más que con una cara de asombro, Pinkie sin perder tiempo se acerco al profesor y lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

—Vamos profesor, usted sabe que siente los mismo por mí, no lo niegue—Discord sin poder hablar aun por el shock, no atino a hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo del lugar—Me encanta que se recitan, eso quiere decir que quiere que me esfuerce por él, y ESO HARE—Grito la loca chica, y salió corriendo tras su amado.

…

Discord llego a la sala de maestros, y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?—Escucho una voz de atrás del sofá, cuando Discord volteo, vio a Pinkie mirándolo con ojos de tremendo enamoramiento, este dio un grito de niña y salió corriendo.

…

Nuevamente, Discord logro perderla y llego al comedor, muy agotado alguien le dio un vaso de agua.

—Gracia—Dijo Discord y lo bebió apurado.

—De nada amado mío—Discord levanto la cabeza y vio a la chica de cabello azul, nuevamente sólo pudo correr.

…

Ya cansado y en un área de casilleros dijo:

—Esto es una locura, incluso para mí, debo detenerlo— cuando de repente de uno de los casilleros salió disparada Pinkie, calleándole encima y derrumbándolo en el piso, ella sobre el—Ok eso ya es FISICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE—Grito fuera de sí.

Pinkie Pie aprovecho la confusión, y se acerco a la cara de su profesor para plantarle un beso en la boca, muy brusco y con deseperacion, cargado de todos sus sentimientos hacia él.

Discord la separo inmediatamente de él, le tomo unos segundos recuperarse del shock, y luego volteo en dirección a Pinkie que lo veía con ojos de tremendo enamoramiento, muy feliz por haber logrado darle un beso. Pero el hombre de cabello canoso tenía que decirle lo que él sentía y acabar con esto antes de que cualquiera de los dos saliera herido.

—Mira Pinkie, necesito que me escuches, y me escuches enserio, se que ahora puedes estar confundida y creer que la admiración que sientes por mi es amor, pero créeme cuando te digo, que tu eres muy joven para amar, y que eso no está mal, es mas es bueno, tu puedes amar a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a tus amigos, pero todavía no estás lista para amar de esa forma de la que crees que sientes por mí, yo apenas estoy en edad de entender que es el amor, y créeme cuando te digo que el amor, no es algo que salga de un momento a otro, no es algo que existe a primera vista, es algo más profundo, algo que se tiene que cosechar por mucho tiempo, un sentimiento muto tan fuerte en el que quieres pasar el resto de tus días con esa persona, en la que la aceptas incluso por más oscuro que sea su pasado o cualquier aspecto malo que tenga, véalas por la seguridad de tu amado y lo quieres ver feliz y seguro siempre, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, y que por tu cabeza nunca pasaría tocarle un solo cabello con malas intenciones, el amor es algo hermoso y que debe ser disfrutado a su debido tiempo, algo por lo que tú eres muy joven para preocuparte—Discord termino su discurso viendo tiernamente a Pinkie, como a una hermanita, sonriéndole mostrándole su colmillo más grande que el otro. Pinkie muy triste le dijo:

—Pero, tal vez podamos…— le dice con una cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

—Mira, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú, eres genial, divertida y espontanea, siempre es bueno tener alguien más que piensa fuera de la caja—Y luego le da un tierno abrazo a Pinkie, algo así como un hermano, Pinkie empieza llorar mientras abraza a Discord, después de un rato llorando Pinkie le pregunto a Discord:

—Y tú, ¿alguna vez amaste a alguien?—Todavía tenía los ojos rojos, por las lagrimas, y de alguna extraña manera su cabello que normalmente era esponjado y brillante, se había tornado lacio y opaco.

—Sí, y todavía la amo muchísimo—Le dice un poco triste—Pero lo arruine todo, ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que nos descubran—

Pinkie se fue muy triste y con la cabeza abajo, cuando Discord vio que se fue, de su chaqueta saco una pequeña foto en la que estaban él y Celestia abrazados y sonriendo muy felices, en la foto ambos se veían más jóvenes, Discord miro con nostalgia la foto y dio un triste suspiro, recordando los tiempos que eran mejores.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty (al borde de las lagrimas) :Primero que nada, no estoy en contra de la pareja Pinkie y Discord, simplemente vi una oportunidad de hacer un romance alumno-profesor fallido y la tome (se suena los mocos) y a mí me duele hacerle daño a Pinkie.<strong>

**Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo, y dejen Review´s.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Party Hard, Parte 2

**Zty: Antes de empezar debo aclarar que MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Ok, quiero decirle que siento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes de índole escolar, pero lo bueno es que… EMPEZARON LAS VACACIONES (Saca confeti y globos de quien sabe dónde), eso significa que las actualizaciones probablemente sean más seguidas.**

**Bien, ahora les muestro la segunda parte del capítulo 5, dedicado a Gilda, sin más que decir que comience la fiesta:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Party Hard<strong>

**Parte 2: FriendZoned, What is love?(Baby don't hurt me, no more)**

Un lindo sábado en la mañana Gilda estaba en su cuarto pensando en asuntos importantes de su vida.

Gilda se había empezado a sentir muy mal desde que Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash se convirtieron en novias, y de una forma u otra tenía que decirle a Dash lo que sentía por ella, ya que no quería esos estúpidos sentimientos en ella, ella no era esa clase de chica, y sentirse así la hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable, como era posible que alguien, como ella fuerte, independiente y muy superior que los demás, se pudiera enamorar de su amiga.

"Es que ella es tan sexy, tan guapa, tan amable, lo que le haría si esa estúpida de Apple Jack no se hubiera interpuesto" Sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en eso "Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es, decirle lo que siento, pero no de una forma cursi, estúpida y femenina, lo haría a mi manera" Con el seño fruncido se levanto de su cama, lista para ir a la práctica de atletismo, donde encontraría a su "amada" y podría declararse y tal vez hacer que la quisiera a ella, y no a la estúpida de Apple Jack.

…

Llego lo más deprisa que pudo en su auto, ella era dos años mayores que las demás chicas, pero estaba en su mismo curso, no porque no fuera lista, más bien porque era muy violenta, eso también influye en que no pudiera sacar su licencia de conducir a los 16 años y tuvo que esperar hasta los 18 que fue cuando no le grito sus verdades al instructor y pudo pasar el examen.

Por eso conducía tan rápido, porque era lo único que la mantenía tranquila y viva.

Pero ya olvidando ese discurso de su forma de ser, volvamos a lo que importa, su plan de que Dash estuviera con ella.

Tomo la práctica de atletismo normalmente como cualquier otro día, y al finalizar la práctica le dijo a Dash:

—Hey, Rainbow, necesito decirte algo muy importante, y tengo que decírtelo a solas—Dash le sonrió y le asintió, se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran estar solas, y la chica de cabello multi-color le dijo:

—Bien y que es tan importante que me lo tienes que decir a…— Sin darle mucha explicación, Gilda la tomo fuertemente por los hombros y le dijo roja y muy nerviosa:

—Dash, yo siempre te eh amado, y quiero ser yo a la que quieres y no a la rancherita esa, yo te amo—Y se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su cara, Dash estaba en shock y muy asustada, pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su cara se detuvo y abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la aterrorizada mirada de Dash, por alguna extraña razón no pudo continuar con su acto, se separo bruscamente de ella, y grito llena de rabia:

—¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo obligarte!—Se tira de rodillas—¡Yo quiero que tu estés conmigo, pero tú no quieres estar conmigo, tu quieres a la niña de rancho!—se le empieza a quebrar la voz y derrama un par de lagrimas—¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? No quiero que me odies por algo tan estúpido como un beso, perdóname—empieza a llorar descontroladamente, y dice con tono de ira—Y ahora lloro, todo esto es tu culpa, que me sienta así, ¿por qué eras tan bella?—Y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Dash ya se había recuperado del shock y miro a su amiga triste y culpable, tenía que hacer algo, se acerco, la abrazo y le dijo:

—Yo te quiero, como a una hermana—Gilda la abraza más fuerte y llora más fuerte—Debes de entender que lo que siento por Apple Jack es algo muy fuerte, y que nadie la puede remplazar, ocupa un lugar demasiado grande en mi corazón, la amo con locura, pero también tienes que entender que tu también ocupas un lugar en mi corazón, y eres irremplazable, te amo, como a una hermana—Dash se separo de Gilda y la miro tiernamente, Gilda simplemente evito su mirada, se levanto y se fue del lugar aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

…

Después de un depresivo domingo, llego el "mágico" lunes para Gilda, como si no fuera suficiente con que el día fuera ese, todavía estaba muy dolida por lo ocurrido el sábado, pero aun así se dirigió a la escuela, sin mucho ánimo.

…

Después de una aburrida primera parte del día escolar (Historia, Quimica y luego Matematicas) Dieron el timbre para salir al receso, Gilda camino por el patio por un rato hasta que vio a Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack, muy felices tomadas de las manos, esto fue como una flecha en el corazón para ella, y por lo sensible que estaba se puso a llorar de nuevo, de repente escucho una voz de chica, pero sin ánimos y muy apagada.

—Oye, Gilda, ¿por qué lloras?—Gilda levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de cabellos lacios y de un rosa muy fuerte, era Pinkie Pie, a Gilda no caía muy bien y le respondió.

—No es de tu incumbencia, mocosa—Y le dio la espalda, empezó a escuchar un sollozo que no era el suyo, volteo para ver a la chica de ojos azules llorando, Pinkie Pie le dijo:

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? No te eh hecho nada—Y continuo llorando, Gilda se sintió muy extrañada por el comportamiento de Pinkie Pie, no la conocía muy bien, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era la clase de chicas que se amarga la vida y llora por cualquier cosa, le dío un poco de curiosidad y le pregunto:

—¿Y tú que traes? ¿Por qué estas tan sensible? No es como si me importara pero…—Pinkie la interrumpió

—La única persona que eh amado me rechazo, y ya no quiero estar aquí, nadie me ama, nadie nunca lo hará, soy fea—Se puso a llorar muy fuerte, a Gilda le impactaron fuertemente las palabras de la chica fiestera, le recordaba a ella, dolorosamente.

—¡Ja! Creo que estas igual chica, si no fuera tan doloroso para mi, sería divertido—Pinkie Pie rió un poco, Gilda no sabía si era porque estaba en momentos de depresión o que estaba en sus "días especiales", Pero Pinkie Pie le estaba pareciendo extremadamente linda, y algo sexy, se sonrojo un poco sin saber por qué y le dijo:

—Oye chica fiestas, que te parece si nos fugamos de aquí y vamos a un lugar que conozco a ahogar nuestras penas—Le giña un ojo

—No sé, no me gusta escaparme de la escuela, está mal y podrían regañarnos…— Le dijo muy nerviosa

—Vamos no seas cobarde, siempre creí que tú eras de esas que tomaba decisiones alocada para divertirse—Le dio un ligero codazo

—Tienes razón— a Pinkie Pie le brillaron los ojos —Vámonos, a divertirnos como nunca—Y le tomo la mano y se la llevo.

Un clavo saca a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Lindo capitulo, no crean que Party Hard se acaba aquí, todavía falta otra parte.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejen Review´s.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	7. Party Hard, Parte 3

**Zty: Primero que nada, MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Bien este es la última parte de Party Hard, no tengo mucho que decir más que gracias por los Review´s y que disfruten el capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Party Hard<strong>

**Parte 3: Hangover **

En su cuarto, Gilda empezó a levantarse con un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si le estuvieran golpeando la cabeza con un martillo, uno muy grande, se sacudió un poco y dijo:

—Qué noche la de anoche, ¿qué demonios paso?—Miro alrededor del cuarto sólo para darse cuenta de que, sorpresa, no era su cuarto, no este era demasiado rosado y afeminado para ella, este era el de una chica "normal"—¿Dónde demonios estoy?—Escucho un pequeños quejido, como el que las personas hacen mientras duermen y se acomodan, volteo con miedo a un lado de la cama para ver una gran y esponjosa melena rosa, la propietaria de esta melena estaba dormida plácidamente, con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro. Gilda dio un pequeño salto por el susto, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba durmiendo en la cama de la chica que le parecía tan insoportable, entonces, aun con la resaca los recuerdos empezaron a llegar…

_Después de fugarse de la escuela Pinkie, aun con su cabellos lacio y Gilda estuvieron paseándose por toda la ciudad, haciendo travesuras y gastando bromas a todo incauto que se cruzara por su camino, alguna eran un poco crueles y rosaban el vandalismo._

—_Ehh, Pinkie—dijo Gilda un poco preocupada—No crees que esto ya es un poco, malvado— Pinkie le contesto mientras le prendía fuego a una botella con un trapo y gasolina._

—_Vamos no seas tan bebita, sólo es un poco de fuego, además se lo merece—Dijo con un poco de rencor, pues la casa que recibiría la bomba sería ni más ni menos que la del profesor Discord._

—_Ok, chiquilla, creo que aquí ya hay sentimientos involucrados, y no quiero ir a la cárcel por hormonas, que te parece si mejor vamos a un lugar que conozco a que desahogues tus penas—Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, algo extraño en Gilda._

…

_El lugar que Gilda dijo era un extraño bar, con pista de baile y todo, como ya se había hecho de noche, el lugar estaba a reventar, y la fila era larguísima, pero Gilda que ya era experimentada en esto, simplemente le paso un billete de $200 al cadenero y entraron sin más._

_Rápidamente fueron a la barra del bar, Gilda pidió un trago, el bar tender ni se molesto en pedirle la credencial, porque el lugar estaba a reventar y no tenía tiempo._

_Después de un rato charlando de cosas sin sentido, Gilda vio que Pinkie no se animaba y que seguía con el semblante triste y enojado, así que se atrevió a preguntar:_

—_Bien te el día de hoy te eh notado triste y sin ánimos, no te conozco mucho, pero sé que es raro en ti, me dijiste algo de un chico que te dejo, nunca creí que un chico te derrotaría y menos tan feo—A Pinkie se le humedecieron los ojos, y le contesto._

—_Es que el profesor Discord me rechazo, me dijo que por ser muy joven, pero la verdad yo creo que lo hizo porque no me considera linda y…— Gilda la interrumpió bruscamente._

—_No digas eso, jamás digas que eres fea, créeme cuando te digo que eres una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas envidia a morir tu cuerpo, me incluyo, y casi todos los chicos, babean por ti y desearían que les pusieras la atención que de seguro le pusiste al profesor Discord, inclu…— estuvo a punto de decir, "incluyéndome a mi" pero se detuvo sabiendo lo que esas palabras podrían darle miedo a Pinkie, pero ella no se dio cuenta del abrupto silencio de Gilda, porque estaba muy sonrojada para darse cuenta, jamás le habían dicho tan linda palabras y no se lo podía creer, pero Gilda reanudo su plática—¿Sabes qué?, porque no jugamos un juego, brindamos con un shot de tequila, por cualquier cosa, haber si con esto se te suben por completo los ánimos— Pinkie asintió tímidamente—Perfecto, Bar tender, traiga dos vasos de tequileros y una botella, yo pago—El Bar tender trajo lo que le pidieron, Gilda le pago y el hombre se retiro, empezaron el juego, y brindaron un rato por cualquier estupidez, para darles un ejemplo: Por su abuela, por la economía, por los globos para las fiestas, etc._

_Hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto y las chicas empezaron a dejar salir sus sentimientos como todo buen borracho, y brindaron por cosas que les dolían, primero dijo Gilda:_

—_Por Rainbow Dash, que prefirió a la chica ranchera, en vez de a mi—Y pinkie le secundo._

—_Por el profesor Discord, que me considera joven y fea—Decia la chica aferrada a que era fea, así que Gilda, borracha pero con un poco de conciencia dijo: _

—_Por Pinkie Pie, la chica más Sexy y deseada de la escuela—Pinkie se sonrojo al oír esto y dijo:_

—_Por Gilda, que no se queda atrás, con un cuerpo espectacular—Gilda se empezó a acercar a Pinkie._

—_Por Pinkie Pie, cuyos labios desearía besar con extrema pasión—Gilda término de decir esto con un rubor en la cara, Pinkie también empezó a acercarse, si Gilda no hubiera estado ebria se habría dado cuenta de que el cabello de Pinkie Pie había vuelto a ser esponjado y lleno de vida._

—_Por Gilda, que es tan linda que me hace desear arrancarle la ropa con los dientes—Gilda ya no pudo resistirse más y se lanzo a besarla apasionadamente, sin importarles que todo el bar las estuviera viendo, Pinkie acerco a Gilda así ella para profundizar más el beso, estaban empezando a enrollarse en las silla del bar, pero Pinkie con toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro alejar a Gilda para poder hablarle:_

—_¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más… privado? Como a mi casa, mis padres no están y podremos hacer lo que queramos—Se le acerco al oído y le susurro de forma sexy—Cualquier cosa—Gilda se levanto sin pensarlo y salieron del lugar, sin darse cuenta que todo el lugar había quedado en silencio después de la "pequeña" escena que habían montado las dos niñas._

_Llegaron a la casa de Pinkie, y nomas entrar Gilda se abalanzo sobre la peli-rosa, y empezaron a besarse con pasión y a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra, se empezaron a mover en dirección a la cama de los padres de Pinkie para continuar su acto, Gilda tiro a Pinkie en la cama y se tiro en sima de ella, se rieron un momento y Gilda le empezó a mordisquear el cuello… Pero justo en ese momento el alcohol les cobro cuenta a las dos y cayeron dormidas, completamente ebrias..._

…

Lo cual nos lleva al momento en el que Gilda se despierta y se da cuenta de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, se asusto y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esfumarse del lugar, dando gracias a Dios de no haber tenido sexo la noche anterior, se levanto de la cama y empezó a irse de puntitas lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, pero una bostezo la interrumpió, y luego una voz apenad audible y un poco rasposa por la resaca le dijo:

—¿A dónde vas?¿me vas a abandonar?—Gilda volteo para ver a Pinkie con los ojos con lagrimas, Gilda le dijo:

—Mira lo de ayer, estuvo mal, yo creo que tu estas confundida, no creo que te guste las chicas, sólo fue una confusión y creo que yo me debo retirar—Dijo con el semblante triste, pero Pinkie se levanto y se acerco para decirle:

—Pero antes de irte, respóndeme algo: ¿Fue real lo que paso ayer? Es decir ¿Sientes todo lo que dijiste? ¿Yo te gusto?—Gilda se alejo un poco de Pinkie.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí, pero tú te equivocas, tú no puedes estar con migo, tú debes estar con algún hombre, esto sería una equivocación—Dijo Gilda al borde de las lagrimas con temor a ser dañada de nuevo.

—¿Sabes qué?—Le dijo Pinkie cortando la distancia entre las dos—Estoy dispuesta a equivocarme una vez más—Pinkie acabo la distancia y le dio un beso a Gilda, fue un beso diferente, no uno como el que le dio al profesor, con desesperación y apuro, ni como los del día anterior, influenciados por al alcohol y sin sentimientos, este era un beso tierno, suave, cálido, algo que Gilda no había sentido hace buen tiempo, Gilda empezó a llorar de felicidad, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, abrazo con fuerza a Pinkie como queriendo no dejarla ir y que se quedara con ella, terminaron el beso y se quedaron acostadas en la cama de Pinkie.

Gilda aun con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su niña de ojos azules pensó:

"¿Qué podría salir mal?" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty(Con un pañuelo y al borde de las lagrima): Gracias por leer y dejen Review´s.<strong>

**Por cierto le aviso que el próximo capitulo va a ser de Derpy y el Dr Whoof.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	8. Cocinando el amor

**Zty: Antes que nada: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro**

**Tal vez se pregunten, porque subí este capítulo tan rápido, y la respuesta es que, muy probablemente la próxima semana no voy a subir capitulo, sólo digamos que es por un proyecto… personal.**

**Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, la escuela en la que están las chicas tiene secundaria y preparatoria, sólo por si alguien tenía la duda.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Cocinando el amor. (Sólo necesitas un horno bien machin)<strong>

Bueno una de las mejores cosas de estar en la secundaria son los llamados talleres, una clase que puede elegir y hacer cosas que te podrían resultar útiles o no en la vida diaria, algunos ejemplos son: Estructuras metálicas, carpintería, y de la que hablaremos hoy: Cocina.

Para ser sincero, no hablare de la clase en sí, más bien hablare de la maestra de la clase, que es la adorable señorita Derpy Hooves, una hermosa mujer que apenas roza los 25 años, de cabello rubio, y una de las características más extrañas que tiene, un ojo flojo siempre mirando asía arriba, le daba un toque divertido.

Todos los alumnos sabían el regalo que tenían al tener una maestra como ella, en especial las tres chiquillas locas conocidas como: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, que siempre alagaban a su maestra y la trataban muy bien, incluso ha beses la incluían en sus locos planes, Derpy no podía negarse y las ayudaba, muchas veces metiéndose en problemas.

Pero estoy divagando, de lo que vengo a hablar hoy es de un día muy especial en la vida de Derpy, y creo que será mejor que empiece a contar ya:

—Muy bien niños, nos vemos mañana, para nuestra próxima clase, no se preocupen en traer materiales, aquí tendremos todo lo necesario—Decía Derpy después de acabar su clase, traía un delantal con estampado de muffins—Y recuerden chicas, no traer nada que pueda provocar fuego, eso va para ti, Scootaloo— Scootaloo bajo la mirada apenada, mientras sus amigas se reían, la pobre chica tenía las cejas quemadas, después de que todos los estudiante se fueron la chica de cabellos rubios dijo para sí mismas—Uff, fue una clase dura, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo Scootaloo pudo prenderle fuego al cereal, bueno eso no importa más creo que voy a ir a la sala de profesores por un buen café—Una sonrisa relajada se poso en su rostro, se quito el delantal y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

En el camino a la sala de maestros hizo las cosas que normalmente hacía al caminar, normal para ella, lo cual significa tararear, cantar en voz alta, bailar como si nadie la viera, y caminar en reversa, era un tierno espectáculo verla hacer eso, no le importaba que los chicos se rieran de sus acciones.

Llego a la sala de maestros y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar alguien abrió la puerta, se quedo paralizada al ver quien había abierto la puerta.

El que la abrió no era nadie más que el Dr Whoof, el profesor de historia, el mejor profesor de historia para ser exacto, cuando entras a una de sus clases, pareciera como si la historia cobrara vida cuando él la contaba, era casi como si él hubiera estado allí.

Pero me estoy desviando, volviendo a la paralizada Derpy, el Dr al verla de esta forma decidió actuar:

—Señorita Hooves—Decia muy nervioso el hombre—Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con usted, tiene que ver con…—pero Derpy lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento doctor, no tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, con su permiso, iré al tocador— Con la mirada obscurecida se alejo rápidamente del doctor, cualquiera que la hubiera visto así hubiera dudado que era la misma mujer de hace unos minutos, se veía triste y deprimida, entro al baño de mujeres y se encerró en una de las cabinas.

Se puso a pensar un momento en lo ocurrido:

"Rayos otra vez no puedo hablar con el doctor sin salir huyendo, soy una cobarde, aun después de tanto años, es increíble que no pueda darle la cara, tal vez es que siento miedo, miedo a ser decepcionada, miedo a que lo que yo creo sólo sean estúpidas imaginaciones mías… "

Por estar metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que 2 niñas entraron al baño, las niñas empezaron a charlar:

—No pienso entrar mañana a la clase de la señortia Hooves—dijo una de ellas

—Y eso, ¿por qué?—pregunto la otra.

—Es aburrido, y la maestra me cae mal es tonta y ridícula—le respondió.

—Cierto, y además, esa mujer parece estar obsesionada con los Muffins, eso no es normal, de por si ese ojo virolo que tiene la hace verse chiflada—las chicas empezaron reírse por los comentarios, cuando de repente la puerta del cubículo se abrió estruendosamente para dejar ver a Derpy con los ojos llorosos y muy furiosa.

—Entonces, eso piensan de mí, está bien, nadie las obliga a asistir a mi clase—Derpy les dijo a la niñas que estaban completamente asustada y salió corriendo del baño llorando a mares, encontró un cuarto de escobas y se encerró en el.

Recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, recuerdos de cuando estaba en la secundaria y era una niña pequeña:

…

"—_Y tú que, virola eres tan torpe que nunca podrás hacer nada bien en tu vida—le decía una chica de cabellos pelirrojo y ojos azules, a una joven Derpy—Y ese ojo, parece que tus padres no tienen dinero para hacerte ver menos estúpida—Empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras sus amiguitas le secundaban, Derpy lloraba por la crueldad de las niñas, de la nada un joven de cabello café y ojos azules salió de la nada y dijo con un extraño asentó ingles:_

—_Oye Diana que tienes en contra de Derpy, déjala en paz—decía con una mirada retadora._

—_Y que vas hacer "Whoof the nerd" me vas a golpear o me vas hacer una aburrida exposición de historia hasta que muera de aburrimiento—Diana se rio macabramente._

—_Ahora lo entiendo todo—Dijo el joven Whoof—La molestas porque te sientes inferior, bueno de hecho ya lo sabía desde hace rato, pero no te lo quería decir para no herir tus sentimientos, crees que por ser "popular" y tener a tus "amigas" a tu lado te hace genial, que molestando a los que son diferente o "inferiores" a ti, te convertirá en una mejor persona, pues déjame decirte algo, no es cierto, y te dire algo que si es cierto… morirás sola y con muchos gatos, nadie nunca te amara, y probablemente te suicidaras en soledad, vieja, gorda y fea—Diana tenía lagrimas en los ojos—Verdad que no es bonito que te digan cosas—termino Whoof con una sonrisa, Diana salió corriendo llorando, el joven de ojos azules volteo a ver a Derpy, pero la chica ya no estaba, había salido corriendo hace un rato, se estaba ocultando, la niña estaba muy sonrojada, por primera vez alguien la había defendido."_

…

Derpy seguía llorando en el pequeño armario, y después de ese doloroso y agradable recuerdo pensó:

"Después de eso, creo que me enamore de el Doctor, pero jamás pude hablarle cara a cara por miedo, miedo a ser rechazada, a que el sólo me defendió por humildad y no por qué sintiera algo por mí. Creí que después de salir de la secundaría no lo volvería a ver, y que ese "amor" de adolecente había quedado en el pasado, pero después de que ambos termináramos trabajando en la misma escuela, es increíble que después de tantos años no le pueda dirigir la palabra por miedo"

Suspiro pesadamente, cuando de repente la puerta del pequeño armario se abrió lentamente y dejo ver al doctor muy preocupada y diciendo:

—Escuche un llanto, ¿hay alguien aquí?—Para su sorpresa se encontró con Derpy sentada y llorando—Señorita hoves, ¿por qué llora?—Dijo con una cara de susto

—Doctor, los niños, se volvieron a burlar de mi—dijo rompiendo en llanto, otra vez.

—Vamos señorita Hooves no me va decir que eso molesta a una mujer como usted—le dice el Doctor con una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón Doctor, no puedo dejar que eso me venza—dijo levantándose, aun sin darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando al hombre que tanta pena le daba hablarle.

—Y por cierto deja de llamarme "doctor", Derpy, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, llámame por mi nombre: David—El doctor la miro a los ojos, lo que causo que la chica se sonrojara.

—Claro docto… quiero decir David, pero ya dejando atrás la estúpida tristeza—su corazón latía muy rápido—¿qué era eso tan importante que me quería decir?—El Doctor se sonrojo

—Bien, pues, siempre eh querido preguntarte esto—Se calló un segundo—¿Te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?, tu sabes, nada muy elegante, sólo un rato de diversión, para los dos—Derpy se emociono mucho y grito:

—Si por supuesto, pasas por mí a las 8—y se fue tarareando feliz, otra vez.

El Doctor se quedo muy sorprendido por el repentino subido de energía de Derpy, sin más sólo tendría que pasar por ella a las 8, lo normal.

…

Ya a las 8 de la noche el doctor estaba en frente de la casa de Derpy, traía un traje de color café bajo, con un estilo ingles, y para rematar un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, toco muy nervioso la puerta de la casa de Derpy, y de allí salió Derpy con un hermoso vestido negro, y el cabello arreglado a diferencia de lo despeinado que lo tría día a día, rematando con una hermosa tiara que tenía adornos que parecían burbujas. Como todo buen caballero, David Whoof, pudo evitar babear con la presencia de la hermosa mujer, pero aun así la miraba muy sorprendido, y pensó para sí mismo:

"No sé cómo, pero se ve más hermosa que lo normal" pero la voz de Derpy lo saco de sus pensamiento.

—Y bien David, a donde vamos a ir—El doctor le contesto:

—Bueno, hay un concierto al aire libre en el parque de la ciudad, y e encatari ir contigo—le dijo un poco sonrojado

—Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?—Derpy tomo de la mano al Doctor y se fue corriendo a su auto.

…

Después del concierto, Derpy y el Doctor se fueron a sentar en el pasto del parque, y empezaron a charlar alegremente, pero de la nada Derpy puso la cara sería y dijo:

—Sabes David, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en la secundaría—Le dijo un poco sonrojada.

—No fue nada, simplemente no podía soporta que se burlaran e hicieran menos a una chica tan linda—Respondió el Doctor muy sonrojado.

—Crees que soy linda—Dijo Derpy casi en un susurro.

—Y no sólo eso, también pienso que eres muy lista, guapa, y sobre todo torpe—Derpy lo miro ofendida—No te lo digo como insulto, te lo digo más bien como un cumplido, te hace única, tierna, te hace ver diferente a las demás, y me encanta verte cantar y bailar por los pasillos, como si nada te importara mucho—Derpy se quedo en silencio—Sabes que es lo mas graciosos de todo, que desde la secundaria, siempre quise salir contigo, pero siempre me evitabas, y luego cuando salimos de la secundaria me dolió mucho perderte. Por eso es que cuando me di cuenta que trabajabas en la misma escuela que yo, sabía que era una oportunidad única, y que no te la dejaría ir, no otra vez, lo que me lleva decirte esto, Derpy, me gustaría que tu y yo…—

Derpy no lo dejo terminar su frase, porque ya se había lanzado a besarlo muy apasionadamente, Derpy lo abrazo con fuerza, y el Doctor le devolvió el beso con pasión aun, pero Derpy tenía que decirle, decirle lo que sentía, así que se separo de su amado para decirle:

—Desde el día que me salvaste, yo me enamore de ti, por eso te evitaba, tenía miedo de que tu no sintieras los mismo, pero creo que sentimos los mismo no crees, que tontos fuimos—lo jalo de la corbata y continuaron besándose. Después de un rato Derpy le dijo:

—Que te parece si vamos a mi casa tomar café—lo dijo de una forma sensual y muy despacio, al doctor se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

…

Unos días después en la clase de cocina, Derpy les hablo a sus alumnos:

—Bien estudiantes, es hora de preparar un platillo muy delicioso, Creepas, pueden ponerle lo que quieran, incluso pepinillos bañados en salsa de chocolate, no les suena deliciosos—Los chicos la miraron raro—Bueno a mi sí, que raros están hoy niños—Repentinamente le dio una fuerte arcada y salió corriendo, después de unos minuto volvió a la clase con la cara un poco pálida y dijo—No se preocupen chicos, tal vez algo que desayune me callo mal, ¿habrán sido las espinacas con jarabe de maple o el burrito de frijoles con carne y repollo bañado en chocolate?—Le volvió a dar una arcada y salió corriendo.

Apple Bloom le dijo a Scootaloo:

—No crees que la señorita Derpy esta…más rara de lo común—Pero Scootaloo le respondió muy tranquila:

—Naa, sólo está un poco enferma ya se le pasara—Ambas se empezaron a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Y eso es todo amigos, ya saben, dejen Review's y espero que disfrutaran la lectura.<strong>

**Nos leemos… bueno no creo que pronto sea adecuado, pero nos leemos luego.**


	9. Maternity 101, Parte 1

**Zty: Antes que nada, MLP no me pertenece a mí, es de Habro.**

**Bueno, fue bueno el descanso que me tome para mi proyecto personal, pero eh vuelto, y con un capitulo que va a ser triple, si otra vez, se va a tratar de la vida de Derpy y el Doctor, durante los meses de embarazo.**

**Sin más que decir espero los disfruten:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Maternity 101 <strong>

**Parte 1: La noticia **

David Whoof, un profesor normal, con una vida normal, y problemas normales, aunque tenía una novia que no era del todo normal, Derpy Hooves, que a pesar de ser torpe, desastrosa y un poco descuidada, David la amaba con pasión y no le importaban sus defectos, es más, eso sólo lo hacía amarla más.

El Doctor caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad con un ramo de flores en las manos, se dirigía a la casa de su amada, porque lo había llamado para decirle que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, el sin esperar gran cosa, toco la puerta de la casa de su novia, en pocos segundos Derpy abrió la puerta, estaba comiendo una pastelillo que probablemente ella preparo, el Doctor se acerco la abrazo, le dio un beso en la boca y le pregunto:

—Y bien cariño, que era eso tan importante que me querías decir—Derpy se puso nerviosa y le respondió:

—Bien amor, pero no preferirías sentarte, antes de que te diga esto—Derpy sudaba mucho, el Doctor preocupado le dijo:

—Derpy, me estas asustando, déjate de rodeos y dímelo—el joven de cabello castaño ya no estaba tan tranquilo como unos minutos atrás.

—Bien, te lo diré rápido y sin rodeos—Derpy empezó a sudar más y a ponerse roja—¡Estoy embarazada y vas a ser papá!—Derpy cerró los ojos por los nervios, después de unos segundos los abrió para encontrar al Doctor con una sonrisa de de incrédulo y a la vez de miedo, sorpresa, y nervios. Despues de unos segundos de silencio y que el Doctor se diera cuenta de que no era broma dijo en un susurro casi inaudible:

—Voy a ser padre—Se rió nerviosamente, empezó a tambalearse y cayó desmayado.

…

El Doctor comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento en la cama de Derpy, miro al lado de su cama para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer de cabellos rubios, el Doctor dijo:

—Sabes cariño, tuve un sueño extraño en el que tú estabas embarazada—Derpy con expresión de disgusto:

—No fue un sueño, te dije que estaba embarazada y te desmayaste, de una forma muy femenina a decir verdad—Derpy rió un momento.

—Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño—Dijo el Doctor para luego preguntar—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes?—

—Dos semanas—Dijo un poco avergonzada—Me entere después de la segunda semana de salir corriendo a vomitar a media clase—

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste en cuanto te enteraste? Es algo muy importante para que me lo ocultes—La expresión en su cara era de enojo y disgusto, como es posible que su novia no confiara en él.

—Bueno esa es una historia graciosa—Se rasco la cabeza y cerró los ojos—Fue algo así:

"_Derpy y el Doctor caminaban tranquilamente por un parque cuando vieron a una pareja joven con una carriola, Derpy vio el momento adecuado para decirle y con la voz más tierna que pudo dijo:_

—_No te parecen hermosos, los bebes, no te encantaría tener uno—Lo miro con ojos soñadores, pero el Doctor muy nervioso le dijo:_

—_Estás loca, muy apenas, puedo cuidar de mí mismo, no podría cuidar a otra criatura, es una responsabilidad muy grande—Derpy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo:_

—_Entonces, esa es tu posición en el asunto, yo creí que eras alguien responsable, no creí que fueras un cobarde, me voy David—Le dío una bofetada y salió corriendo, dejándolo con cara de `¿Qué?´_"

Después de que Derpy termino la historia el Doctor dijo:

—Bueno, eso explica mucho—

—Y yo tenía miedo—Dijo Derpy sin ponerle mucha atención—De que tú me dejaras de querer, y que ya no me vieras igual, que me abandonaras por esto, que no querías que te quitara tu libertad, si te vas lo entenderé perfectamente—Y empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

El Doctor con un las lagrimas en los ojos, fue abrazar rápidamente a Derpy y le dijo:

—¿Qué clase de caballero crees que soy?—Derpy sintió las lagrimas del Doctor caer en su hombro—¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo te abandonaría por eso? Si es por lo que dije en el parque, ese día yo veía la posibilidad de ser padre, y me dio miedo, me dio miedo pensar que tendría que cuidar a otra persona, pero te juro, que haré todo lo posible, para cuidar, proteger y mantener al bebe, además ambos somos profesores, podremos mantenernos bien—El Doctor todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Derpy, muy conmovida por la reacción de su novio le dijo:

—Te amo, grandísimo idiota—Y le dio un largo y profundo beso en la boca, después de unos minutos de besos, el Doctor dijo:

—Bien, creo que debemos empezar a pensar en donde viviremos, yo propongo que sea en mi casa, no digo que la tuya este mal, pero es muy pequeña, y además es rentada, la mía es grande y yo soy el dueño, creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a vivir hay—

—Pero, m-me e-estas pidiendo que vivamos juntos, e-estás seguro—dijo Derpy muy nerviosa.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro, vamos a ser una familia, ¿No?, debemos empezar a vivir como una—Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de vida y esperanza—Sabes que, vámonos ya, empaca tus cosas y vayámonos a mi casa, voy corriendo a mi casa por mi auto—

Derpy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero de felicidad, asintió y corrió a su cuarto a empacar.

Después de que el Doctor regreso en su auto, ayudo a Derpy a empacar más cosas, subieron al auto y el doctor le dijo:

—Vamos, Derpy, a nuestro futuro—El doctor ensendio su auto azul y partieron a la casa del hombre de cabellos castaños, para empezar la más grande prueba se sus vidas, ser padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Lo sé, lo sé, fue un capitulo corto, pero, voy a traer más pronto.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejen Review´s **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Maternity 101, Parte 2

**Zty: Antes que nada, MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Bieeeen, Después de bastante tiempo sin actualización aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si recuerdan les dije que Maternity 101 se iba a dividir en tres partes, bien, como estuve ausente por este tiempo, decidí terminar ya la historia, convirtiendo este en el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (Casí 10 hojas en Word escrito en letra arial 12 espacio simple)**

**Sin más que decir:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Maternity 101<strong>

**Parte 2: Life its hard (Más si estas cargando a otro ser viviente en tu vientre.)**

Derpy y el Doctor ya llevaban 2 meses viviendo juntos, eran una linda pareja tranquila y sin ningún problema, pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas para ellos, porque la pansita de Derpy ya estaba empezando a crecer y eso sólo se puede significar una cosa, cambios de humor, y se ponían muy feos.

Un día estaban viendo tranquilamente la televisión abrazados tiernamente cuando de repente.

—Te amo David—Le dice sin mirarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Derpy—Le dice y la abraza con fuerza

—¡No me mientas!—Le responde Derpy con cierto enojo en su voz y lo mueve a un lado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—Dijo el doctor asustado por la reacción de su novia.

—Tú no me amas, nunca lo hiciste—Derpy estaba elevando peligrosamente la voz.

—Amorcito, como puedes decir eso, yo te amo—El docto estaba actuando conforme al momento porque no tenía mucha idea de que estaba pasando.

—¡No es cierto!—La rubia se levanto del sofá, y empezó a atacar—¡Ya no me amas como antes! ¡Es porque me estoy poniendo gorda verdad! ¡Si eso explica mucho! ¡De seguro ya estas buscando alguna otra mujer con la que te vas a ir!—Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y le dijo—Por favor David, no te quise gritar, por favor no me abandones, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti—Empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, pero luego se tranquiliza y mira al doctor con cara sensual—Hare lo que sea porque te quedes conmigo… lo que sea—Y se le acerca sensualmente, pero repentinamente vuelve a la ira y le da una fuerte bofetada—Eres un imbécil, te quiero fuera de mi casa, YA—Derpy empieza a empujarlo fuera de la casa.

—Derpy, tranquilízate—Decía el doctor sin poder hacer mucho contra la fiera.

La rubia logro sacarlo de su casa y ya afuera dijo:

—¡Pero estas es mi casa!— Grito histérico el doctor—Por favor Derpy, es la tercera vez esta semana, y estamos martes—Empezó a tocar frenéticamente la puerta.

…

En la escuela en la clase de historia del Doctor.

—Bien chicos, y así es como Odin le dio a Gandalf su poder y pudo gobernar felizmente la Tierra Media ¿Alguna duda?—El doctor tenía grandes ojeras, el cabello desaliñado y los botones de su traje mal abrochados. Nadie le respondió su pregunta pero casi se podía ver sobre la cabeza de todos los estudiantes un signo de interrogación gigante—Bien, entonces hagan un ensayo de tres páginas de la historia que les conté, mientras yo descanso un segundo—El doctor se sentó en su silla y puso la cabeza sobre sus brazos para descansar un rato, en cierto momento, cierta chica de cabellos azules se acerco al doctor.

—Doctor, ¿está usted bien?—Dijo Twilight.

—Claro que si señorita Sparckle, que le hace pensar lo contrario—Le dice con un ojo medio cerrado

—Además de su apariencia—Twilight guarda silencio un segundo—Nos empezó a contar sobre la colonización de America y termino hablando de la creación de la Tierra Media, y para acabarla, conto mal la mitología de Tolkin—Termino con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Lo siento Twilight, pero es que los últimos dos meses viviendo con mi novia han sido una tortura, como está embarazada cambia mucho de humor, y ayer me volvió a echar de mi casa—Comento el doctor totalmente desanimado—Uno de los pocos consuelos que tengo es que al menos cuando venimos a trabajar es problema de alguien más—

—¿De quienes?—Pregunto la chica de ojos morados.

—De sus alumnos—El castaño sonrió.

…

En la clase de cocina para los chicos de secundaria.

—Bien chicos hoy prepararemos cupcakes—Dijo con una alegre sonrisa la chica del ojos desviado.

—Pero ya preparamos eso la clase pasada, maestra—Dijo una niña al fondo de la clase.

La sonrisa de Derpy se volvió una cara de ira y odio fuera de la comprensión humana, y con una voz casi de ultratumba la rubia dijo:

—Señorita, le pido con toda la cortesía del mundo que salga de mi clase en este momento—La chica con mucho miedo salió corriendo del salón, entonces  
>Derpy cambio su mirada y tono por uno más sensible—¿Algún otro comentario?—<p>

—¿Puedo ir al baño? –Dijo tímidamente un chico.

Derpy tomo el borrador del pizarrón y se lo arrojo con muchísima fuerza al joven incauto, asiéndolo caer de la silla.

—Continuemos—Dijo Derpy con una perturbadora sonrisa, nadie más hablo durante la clase.

…

El doctor llego a su casa después del día de trabajo, aparentemente Derpy se había ido temprano y no le había avisado, así que dedujo que estaría en la casa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novia sentada en el sofá con los ojos llorosos y un bote de helado de chocolate en la mano.

—Derpy, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste temprano? Y más importante. ¿Por qué lloras ahora?—Dijo el joven doctor con un tono cansado en su voz.

—La directora Celestia me obligo a tomar unas vacaciones hasta que tuviera al bebe—Derpy empieza a lagrimear—Dice que estoy demasiado sensible y que puede ser un problema—Luego pone una cara de ira total—Eso no es cierto, ¡Verdad cariño!—Le grito al doctor, el ya sin poder seguir aguantando todo esto tuvo que decirle la verdad.

—La verdad cariño, la directora tiene razón—

—Como te atreves a ponerte del lado de esa zorra, ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!—Derpy empezó a empujarlo, pero el logro detenerla por los hombros y le dijo:

—Vez a lo que me refiero, estas fuera de control, a todos nos preocupa verte así, aunque estés embarazada eso no te da derecho a comportarte así, estas exagerando—La cara del doctor más que de ira, era de desesperación y preocupación.

—Tienes razón, me convertí en un monstruo sentimental, ¡¿Cómo llegue a esto?—Derpy empieza a llorar descontroladamente.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer, es meditar y ponerte de acuerdo con todas estas nuevas emociones, esto más que algo hormonal, es una forma tuya de liberar el estrés de cargar con otra vida, el hecho de ser madre primeriza, todas tus reacciones son de hecho miedo—Le dice el doctor con cara comprensiva.

—Si tengo miedo, esta es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para mí sola—Dice Derpy, el doctor se acerca a ella la abraza tiernamente y le dice:

—No estás sola, me tienes a mí, y nada, absolutamente NADA, me va alegar de tu lado, te amo Derpy, y no importa que se interponga en nuestro camino no dejare de hacerlo —Derpy llorando empieza besar al doctor, se quedan así un rato y luego deciden irse a dormir por tan agotador día.

…

Desde la el último incidente ya habían pasado 4 meses y Derpy estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo y cada vez era más notorio. La ropa ya no le estaba quedando y tenían que comprarse nueva ropa que le quedara.

Derpy estaba sentada en sofá con cara de desesperación, como esperando algo, cuando repentinamente el timbre de la casa sonó, Derpy se sobre salto por el sonido, pero se tranquilizo y fue a abrir, al abrir se llevo una agradable sorpresa.

—¡DERPY!—Grito la chica pelirroja en el portal.

—¡CARROT TOP!—Grita Derpy y salta a abrazarla

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, dos largos meses, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?—Le dice la pelirroja sin dejar respirar a la embarazada.

—Si fue bastante tiempo, el bebe está bien, pero dime como te fue en tu viaje a china—Dice Derpy.

—Fue genial conocí esa nueva cultura, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, tu novio nos dijo que la ropa ya no te estaba quedando, y sabes lo que eso significa… ¡Ir al centro comercial!—La pelirroja soltó a Derpy.

—Espera, a que te refieres con "nos dijo", quien más va a venir—De repente de atrás de Carrot Top aparecieron otras dos chicas, una de cabello verde con blanco y la otra con el cabello azul con rosa—Bon-Bon, Lyara—Ambas abrazaron a Derpy efusivamente.

—Te extrañamos mucho, ya nunca sales con nosotras desde que tienes a ese noviecito tuyo—Dice Lyara con un poco de rencor—Pero mírate, lista para ser toda una madre, casi siento envidia, tengamos uno Bon-Bon—Y mira con lujuria a su novia.

—O pero no podríamos, aunque lo intentáramos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez—Se le acerca y le da un apasionado beso.

Carrot Top muy sonrojada tose para interrumpirlas y las dos chicas se separan muy sonrojadas, así que Derpy con verguensa ajena dice:

—Qué tal si nos vamos ya—Las chicas asienten y se retiran.

…

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Derpy se había ido de compras con sus amigas, y ella y el doctor tendrían una cita con un medico para que les dijera el estado del bebe, algo que hacían cada mes, pero este mes era diferente, porque por primera vez les dirían el género del bebé, así que como es obvio los padres primerizos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor, Derpy se preparo y sentó, el médico puso el gel en su prominente barriga, para luego poner el sensor para escanear dentro de ella.

—Bien, vamos a ver por aquí—El médico empezó mover el aparato, y el doctor y Derp se tomaron muy fuerte de la mano—El bebe está muy sano, no parece tener ninguna complicación, y aquí vamos ver creo que ya puedo ver su género—Derpy tomo más fuerte la mano de su novio, ambos estaban muy nerviosos—Y parece ser que el bebe es…niña, si definitivamente es una hermosa y saludable niña—El médico les sonríe a la pareja, estos dos se abrazan fuertemente y se besan.

Después de eso volvieron a su casa muy felices y sin un peso de encima.

—Vamos a tener una niña David, no es hermoso—Dice Derpy con lágrimas en los ojos.

…

Ya un mes después de la visita al médico, el doctor se encontraba en la sala de maestros con Discord, charlando.

—Y bien mi estimado doctor, dime como esta tu novia, como lleva el embarazo—Dice el hombre de cabellos grises mientras intenta ponerle sal a su café, pero aparentemente el salero esta vacio, así que va a la alacena y rellena el salero, le pone sal al café y deja el salero en la mesa.

El doctor lo mira raro y le dice:

—Muy bien, de hecho ya sólo le queda un mes de embarazo—Da un involuntario suspiro de alivio—y es por eso que voy a llegar a la casa a a remodelar el cuarto de huéspedes para convertir lo en el cuarto de la bebe—

—Parece un trabajo pesado—Le dice Discord.

—Y lo es, más porque estoy sólo—El doctor cierra los ojos estresado. Pero de repente.

—Discord—Una voz baja y casi de ultra tumba los saca de su conversación, los dos profesores voltean para encontrarse con la directora Celestia con la cara ensombrecida y llena de ira y en una mano un plato con una ensalada con una montaña de sal y en la otra mano un salero con vacio y sin la tapadera. Al parecer Discord no había cerrado bien el salero…

—Sabes que David, creo que te voy a ayudar a construir el cuarto para tu bebé, pero vámonos ya—Dice el hombre de de ojos amarillos y empieza a empujar desesperadamente al doctor del la sala de maestros.

—¡NO CREAS QUE SI TE VAS AHORA VAS A PODER ESQUIVAR MI IRA DISCORD, TE VOY A ATRAPAR!—Se escucha la voz de Celestia desde la sala de maestros mientras Discord y el doctor huían con miedo.

…

Ya en la casa del doctor, ambos profesores habían puesto manos a la obra y ya casi acaban de remodelar el cuarto de huéspedes, entonces Discord decidió empezar una conversación.

—Sabes David, no sé como estás tan tranquilo—

—¿A qué te refieres Discord?—pregunta curioso el doctor.

—Bueno, debes ser muy valiente, tendrás a una niña a tu cuidado, vas a tener que cuidarla con todo tu amor, cuando sea bebé ya no podrás dormir como antes, y sobre todo dile adiós a tus noches "Especiales" con Derpy—Dijo Discord, el doctor se empezó a poner nervioso—Luego cuando sea un poco mayor, tendrás que afrontarte a dejarla ir a la escuela por primera vez, y el hecho de que tal vez llore en sus primeros días, ya cuando sea adolecente tendrás que lidiar con sus cambios de humor y la rebeldía que viene con esto, aceptar el hecho de que tal vez tenga un novio, y que le dará amor a otro hombre, no sólo a ti, y finalmente cuando sea adulta la tendrás que dejar ir, a que haga su propia vida—Discord decía esto con total tranquilidad—En fin, eres un hombre muy valiente por enfrentarte a todo esto, te admiro y lo admito, yo estaría muy preocupado si estuviera en tu lugar—

El doctor se puso muy nervioso por esto, así que en silencio termino el trabajo, le agradeció a Dicord por la ayuda y se quedo pensando.

…

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la mañana y Derpy se despertó por escuchar música clásica a todo volumen. La rubia se levanto y fue a ver qué estaba pasando, bajo al salón de su casa y se encontró con su novio bastante despeinado y con ojeras, con muchas notas que él había escrito, Derpy le pregunto:

—David, son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—

—Estoy eligiendo la música que escuchara nuestra hija, que parece—El castaño dice con una mirada de loco.

—¿Y lo estás haciendo por qué?—Le pregunta Derpy bastante preocupada

—Porque decidí que voy a controlar cada aspecto de la vida de esa niña, para que no cometa ningún error—Derpy no podía creer lo que su novio decía.

—Incluso si pudieras hacer eso, entonces como aprendería la niña—

—Yo mismo le voy a enseñar—Dice el doctor desesperado.

—Pero eso no está bien, no va a ser normal—Le dice comprensivamente Derpy, como si estuviera diciéndole a un niño porque no puede comer dulces.

—Pero así nunca va a dejar de amarme… No voy a permitir que mi hija ame a otro hombre que no sea yo—Dice el doctor con lágrimas en los ojos. Derpy se acerca y lo abraza ya comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Es obvio que la niña algún día va a crecer y va a tener un novio, y que algún día ella se va a ir de la casa para formar una familia, pero eso no significa que dejara de amarte o que te amara menos, tu no le vas a dar motivos para que te quiera menos, vas a ser un magnifico padre, ya veras, de hecho lo estas demostrando desde ahora, teniendo celos de un chico que probablemente todavía no nace o apenas es un bebé—Derpy se ríe, pero el doctor empieza a llorar.

—No puedo creer que voy a ser padre—Abraza a Derpy y ella lo besa tiernamente en la boca, se quedan abrazados y besándose.

…

Ya un mes después del colapso mental del doctor, el nacimiento era cada vez más cercano y la pareja estaba preparada para que ocurriera en cualquier momento, un lunes tranquilo como cualquier otro Derpy estaba despidiendo al doctor en el portal de la casa para que se fuera al trabajo.

—Bien, cuídate en el trabajo—Le dice la chica que traía un vestido veraniego muy ancho y con estampado de muffins para tener espacio para su prominente vientre, y luego le da un beso de despedida en la boca.

—Ya quiero que vuelvas a estar en el trabajo—Dice el doctor.

—Pronto—Y le da otro beso en la boca.

Un sonido parecido al de agua cayendo al piso suena…

—Rayos Derpy, ya me ensuciaste el zapato, los acababa de limpiar—El doctor miraba su zapato sin percatarse de la gravedad de la situación.

—David, estoy empezando labor de parto—

—¿Qué?—Dice el doctor.

—¡La bebé ya va a nacer!— Grita Derpy y el doctor por fin entiende la lleva a su auto y salen disparados rumbo al hospital.

…

Llegando al hospital los doctores rápidamente pusieron a Derpy en una camilla. En el camino las contracciones se habían vuelto más fuerte y Derpy sentía un dolor infernal, por eso los doctores se apuraron a llevarla a la sala de urgencias.

El doctor corría junto con los médicos mientras tomaba a Derpy de la mano, la rubia casi le estaba rompiendo la mano de lo fuerte que se la apretaba.

—¡TE ODIO DAVID, TU ME HICISTE ESTO!—Gritaba la rubia fuera de sí—¡QUIERO QUE ACABE SAQUENLO DE MI!—

Ya entrando a la sala de urgencias los médicos detuvieron al doctor.

—Lo sentimos señor, tiene que esperar en la sala de espera—

El doctor resignado se fue a esperar.

…

Pasaron sólo tres horas, pero para el doctor fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida, y ni hablar para Derpy. Justo cuando el doctor iba a perder la cabeza, uno de los médicos llego y le dijo que ya podía pasar a ver a su novia.

El doctor sin esperar corrió a la sala y se encontró con la imagen más bella que sus ojos jamás hayan visto: Derpy con la bata del hospital, totalmente despeinada, pero con la sonrisa más bella en su rostro, llena de tranquilidad y amor, lo que le daba la apariencia de un ángel. En sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija con estampado de burbujas. El doctor no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

—Amor, tu hija te quiere conocer—Le dice Derpy con la voz cansada, el castaño se acerca sin poder creerlo, su novia le pasa el pequeño bulto, y él lo toma con extremo cuidado, con miedo a dañarlo. Entonces remueve un poco la cobija para ver por primera vez a su hija. La pequeña niña que estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre era exactamente igual a su madre el mismo cabello rubio, el mismo color de piel, todo era igual de bella que su madre, la pequeña niña abrió sus ojos que eran de color miel como su madre, y le sonrió a su padre por primera vez.

El doctor con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos le dice a su hija:

—Hola princesa, soy tu padre—Mientras suelta algunas lagrimas y sonríe lleno de felicidad, la bebé bosteza y se acurruca para volver a dormir, el doctor voltea a ver a su novia y le dice—Ya sabes cómo se va a llamar—

—Me pareció un lindo nombre Dinky, que dices—

—Es perfecto, Dinky será—Despues de decir esto el doctor voltea a ver a la niña—Te amo Dinky—

…

Ya dos meses después de todo esto el doctor, Derpy, y la recién llegada Dinky estaban pasando un agradable tiempo juntos. Cuando Derpy dijo:

—Rayos, ya no hay leche en polvo para la bebé, tendré que ir al súper mercado por más, cuida a la niña en lo que vuelvo amor—Dijo la chica y se fue de la casa.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, todo tranquilo, pero de repente la recién nacida, que estaba acostada cómodamente en su carriola, empezó a llorar estruendosamente sin razón aparente. El doctor se puso nervioso y después de unos minutos de llanto sin que él pudiera hacer nada y dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Manchaste tu pañal?, hija no te entiendo, dame una señal—La levanta y la carga en sus brazos, pero la niña continua llorando desconsoladamente, el pobre hombre sólo pudo decir—Deja de llorar, por favor—En la confusión del asunto la niña logro tomar algo que el doctor traía en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, el objeto era un pequeño reloj dorado de bolsillo. La niña lo empezó admirar y ver con mucho interés, tranquilizándose completamente. El doctor estaba impresionado con el interés que la niña mostraba por su reloj y dijo—Sólo estabas aburrida y querías entretenerte—La niña abrió el reloj y lo siguió inspeccionando, el doctor muy conmovido le dijo—Hija, esto es un reloj, y se usa para medir el tiempo, y el tiempo, oh hija mía, el tiempo es una cosa maravillosa—El doctor empezó a contarle historias sobre el tiempo, y la niña lo miraba como si entendiera cada palabra que decía. Y así le conto historias hasta que la niña se durmió en sus brazos, el castaño la dejo en su carriola y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

"Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" Piensa el doctor mientras se sienta en el sofá y enciende la televisión.

Tal vez ser padre no sería fácil, pero con las recompensas que tiene, valen la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty (Llorando con un pañuelo en la nariz): Eso fue hermoso…<strong>

**Bien aquí acaba el capitulo, y lo que les debo decir es que con esto acaba la primera temporada de School Days, lo que quiere decir que me voy a retirar un rato para traerles el próximo capítulo…**

**MEEEEEEEENTIRA.**

**No voy hacer todo lo posible para que la actualización sea semanal, pero digamos que este capítulo es como el final de temporada, porque la semana que viene un cambio, no les voy a dar spoilers.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, dejen Review's.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	11. Love is in Bloom

**Zty(Con un traje de vestir negro, un sombrero fedora y un bastón muy elegante): MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Hola de nuevo a todos, es un placer para mi traerles la segunda temporada de School Days, (Hace voz dramática) Jamás pensé llegar tan lejos, bueno ya enserio, esto más que nada es un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores, los constantes y los que no, porque aunque esto lo hago por gusto propio y para mi entretenimiento personal, no puedo evitar decir que con sus comentarios me han motivado a seguir con este proyecto y debo darles desde el fondo de mi corazón las gracias, gracias por apoyarme, tanto aquí, como en el Foro DZ. Y son varios los usuarios que me han apoyado, tanto con ideas como con palabras de ánimo y alago que ha beses pienso que no me merezco, usuarios como Vlad el empalador, Chico escudo, Guardian of hell, KuroDerpy, Darkroy, Meta-Leyer, Talos X, Leeroitt, Baldur Prime, Gaajel Redfox, y otros más que son anonimos. Soy un escritor novato y con sus críticas y comentarios, me ayudan a crecer, en fin, muchas gracias otra vez. **

**Esta temporada la voy a empezar con un capitulo que tal vez le guste a algunos y otros lo odien, sin más que decir, empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Temporada 2:<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Love is in Bloom (Aquí es cuando agarras tu balde para empezar a vomitar arcoíris)**

El tiempo pasa, el tiempo no se detiene, ni siquiera para nuestros personajes favoritos. Esto me lleva a la historia de hoy. Desde nuestra última historia han pasado ya 2 años, dos años que no pasan en balde, ya que las chicas ya están cursando él último año de preparatoria y ya tienen 18 años de edad, y siguen con sus mismas relaciones que hace 2 años, aunque para algunas como para Flutthershy es difícil, ya que aunque su novio ya no está con ella en la escuela, se enfrentan a las adversidades y problemas de una forma u otra.

Las chicas no son las únicas que han crecido, Spike por ejemplo ya entro a la preparatoria. Pero la historia de hoy no es sobre él, la historia de hoy es sobre Apple Bloom, ella ya con 15 años cumplidos, entro a la preparatoria con sus 2 amigas Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo, y por suerte se quedo con ellas en el mismo salón, era feliz aunque claro, no se puede tener todo, porque por azares del destino, en su salón tan bien quedo su jurada enemiga Diamond Tiara y su amiguita Silver Spoon, que siempre le estaban haciendo la vida imposible a Apple Bloom y a sus amigas.

Pero ya en el salón de clases, Apple Bloom estaba muy entusiasmada de empezar un nuevo curso escolar, que no le importo esos pequeños detalles.

—Chicas no saben lo que significa esto—Dice Apple Bloom a sus amigas, totalmente entusiasmada—Significa que estamos a un paso de ser mayores y de descubrir cuál será nuestro futuro—

—Si va a ser genial—Dice Scootaloo igual de emocionada.

—Si no por nada somos—Empieza decir Sweetie Bell.

Las tres se ponen en posición para gritar:

—¡FUTURE TALENT CRUSSEDERS! Yey—

Después de su "Pequeña actuación", detrás de ella escucharon unas estruendosas y exageradas risas, se encontraron con que las dueñas de estas risas no era nadie más que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—No puedo creer lo ridículas que se ven haciendo esa estupidez—Dice cruelmente Diamond Tiara—No creen que ya son un poco mayorcitas para seguir haciendo esas niñerías, bobas—Y se retira riéndose estruendosamente.

—Demonios, otro año aguantándola—Dice Apple Bloom ya una vez que la pequeña hija de Satán sé va de donde están las chicas—Pero eso no nos impedirá disfrutar nuestra vida en preparatoria, ¡verdad chicas!—Las otras dos niñas asiente decididamente.

Justo en ese momento la maestra Luna entre en el salón y dice con una gran y amable sonrisa:

—Buenos días alumnos, yo voy a ser su maestra de ciencias sociales, espero nos llevemos muy bien—Empieza su discurso, pero Apple Bloom no se puede concentrar porque desde una filas más atrás, Diamond Tiara le estaba arrojando pedazos de borrador muy grandes, lo cual la molestaba mucho, en cierto momento, Apple Bloom se canso, se levanto estruendosamente de su silla y le grito muy fuerte a Diamond Tiara:

—¡A COMO JODES DIAMOND TIARA!—

—Señorita Apple Bloom—Dice escandalizada Luna—No voy a permitir ese lenguaje en mi clase, por más que no me guste hacer esto, y menos en el primer día, por favor, valla a la oficina de la directora—

—Pero…—Intenta arreglarlo la pelirroja.

—Sin excusas—Termina secante la maestra.

…

Después de un pequeño regaño por parte de Celestia, y un reporte de 5 puntos, Apple Blom estaba con su hermana a la hora del receso.

—…Y luego me avienta pedazos de borrador y también—Dice la chiquilla después de un tiempo hablando con su hermana mayor—Ella es la representación de Satanás en la tierra—

Su hermana la mira con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Mira, llevas desde la primaria con esta chica, y ella no te deja de molestar, tal vez ella sólo quiere ser tu amiga, pero no sabe como decírtelo, y te molesta para que le hagas caso—Dice mientras le arregla el moño que Apple Bloom tiene en la cabeza—Es más, ¿por qué no buscas a Twilight? Ella tuvo un problema así más o menos con una chica, y ahora son muy buenas amigas—Y le guiña un ojo a su hermana.

Ella le responde:

—¿Qué pierdo?—Y se va a buscar a Twilight.

…

La encontrón sentada en una banca de la escuela con Trixie acostada y con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, con los ojos serrados mientras Twilight le acariciaba el cabello.

La chica le conto su historia y al finalizar le pregunto:

—Twilight, mi hermana me dijo que tú tuviste un problema como el mío, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿cómo lo resolviste?—

Twilight mira a la chica de forma comprensiva y tiernamente le dice:

—Créeme que no fue nada sencillo, ella y yo siempre peleábamos, básicamente nos odiamos—Dice mientras mira a Trixie tiernamente—Pero un día que hice algo arriesgado y estúpido, para intentar dañarla, pudimos hablar sobre nosotras, lo que sentíamos y como podíamos arreglarlo, y logramos resolver nuestras diferencias y hoy en día somos grandes amigas—Dice con voz soñadora—Yo te recomiendo que te saltes la parte en la que intentas lastimarla y pases directamente a la parte donde arreglan las cosas entre ustedes, en el peor de los casos ya no se hablan y se dejan de molestar, en el mejor, se vuelven grandes amigas, créeme, vale la pena intentarlo—Termina mientras sigue mirando a Trixie en vez de a Apple Bloom.

—¡Gracias Twilight! Voy a poner ese consejo en práctica—Dice la pelirroja emocionada y se va corriendo.

Ya cuando se fue, Trixie abre los ojos, se levanta y besa a Twilight en la boca.

—No le contaste la historia verdadera, no hablamos—Le dice Trixie con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo si te escuche y entendí todo lo que me quisiste decir en ese momento—le contesta la peli azul, y luego pone una sonrisa picara—Además, ella no tiene que saber todos los detalles de la historia, eso es personalmente para nosotras—Y luego empieza besarla.

…

Apple Bloom con una hoja de papel hace un pequeño corazón de papel para regalárselo a Diamond Tiara en señal de paz. La busco por toda la escuela durante un rato, sin mucho éxito, ya cuando se iba a rendir encontró a la chica completamente sola y con cara pensativa en el teatro de la escuela.

—¡Diamond Tiara! Al fin te encontré, tengo algo muy importante que decirte—Dice Apple Bloom emocionada, Diamond Tiara la voltea a ver con una mirada entre arrogante y curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dice de forma grosera la chica de cabello morado.

—Sólo quiero darte esto—Le ofrece el pequeño corazón de papel. Diamond Tiara se sonroja mucho y luego dice:

—E-es para m-mí—

—Sí, es una oferta de paz y de amistad, para que podamos ser grandes amigas—Dice Apple Bloom con una gran sonrisa.

Diamond Tiara igual de sonrojada le grita:

—¡Como voy a ser yo tu amiga!—Y tira al piso el regálalo y empieza a respirar muy fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasa Diamond Tiara? Actúas como loca—Le dice Apple Bloom extrañada—En serio yo quiero ser tu amiga.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga!—Contesta Diamond poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué no?, nos podríamos llevar muy bien y salir juntas, y hacer cosas divertidas, juaga, ya sabes cómo buenas amigas—Continua la chica entusiasmada por las posibilidades

—¡Deja ya de jugar con mis sentimientos!, si quieres que te deje de molestar lo hare, pero por favor, ya no me lastimes—Grita Diamond Tiara ya al borde del llanto.

—¿Sentimientos?¿Lastimarte? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?—Apple Bloom aprisiona a Diamond Tiara contra una pared—No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas que tienes en contra de mi, o al menos que me digas porque te comportas tan rara, tenemos que arreglar nuestras diferencias para poder ser amigas y…—

Con fuerza y desesperación Diamond Tiara se lanzo y beso a Apple Bloom en la boca, de una forma tan desesperada y ruda que Apple Bloom se tuvo que hacer para atrás instantáneamente

Esto fue porque Diamond Tiara se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por tener a Apple Bloom tan cerca, empezó a respirar mas pesadamente, sintió la presión, el tener a Apple Bloom tan cerca le hacía nacer sentimientos no tan puros en su cabeza, y eso sólo lograba sonrojarla más, al final ya no se pudo contener más de tener a la chica tan cerca de ella, que simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Apple Bloom totalmente paralizada dice:

—¿Qué fue eso?—

—¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!—Repetía Diamond Tiara desesperadamente—Por favor no me odies, por favor, no me dejes de hablar, hagamos como que esto nunca paso, volvamos a como éramos antes—Dice ya sin poder controlar las lagrimas.

—¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunta todavía sorprendida la pelirroja.

—¿Qué acaso eres estúpida?, ¡Perdón!, no te quise decir así, no te das cuenta de que estoy—Se detiene para tomar aire y tranquilizarse—¡Enamorada de ti! Siempre lo eh estado—

—¿Siempre?—Dice Apple Bloom sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

—Bueno, no siempre, desde que nos conocimos, te admiraba, nunca te rendías cuando intentabas algo, ni siquiera si gente como yo intentaba desmotivarte, después de un tiempo esa admiración se convirtió en amor, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, así que simplemente te seguí molestando, para que me pusieras atención, pero ahora, ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Ahora que sabes mi verdad ya no me vas a ver igual y te voy a dar asco! ¡No quiero eso, no por favor!—Dice en un mar de lagrimas.

—Me pareces linda—Dice Apple Bloom en un susurro como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero bastante nerviosa y sonrojada.

—L-lo dices e-enserio—Dice Diamond Tiara limpiándose las lágrimas.

—E-es d-decir, como explicarlo—La pelirroja se queda pensando unos momentos—Bien, ese beso. M-me g-g-gusto—Dice casi tan roja como su cabello—Y yo quisiera volver a…—No termina la frase porque ya se encuentra besando tiernamente a Diamond Tiara, ella con los ojos abiertos, y muy sorprendida, simplemente se deja llevar por el momento y le devuelve el beso y la abraza muy fuerte.

Después de unos momentos de besos, Diamond abrazando a Apple Bloom le dice:

—Dime que me quieres—Con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te quiero—

—Dime que vas a estar a mi lado—

—Voy a estar a tu lado—

—Dime que no me vas dejar sola, nunca—Dice Diamond Tiara ya llorando abiertamente.

—No te voy a dejar sola—Dice Apple Bloom con una risita por la actitud de niña pequeña de Diamond.

—Soy… Tu… Novia—Pregunta Diamond Tiara.

—Yo creo…—Apple Bloom se empieza a plantear las posibilidades, empezó a recordar todo lo malo que Diamond Tiara le hizo, y se empezó a volver a enojar, pero luego recordó el beso de unos momentos antes, toda la alegría, gusto y placer, que le dio con ese brusco y torpe beso, después vio a Diamond Tiara, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, y todo lo que le dijo que la hizo sentir de una u otra forma bien, además pensó "Demonios hasta el día de hoy no me había dado cuenta de que era tan linda y ¿Sexy?", se dio cuenta de que por error, se enamoro de ella. Así que respondió con lo que su corazón dicto—Si, eres mi novia—

Diamond Tiara volvió a llorar, pero ahora de felicidad y siguió besando a Apple Bloom, diciéndose de esa forma, todo lo que sentían.

Al fin y al cavo, el amor surge del lugar más inesperado ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Zty(Vomitando arcoíris en un balde): Esto me está matando… Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen Review's.<strong>

**Antes de irme me gustaría hacer un anuncio, los invito a leer mi historia de acción y comedia: Deadpool & Pinkie Pie: Viajeros del Multiverso. Si les interesa pasen a leer en mi perfil o en la sección de crossovers.**

**Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Fan From Hell

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**El día de hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que disfruten en capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: Fan From Hell (Olallo Rubio sell of aprove)**

* * *

><p>¿Qué se siente saber que nunca vas a poder tener lo que quieres? Que lo que quieres le pertenece a otra persona y no a ti, que intentes lo que intentes, esa cosa nunca va a estar contigo, y tú sólo puedes mirar como la otra persona lo disfruta…<p>

Más o menos esto es lo que pasa en la siguiente historia…

No era secreto que Scootaloo estaba un poquito obsesionada con Rainbow Dash, ella la consideraba la más grande atleta y heroína, que jamás haya pisado este planeta.

Y claro, la chiquilla de cabello purpura de 15 años siempre intentaba imitar todo lo que pudiera de su gran maestra e inspiración. Y claro sus amigas ya se estaban empezando a preocupar por ella. Pero ella les decía que era una obsesión sana y que nada malo podría pasar, si claro, eso decía ella hasta que un día las cosas se empezaron salir de control…

Rainbow Dash caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en sus cosas sin mucha concentración en realidad, cuando de repente:

—Hola Dash—Dice Scootaloo poniéndose justo en frente de ella. Dash se asusta un poco por la sorpresa pero contesto:

—Hola Scoot, vaya que me diste un susto por tu aparición—Se ríe un poco—¿Como estas?, ¿qué tienes que decirme?—Pregunta cordialmente.

—Yo muy bien, sólo pasaba a saludar y claro a invitarte a que vayas a la reunión oficial de fans de Rainbow Dash—Le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Dash llena de orgullo le dice:

—Claro que voy a ir, quiero conocer a mis fans—

—Bien, entonces ve a la casa del árbol de las crusseders a las cuatro de la tarde, no faltes—Y se va saltando muy feliz.

Rainbow Dash se ríe y continua su día con normalidad.

…

Ya a eso de las cuatro de la tarde Dash se dirija al lugar de encuentro, subió a la casa del árbol y se encontró con Scootaloo sola en el lugar, a Dash se le hizo un poco raro que no hubiera nadie, pero Scootaloo la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Viniste, creí que no vendrías—Dice con una perturbadora sonrisa.

—Claro que vendría—Dice un poco incomoda, entonces ve a su alrededor y dice—¿Donde están los demás?—

—¡Ah! Ellos, llegaran en cualquier momento, estoy segura—Dice la peli morado un poco nerviosa.

Las dos se pusieron a esperar, platicaron de cualquier cosa, pero ya después de una hora Dash dijo.

—Scoot—

—Mande Dash—Contesta Scootaloo.

—Estás segura de que tengo más fans aparte de ti—

—Esto—Dice Scootaloo mientras juega con sus dedos y baja la cabeza—Quizás te dije que tenías mas fans que yo, y quizás lo hice para pasar tiempo contigo—Termina un poco avergonzada.

—Pero si querías pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste? Con gusto hubiera salido contigo—Dice de forma comprensiva Rainbow Dash.

—Pero yo quería que te sintieras especial—Dice triste Scootaloo

Dash piensa un momento en la niña y luego dice:

—Quieres ayudarme—Dice de una forma llena de orgullo—En ese caso, me complace anunciar a ti, Scootaloo, como mi nueva asistente personal—Y termina con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Scootaloo pone una gran sonrisa y dice:

—En serio—Dash asiente—Genial, soy la asistente de Rainbow Dash, te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, todo—Y dice la última parte lentamente y con una rara sonrisa.

Dash pone una sonrisa nerviosa y se ríe.

…

Después de unos días del suceso, en la cafetería de la escuela, estaban Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack y Scootaloo en una mesa comiendo muy tranquilas

—Scootaloo me puedes traer una bebida, porfavor, aquí tienes dinero—Rainbow Dash le dio el dinero a la niña, y ella rápidamente fue a comprarle la bebida. Apple Jack veía mal a Rainbow Dash, y esta no lo paso por alto—¿Qué?—Pregunto Dash haciéndose la desentendida.

—Ya sabes que Dash—Dice enojada la rubia—Estas aprovechándote de Scootaloo, y no veo muy ético que la trates como una simple ayudante—

—Oye, si ella quiere ser mi ayudante que bien, así se me facilitan más las cosas y ella está feliz, no hay ningún problema—Dice de forma relajada, y luego con una mirada picara se le acerca y le dice al oído—O acaso estas celosa de que alguien más que tú me pone atención—

—No es eso—Dice con una sonrisa—Es sólo que me preocupa que de una forma u otra pierdas el control de esto—Le sigue el juego abrazándola contra ella.

—Yo lo tengo todo bajo control—Mientras la besa en la comisura de los labios—Siempre lo tengo todo bajo control—Continuaron jugando un rato, pero después de un momento escucharon una tos falsa, era Scootaloo.

—Ya te traje la bebida Dash, fría y con 2 hielos, justo como te gusta—Dice con una gran sonrisa, Dash le agrádese y la empieza a beber, en un momento se da la vuelta, cuando Dash hace eso, Scootaloo voltea a ver a Apple Jack con una mirada de odio e ira, muy perturbadora. Apple Jack se asusto mucho y luego pensó:

"Claro Dash, lo tienes todo bajo control, por ahora yo voy a cuidar mi espalda, no quiero terminar acecinada por la fan loca de mi novia" Se retira lentamente del lugar "Ahora sé lo que sintió John Lennon"

…

Sweetie Belle se había empezado a preocupar por el reciente comporta miento de su amiga, así que intento hacer algo para ayudarla y le dijo que quería hablar a solas con ella:

—Scootaloo, tu comportamiento hacia Rainbow Dash me está empezando a preocupar, se está empezando a convertir en una obsesión, ya ni siquiera sales con nosotras por estar con ella y…—Pero Scootaloo la interrumpió:

—No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte, yo se que Rainbow Dash está a punto de dejar a Apple Jack para estar conmigo—Dice de forma soñadora.

Sweetie Belle con un tic en el ojo:

—Ya la perdiste y bien cabron—Dice casi sin voz.

—Tú no entiendes nuestro amor, nadie lo entiende, es algo muy complicado para que cualquiera lo entienda—Contesta la peli morada de una forma casi psicópata.

Seewtie Belle la toma del cuello de su camisa y le da una bofetada.

—Mírate—Dice la chica de cabellos blancos-Mírate como estas. Que no te das cuenta de que comportándote así lastimas a los que te quieren—Luego hace una pausa para detener las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta—No te das cuenta de que me lastimas—Luego se pone muy enojada—Porque estas detrás de alguien que no te aprecia de verdad, cuando **yo **estoy aquí esperándote—Empieza a lagrimear un poco.

—¡¿Qué?—Grita Scootaloo muy sorprendida.

—Olvídalo—Dice Sweetie Belle conteniendo las lagrimas—¿Sabes qué? No me voy a preocupar por tus problemas, ya tengo suficiente con mis problemas para ponerle atención a tus estúpidos problemas—Se empieza a ir—Haz lo que quieras, si quieres ser la fan psicópata de Dash, estás en tu derecho, ve y acósala a su casa o yo que sé, fan pervertida y enferma—Se va corriendo.

Scootaloo muy enojada y herida por las fuertes palabras de Sweetie Belle, con lágrimas en los ojos le grito:

—¡Pues si! ¡Voy a ir con Dash y ella y yo vamos a ser muy felices juntas! ¡Y tú te vas a quedar sola!—Y luego se va corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y para sí misma dice—No es como si yo también sintiera algo por ti, ¡Estúpida!—

…

Después de un arduo día de entrenamiento en el equipo de atletismo, Dash llegaba a su casa para relajarse tranquilamente con una ducha caliente. Puso la llave. Abrió la puerta. Y se encontró con algo muy aterrador…

—¡Demonios Scootaloo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Dijo Dash a la chica que estaba desnuda sobre la mesa de su comedor.

—Vine a declararte mi amor, para que me aceptes como tu novia—Dijo Scootaloo de forma sensual.

—De acuerdo, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte—Dice Dash tapándose los ojos—Pero la más importante de todas es… ¡¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa?—

—Dejaste una ventana abierta—Dice Scootaloo.

—Eso plantea más preguntas de las que responde…—Dice Dash.

—Entonces, vas a aceptar que me amas tanto como yo te amo—Dice de una forma casi loca, Dash estaba empezando a asustarse—Y dejaras a Apple Jack y seremos muy felices juntas—Dash ya estaba completamente paralizada del miedo, pero entonces Scootaloo dijo en voz baja—Y así ella entenderá que lo que hay entre tú y yo si era real, y que no me importa que ella ya no sienta nada por mi—

Entonces Dash se dio cuenta de que aunque podría ser verdad algunos sentimientos e incluso parte de la locura de Scootaloo, ella no estaba allí porque quería, ella estaba allí por un corazón roto, o al menos eso la había impulsado a declarar su "amor" a ella.

Dash se quito su chaqueta y se acerco a Scootaloo para ponérsela.

—Linda—Dice con un tono maternal—Tienes que entender que yo amo a Apple Jack, y créeme que nada podría cambiar eso, tienes que aceptarlo—A Scootaloo se llenan los ojos de lagrimas—Pero aun así yo te quiero, pero de una forma diferente a la que quiero a Apple Jack, no te pongas triste, porque yo se que alguien te debe querer igual que yo a Apple Jack, y debes encontrarla para que sean felices, o más bien pedirle disculpas—Scootaloo muy sorprendida dice:

—¿Pero cómo?...—

—Ya soy mayor y se de estas cosas, además eres un poco obvia—Dice Dash mientras se rasca la cabeza—Ahora ponte tu ropa y ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer—

—Tienes razón, voy para allá—Dice Scootaloo y luego recoge su ropa que se quedo tirada.

…

Mientras esto pasaba, Sweetie Belle tenía sus propios asuntos por resolver, como recordaran ella dijo que tenía sus propios problemas, era un poco más complicado que el caso de Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash.

En su casa Sweetie Belle estaba pensando:

"Porque estoy tan confundida, es decir esta el asunto de Scootaloo, que la muy estúpida prefiera a Rainbow Dash sobre mí, aunque no la culpo, Dash es mucho mejor que yo en todo aspecto. Y aunque pienso que es una estúpida y tonta, no puedo dejar de sentir algo por mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejar la ir así de simple" Se limpia las lagrimas "Y luego está el caso del novio de mi hermana, Spike es tan lindo y amable, me gustaría que fuera mi novio y no el de mi hermana" Se ríe "Mírate Sweetie Belle, te gusta tu mejor amiga y el novio de tu hermana, eres un desastre, tendré que pedirle consejos a mi hermana. Aunque ella intente descuartizarme por decirle que me gusta su novio"

Tocan a la puerta de su casa.

—Rarity, soy yo Spike—Se oía una voz detrás de la puerta.

"O podría intentar algo con Spike" Piensa Sweetie Belle macabramente "A si Scootaloo vera que no la necesito y que no me voy a quedar sola, lo siento hermana pero tengo que hacerlo" Piensa y luego va abrir la puerta.

—Hola Spike—Dice Sweetie Belle con una gran sonrisa—Pasa, Rarity vendrá de la tienda en cualquier momento, ponte cómodo—Dice mientras lo toma de la mano y lo sienta en el sofá al lado de ella.

—Sweetie Belle, te estás comportando de una forma muy extraña y me estas asustando—Dice Spike.

—¿Qué no puedo tener un momento charla con mi amigo?—Dice la chica de cabello blanco mientras se acurruca en el hombro de Spike.

—Claro que puedes, pero te siento un poco más cariñosa de lo normal y eso me pone un poco nervioso—Contesta Spike mientras se intenta alejar del abrazo de Sweetie Belle pero ella no lo deja.

—Sabes, eres un chico muy apuesto y tal vez deberías de estar con una chica más de tu edad, alguien que no sea tan mayor y vieja como mí hermana—Dice Sweetie Belle mientras se acerca a la cara de Spike. Spike se estaba poniendo muy nervioso eh intento escapar, pero para su fortuna…

—¡Sweetie Belle!—Grito Rarity desde el portal de la puerta de su casa, muy enojada—A la cocina ¡Ahora!—Sweeite Belle muy asustada y sonrojada corre a la cocina. Spike suspira muy aliviado—Y cuando termine con ella voy a venir por ti—Le dice al peli verde. Este pone cara de miedo.

En la cocina.

—Podrías explicarme qué demonios estaba pasando en la sala, señorita—Dice muy enojada Rarity.

—Primero que nada, debo decirte que Spike no hizo nada, fui yo la que intento algo—Dice muy avergonzada la peli blanca.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste si ya sabías que Spike es mi novio?—

—Porque, porque. El se merece a una chica más joven que tu, alguien que esté a su altura y juventud no a alguien tan mayor y vieja—Rarity empezó a aenojarse y la iba a regañar muy fuerte, pero entonces a Sweetie Belle se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y dijo—Y así no me voy a quedar sola y ella vera que no la necesito y va a ser ella la que se quedo loca, estúpida fan loca—Rarity se conmovió por lo que escucho y le dijo:

—Cariño que te hayan rechazado no es razón para robarle el novio a tu hermana—Dice mientras le acaricia el cabello—Además si ese tipo de te rechazo, se está perdiendo de lo mejor, no lee des tanta importancia, es él el que pierde, tarde o temprano encontraras al ideal, ahora ya no llores por eso y ve y divierte—Termina con una sonrisa.

—No creo poder divertirme, creo que simplemente voy a ir a dar un paseo para relajar los nervios—Entonces recoge un suéter y se va a de la casa.

—Todo va a estar bien hermanita, ya verás—Dice Rarity después de que su hermana saliera por la puerta—Ahora Spike, me vas a decir que no te gusta mi hermana, que no te gusto lo que te hizo y que no soy vieja, verdad—Dice Rarity con una voz macabra.

Spike sólo traga saliva con miedo.

…

Scootaloo corría, ella tenía el presentimiento de donde estaba Sweetie Belle. Llego a la casa del árbol de las crusseders. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Sweetie Belle sentada y dándole la espalda, limpiándose las lagrimas, Scootaloo decidió actuar de una vez.

Sweetie Belle se sobre salto, por unos brazos que la rodearon desde atrás, la cabeza de Scootaloo se puso tiernamente sobre la espalda de Sweetie Belle.

—Hola—Dice simplemente Scootaloo

—Eres tú, creí que estarías con tu súper ídolo Rainbow Dash—Dice fríamente Sweetie Belle.

—Creo que aprendí que eso era sólo una obsesión infantil—Dice mientras acerca a Sweetie Belle más a su cuerpo—Creo que debo pedirte perdón, por decirte que te ibas a quedar sola, no lo decía en serio—Dice Scootaloo avergonzada y sonrojada.

Sweetie Belle aun dejando que Scootaloo la abrase, se pone frente a frente con ella y muy sonrojada le dice:

—Creo que yo también te debo pedir disculpas, no era en serio cuando te decía que eras una fan psicópata, enferma y pervertida. Creo que estaba enojada y celosa—Termina igual de avergonzada.

—¿Si era en serio eso de que me querías?—Suelta Scootaloo rápidamente—O sólo lo decías para que dejara mi obsesión—

Sweetie Belle muy sonrojada dice:

—Sí, yo te quiero, creo que es un cariño diferente al de la amistad, es diferente al cariño que le tengo a Apple Bloom—Dice muy sonrojada.

Las dos chicas ya estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, Sweetie Belle que ya estaba medio acostada sobre Scootaloo, termino de acostarla sobre el suelo de madera de la casa del árbol, ya estaba Sweetie Belle encima de Scootaloo, las dos muy rojas y sin saber qué hacer en este punto, entonces Sweetie Belle simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos y puso sus labios sobre los de Scootaloo, un beso muy tierno y tranquilo, sin prisas ni nada, Scootalo simplemente siguió en el juego y tomo a Sweetie Belle por la nuca y profundizo el beso, después de tener que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, Scootaloo que tenía a Sweetie Belle abrazada por debajo de su brazo dijo:

—Te quiero—

—Yo también te quiero, ¿vamos a estar juntas verdad?—Pregunta con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Para siempre—

Queremos al que nos daña y dañamos al que nos quiere, pero si abrimos los ojos, nos podemos dar cuenta de la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: (Con una sonrisa macabra) Si por estos dos últimos capítulos algunos tal vez me odiaron, aunque no lo creo según sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, el siguiente si me va a ganar el odio de algunos de los mas castos, sólo les voy a decir que tiene que ver con Celestia y cierta chica de cabello azul (Se ríe de forma macabra) <strong>

**Ya saben, muchas gracias por leer y dejen Review's.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. The Director

**Zty(Con una sonrisa macabra): Hoy es un día especial, es el regreso del Lemon, y como es especial, quiero hacer algo especial antes de empezar la historia, así es, voy a contestar algunas Review's.**

**Darkroy: "(suena el telefono) Que paso Zty!, ya chafeo el podcast, digo tu esa madre del School Days, ya no es lo mismo, ya se vendioooh, Zty es una trampa del sistema, ya no lo lean."**

**Que paso DarkTornillo, hace tiempo que no llamabas, y no, no me eh vendido, cuando pase eso, yo les digo.**

**Guardian of Hell: "Pues ya, dos de loli que me dejaron con ganas de hacer un ataque neonazi... pero en fin"**

**(Se pone una camisa con el símbolo de la anarquía y un collar con el símbolo de la paz) Come at me bro…**

**Nikolas Sur: "Ya pues los dos últimos ya raspando el lolicon, pero por lo menos tuviste la desencia de ponerle filtro y bajarle lo lo mature a un simple romance un poco chistoso**

**y ahora celestia con alguien de pelo azul, Luna?, Colgate? Vinil Scract? por ahí no se meterá discord"**

**Ya verás, y no el cap anterior un fue lolicon.**

**Nico: "Que acaso todas las relaciones van a ser yuri o o yaoi? Hace de vez en cndo uno heterosexual."**

**Tengo algunos puntos en contra: 1-. Es mi historia 2-. Son las únicas parejas que hay y 3-. Yo si hago parejas heterosexuales.**

**RedGuy: "Tu maldito bastardo fan del yuri, chico furry lolicon LO VES SI ERES LOLICON"**

**QUE NO, YO NO ESCRIBO LOLICON, QUE NADIE SE DIO CUENTA… Las CMC tenían quince años en mi historia, y considerando que yo tengo 16, no hay mucho de donde decir que es Lolicon, entendido.**

**Y ya sin más que decir, que empiece el capítulo de hoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: The Director (Se escucha un latigo)<strong>

Los que llevan leyendo un tiempo esta historia, sabrán ya que Twilight y Trixie no eran la pareja más… Convencional. Les mentiría si les digo que cuando tenían 16 años aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad de estar solas para hacer el amor. Más aun en la escuela, en el que aprovechaban cada momento de libertad para profanar la sanidad de la escuela… Gracias a Dios cuando cumplieron 17 años se tranquilizaron un poco y ya no parecían conejos en primavera, pero aun así les gustaba divertirse un poco de vez en cuando. Nadie sabía de esto, sólo Fluttershy, pero ella se había asustado tanto la última vez que las vio que no quería tocar el tema nunca. Y de forma inconsciente les guardaba el secreto.

Por otro lado, desde que Twilight entro a la escuela, cuando tenía doce años, había tenido una buena relación con la directora. Tal vez sería porque en el primer bimestre, únicamente había sacado 10, en todas y cada una de sus asignaturas, a la directora la chica le pareció interesante y la cito a su oficina, hablaron muy bien y al final se convirtieron en algo así como amigas, se llevaban muy bien y se la pasaban platicando de cosas intelectuales y de cultura, platicas muy agradables para ambas, incluso cuando Twlight consiguió novia se pudieron seguir viendo para charlar.

—Hace poco leí un libro de Carlos Fuentes, la silla del águila, me gusto bastante. ¿Qué opina usted profesora Celestia?—Decía la chica de cabello morado, a la profesora, Twilight había tenido todo la ultima hora libre, porque les tocaba examen y ella estaba exenta, así que decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para tener una charla de literatura con su maestra.

—Pues de de hecho es un buen escritor, pero a mi gusto era muy comercial—

—¿En serio piensa usted eso?—Dice Twilight

—Sí, él escribía para los jueces, no para él mismo, y eso a mi pareces está mal—

—Tal vez tenga razón—Contesta Twilight pensativa—Pero aun así no se puede negar que fue una gran pérdida su muerte—

—Sí, una pena—Entonces el timbre de salida suena.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir profesora, nos vemos mañana—Dice Twilight.

—Nos vemos mañana Twilight—Y luego le da un fuerte abrazo, uno que se sentía diferente a los demás, Twilight no sabía que era pero la hacía sentirse extraña y muy sonrojada.

Simplemente se retiro del despacho sin decir nada.

Trixie la estaba esperando afuera del despacho y se junto con ella para hablar.

—De que platicaste con la profesora Celestia—Pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

—Tú sabes, libros y cosas así—Dice omitiendo la ultima parte.

—Como eres nerd, tú tienes que leer como respirar—Dice Trixie riéndose mientras le da un beso en la boca.

—Hay cosas que no tengo que aprender en los libros—Dice Twilight de forma sensual.

—En tu casa o en la mía—Dice Trixie.

—En la mía, mis padres no están y Spike se fue a una lunada con sus amigos—

Las dos chicas se van corriendo a la casa Twilight.

…

Llegaron a la casa Twilight abriendo la puerta y besándose apasionadamente.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Twilight, Trixie arrojo fuertemente a Twilight contra la cama, Trixie sensualmente empezó a quitarse la camisa, dejando ver su delicado, delgado y sensual cuerpo. Se quedo simplemente con el sostén de encaje que remarcaba muy bien sus atributos. Twilight la miraba como un tigre esperando a saltar sobre su presa. Trixie se acerco con paso sensual a donde Twilight estaba acostada. Trixie se puso a su lado en la cama, muy sensualmente se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Twilight intentaba no dar pequeños gritos de placer pero no los podía contener y daba pequeños gemidos muy excitantes para Trixie. Trixie empezó a bajar, pero entonces Twilight decidió que le tocaba a ella y le dio la vuelta a Trixe para estar en sima de ella Twilight se quito la camisa para revelar un sostén con gatitos, Trixie se río. Twilight empezó a besar a Trixe apasionadamente en la boca mientras le empezaba a desabrochar el sostén.

—Niña mala, ya tan rápido quieres verme desnuda—Dice Trixie sensualmente mientras separa a Twilight de su cuerpo, Twilight intenta volver a besarla pero Trixie se lo impide—Voy a tener que castigarte, por ser una chica pervertida—Trixie se acerca a uno de los cajones de Twilight y saco una venda para los ojos—Te voy a castigar impidiéndote mirar mientras yo hago de todo contigo, sin que tú puedas hacer nada para impedirlo— Le pone a Twilight la venda en los ojos, y ella dice:

—No p-por favor no hagas eso s-sabes que no me gusta—Dice Twilight sonrojada, pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que le encantaba eso.

—No te resista… Mejor hazlo eso me gusta—Dice Trixie con una voz pervertida.

Trixie se puso en sima de Twilight que tenía puesta la venda, empezó a besarla otra vez en el cuello y empezó a bajar lentamente en dirección a sus pechos.

—No Trixie detente por favor, no quiero esto—Decía entre gemidos y con la respiración muy agitada.

—Sí, si quieres, lo sé por tu voz—Decía mientras le empezaba a acariciar uno de sus pechos. Twilight no pudo evitar dar un gran grito de placer.

—Ya te dije que te detuvieras, no voy a aguantar más—Decía Twilight muy excitada—No puedo ver, es tan… tan… emocionante, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Detente ya—

—Vamos a ver si es cierto que no quieres, bajando un poco más—Dice de forma sensual Trixie mientras empieza a bajar lentamente a sus piernas, besando tranquilamente el camino de llegada. Con cada beso Twilight daba un gemido.

—¡Twilight, llegamos temprano hija! ¡Donde estas!—Se escucho una voz desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Rayos!—Dijo Twilight levantándose y quitándose la venda—Mi padres llegaron temprano—

—Que tiene, vamos a continuar—Dice Trixie juguetona y le intenta dar un beso.

—No, se acabo el juego Trixie, tienes que esconderte para que ellos no te encuentren—Dice mientras la levanta y la esconde en su closet.

—Pero Twilight…— Dice Trixie enojada y frustrada.

—Sin excusas, quédate allí adentro hasta que yo te diga que puedes salir—Entonces le cierra la puerta en la cara. Tocan a la puerta del cuarto de Twilight. Ella rápidamente se mete en su cama justo cuando:

—Respeto tu intimidad como persona tocando la puerta de tu cuarto… Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos— Se escucha la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Entonces la madre de Twilight abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hija "dormida" en su cama.

—Hay hija, de seguro tuviste un día pesado en la escuela, mejor te dejo dormir, buenas noches princesa—Entonces se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, sin sospechas ni por un poco la verdad de su hija.

Después de unos minutos de fingir…

—Bien Trixie, ya puedes salir—Dice Twilight en voz baja.

—En ese lugar hay demasiados mangas Yaoi, entonces eso es lo que haces cuando no estoy contigo—Dice Trixie riéndose.

Twilight se sonroja mucho.

—Déjame, no tiene nada de malo—

—Lo sé, lo sé—Dice Trixie aun riéndose—Creo que yo ya me voy, con tus padres aquí no te voy a poder hacer gritar a gusto—Entonces le da un beso en la boca y sale por la ventana.

Se escucha un grito y fuerte golpe contra el piso, Twilight corre a ver por la ventana.

—Estas bien Trixie—Dice la chica de cabello purpura a Trixie que esta tirada en el pasto de la casa de Twilight.

—Sí, estoy bien, ahora baja a ayudarme a levantarme—Dice Trixie con la voz llena de dolor. Twilight voltea los ojos al cielo y empieza a salir con mucho cuidado por la ventana.

…

Twilight estaba en clase de historia que la tenía libre porque el Doctor había faltado por asuntos personales. Twilight estaba platicando con Trixie.

—Sabes me di cuenta de algo—Dice Trixie.

—¿De qué?—

—La directora Celestia es muy hermosa para su edad—

—¿C-como dices?—Dice Twilight muy sonrojada.

—Si es decir, tiene ya treinta años y de todas formas se ve muy bien, no utiliza maquillaje, y tiene un cuerpo que da mucho que envidiar, y unos pechos bastante grandes, esa mujer es hermosa. Fácilmente supera a muchas chicas de nuestra edad que son más jóvenes, y me pregunto. ¿Por qué no tendrá una pareja? Es uno de esos extraños casos—

—N-no lo sé, es extraño—Dice Twilight un poco nerviosa por la conversación—T-tu quieres decir que la directora… t-te gusta—Termina casi tan roja como un tomate.

—Debo admitirlo, es una mujer Sexy y desable, pero, no, la que en realidad me gusta eres tú, nada podría cambiar eso—Le dice mientras le da un abrazo—Aunque no me molestaría una noche con la directora—Se ríe, pero Twilight muy sonrojada y enojada le dice:

—¡Oye!—

—No te pongas celosa, además, no me mientas a ti también te encantaría eso—Le dice con una mirada traviesa.

—Tal vez—Dice Twilight mientras se ríe.

—A las alumnas Twilight Sparkle y Trixie White Moon, se les solicita en el despacho de la directora en este momento—Se escucha la voz de la directora desde los parlantes de la escuela.

—Eso es extraño—Dice Trixie—Para que nos querrá a las dos, no importa, vamos ya—Entonces ambas se levantan y se dirigen al despacho de la directora.

…

Tocaron la puerta del despacho.

—Pasen chicas—Se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado.

Entraron y la directora estaba muy tranquila sentada en su silla en frente de su escritorio, la directora traía puesto una camisa medio formal de botones blanca y unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, el lugar era sencillo, un pequeño despacho con dos sillas para visitantes y un gran y cómodo sofá, junto con el escritorio para la maestra. Algunos títulos de Celestia colgados en las paredes y con una planta ornamental.

Trixie y Twilight se sentaron en las sillas para invitados.

—Nos necesitaba para algo, profesora Celestia—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Sí, las traje aquí por una razón—Entonces se levanta tranquilamente y se dirige a las ventas y cierra las persianas—Yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos—Baja la persiana de la otra ventana—Y se que ustedes dos han estado haciendo cosas que no deberían de hacer en la escuela desde hace dos años, no me pregunte como lo sé pero lo sé—Las chicas se ponen muy nerviosas pero Celestia sigue con su tono tranquilo y sin emociones—Y eso está mal, ustedes son una chicas muy… muy… muy malas—Entonces Celestia le pone el seguro a su puerta, y voltea ver a las chicas que estaban sudando muy nerviosas—Y por ser malas tendrán que ser castigadas, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de castigarlas, ese es el trabajo de los profesores, castigar a las alumnas que se portan mal—La directora las voltea a ver y se empieza a desabrochar la camisa de botones lentamente, dejando ver sus grandes pechos con un sostén de encaje color negro con rojo—Y ustedes se portaron muy mal—Entonces se quita rápidamente la camisa dejando expuesto completamente la parte superior de su escultural cuerpo.

—Como nos va a castigar profesora—Dice Twilight en Schok.

—Que inocente eres, creo que primero vas a tener que ver que hago con tu novia para que te des una idea—Celestia se empieza a acercar a Trixie, que también está en shock muy sonrojada, Celestia empieza besar apasionadamente a Trixie en la boca, ella con los ojos abiertos de que no lo puede creer simplemente se queda así en shock, mientras Twilight mira sonrojada la escena y tapándose la boca para no gritar, Celestia le empieza a quitar la camisa a Trixie lentamente y sin darse para esperar le empieza a quitar el sostén a Trixie, ella da un pequeño gemido de placer por el contacto de la directora, Celestia la mueve lentamente entre besos y caricias al sofá para los invitados y la recuesta, le empieza a quitar el pantalón del uniforme.

—Por favor directora, no lo haga, esto está mal—Dice Trixie entre suspiros y gemidos, Twilight se sorprendió mucho de escuchar a Trixie decir esto, y esto la hizo sentirse bastante excitada de estar viendo esto, estaba a punto de desmallarse de ver a la directora a punto de empezar a hacerle un oral a su novia.

—Te dije que te iba a castigar, niña mala y este es tu castigo—Entonces le quito la ropa interior y empezó a utilizar su boca con una maestría increíble, tanto así que Trixie ya estaba dando fuertes gritos de placer, mientras Celestia le daba placer.

—No ya no, ¡no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo más!—Entonces Trixie termino dando un estruendoso grito y llegando al cielo, y se queda tumbada respirando agitadamente en el sillón de la profesora.

Twilight muy sonrojada y excitada sólo se quedo mirando la escena en shock, entonces Celestia se limpia la boca y se acerca sensualmente a Twilight, se empieza a quitar el sostén y deja ya de una vez al descubierto sus grandes pechos, Twilight se quedo mirándola embobada como si estuviera viendo a una sirena.

—Ahora vas tú Twilight el premio mayor—Dice Celestia y luego empieza a besarla sensualmente. Twilight no puede hacer nada para defenderse por el estado de shock en el que estaba, Celestia empezó a quitarle la ropa y empezó a masajear los senos de Twilight.

—Profesora, usted es genial en esto, continúe—Dice Twilight completamente excitada.

Celestia ríe, pero de repente a ella alguien le empieza tocar los pechos desde atrás, tomándola con fuerza y un con lujuria, la directora se voltea y ve a Trixie con cara de lujuria tomando sus pechos.

—No le voy a dejar toda la diversión a usted profesora—Entonces Trixie empieza a morderle el cuello sensualmente a Celestia, Celestia da pequeños gemidos de placer, entonces Twilight ve la oportunidad y empieza a besar los pechos de Celestia, también a morderlos, Celestia ya estaba gritando por el placer ocasionado por las dos chicas, pero no iba a perder tan rápido.

—T-todavía no te doy tu castigo Twilight—Dice Celestia entre gemidos. Entonces, mientras Twilight y Trixie siguen tocándola, Celestia desabrocha el pantalón de Twilight e introduce sus dedos en ella.

—No profesora, ¡no haga eso!—Grita Twilight soltando a Celestia—Va hacer que yo ¡Aaaah!—Termino Twilight apenas unos segundos después de que la hermosa mujer empezara con su masaje interior.

Pero Twilight y Trixie no se rendirían allí, Twilight empezó a bajar su boca para quitarle el pantalón a Celestia, dejando ver las esculturales piernas de la mujer, entonces Twilight le quito la ropa interior a su maestra y empezó a utilizar su boca mientras Celestia gemía fuertemente. Trixie no se quedaba atrás ella empezó a besar apasionadamente a Celestia, le estaba mordiendo el labio. Todo esto causo que Celestia ya no pudiera aguantar más, pego un grito lleno de placer y toco el cielo.

—Pero yo todavía no acabo—Dijo Celestia. Entonces acomodo a Twilight para poder empezar a utilizar su lengua contra su flor—Y tu no creas que eh terminado contigo—Le dice a Trixie—A ti te toca hacérmelo a mí, apúrate que es parte de tu castigo—Entonces Trixie asiente emocionada. Celestia está utilizando su lengua profesionalmente con Twilight, mientras que Trixie se lo está haciendo a Celestia, mientras se toca a sí misma.

Las tres ya no pueden aguantar más y entonces da otro fuerte grito de placer y termina, al mismo tiempo.

Las tres están respirando agitadamente después del exhaustivo ejercicio. Twilight y Trixie se quedan abrazando a Celestia con los ojos cerrados, muy cansadas.

Pero Celestia empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué le pasa profesora?—Dice Twilight muy preocupada.

—Mi vida es un asco, yo soy un asco—Dice la hermosa musa, y luego vuelve a llorar más fuerte.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—Dice Trixie.

—Sólo mírenme, tengo casi 30 años, estoy soltera y estoy abusando de mis estudiantes—Dice mientras llora más fuerte.

—Pero, ¿por qué se pone así?, a nosotras nos gusto lo que hizo—Dice Twilight con ternura.

—Es que no lo entiende, esto lo hice para olvidar—Dice la directora muy triste.

—¿Olvidar qué?—

—A mi primer amor—Twilight y Trixie la miran de forma extraña—Bien, es que hoy es el aniversario de que el profesor Discord y yo tuvimos esa horrible pelea—

—¿Ustedes eran pareja?—Dice sorprendida la peli blanca.

—No, sólo éramos amigos, pero yo lo quería más que eso, pero entonces el hizo una estupidez y me rompió el corazón, y ahora por mi orgullo no puedo aceptar sus disculpas y lo trato con frialdad, ah sido así desde hace muchos años, y es que, yo sigo enamorada de él, pero no puedo decírselo por la frialdad que eh construido entre él yo—Dice mientras vuelve a llorar—Y lo que hice hoy, fue para ver si podía olvidarlo y ver si lo que sentía en estas fechas no era más que algo sin importancia… Pero ahora me siento peor, como si lo hubiera engañado, ahora nunca me lo va a perdonar—Llora aun más fuerte.

Twilight le da un abrazo a la profesora y luego dice:

—Tranquilícese, si en serio le gusta el profesor Discord, lo único que debe hacer es escuchar sus disculpas y usted disculparse con él, nada más, recuerde que lo peor que puede hacer es ese supuesto "orgullo" infantil, debe dejarlo atrás, estoy seguro que el profesor Discord está sufriendo tanto como usted—

—Tienes razón, lo voy a escuchar y él me va a escuchar a mí, y luego vamos a vivir muy felices, ¡Quiera o no!—Twilight y Trixie se rascan la cabeza evitando reírse por el comentario—Por cierto, no le van a decir a nadie lo que paso aquí ¿Verdad?—Dice Celestia modo de suplica.

—Nuestros labios están sellados—Dice Twilight.

—Bien pueden retirarse—

Las chicas se ponen su ropa y salen de la oficina ya afuera Twilight dice:

—Eso fue increíble—

—Sí, lástima que jamás se va a repetir, pero por ahora creo que me canse del sexo, hoy tuve suficiente para dos semanas—Dice Trixie cansada.

—Yo también—

El futuro es difícil de ver, siempre está en movimiento. Pero si no te arriesgas no ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty (En la cama de un hospital con una intravenosa de transfusión sanguínea en su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo se pone un trapo manchado de sangre en la nariz): Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y dejen Review's.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Good Old Times

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Parece que a todos les gusto el capitulo anterior… y me dejaron muchos comentarios, lo único raro es que nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño homenaje que le hice a Carlos Fuentes…**

**Bien, este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Good Old Times (I like trains)<strong>

El profesor Discord calificaba tranquilamente algunos trabajos de química, ensayos que había dejado de tarea para sus alumnos, aun así su mente estaba en otro lugar y por estas fechas sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, entonces tomo el siguiente ensayo.

—Vamos a ver—Dice mientras lee el titulo—"La alquimia en la modernidad o como convertir cualquier metal en oro por Pinkie Pie"—Discord río porque sabía que tendría una lectura muy buena y entretenida, pero la palabra alquimia le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de tiempos mejores, y de el peor error que cometió en su vida, algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría, saco la pequeña fotografía donde aparecía ellos dos más jóvenes y los recuerdo del día que la tomó volvieron a él, el día en el que el gran cambio empezó…

"_Celestia y Discord de unos 19 años se tallaban los ojos después de tomarse la foto instantánea que tomo Luna para ellos en el parque._

—_Aquí tienes hermana, tu foto con tu… 'amigo'—Dice Luna con cierto énfasis en la última palabra._

—_¡Luna!—Dice Celestia a forma de regaño y un poco sonrojada._

_Luna se ríe y dice:_

—_Creo que yo me voy a casa, hace poco que salió ese juego nuevo de RockStar… Max Payne y quiero ver si es tan bueno como dicen… ¡El sujeto alenta el tiempo! Bien me voy y los dejo… solos—Y luego se va riendo._

_Celestia aprieta su puño con enojo mientras se sonroja._

—_Esa niña—Dice Celestia, mientras que Discord le arrebata la foto de la mano._

—_Hey, Tia—Dice Discord mientras mira la foto—Estas engordando—_

_Celestia lo voltea a ver enojada._

—_Como dijiste—Con voz de ultratumba, Discord con miedo pero tranquilo le dice:_

—_Sabes, te vez linda cuando te enojas y estas sonrojada—Celestia se pone más roja y luego le dice:_

—_I-idiota no digas eso—_

—_Pero es cierto—_

—_Ya cállate—Entonces Celestia en juego se tira sobre Discord y empiezan a rodar por el pasto del parque, reían y disfrutaban de su compañía. En un momento se quedaron quietos, Celestia encima de Discord, mirándose a los ojos…_

—_Discord—_

—_Si—_

—_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte—Celestia se sonroja._

—_Dilo—Dice Discord un poco rojo._

—_Yo… ¡Espera, ya casi son las 2! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la universidad!—Entonces ambos muy apurados se levantan y corren cada uno a su auto y se van rápido a la universidad._

…

_Después de las clases Discord y Celestia se encontraron a las afueras del campus y se sentaron en una banca, y se pusieron a charlar._

—_¿Entonces como van las clases en la facultad de química?—Pregunta Celestia._

—_Bien, se nos encargo hacer investigaciones muy extensas y a mí se me ocurrió hacerlo sobre el arte olvidado de la alquimia—_

—_¿Sabes que eso es imposible? ¿No?—Dice Celestia riéndose._

—_Tal vez, tal vez no—Dice Discord mientras se ríe con ella—¿Y a ustedes como les va en la facultad de psicología?—_

—_Pues igual que a ustedes, con una investigación, yo decidí hacerla de la ninfomanía—_

—_¿Por qué no me sorprende que digas eso?—Discord le da una mirada entre coqueta y divertida. Pero Celestia simplemente le da un golpe con la palma de la mano en la nuca._

—_Es simple investigación, no tiene nada oculto—_

—_Claro—_

_Justo cuando Celestia estaba a punto de golpearlo, un chico de su edad con lentes oscuros, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla muy holgados, y pelirrojo llego con ellos y se sentó sin ningún pudor o decencia entre Celestia y Discord._

—_Hola Celestia—Dice el chico con una voz de galán._

—_Oh, hola Víctor—Dice Celestia sin mucho interés._

—_Venía a decirte algo—Dice Víctor._

_Discord da un gruñido._

—_Ah, Hola Dicord, no te había visto—Víctor lo dice con una sonrisa burlona._

—_Si claro—Murmura el ojiamarillo._

—_Bien, como te decía Celestia—Víctor continuo ignorando a Discord—Venía a invitarte a salir._

_Discord se puso rojo de ira y sólo dijo:_

—_¡¿Qué?—_

_Celestia volteo los ojos cansada de Víctor, pero luego vio como reacciono Discord y pensó un momento._

—_Sabes que Vic, si te acompaño, que te parece si vamos mañana, a las 8. ¿Qué te parece?—_

—_Me parece perfecto—Dice Víctor sin poder creerlo._

_Entonces Víctor se fue tranquilamente caminando como un ganador._

_Discord le dijo a Celestia muy enojado:_

—_¿Cómo es posible que aceptaras salir con ese jerk?—_

—_Sólo es para divertirnos… ¿O qué? ¿Tienes celos? ¿Vas a hacer algo?—Dice Celestia con cierta malicia pero también con un cierto tono de ¿Suplica?_

—_La verdad no, es tu vida, no me importa si quieres divertirte con un imbécil, no soy quien para controlar o impedir tu salida, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana—Dice Discord serio pero enojado mientras se retira a su auto._

_Celestia se queda mirándolo con cara de cansancio, suspira se retira a su auto, su plan no salió como quería._

…

_Discord continuo sus días muy enojado por culpa de la cita de Víctor con Celestia, estaba paseando por el campus de la universidad, diciendo cosas en voz bajo para sí mismo:_

—_Soy Celestia—Decía imitando la voz de Celestia—Y me voy con un imbécil a divertirme en vez de estar con mi amigo Discord, que el muy idiota está enamorado de mí, pero aun así, lo dejo como amigo, es tan tierno como amigo, en vez de tenerlo como novio, me voy con un imbécil que no me respeta o aprecia—Entonces patea una piedra. Unos chicos se dieron cuenta de eso, esos chicos eran Víctor y sus amigos, ellos se acercaron riendo a él._

—_Hey, hola Discord, como estas—Dice Víctor con una mirada de burla._

—_No quiero verte Víctor—Dice Discord con voz sería pero ocultando su ira._

—_¡Huy! ¡Huy! El niño se enojo porque empecé a salir con su amiguita, estas celoso de que Celestia me prefiera a mí que a la burla de hombre que eres tu—Dice Víctor mientras sus amigos se ríen._

—_Por favor Víctor, te pido de la manera más atenta, que cierres tu maldita boca—Dice Discord ya sin poder esconder su ira._

_Víctor ríe y entonces dice:_

—_Sabes que voy a hacer—Entonces pone una cara de estúpido—Voy a tener sexo salvaje con Celestia, la voy a hacer gritar como nunca y vamos a hacerlo toda la noche, y tienes suerte, porque te voy a contar hasta el más pequeño y sucio detalle, voy a tratar a esa perra ninfómana como se lo merece, la voy a hacer chillar como la cerda que es—Víctor empieza reír._

—_Ahora si ya te sacaste boleto—Discord salta encima de Víctor y lo empieza a golpear. Con su puño apretado lo golpea con fuerza en la cara, una y otra vez sin detenerse, nada le impide intentar romperle la nariz a golpes, lo estaba disfrutando, Víctor había cometido un grave error, provocar la furia de Discord, los amigos de Víctor corrieron a ayudarlo, le quitaron a Discord de encima pero Víctor se quedo tirado, uno de los amigos de Víctor tomo a Discord por los brazos y el otro empezó a golpearlo en el estomago, tres veces, luego lo empezó a golpear en la cara hasta que le hizo una herida en la piel que empezó a sangrar bastante, Discord con agilidad logro quitarse al sujeto que lo amarraba con un codazo en el estomago, luego con sus dos puños bien cerrados golpeo la cabeza del sujeto que lo había golpeado en la cara._

_Discord con la cara y el ojo derecho manchados de su propia sangre, una pequeña sonrisa se posa en sus labios, la sangre corría por su cara y la comisura de sus labios, dándole un aspecto demoniaco. DIscord volteo a ver a Víctor que estaba en el piso, se acerco lentamente, luego empezó a patearlo con fuerza en el estomago en la cara, mientras reía como loco._

_Los amigos de Víctor se levantaron y lo único que hicieron fue llevarse a su compañero caído que estaba siendo azotado por la ira caótica de Discord._

—_Estás loco—Dijo uno con miedo._

—_Eres un monstruo—Dijo el otro mientras cargaba a Víctor._

_La sonrisa de Discord se convierte en la de un psicópata._

—_Es su culpa, ustedes molestaron a la bestia—Entonces empieza reír como loco de nuevo, la sangre continuaba fluyendo por su rostro, pero a él no le importaba—Si si molestas a la bestia… ¡LA BESTIA TE DESTRULLE!—Los imbéciles ya habían huido con mucho miedo._

_Discord se tranquilizo y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces muy apenado salió corriendo._

…

_Discord con un trapo en la cara para detener la sangre caminaba por el parque._

"_¿Qué demonios me paso?" pensaba Discord, no le encontraba mucho sentido a su comportamiento durante la pelea, se sentía extraño, más que nada porque lo disfruto, y mucho. Entonces en un momento de su caminata se encontró con Celestia cara a cara en frente de él, con la cara de decepción y a punto de soltar lágrimas._

—_¿Por qué los hiciste?—Pregunto Celestia con la voz quebradiza, el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte, pero se escuchaba como un susurro._

—_Por lo que dijo—Responde Discord serio._

—_¿Sólo por eso?—El cielo empezó a sonar, como el augurio de una tormenta muy fuerte._

—_Y porque ya no quería verte con idiotas, así que tome acción—Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer._

—_¡Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!—Grita Celestia ya llorando—No te das cuenta, de cómo me lastimas—La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte._

—_Tú eres la que quieres sufrir, tu sola te lo buscas—Discord también ya tiene lagrimas en los ojos._

—_¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco y jamás te quiero volver a ver o hablar en mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Nunca vas a saber lo que pudo pasar! ¡Maldito bastardo!—Grita Celestia mientras corre intentando detener las lagrimas que salen sin control de sus ojos._

—_¡Espera Tia!—Grita Discord desesperado—¡Lo siento! ¡No sé que me paso! ¡Jamás volverá suceder! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Pero por favor no me dejes!—Los rayos y truenos se volvían más fuertes, tanto que daban miedo, pero Discord no le importaba, y en voz baja dijo—Por favor Celestia, yo… yo… yo te amo—Dice ya sin fuerza, y se tira al pasto del parque, y se queda llorando debajo de la lluvia, mientras esta sigue aumentando de fuerza, pero a él no le importa eso, ya no le importa nada, algo dentro de él había muerto…"_

Discord estaba completamente devastado en la silla de su salón por el recuerdo.

—Es lo mismo… Todos los años—Dice en voz baja.

Etonces la voz de Celestia suena por los altoparlantes:

—Al profesor Discord, se lo solicita en este momento en el despacho de la directora—Se escucha la fría voz.

—Ahora que querrá, de seguro me regañara por cualquier estupidez, por el simple placer de gritarme—Discord se levanta sin ganas y camina fuera de su salón.

…

Discord toco 3 veces la puerta del despacho de la directora.

—Pase—Se escucha una tranquila voz por detrás de la puerta. Discord obedece y abre la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con Celestia sentada detrás de su escritorio con los dedos entrelazados enfrente de su cara y los codos sobre la mesa—Te estaba esperando Discord—Dice de forma fría.

—Mire señorita Celestia, si me va a regañar por algo hágalo rápido, porque…—

—Cállate, Discord—Dice Celestia muy enojada y luego pone una voz más tierna—Y por favor… llámame Tia—

Discord se sorprende y simplemente dice:

—De acuerdo… Tia—Muy apenado.

—Te llame aquí porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y necesito que te calles por un momento y me escuches—Dice Celestia bastante enojada, luego se sonroja un poco y pone cara de disgusto y en voz baja e inaudible dice—Lo siento—

—¿Qué? No escuche Tia—Dice Discord confundido.

Pero Celestia vuelve a decirlo en voz baja:

—Lo siento—

—Habla más fuerte que no te entiendo Tia—

—¡Que lo siento, imbécil!—Grita Celestia desesperada y enojada.

Discord con cara de duda pregunta:

—Sentirlo… ¿Por qué?—

—Pues por cómo te eh tratado todos estos años, y todo por culpa de esa estúpida pelea—Dice Celestia triste.

—Vamos el que se debe disculpar aquí soy yo, me comporte como un imbécil, igual que los otros, cometí un grave error, pero no volverá a pasar… Amigos de nuevo—Dice Discord con una sonrisa.

—No Discord—Dice Celestia con voz sensual, entonces se levanta de su silla—No lo entiendes, yo no quiero que seamos amigos—Entonces se sienta sobre las piernas de Discord y le empieza a acariciar el cabello—¿Sabes por qué acepte la cita con Víctor ya hace tanto tiempo?—Discord niega lentamente—Quería ver si tomabas acción, la iniciativa, si se te ocurría clamarme como tuya, pero no lo hiciste, preferiste dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones y dejarme ser "libre", pero ya me canse, eres tan idiota que voy a tener que tomar la iniciativa yo misma—Entonces lentamente se empieza a acercar a los labios de Discord, Discord muy sorprendido simplemente cierra sus ojos y puede sentir la delicada respiración de Celestia acercándose a él, puede sentir su calor cada vez más cerca, Celestia termino el poco espacio que había entre ellos y empezó a besar tiernamente a Discord en la boca, moviendo sus labios con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba el cabellos con ternura. Celestia se separa después de un rato de besos, Discord la mira con una sonrisa, Celestia con voz sensual le dice—Ni creas que hemos acabado aquí—Celestia lo hala de su corbata—Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido—Lo vuelve a besar y lo arrastra al sofá tranquilamente y allí se quedan besándose.

Y sólo las palabras pueden resolver un problema entre amigos, y tal vez convertirlos en algo más…

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Bien, este es el final del episodio, espero que le haya gustado, ya saben dejen review's y…<strong>

**Chico Escudo: (Entrando al estudio de Zty) Detente justo allí.**

**Zty: ¡Chico Escudo! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?**

**CE: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no vas a dejar un capitulo a medias, tienes que terminarlo.**

**Zty: Pero si lo pongo completo me hundiré más en mi fama de pervertido…**

**CE: Eso no importa, les debes a tus lectores el capítulo entero y no me voy a ir hasta que lo termines.**

**Zty: Ok… Pero estas seguro de que te quieres quedar aquí, las cosas desde mi punto de vista son un poco más fuertes a lo que ustedes leen.**

**CE: No puede ser tan malo…**

**Zty: Bien, que continúe el episodio.**

* * *

><p>Celestia se puso encima de Discord y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente para dejar ver la parte superior de su escultural cuerpo, Discord sólo miraba desde abajo, cuando Celestia se quito la camisa volvio a besar a Discord para empezar a quitarle el saco lentamente, como disfrutando cada segundo de tocar su cuerpo, Celestia después de quitarle el saco, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones lentamente y termino quitándoselos con fuerza.<p>

—Celestia, si no quieres hacer eso lo entenderé—Dice Discord en referencia a lo que el reía que Celestia haría con su miembro.

—¡Ja! No tienes tanta suerte—Dice Celestia de forma sensual—No, lo que vas a hacer es mejor que eso, vamos a pasar directamente a la parte buena, nada de calentamiento—Entonces Celestia se empieza a quitar sus pantalones para demostrar sus esculturales piernas—Vas a darme todo lo que tengas… ¡Y MÁS!—Discord traga saliva asustado.

Celestia se empieza mover de forma rítmica sobre el miembro de Discord, Discord sólo le sigue el juego y se pone a moverse rítmicamente con ella, mientras ambos se mueven Celestia pone su cara en el cuello de Discord y lo empieza morder con fuerza, provocándolo que de un grito de entre dolor y pasión.

—Así me gusta, ¡que grites!—Dice Celestia fuera de sí, loca por la lujuria.

Celestia le quita la ropa interior a Discord y luego se quita la suya, ya estaban los dos completamente desnudos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí ¡Ahora!—Dice Celestia con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Discord simplemente asiente, se coloca en posición, entonces Celestia le permite entrar en ella, tranquilamente al principio se empieza mover de arriba hacia abajo, luego se cansa y empieza moverse compulsivamente rápido, golpeando con fuerza la entrepierna de Discord.

—Más rápido ¡Más rápido!—Gritaba Celestia fuera de sí—Si ¡Voy a acabar!—Entonces Celestia grita con fuerza tocando el cielo, su cuerpo apretó a Discord tan fuerte que lo obligo a terminar con ella, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Celestia se tiro encima del pecho desnudo de Discord, Discord respiraba muy agitadamente y muy cansado.

—Espero que no estés cansado—Dice Celestia con la respiración agitada, pero conservando la sensualidad de su voz—Porque acabamos de empezar—Celestia empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Discord, lentamente.

—¿Qué hace Tia?—Pregunta Discord con miedo.

—Pues tengo que volver a despertarte ¿no? ¿Cómo seguiríamos jugando entonces?—Dice Celestia mientras seguía bajando.

Entonces con su mano empezó a estimularlo lentamente, duro así un rato.

—Esto es tardado—Dice de forma sensual—Voy a tener que utilizar mi boca—Celestia entonces coloco su boca sobre el miembro de Discord y empezó a mover los labios y la lengua con lentitud, un poco torpe, pero lo hacía bien, Celestia se movía su boca con fuerza, mordía un poco y luego seguía chupando, se movía con locura olvidando que sólo era calentamiento y continuo hasta que provoco que Discord volviera a terminar, pero ahora dentro de su boca.

—Lo siento Tia, no pude contenerme—Dice Discord bastante apenado.

Pero Celestia se traga los líquidos de Discord de forma sexy y luego dice:

—Aunque me gusto eso, vas a tener que ser castigado por no poder aguantar vas a tener que hacerme lo mismo a mí que lo que yo te hice a ti—Discord asiente y se acerca a la entre pierna de Celestia, con tranquilidad y sensualidad empieza sus felación, tratando con cariño a Celestia—Más rápido y más fuerte, así no vas a lograra nada—Dice Celestia con tranquilidad, entonces Discord se mueva más rápido y empieza a utilizar sus dedos—No espera, ¡Eso no es justo!—Grita Celestia, entonces empieza a dar fuerte gemidos de pasión mientras Discord continua en su trabajo, Celestia se empieza a mover con locura, y luego pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de Discord para obligarlo a continuar mientras ella sigue gritando—Ya voy a acabar—Dice de nuevo y en un gran y fuerte grito de lujuria y pasión termina de nuevo, apretando la cabeza de Discord entre sus piernas. Discord cae de nuevo rendido—Todavía no acabamos, te dije que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido… ¡Y lo vamos a hacer!—Celestia lo mira como una bestia lujuriosa insaciable, Discord traga saliva con miedo.

…

Discord cae otra vez sin aire después de otra ronda.

—Tenemos que continuar—Le dice Celestia con lujuria.

—Tia esta fue la séptima vez, ya no puedo más, voy a morir por falta de fluidos—Discord lo dice muy cansado, pero Celestia se vuelve a poner encima de él, y vuelve a empezar a estimularlo.

—Crees que me importa, si es necesario voy a mandarte al hospital con la pelvis triturada, ¡Pero vamos a continuar! Ademas ya volviste a despertar, eres bastante travieso no Discord—Entonces volvieron a empezar por octava vez con pasión y fuerza, mientras que Celestia sigue gritando incapaz de saciarse.

…

Ya después de una increíbles 20 veces, Celestia al fin quedo satisfecha.

Discord tenía a Celestia abrazada contra su pecho

—Te amo Discord—Dice Celestia muy feliz.

—Yo también te amo Tia—Dice Discord con la voz cansada pero feliz.

—Estás listo para otra ronda—Dice Celestia entre risas, pero Discord ya estaba profundamente dormido por el cansancio.

Celestia ríe y luego dice:

—Está bien mi caballero de armadura negra, cuando despierte vamos a continuar—Entonces le da un tierno beso en los labios y se queda abrazado a ella.

Dos amantes, mucho tiempo separados puede hacer daño, pero sólo se necesita unas cuantas horas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review's.<strong>

**CE: O.O… Cielo santo, tu sí que estás enfermo… esto es lo que ves tú siempre que escribes.**

**Zty: Te advertí que desde mi punto de vista lo que verías sería más fuerte…**

**CE: Pero no pensé que tanto… Es físicamente posible hacer lo que eh visto…**

**Zty: No se en mi cabeza pasa… Como sea, el próximo capítulo va a ser VynilXOctavia, originalmente este sería ese episodio, y sería como una especie de trolleada, pero como los vi reaccionar muy bien al episodio anterior y se me hizo muy malo no darles este episodio, y a eso agréguenle que pude haber causado una guerra nuclear entre México y Chile…**

**Como sea, nos leemos pronto.**

**CE: Me siento sucio (Se aleja del estudio)**

**Zty: Te acostumbraras.**


	15. Serenata al silencio, Parte 1

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**No tengo mucho que decir de este episodio, aparte de qúe va a ser triple… así es, va a ser un episodio de tres partes, al igual que Party Hard y Maternity 101, es que esta es una pareja que no podía dejar con un solo capitulo, es mi favorita, después de AppleDash, como sea, que comience la música.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Serenata al silencio.<strong>

**Parte 1: New Kid in Town (Feat The Egels)**

El mundo no es pequeño, el mundo es muy grande, y eso sólo puede significar algo, no existe una sola escuela, hay muchas y por eso esta historia no sucede en la misma escuela, no, esta historia suceda en una escuela especial, una escuela que es sólo para músicos, o músicos en entrenamiento en todo caso. Era una de esas escuelas en los que los padres mandan a sus hijos e hijas y ellos se quedan a vivir allí durante el periodo escolar.

La historia de hoy se centra en Octavia, una de las estudiantes de esta escuela, ella es una chelista, una de las mejores, su vida era perfecta, tenía amigos, era de las mejores en su rama, qué más podía pedir. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que su vida iba a cambiar, y cambiaría de forma muy drástica. Todo comenzó al abrir la puerta de su habitación, fue cuando todo cambio.

Octavia muy tranquila y tarareando abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo horrible, sobre SU cama estaba una hermosa chica de su misma edad, de cabello azul eléctrico acomodado en forma de puntas, una camisa blanca apretada que resaltaba sus atributos al igual que unos pantalones negros igual de apretada para remarcar su figura, en la cara aparte de unos grande lentes morados tenía varios pircing en la oreja y unos pequeños aretes con forma de nota musical. La chica de cabello azul comía frituras muy tranquilamente en la cama de Octavia, mientras escuchaba música electro muy fuerte con unos audífonos Beats By ©, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Octavia, voltea a ver a Octavia, se quita los audífonos y dice:

—Hola—

Octavia grita como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y sale corriendo, llega a la oficina del director. El director que era un hombre barbudo y de gran tamaño con lentes cuadrados se impresiono mucho al ver a Octavia.

—Señorita Octavia, ¿Qué la trae a mi oficina?—Dijo el director muy desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué hay una vagabunda en mi habitación?—Grita Octavia muy histérica.

—¿Vagabunda?—

—Si una extraña chica con pinta de chola—

—Ah, ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto—Dice el director con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?—Grita Octavia al borde del colapso.

—Creía que ya te habíamos avisado que tendrías nueva compañera—

—¡Si pero nunca me dijeron que sería una chola!—

—Ella no es una chola, es una Dj, ya te habíamos dicho quien sería tu compañera de cuarto—

—¡Miente!—Grita Octavia muy enojada.

—Sí, mire—Presiona un botón en su escritorio—Señorita Lyara, podría venir aquí un momento—La puerta del despacho del director se abrió y una mujer de cabello verde entro, era Lyara, una de las maestras.

—Me llamaba señor director—dijo Lyara

—Sí, tú misma me dijiste que le habías dicho a la señorita Octavia lo de su nueva compañera de cuarto—El director la mira con regaño.

—Y me dijo—Dice Octavia—¡Pero jamás me dijo que sería una DJ!—

—Director, Tavi—Interrumpe Lyara—Creo que tengo una explicación para esto, fue algo… extraño—y luego pone su mano en su barbilla con expresión de recordar—Lo que paso fue:

"_Lyara muy asustada está buscando a Octavia._

—_Sólo espero que tome bien la noticia—Al dar vuelta en un pasillo se encuentra con Octavia, toma aire para tranquilizarse y dice—Tavi, te tengo que decir algo muy importante—_

—_Sí, claro, dígame señorita Lyara—Dice Octavia con una sonrisa._

—_Bueno pues—rápidamente dice—La escuela acaba de abrir una capacitación para los dj's y vas a tener a una como nueva compañera de cuarto—Lyara se cubre la posible ira de Octavia, pero Octavia con una sonrisa dice:_

—_Así que voy a tener una compañera de cuarto… ¡Esos es genial! Me pregunto qué estilo musical será, tal vez sea una guitarrista—_

_Lyara extrañada le dice:_

—_Te acabo de decir que es una DJ—_

—_O tal vez sea una baterista o pianista—_

—_Es una DJ—_

—_Y si es una chelista como yo ¡Eso sería de lo más genial!—Dice Octavia muy emocionada._

—_Tavi, te acabo de decir que es una DJ—_

—_De todas maneras voy a tener que esperar a conocerla, que mal estoy muy ansiosa, eso ya no importa, ya me tengo que ir señorita Lyara, se me hace tarde para la siguiente clase, adiós, rayos espero que sea chelista—Octavia se retira cantando tranquila y alegremente, mientras Lyara la mira con un tic en el ojo"_

Y eso fue lo que paso—Termino de contar Lyara rascándose la nuca, con Octavia y el director mirándola de forma rara—Es algo raro, pero parece que el cerebro de Octavia… Simplemente no podía recibir esa información, no es que se bloqueara y no quisiera escuchar… es como si simplemente su cerebro no pudiera conjugar los datos necesarios para que esa información existiera, en serio fue algo muy raro—

—¿Eso qué significa?—Pregunta Octavia con miedo.

—Significa—Dice el directo mientras se aclara la garganta—Que vas a tener que quedarte con ella—Luego con una mirada de comprensión le dice—No te pido que te agrade, simplemente te pido que la soportes, es nueva y necesita alguien que la ayude—Octavia suspira muy enojada y se retira a su habitación.

—¿Cree que este bien?—Pregunta Lyara.

—Son chicas y tienen 17 años, se van a llevar bien, que es lo peor que puede pasar—

…

Octavia llego a su cuarto de nuevo y volvio a abrir para enfrentarse con su nueva compañera. Al entrar la encontró en exactamente la misma posición en que la había dejado, tumbada en SU cama y comiendo frituras, escuchando su muisca muy fuerte. Octavia suspira. La Dj la vuelve a notar y se quita los audífonos.

—Hola—Dice con una sonrisa—Parece que viste un fantasma, me llamo Vynil Scratch. ¿Y tú eres?—

Octavia con una mirada altiva le dice:

—Mi nombre es Octavia Smith, y quiero dejar algo en claro, no creo que nos llevemos bien—

—¿Pero por qué?—Pregunta Vynil extrañada.

—Porque somos muy diferentes—Octavia dice esto con aire superior.

—Tú dices por cómo me visto, no te preocupes, es sólo un estilo, no creo que seamos muy diferente, las dos somos músicas ¿no?—Vynil dice esto con una sonrisa.

—No, yo soy música, tu sólo eres una wanabe que hace sonar varios repetitivos tonos por 4 minutos, y luego haces a la gente bailar con ese aborto musical—

—Oye, no digas eso de MI arte niña—Vynil se enoja mucho

—¿Arte? Llamas a esa cosa arte, esas son palabras muy fuertes, no lo crees—

—Pues sabes que niña nerd yo…—Entonces se tranquiliza—Mira lo que menos quiero es enemistarme con mi compañera de cuarto, quiero que esto sea agradable para las dos, así que empecemos de nuevo. Hola soy Vynil Scratch, soy DJ y no tengo un estilo en especial—

Octavia de traga todo su orgullo y dice:

—Hola, soy Octavia y soy chelista, soy amante de la verdadera música, más que nada de la música clásica—luego la mira su cama— Por cierto, esa es MI cama—

—Pero sólo hay una cama, donde voy a dormir—

—Eso no me importa a mí—

—Esto va a ser difícil—Dice en un suspiroVynil bajando la cabeza.

…

Esa misma tarde en el comedor de la escuela Octavia comía sopa a solas en una mesa, estaba enojada y todos sabían que era mejor no molestarla mientras estaba así.

El comedor era normalmente silencioso y tranquilo, como toda escuela de músicos de clase predomina, era tranquila hasta que aceptaron DJ's. Se escucho como se abrió la puerta del comedor, por ella entro Vynil con una gran caja negra.

—¿Alguien pidió una fiesta?—Dice Vynil.

Una de las prefectas se acerca y le dice:

—Señorita, que esa caja—

Vynil con una sonrisa confiada dice:

—Nothing but MAH BASS CANNON—Le quita una especie de tapadera y deja ver una gran bocina, en la sima tenía una tornamesa—Let's spin that shit—Comienza sonar con música electrónica muy fuerte—A bailar todo el mundo—Todos se quedan mirando raro, pero en un momento los recién ingresados, que eran los dj's se pararon para bailar, le siguieron poco a poco a todos los demás y todos bailaron, todos menos alguien. Octavia miraba todo esto con ojos de oído eh ira, mientras dobla fuertemente su cuchara. Con ira tira su cuchara y se retira a su habitación.

…

Octavia estaba escuchando música en su habitación, cuando llego Vynil riéndose fuertemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes del regaño por alborotar a las masas?—Dice Octavia con esperanza en la voz.

—¿Regaño? No la fiesta acaba de terminar, es que el director dijo que era lindo ver algo de movimiento en el lugar y nos dejo continuar—

Octavia roja de ira se levantar y pone sus manos en posición de estrangular, Vynil que no es tonta se da cuenta de las intenciones y rápidamente cambia el tema.

—Este… ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? No creo que sólo escuches música clásica, es buena y todo pero debe ser aburrido siempre escuchar eso—Vynil dice esto como ofrenda de paz.

Octavia logra controlarse y con una sonrisa forzada contesta:

—Pues suelo escuchar rock y metal—intentando continuar con la amabilidad—Y supongo que tu no sólo escuchas música electrónica, ¿Qué otro tipo de música escuchas?—

Con una sonrisa en la boca Vynil le dice.

—Pues me encanta la música clásica—Una luz de esperanza entra en los ojos de Octavia—Si, tu sabes 8 y 16 bits es lo mejor—Si guardabas silencios podrías haber oído como la esperanza de Octavia se destruyo—Pero más que nada me gusta mucho el rap—Octavia ya no pudo aguantar.

—Perdóname pero no, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo esto, como es posible que te guste el rap, esa música denigra y maltrata a la mujer, además que sus letras son ridículas y sin sentido—Dice esto muy enojada.

Vynil ya no pudiendo aguantar a su compañera dice muy enojada:

—Como se nota que jamás te has interesado realmente en el rap, no es sólo eso tiene mucho más trasfondo, además que, si el metal y el rock son puro ruido—

—Fuertes palabras para una fan de Skrillex—

—Qué ni se te ocurra llamarme fan de ese aborto al dubstep, es una vergüenza para la música electrónica—

—Los dj's son una vergüenza para la música en sí—

—Ahora si ya te sacaste boleto—Vynil le salto encima, y se empezó a revolcar con ella, pero para fortuna de ellas se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Chicas!—Grita Lyara separándolas-¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?—

—Ella empezó—Dice Octavia con tono infantil.

—Tú empezaste a criticar mi música—

—Pero tú empezaste al venir a esta escuela—

—Niñas, ya cálmense, no importa quien empezó—Dice Lyara—Miren, ya no importa, el directora las quiere ver… a las dos—

Renegando las chicas van al despacho del director.

…

El director las espera con una gran sonrisa en la cara, las chicas toman asiento y cruzan los brazos dándose la espalda. El director no le da importancia a esto y dice:

—Niñas, les tengo una gran noticia. Ustedes acaban de ser seleccionadas para hacer una de las canciones para el soundtrack de una película—Las dos olvidan su enojo y miran sorprendida al director.

—Pero. ¿Por qué nosotras?—Dice Octavia muy sorprendida.

El director con una sonrisa dice.

—El director de la película me pidió que eligiera a mis mejores estudiantes de dos ramas, la rama clásica y la rama moderna—

Octavia se sonroja por ser considerada la mejor de su rama.

—Muchas gracias por considerarme así… ¡¿Pero por qué ella también esta si sólo lleva un día en esta escuela?—Octavia dice esto llena de ira.

—Señorita Smith ¿Qué no vio usted lo que aconteció en la sala comedor? Es obvio que la señorita Scratch tiene un talento especial, algo diferente, por eso la elegí a ella—El director dice esto de forma sería.

Vynil encuentra algo raro.

—Pero, ¿Por qué un director de cine buscaría estudiantes? ¿Qué clase de directo hace eso?—Pregunta intrigada la dj.

—Ya saben ustedes como son los directores de cine, son "especiales" si no me equivoco su nombre es… como era, ah si Quentin Tarantino—

A Vynil y a Octavia se les cae la boca al suelo.

—¡Q-quentin T-tarantino!—Grita impresionadas las dos músicas.

—Lo conocen, vaya, que raro, bueno es que en mi juventud nunca vi películas, más bien lo que hacía era robarles todas las chicas a los directores de cine, a los dibujantes y a los escritores—El director suspira con nostalgia—Si esos eran buenos tiempos—

Pero Vynil y Octavia no le pusieron atención por estar demasiado sorprendidas, después del shock, el director decidió enviarlas a su cuarto. Ellas se fueron, al llegar Vynil muy emocionada dice:

—Escuchaste eso Tavi, vamos a hacer una canción para una película de Tarantino—

Octavia con un poco de enojo dice:

—Sólo mis amigos me pueden llamar Tavi, y si es algo sorprendente, pero no, no estoy emocionada por tener que trabajar contigo—

—No creas que yo estoy súper emocionada por trabajar contigo, pero estas es una gran oportunidad, para las dos—Vynil bosteza muy fuerte—Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿dónde voy a dormir?—

—No sé, ¿en el piso?—Dice Octavia de forma cruel.

—Claro que no, creo que vamos a tener que compartir la misma cama—

—¡Estás loca!—Grita Octavia muy sonrojada.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?—Vynil dice esto con un tono de burla.

—Claro que no, ponte tu pijama y vámonos ya a dormir—

…

Octavia traía una pijama de seda, muy floja de color gris, muy cómoda, se acomodo en su cama. Vynil salió del baño, con unos pantaloncillos de tela muy cortos y muy pegados, y una camisa que le quedaba muy grande.

—¿C-con eso v-vas a dormir?—Dice Octavia sonrojada.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema?—Dice Vynil.

—No claro que no, entra ya en la cama—Octavia dice esto mirando a otro lado. Vynil la obedece con una sonrisa. Se acomoda en la cama y muy cerca de la cara de Octavia le dice:

—Cuidado, me muevo mucho mientras duermo—Con una sonrisa burluna en la cara.

—C-cállate y duérmete de una vez—Vynil ríe y cierra los ojos, Octavia se queda un momento mirándola y cierra los ojos.

Serían días largos y difíciles. Pero más largos que difíciles.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Como sea, nada que decir de este episodio, gracias por leer y dejen review's.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Serenata al silencio, Parte 2

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro. **

**Al fin! Al FUCK*N fin! Termine el capitulo. Creo que les debo una pequeña explicación de la tardanza de este capítulo, bien, fue un conjunto de cosas, el capitulo, es largo (46 hojas en Word letra arial 12), y aparte, que conseguí un trabajo, entonces terminaba llegando muy tarde y no tenía tiempo de escribir. Esa es la explicación, les debo una disculpa.**

**Otra cosa, el capitulo anterior cometí algunos errores al escribir nombres, el primero fue Vinyl, que lo escribía Vynil y el otro fue Lyra que lo escribía Lyara, de nuevo, lo siento, error mío.**

**Ya antes de comenzar el capitulo debo decirles algo, este es una fanfic completamente musical, así que si quieren disfrutarlo al 100% deberán abrir otra pestaña, poner YouTube y podrán disfrutar el capitulo al máximo.**

**Ya sin más que decir, que comience la música.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Debido al lugar de origen de algunos de los músicos, este capítulo contiene mucho lenguaje soez y procaz. <strong>

**Capitulo 5: Serenata al silencio.**

**Parte 2: Walk This Way (Feat Aeronsmith and Run DMC)**

En su pacifica habitación, Octavia comenzaba a levantarse después de una buena noche de sueño. Pero sentía algo pesado sobre su pecho y sus piernas. Octavia, todavía adormilada se levanto la cobija para encontrarse con…

—¡Aaah! ¡Quítate de encima!—Grita Octavia asustada y sonrojada. Lo que pasaba era que tenía a Vinyl, muy encima de ella, con una de sus piernas sobre ambas de las piernas de Octavia y un brazo rodeándola por todo el pecho—¡Qué te quites eh dicho!—Dice más enojada la chelista, Vinyl apenas abre los ojos, abraza más fuerte a Octavia y dice aun adormilada:

—Déjame dormir un ratito más mami, te juro que me levanto a tiempo para ir a la escuela—

Octavia enojada le da una patada y la tira de la cama.

—No soy tu madre y hoy es sábado—Dice Octavia ya más tranquila, la chelista no se había dado cuenta, pero la dj tenía los ojos de un extraño rojo muy fuerte, tal vez no se dio cuenta porque todo el día pasado había traído sus lentes y en la noche estaba muy cansada para notar eso.

Vinyl se levanta sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

—Si es sábado ¿Por qué me despiertas entonces? Los sábados se despierta hasta la noche para aguantar la fiesta—La dj se vuelve a acostar en la cama. Pero Octavia la vuelve a tirar de la cama.

—No, tienes que levantarte para ir a desayunar, que ya es tarde, ya son las 8 de la mañana—Vinyl la mira muy enojada.

—¡Ocho de la mañana! ¡¿Eso es tarde para ti? ¡¿Qué es para ti temprano? ¡Psicópata tempranera!—La dj estaba fuera de sí, Octavia no sabía si reírse o que le diera miedo por la posible reacción de su compañera.

—T-tranquilízate V-vinyl—Dice la chelista asustada.

Vinyl con un tic en el ojo logra controlarse y dice:

—Lo siento Tav… Digo Octavia, es que me pongo un poco loca si interrumpen mi sueño muy temprano—Mientras se rascas la nuca.

—Ya me di cuenta…—Dice nerviosa Octavia.

—Vamos a desayunar, me ruge la tripa—Dice Vinyl vulgarmente.

—¿Qué clase de vulgar y simple lenguaje es ese el tuyo? Tienes que hablar como la señorita que eres…—Octavia empieza a hablar. Pero Vinyl la interrumpe.

—Ándale femi-nazi, vamos a darle de comer al animal y cállate de una vez—Vinyl se la lleva a fuerza al comedor.

—¡Primero déjame vestirme!—Grita Octavia

…

Ya en el comedor Octavia y Vinyl comían tranquilamente cereal. Octavia comía All Bran con una cara sería, mientras que Vinyl comía sus Fruty Loops con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿En serio estas comiendo ese cereal para niños?—Dice Octavia con cierto tono de superioridad.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—Pregunta muy extrañada la dj.

—No crees que es un poco inmaduro comer esas cosas para niños, es decir, ya eres un adulto joven, deberías pensar en madurar de una vez—Octavia empieza a soltarle un discurso.

—Octavia—Interrumpe Vinyl muy sería—Es… Sólo… un cereal—Octavia suspira rendida.

En ese momento llega Lyra a donde están ellas sentadas.

—Como están niñas, me entere de su nuevo proyecto—Dice la profesora—Es emocionante trabajar para Tarantino, ¿no lo creen?—

—See—Responden sin muchas ganas ambas músicas.

—¿Y cómo van con la composición?—Pregunta Lyra ignorando la reacción de las adolecentes.

—No tenemos ni una idea, ya que doña estirada, no quiere cooperar conmigo de ninguna manera—Dice Vinyl enojada.

—Pues si doña vagabunda, no escuchara esa "música" tan horrible, consideraría en ayudarla—Dice Octavia enojada tambien.

—¡Chicas!—interrumpe Lyra, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas—¿Qué tal si les propongo un algo? Que las dos exploren la música de la otra—Octavia y Vinyl la ven raro—Me explico, es simple, la música es el lenguaje del alma, pero cada alma habla diferente, si comienza a explorar su música, se darán cuenta que tal vez no es tan mala como creen, y así podrán trabajar mejor, cada música es diferente, pero no por eso debes odiarla, eso es lo que deben hacer—Lyra termina esto con una sonrisa, las chicas se quedan pensando—Como sea me voy que tengo una junta, piénsenlo bien niñas—Lyra se levanta y se va.

—Bien Octavia, parece que al final voy a tener que escuchar a tus gritones satánicos—Dice Vinyl con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y yo tendré que escuchar a tus criminales drogadictos violadores de mujeres—Dice Octavia con la misma sonrisa.

—Tuche—Contesta la Dj derrotada—Pero quien será torturada primero—

—Digo que volteemos una moneda, águila tú, sello yo, ¿Qué te parece?—Dice Octavia mientras saca una moneda.

—Me parece perfecto—Contesta la ojos rojos, Octavia lanza la moneda y la atrapa en el aire, lentamente separa sus manos.

—¡Demonios!—Grita la chelista al ver la moneda del lado del águila.

—¡Eso es todo!—Dice entusiasmada la dj—Prepárate para hoy en la noche, porque vamos a ir a un buen lugar para que empieces a conocer el buen rap Tavi—

—No me llames Tavi—Dice Octavia derrotada.

…

—Ya estas lista, Octavia—Dice Vinyl a la puerta del baño de su habitación, eran alrededor de las 7:30 PM, Vinyl traía puesta una camisa de tirantes blanca que le llegaba al ombligo, con unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban flojos, con sus lentes morados y sus siempre confiables audífonos Beats By Doctor Dre © colgados del cuello—Vamos a llegar tarde a la batalla de gallos—Toca la puerta.

—Ya casi estoy lista—Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta—Ya estoy lista—Octavia sale del baño con un hermoso y gris vestido de gala que le dejaba una pierna descubierta, aparta de eso unos tacones altos de color negro, y en su cuello tenía un delicado moño de color negro—¿Qué opinas?—Dice Octavia con una sonrisa.

—Debe ser una broma—Dice Vinyl sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta Octavia muy confundida.

—¿En serio piensas ir así a la presentación?—

—Sí, siempre me visto así para las presentaciones musicales, ¿No vamos a eso?—

—Sí, pero no es una presentación de música como a las que vas tú, es una batalla de gallos—Dice Vinyl cansada.

—¿Vamos a ver animales pelear?—Dice Octavia muy asustada.

Vinyl con un tic en el ojo:

—Tú eras de las que se quedaban en el salón en el recreo para que no les pegaran en el patio, ¿Verdad?—Octavia le va a responder ofendida—Tu cállate, y ponte esto—Le pasa un conjunto de ropa.

—¿En serio quieres que me ponga esto?—Dice Octavia mirando el atuendo de forma rara.

—Es eso, o que te coman viva en el lugar por verte de esa forma—Dice Vinyl mirando al cielo. Octavia se mete muy asustada al baño a cambiarse. Vinyl sonríe victoriosa.

…

—Esto es vergonzoso—Dice Octavia intentando cubrirse el atuendo, mientras camina por las abarrotadas calles del centro de la ciudad, en la parte de clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. Su atuendo era una camisa negra de medio cuello, de las que cubren un hombro pero no el otro, dejando ver un tirante negro en su hombro izquierdo, la camisa que estaba muy flojo y le llegaba al ombligo, tenía una leyenda que decía: Thug Life 4 Ever, esto combinado con unos pantalones blancos entubados y unos tenis de skater muy cómodos—Me veo como niña de la calle—Se queja la chelista—

—Lo que me molesta a mi es que te di el atuendo más mainstream que tenía—Dice Vinyl ignorando los quejidos de su compañera—Pero es mejor que el ridículo atuendo que llevabas antes—Octavia estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Vinyl dijo—Al fin llegamos: ¡La caja negra!—Octavia voltea a ver un club grande con pinta de bar de mala muerte, con las paredes de color negro, un gran espectacular de luz de neón que decía el nombre del club y con dos micrófonos cruzados como si fueran espadas, en la entrada del lugar estaba un gran y gordo cadenero calvo, con lentes oscuros y una playera que decía "Staff". La fila para entrar estaba llena de sujetos, la mayoría rapos y con barba de candado, con playeras que les llegaban a las rodillas, y más chicas vestidas como Octavia. Vinyl se acerco al cadenero y le dijo:

—Hola Frank, ¿Puedes dejar entrar a mi amiga?—El cadenero asiente con una sonrisa y quita la cadena para dejar pasar a Octavia.

—Espera, ¡¿No vienes conmigo?—Dice la chelista muy asustada.

—No—Dice Vinyl con una sonrisa—Yo voy a ser la dj en la primera batalla, así que voy a entrar por atrás, no te preocupes, la batalla va a ser rápida—

—Van a pelear a puños ¡Qué salvajes!—Dice Octavia asustada.

Vinyls suspira cansada y dice:

—Entra ya y espera a que aparezca yo—

Octavia entra encogida con miedo, el lugar era una simple sala grande, con las mesas a los costados y un gran espacio para que el público apoye a los peleadores, con un gran escenario de madera que en los costados tiene un lugar para que el Staff este allí. Con tres micrófonos, 8 bocinas muy grandes y una tornamesa para dj. El lugar estaba oscuro con luces tenues de color verde, la audiencia estaba abarrotada en frente del escenario esperando a que el maestro de ceremonias presentara a los competidores. Octavia muy apenas se acerca al lugar donde está la gente. Un repentino ruido asusta a Octavia:

—¡Damas y caballeros!—Un hombre de color con el cabello largo y trenzado, lentes oscuros y barba de candado, una camisa blanca simple con unos pantalones de mezclilla y varios tatuajes en los brazos—Vamos a empezar la primera batalla de hoy, pero antes de empezar le pido al publico que por favor le ponga el seguro a sus armas—Octavia se asusta, pero el público se ríe—No se crean, sólo manténganlas guardadas—El publico vuelve a reír—Como sea, la primera batalla será musicalizada por nuestra ya conocida amiga: La Dj Pon-3—Vinyl aparece saludando al público, todos le aplauden, gritan, y algunos le dedican silbidos, ella se pone en la tornamesa, el MC continua—Ya, caballeros, dejen a la Dj, especialmente los que traen a sus chicas—El publico ríe de nuevo, Octavia también ríe, no era que el chiste fuera bueno, más bien era que el maestro de ceremonias sabía cómo decirlo, el MC continuó—Bien, pasemos a lo bueno, nuestros raperos de hoy, el primero es el MC Black Blade—De un lado del escenario salió un chico de unos 19 años, de un metro sesenta y cinco de altura, piel negra, delgado, con una gorra de visera plana en su cabeza rapada, unos pantalones entubados blancos, en su pecho de músculos marcados y sin camisa, tenía distintos tatuajes tribales, el entra tranquilamente sin hacer escándalo, aplausos y abucheos para él—Y nuestro otro MC… ¡Ghost Face!—Del otro, lado un chico de iguales 19 años, de un metro setenta de altura y unos 68 kilos de peso, piel morena , cabellos corto pero lo suficientemente largo como para peinarlo hacia atrás de forma de picos un poco levantados, traía una barba triangular pequeña debajo del labio inferior, llevaba unos lente ovalados de forma horizontal para mejorar su visión, llevaba una simple playera azul con rayas cafés horizontales que le quedaba holgada y le llegaba más debajo de la cintura y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Caminó en dirección del micrófono, levantando las dos manos con el símbolo de paz y sonriendo al público. Aplausos y abucheos para él también—Bien, ya conocen las reglas de la "caja negra", tienen un minuto para decirse lo que tengan, son dos rounds y el MC con menos experiencia elije quien comienza, pero como ambos MC's ya tienen historial por aquí creo que se tendrá que decidir por el viejo piedra, papel o tijeras—Continua el sujeto de lentes oscuros, ambos raperos se miraban de forma desafiante, pusieron sus puños frente a frente, movieron sus manos rápidamente, Black Blade puso piedra, Ghost Face puso papel—Bien, elijes tu Ghost—

Ghost Face pone una sonrisa y dice:

—Que empiece él, le doy el honor—El publico hace bulla, Octavia no entendía lo que pasaba.

"¿No iban a pelear dos gallos?" Pensó la chelista.

—Siempre dejas que el otro termine primero ¿Verdad Ghost?—Dice con una sonrisa burlona el presentados, el publico ríe, incluso Ghost Face suelta una pequeña risa, a pesar de que se burlan de él.

"No entendí" Piensa Octavia nerviosa.

—¡Bien Dj!—Grita el presentador, ambos MC toman sus micrófonos, y los cruzan como si fueran espadas—¡Spin that shit!—Vinyl asintió, se puso su audífonos y giró el disco de la tornamesa, la música sonaba con un tono ligero pero fácil para dejar escapar la rimas, con un toque de contrabajo y una melodía fuerte, Black Blade comenzó a cantar con un ritmo pegadizo:

_Tú, me la sudas._

_Es decir sólo mírate._

_Alguien tan patético, _

_Que debe dejar a los otros primero para _

_Planear sus rimas._

El publico hace un prominente: "¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!". Ghost Face sólo sonríe.

_No sabes con quien te enfrentas._

_Yo, yo, soy el MC con más sabor._

_Con mis letras genocidas y mi lirica asesina._

_Me sorprende, que me puedas sonreír._

_Con esa cara de retrasado,_

_No me sorprenderá que cuando rimes._

_C-c-comiences a t-t-tartamudear._

Vinyl silencio la música y Black Blade termino, se quedo viendo a Ghost Face de forma retadora.

—Es tu turno Ghost—Dice el presentador, el simplemente sonríe—¡Dj, spin that shit!—Vinyl vuelve a poner la música, Ghost Face suelta una pequeña risa y suelta sus rimas.

_Mira, hijo._

_Hice un pacto con el diablo siendo yo un enano._

_El me vendió su alma a cambio de un CD firmado._

_Soy el MC que tiene más de un As guardado._

_Los otros no llegan a ti como yo lo hago._

_Si, sonrió no es por retraso._

_Es porque sé que hagas lo que hagas._

_Oportunidad contra mí!, no tienes._

_Estas en arenas movedizas y te sigues moviendo._

_Eso me hace pensar que el único retrasado por aquí._

_Eres tú._

El publico grita emocionado por la rima.

_Te cuidado._

_Porque cuando lo haces con tu novia._

_Y te lo hace con los ojitos cerrados._

_Es porque se imagina en su vagina._

_El pene de este desterrado._

Octavia mira esa última rima mal, y sin sentido, bastante ofensiva para las mujeres. Pero el público se vuelve loco y le aplaude con fervor al chico de lentes. Vinyl con una sonrisa en la cara detiene la música.

—Eso estuvo bueno—Dice el presentador—Pero ya es el siguiente turno de Black Blade, Dj, no me obligues a repetirlo—Vinyl asiente y comienza de nuevo la mescla.

Black Blade tranquilamente vuelve a cantar:

_¿Qué tan poco original eres?_

_¿Si le tuviste que copiar todas tus rimas al Chojin y a SantaFlow?_

_Creo que con esto me acabo de dar cuenta de algo._

_Tú, no eres más que un snob, un vil pouser._

_Tuviste que hacer un pacto con el diablo._

_Porque tú solo no podías contra mí._

_Esos lentecitos te delatan niño._

_Eres sólo un niño de mami que aspira a rapear._

_De seguro llegas a tu casa y tu mamá te tiene la cama preparada._

_¿Mi novia imaginándote?_

_Por favor mírate:_

_Feo, con lentes, gordo y mal vestido._

_Eres por los que las chicas se desmayan._

_¡Pero por el asco que les das!_

_En cambio a mí, tengo a todas las perras sobre mí._

El público enloquece, Black Blade comienza a hablar muy rápido:

_No tienes una idea de cómo son las calles._

_Dos minutos allí y morirías._

_Por otro lado, yo._

_Yo soy el gran hijo de puta. Que controla la ciudad por las noches._

_Puedes escuchar mi nombre y esta jodida ciudad me teme._

_Ahora si snob, ¿Qué me vas a decir?_

La música se detiene, Black Blade termina esto con arrogancia y tirando el micrófono. Ghost tiene la cara sería. Octavia ya se estaba emocionando por la batalla.

—No tires los micrófonos, no son baratos—Dice el presentador un poco enojado—Bien, Ghost, es tu turno, es la última ronda, empléala bien—Ghost asiente, voltea a ver a Vinyl y ella le levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Octavia no sabía porque, pero grito:

—¡Destruye a ese niño callejero Ghost!—Todos gritan secundado a Octavia, Ghost Face la voltea a verla en medio del público, extrañado le dedica una sonrisa y levanta su dedo pulgar. Octavia se sonroja por la vergüenza.

Vinyl comienza a tocar la música y Ghost canta:

_Si lo admito._

_Copie mis rimas._

_Pero es porque considere que no eras lo bastante importante._

_Para hacer algo original para ti._

_Si, quieres comenzar a hablar de cómo nos vemos._

_¿Seguro? _

_Mi niño, creo que no te va a gustar._

_Con tu cachucha de visera plana._

_Y tu cabeza rapada._

_¿No podrías ser más cliché?_

_No traías camisa._

_Para mostrar musculito._

_Algo me dice que quieres impresionar a los caballeros de la sala._

_Con tus pantaloncitos entubados y apretados._

_¿Qué no te duele tener las pelotas amarradas a tu culo?_

_Ops, lo siento, olvide que las dejaste en tu casa antes de venir._

_¿O es qué te gusta sentir pelotas cerca del trasero?_

El público grito emocionado, Octavia incluida. Black Blade intento echársele encima a Ghost, muy enojado. Pero el presentador lo detuvo.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿No puedes soportar más?_

_No me sorprende viniendo de la perrita de las calles._

_Tal vez mi mamá si tiene la cama lista cuando llego._

_Pero a mí mi papá no me violo de pequeño. _

_¿Y qué es eso de que tienes a todas las perras sobre ti?_

_¿Tienes complejo de inferioridad o algo así?_

_¿Tienes que ocultar tu falta de hombría insultando a las mujeres?_

_Pues déjame decirte que la única perra por aquí eres tú._

—¡Eso es todo Ghost!—Grito emocionada Octavia. Vinyl detuvo la música, pero Ghost Face no se detuvo, en voz baja y cerca de Black le dijo:

_Te metiste con la bestia y la bestia te comió._

_Ahora sólo ceras una negra sombra de lo que fuiste antes._

_Porque intentes lo que intentes, nada te saldrá bien._

_Y morirás sólo viviendo bajo un puente._

"_Amo de las calles"_

—¡Whouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!—Grito Octavia ante lo último, con el publico siguiéndola.

Black Blade volvió a intentar atacar a Ghost Face pero el presentador lo detuvo.

—Cálmate, sólo fue una batalla, ahora sí—Dice el presentador volviendo al publico—¡¿Que gallo canto más fuerte?—Grita, y luego levanta la mano de Black Blade—¿Acaso fue la implacable espada negra?—Muchos le aplauden, pero más le abuchean, entre ellos Octavia, el presentador levanta ahora la mano de Ghost—¿O fue el fantasma sin rostro?—El publico estalla en aplausos y silbidos, Octavia incluida.

—Sí, ¡fue Ghost! ¡No gano el sucio niño de la calle!—Gritaba de forma "Sofisticada"

—Creo que la decisión es obvia—Dice el presentador—¡Ghost Face gana!—Levanta la mano del moreno, Black Blade se retira derrotado del escenario, Ghost celebra haciendo el símbolo del Rock con los dedos, lo cual sorprende mucho a Octavia—Como sea, nuestro siguientes competidores son algo así West Side/East Side killers, así que prepárense—Octavia va y se sienta en una de las mesas del lugar, estaba agotada después de tanta emoción.

"Y yo que creía que eran barbaros violadores" Pensó la ojimorados.

Vinyl llega a sentarse donde esta Octavia.

—¿Entonces que te pareció? Octavia—Dice la dj con una sonrisa.

—Creía que sería mejor—Dice Octavia intentado conservar sus postura hacia Vinyl.

—Sí, tu como no, te vi volviéndote loca apoyando a Ghost—Octavia se sonroja por ser descubierta—Hablando de eso, quiero que lo conozcas, es un buen amigo mío, ¡Ghost! , ¡Trae tu negro trasero aquí!—Ghost que estaba platicando con un sujeto en la barra del bar, da un respingo por la sorpresa y se dirige a la mesa de Vinyl.

—Vinyl, ¡Como puedes ser tan grosera!—Dice Octavia enojada.

—Es la jerga del lugar, no te preocupes—Dice la dj relajada.

—Pero es grosero—Susurra Octavia.

Ghost se acerca donde las chicas están sentadas.

—¿Me llamaste? Vinyl—Dice tranquilamente el chico.

—Sí, siéntate, quiero que conozcas a una amiga, Octavia, Ghost Face. Ghost Face, Octavia—Dice la dj.

—Creo que si la conozco, no eras tú la chica rara que me grito a la mitad de la batalla— El moreno la mira con una sonrisa.

Vinyl se ríe y Octavia baja la cabeza apenada.

—Es que me emocione, la forma en la que hablabas era tan… calmada, parecía que no te molestaba nada de lo que decía, ¿No tenías nervios de qué todos te vieran humillado?—Pregunta la chelista.

—A estas alturas de la partida, ya no me preocupa lo que el otro me diga, "el guerrero mira a su enemigo con mirada fría mientras planea su siguiente movimiento"—Dice Ghost.

—Que poético Ghost—Dice Vinyl con una sonrisa.

—Es una canción de Nach—Contesta el músico con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero en serio jamás te da miedo?—Insiste Octavia.

—Si te soy sincero, mi primera vez me asuste tanto que fui corriendo al baño a vomitar, y luego justo cuando me tocaba empezar rimar me quede congelado en el lugar, sin poder decir nada, fue horrible—Ghost pone cara de recordar—Pero eso fue ya hace 3 años, ahora estoy mucho más preparado y eh caído y subido muchas veces, ya no tengo miedo a fallar—Dice orgullosamente.

—Que genial—Dice Octavia soñadora—Me recuerda a mi primer concierto, me puse nerviosa, me dio un ataque de nervios eh intente huir por la ventana del baño, pero pude superar el miedo y me presente—

—Tu primera vez fue mejor que la mía—Dice Ghost riendo.

—Sí, yo también recuerdo mi primera presentación de Dj—Dice Vinyl—La tornamesa se desconecto varias veces, pero ese no es el caso—Dice Vinyl recordando la razón por la que llamo a su amigo—Octavia y yo tenemos que hacer una canción juntas, pero primero tenemos que entender la música de la otra, y no se me ocurría y una mejor persona que tú para enseñarle del rap—Dice Vinyl dándole un codazo amistoso en el hombro.

Ghost Face suspira:

—Lo que sea por ti, Vinyl—Entonces voltea a ver a Octavia—¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber del rap?—

—Antes de lo que vi en el escenario, pensaba que esta música era simple alabo a la droga, a la prostitución y a las fiestas—Dice Octavia apenada—Pero ahora ya no se qué pensar—

Ghot voltea la mira y ve al escenario.

—Cuando estas allí arriba—Comienza el músico con tranquilidad—No es de simplemente tirarle mierda al contrincante, no, cuando estas allí arriba ambos son guerreros, están luchando por sobrevivir, para guarda su honor, es una batalla a muerte contra tu contrincante, no te pueden importar los sentimientos de tu contrincante, porque a él no le van a importar los tuyos, y eso sólo te estoy hablando un poco de lo que es el rap FreeStyle, no te estoy diciendo todo, tardaría mucho—

—Tengo tiempo—Dice Octavia.

—El rap no es sólo mujeres y fiestas, como tu creías—Sigue hablando Ghost—Estas hablando con la voz del pueblo, los problemas, lo que has vivido, el dolor físico y mental que has vivido se expresa en tus rimas, ¡Por todos los santos!, te mentiría si no te digiera que más de la mitad de los que está aquí ya están tan acostumbrado al rugido de un arma, que no se inmutarían aunque la dispararan a un lado de ellos. Lo que es ahora el rap, no le llega ni a los talones lo que era antes, en los ochentas, tú sabías por lo que el rapero había pasado con sólo escuchar lo que decía, muchos aquí hemos tenido que enfrentar la muerte de alguien cercano, sólo porque tomó la decisión equivocada. Yo soy de los que quiere hace notar que el rap no tiene que ser siempre sobre violencia, puede hacerte pensar, hacerte ver lo que los más bajos han tenido que sufrir para estar donde está, por suerte, yo nunca eh tenido que enfrentarme a lo que es vivir a un costado del crimen, soy de una buena familia, pero cada vez que veo como están mis compañeros—Voltea a ver al maestro de ceremonias que presentaba a un sujeto negro, y gordo, y a otro más delgado y musculoso, con una banda en la cabeza—Quiero estar con ellos, ayudarlos, que les llegue mi mensaje, y sólo puedo hacerlo por medio de la música, ¿Entiendes?—Octavia asiente—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, si eres música, debes saber mucho de su historia ¿De qué época es el rap?—Octavia piensa unos momentos y dice:

—Si no me equivoco su gran auge fue en los 80's, fue cuando existió esa gran pelea entre, si cual era mejor: Rock o Rap—

—_A Young school lady, tool me to walk this way—_Dice Ghost con melodía—Si, ese fue el auge del rap la gran pelea que fue destruida por Run DMC y Aeronsmith, pero no, el rap data de mucho más atrás, tanto tiempo, ¿Sabías tu que lo esclavos que eran traídos de sus tierras natales como mercancía contaban su experiencia cantando?—Octavia lo mira sorprendida—Se ponían en circulo y comenzaban a rimar sus experiencias, sus vivencias, sus alegrías y dolores, esos fueron los inicios del rap, que lo llevaron como es ahora… Bueno, aunque hoy día, el rap es un asco—

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Octavia muy interesada.

—Las discográficas dejaron una imagen manchada de lo que es el rap, cosas como Usher, Lil' Wayne, y esos desgraciados. Y como están las cosas: Eminem más comercial que la chingada. Fifty haciendo reggaetón y Snoop Dogg más vendido que Peña Nieto… Estamos en la época más oscura para el rap—Ghost baja la cabeza triste. Octavia se dio cuenta de que era un tema bastante delicado y lo cambió.

—El presentador dijo algo de West Side/ East Side, ¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunto Octavia.

Ghost recupera su sonrisa:

—¿Me creerías si te digo que la pelea entre dos buenos amigos causo la división de un país?—Octavia niega dudosa—Pues así fue, a principios de los 90's, todo empezó por los dos más grandes de esa época: 2pac y Biggie Smalls… Todo comenzó por un tiroteo a Biggie. Todos pensaron que fue Pac, las cosas se pusieron locas y todo término dividiendo horriblemente a estados unidos, musicalmente hablando, era el rap de la costa este; con Biggie, Jay Z y Ezzy E, como los más grandes representantes de New York. Y por otro lado, en la costa oeste; 2pac, Snoop Dogg y Dr Dre, representando a California, es así como nació el ahora denominado West Side rap, si bien el rap nació en New York, fue en California donde se arrastro por el piso y se volvió tan gangsta como lo conocemos ahora. Pero todo esto "murió" en 1996, 2pac fue tiroteado por segunda vez… Pero esta vez no lo logro. Y luego en el '97, sólo 6 meses de la muerte de su rival, Biggie fue asesinado a tiros, al igual que su viejo amigo y rival. Esa es la historia del West Side/ East Side. La muerte de 2pac fue una gran pérdida, el era una gran persona—Ghost baja la cabeza con tristeza.

—N-no sabía que fuera algo difícil de hablar para ti, cuando hablabas al principio de Tupac… Parecía que era esa clase de persona que sólo andaba en drogas y metiéndose en problemas—Dice Octavia cuidando sus palabras.

—El legado de Pac es tan grande, que muchas escuelas estudian su poesía, como uno de los grandes—Ghost continuo.

Vinyl miró su reloj.

—Rayos, ya es tarde, debemos volver a la escuela Octavia—Dice la Dj preocupada.

—Una última pregunta, Ghost, es obvio que ese no es tu nombre, ¿Por qué todos los raperos utilizan sobrenombres?—Dice Octavia muy intrigada.

Ghost ríe.

—Sí, mi nombre, bueno mi nombre no importa. La razón por la que utilizamos sobrenombres, es porque cuando cantamos, no somos nosotros mismos, somos nuestro alter-ego, el que grita lo que está dentro de nosotros, y muchas veces viene de alguna experiencia que vivimos o nos dejo marcados. Por ejemplo Ghost Face se refiere a que siempre estoy sonriendo ante el enemigo, eso les afecta mentalmente, como un fantasma al que le hagas lo que le hagas seguirá sonriendo… Eso es aterrador. De ahí viene mi nombre—Termina orgullosamente.

—Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante—Dice Octavia.

—Bien, nos vamos, adiós Ghost—Dice Vinyl. Pero antes el moreno llama a Vinyl.

—Vinyl, antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?—Dice, haciendo entender a Octavia que era algo entre ellos, la chelista se retira del lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decirme Ghost?—Pregunta cordialmente la Dj.

—Esa amiga tuya… Se ve que se está interesando, así que te pido por favor, que cuando llegue el momento, intentes interesarte tanto en su música como ella en la tuya, se ve que está haciendo un gran avance—Busca en su bolsillo y saca un pequeño trozo de papel—Esta es una lista de canciones, canciones buenas, enséñaselas—

—¿Por qué siempre cargas con una lista de canciones?—

—Larga historia—

—Ok… ¿Sólo eso querías decirme?—

Un poco sonrojado Ghost dice:

—Eso y te iba a preguntar, ¿Si tal vez podríamos salir algún día?—El joven músico se puso aun más rojo, pero Vinyl con una sonrisa le dice:

—Claro, pero ya sabes que sólo como amigos, sólo te quiero así—

Ghost hace una mueca de dolor cómica. Luego con cómico orgullo dice:

—Está bien… Está bien—El chico se empieza a retirar—Si no te molesta voy al baño a llorar mientras escribo rap malo de amor, Porta Style—Vinyl ríe, por lo que ella espera sea un chiste.

Vinyl sale del club, donde se encuentra con Octavia.

—¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunta la chelista—No importa, hay algo entre ustedes ¿No? Se ven cercanos—Dice mientras le da juguetones golpes en el brazo.

—Alguna vez intente salir con él—Dice Vinyl sin preocupaciones—Pero me di cuenta de que no podía verlo más que como un amigo, es buena persona y todo, pero simplemente no es mi tipo—

Octavia asiente y dice:

—Te entiendo, yo alguna vez quise salir con un amigo que es guitarrista en una banda de metal… como se llamaba, no se tenía que ver algo con la sangre. Pero como sea, simplemente el sujeto no era mi tipo, era demasiado… Metal Head—Octavia ríe. Vinyl también.

—Vámonos ya, tengo algo importante que mostrarte—Dice Vinyl mientras se la lleva corriendo.

…

Llegaron muy cansadas su habitación, y ambas se echaron, en la cama.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a mostrar? Vinyl—Pregunta la chelista.

—¡Ah sí! Claro, Ghost me dio una lista de canciones, y son canciones que te harán entender más la profundidad del rap—Vinyl se levanta y de un cajón saca una laptop, la enciende—Dime Octavia, ¿Puedes sentir la música?—

Octavia ofendida dice:

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que puedo sentir la música! Es mi arte, mi forma de vivir ¿Cómo no la voy a sentir?—Vinyl sonríe y le dice:

—Pero… ¿Puedes verla?—

Octavia se queda pensando:

—A veces, no es tan difícil imaginar de todo cuando escuchas la música—

Vinyl vuelve a sonreí.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ya prendió—Vinyl abre el explorador Google Chrome, puso YouTube y escribió en la barra de búsqueda: Nach-Disparos de Silencio, puso el primer enlace—Prepárate entonces—La suave y tranquila melodía comenzó, y la hermosa voz de una mujer comenzó a cantar. Octavia cerró sus ojos.

_Mártires, santos, guerreros, hermanos, muertos, aislados,  
>asesinados,<br>misiones de vida, misiones de poder, amor y respeto  
>por quien luchó ayer;<br>ejércitos, balas, presión y castigo, no caen en el  
>olvido, ni por sus enemigos,<br>ejemplos humanos, muestras de humanidad, calla la  
>razón cuando habla la verdad. <em>

Ante Octavia aparecían cientos de muertos, todos ellos con zendas y hermosas flores de loto.

_Y la historia se repite, hay un castigo ejemplar  
>Y mil formas de acabar con el que grite,<br>con aquel que agite las conciencias y hable de utopías,  
>Héroes convencidos, perseguidos por la CIA,<br>vierten su agonía por la libertad siendo censurados,  
>Y a sangre fría sin piedad, asesinados por<br>Gobernantes cobardes, mi RAP arde al recordarles,  
>Al decirle al mundo que su lucha no fue en balde.<em>

Un hombre estaba ante una multitud, hablando de cambio y paz, cuando un ejército sin nombre llegó y líquido a todos, detrás de ellos se podía ver a un hombre clavo y de bigote con un traje muy elegante y caro, con una macabra y satisfecha sonrisa en su corrupto rostro.

_Como John Lennon, me temo que fue un veneno,  
>No era bueno hablar de mas, hablar de amar mas, sin mal, sin armas,<br>un Jesucristo en los 70's, la amenaza de un buen tipo,  
>"imagine all the people", como himno inmortal de un mito,<br>de colosal influencia y fatal consecuencia,  
>5 balas en su espalda, la sentencia,<br>Por decir verdades, por imaginar un mundo de igualdades  
>de música, amor y oportunidades;<em>

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad, con barba y lentes redondos, con ropa simple, le sonríe a Octavia, una sonrisa cálida y llena de paz. Se escucha el rugido de un arma. El hombre lentamente pierde la sonrisa y cae al piso, con sangre en la boca. Octavia corre a ayudarlo, pero ya es tarde para él, el hombre toma gentilmente la mano de Octavia, el hombre muere soltando a Octavia, la chelista se da cuenta de que tiene una hermosa flor blanca de centro amarillo, junto con una fresa. Octavia voltea a donde estaba el cadáver pero ahora sólo había más de las hermosas flores formando la palabra: "Imagine"

_Ideales de un loco arlequín que tocó fin,  
>Por soñar despierto, acabó muerto como Luther King,<br>Martin, nos dijo adiós antes de tiempo,  
>Al predicar la paz con el ejemplo,<br>Fue la furia de un gobierno,  
>Que odiaba ver a un negro como aquel,<br>luchando sin cuartel, por un pueblo y un color de piel  
>Y fue así como el odio y su frenesí,<br>Le dieron caza aquella tarde gris en Memphis-Tenesee,  
>y allí otra paloma cayó al suelo sin consuelo,<br>La esperanza lloró, lo oyó todo un planeta entero,  
>De nuevo el rencor venció, sucumbió el romance,<br>quizás todo sería distinto hoy sin aquel percance._

Octavia podía ver un gran cartel que decía: "I have a dream", el cartel comenzó a quemarse. Ahora se podían ver a cientos de hombre de color, en frente de un edificio de gobierno desconocido, todos clamando por igualdad. Entre ellos su líder, un hombre robusto, de color, y con bigote, clamaba la paz de gran forma, un disparo se escucho, y el hombre calló, se convirtió en bellas palomas blancas. Una se paró justo en las manos de Octavia. La paloma la miro con ojos de paz e inocencia.

_Quizás Bob Marley no murió de cáncer,  
>Quizás Tupac Shakur murió por su actitud Black Panther,<br>_

Octavia estaba al lado de un hombre en una cama de hospital, el hombre era negro, tenía rastas y una hermosas sonrisa en su rostro, tranquila y llena de paz. A pesar de que donde debía estar su estomago estaba manchado de sangre. El hombre tomo la mano de Octavia con fuerza y dijo: "Nena, no te preocupes, hay tres pequeña aves en mi ventana". Ahora Octavia estaba en el asiento del conductor de un automóvil, con un hombre de color, musculoso, calvo, con una bandana en la cabeza y un pircing en la nariz. El hombre parecía estarla pasando bien, pero cuando el auto llego a un semáforo, un cadilac blanco se puso justo al lado de ellos, el conductor del otro auto saco una pistola 9mm y comenzó a disparar violentamente al auto de Octavia. El hombre recibió la lluvia de balas. Octavia lo miro conmocionada, pero el hombre con la misma sonrisa sólo dijo: "Ahora sólo Dios podrá juzgarme, recuerda, debes hacer un cambio" Cerro sus ojos con la misma sonrisa. Octavia pudo escuchar una ambulancia y gritos de auxilio.

_Misterio, conspiración, la revolución pago su precio  
>Y quien habló de más halló disparos de silencio.<em>

Octavia estaba frente a un grupo de agentes de la CIA, y uno de ellos le extendió una lista, con nombre tales como: Jimmy Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, Jim Morrison, Janis Joplin entre otros.

_Mártires, santos, guerreros, hermanos, muertos, aislados,__  
><em>_asesinados,__  
><em>_misiones de vida, misiones de poder, amor y respeto por__  
><em>_quien luchó ayer;__  
><em>_ejércitos, balas, presión y castigo, no caen en el olvido,__  
><em>_ni por sus enemigos,__  
><em>_ejemplos humanos, muestras de humanidad, calla la razón__  
><em>_cuando habla la verdad._

Ante Octavia aparecían cientos de muertos, todos ellos con zendas y hermosas flores de loto. Sobre los cadáveres de estas personas, mucha gente lloraba, sin consuelo algún.

_Desde este Blackbook mi memoria vuela,__  
><em>_Hacia la bala que mató a Sam Cooke en un motel de carretera,__  
><em>_cuanto quisiera estar allí y así avisarle,__  
><em>_Que el Ku Klux Klan tenía un plan para asesinarle,__  
><em>_un negrata millonario en los 60's, el espejo de una raza__  
><em>_hambrienta,__  
><em>_Que alimenta su alma mientras ahuyenta al que le oprime,__  
><em>_a Change is gona come, tenía razón y ese fue su único crimen._

Un joven hombre de color, de cabello esponjado, bebía tranquilamente una bebida alcohólica en su hotel. Octavia lo veía parada. Repentinamente entraron varios hombres vestidos con capuchas blancas y gorros puntiagudos. Octavia intento detenerlos pero por más que corría no se movía de su lugar, los hombre de blanco pusieron un arma en la nuca del negro y la dispararon, aun antes de eso, el hombre conservaba su sonrisa.

_Sus canciones aún viven y me desgarran como las de Víctor Jara,  
>el peligro de un hombre y una guitarra,<br>Acribillado a bocajarro, por el régimen de Pinochet,  
>Su cuerpo ex alinea acabó en el barro como el Che Guevara<br>y la unión quebrada a golpe de fusil o de garrote vil,  
>Nada que hacer para el más débil,<br>Al ver que sus iconos solo caen como colillas,  
>por preferir morir de pie que vivir de rodillas,<br>Sencillas vidas lucidas, vencieron a cien mil,  
>Sin miedo a morir por sus principios como Harvey Milk.<em>

Unas vías del tren, y una guitarra manchada de sangre, mientras un siniestro hombre reía en frente de ella. A Octavia se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos ante esta imagen.

_Yo aprendí de Ghandi y de su humilde vestimenta,  
>Pacifista exterminado de la forma más violenta,<br>Triste final de quien se enfrenta al mal;_

En una tierra devastada por la guerra, llena de fuego y muerte, seca y desertificada. Un hermoso y gigante árbol comenzó a crecer, restaurando así, poco a poco la belleza perdida del lugar. Octavia veía como las flores y plantas crecían al instante alrededor de ella. Del árbol bajo un hombre hindú de edad avanzada, lentes redondos, una prominente nariz y muy delgado. Él le sonrió a Octavia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Un disparo y el hombre cayó, conservando la sonrisa. Octavia se asusto, pero el hombre se convirtió en una gran y hermosa águila, el águila voló, dándole vueltas al gran árbol que ella había creado.

_Recuerdo a Kennedy sangrando en su coche presidencial,  
>Quiso darnos un mañana y falleció a una edad temprana,<br>me pregunto si todo será igual con Barack Obama,  
>Si el drama cegará nuestra esperanza,<br>Si la danza de los tiempos borrará  
>Las huellas de aquellas matanzas,<br>hoy rompo una lanza por la lucha que presencio  
>Y que cesen para siempre los disparos de silencio.<em>

Octavia estaba en un gran desfile presidencial, donde el auto del presidente que tenía a un apuesto hombre de cuarenta años con un traje elegante, saludaba a la gente de su pueblo, en un momento un fuerte disparo se escucho y el presidente cayó al piso con la cabeza destrozada, acabando con una era.

_Yvonne e Indira Ghandi por pena se puso,  
>En todo el mundo las mujeres van de luto,<br>Gente con conciencia, generosidad,  
>entrega y resistencia a base de igualdad,<br>Orgullo y dignidad, espiritualidad,  
>Entre todas las misiones suya es nuestra realidad,<br>Allá por las mariposas y aquí por las trece rosas.  
>Suben la presión los disparos de silencio. <em>

Varías mujeres miraban a Octavia, todas ellas se veían como gente importante y poderosa, ellas le sonrieron. Se volvieron mariposas de un hermoso color rojo. Sobre Octavia comenzaron a caer trece hermosas rosas rojas.

_Mártires, santos, guerreros, hermanos, muertos, aislados,  
>asesinados,<br>misiones de vida, misiones de poder, amor y respeto por  
>quien luchó ayer;<br>ejércitos, balas, presión y castigo, no caen en el olvido,  
>ni por sus enemigos,<br>ejemplos humanos, muestras de humanidad, calla la razón  
>cuando habla la verdad.<em>

Ante Octavia aparecían cientos de muertos, todos ellos con zendas y hermosas flores de loto. Sobre los cadáveres de estas personas, mucha gente lloraba, sin consuelo algún. Pero detrás de ellos se veía un mundo… mejor, en paz. Justo como ellos lo soñaban.

La música se detuvo, Octavia abrió los ojos, que tenían unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Te gusto?—Pregunto Vinyl con una sonrisa.

—Todo… Fue tan cruel, porque los silenciaron, porque existen los disparos del silencio, ¡Nos dejaron muy pronto!—Dice Octavia muy triste mientras no se puede contener más ya barza a Vinyl, la dj un poco sonrojada acaricia su cabello.

—Creo que es porque… No quieren que sepamos la verdad. Es la maldición de los grandes músicos, ser perseguidos por su mensaje—Vinyl abraza más fuerte a Octavia—¿Ya estas lista para escuchar la siguiente?… Algo me dice que te va a gustar—Dice mientras separa a la chelista de su pecho, ella, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos asiente. Vinyl le sonríe y ahora escribe en la barra de búsquedas de YouTube: Keep You Head Up-2pac. Octavia volvió a cerrar los ojos. Una tranquila y movediza melodía salió de la maquina, la voz de un hombre comenzó cantar:

_Some say the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice  
>I say the darker the flesh then the deeper the roots<br>I give a holler to my sisters on welfare  
>Tupac cares, if don't nobody else care<br>And , I know they like to beat ya down a lot._

Octavia podía ver a una mujer de color embaraza en una solitaria cama de un hospital, a la puerta del centro médico se presento el mismo hombre que Octavia vio morir en el automóvil unos minutos atrás, traía un fajo de rosas para entregárselo a su hermana.

_When you come around the block brothas clown a lot  
>But please don't cry, dry your eyes, never let up<br>Forgive but don't forget, girl keep your head up._

Octavia pasaba por un pequeño ghetto, un grupo de hombres de color le empezaron a decir piropos groseros, ella se puso triste, pero el mismo hombre del hospital salió en su ayuda y los hizo callar.

_And when he tells you, you ain't nuttin don't believe him  
>and if he can't learn to love you, you should leave him<br>Cause sista you don't need him._

Octavia podía ver la pelea de una pareja, él le gritaba "Eres basura, me necesitas", ella le dio una bofetada y se fue del lugar, dejándolo sólo, ella no lo necesitaba.

_And I ain't tryin to gas ya up, I just call em how I see em  
>You know it makes me unhappy (what's that)<br>When brothas make babies, and leave a young mother to be a pappy._

Octavia vea una mujer con varios meses de embarazo, llorando desesperadamente…Sola.

_And since we all came from a woman  
>Got our name from a woman and our game from a woman.<em>

Octavia ve a la misma mujer, pero ahora con una hermosa sonrisa, cargando a su bebé. Que la mira con ojos de eterno amor. Ella consiente al bebé con cariño.

_I wonder why we take from our women  
>Why we rape our women, do we hate our women?<br>_

Octavia ve a una mujer con la ropa muy desaliñada, muy golpeada y llorando de dolor.

_I think it's time to kill for our women  
>Time to heal our women, be real to our women<br>And if we don't we'll have a race of babies  
>That will hate the ladies, that make the babies<br>_

Octavia corre a ayudar a la mujer, pero el hombre que vio al principio se le adelanto y la ayudo a levantarse, la ayudo a caminar.

_And since a man can't make one  
>He has no right to tell a woman when and where to create one<br>So will the real men get up  
>I know you're fed up ladies, but keep your head up.<em>

Octavia se acerca al hombre que ayudo a la mujer, él le sonríe y señala, donde un hombre, el que seguramente golpeo a la chica, se encontraba paseando tranquilamente. Octavia corrió a golpearlo, pero antes de que le acertara un merecido puñetazo. El hombre del pircing la detuvo. El se puso frente al abusador, le puso gentilmente una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Cobarde". De la nada, cientos de hombres y mujeres aparecieron detrás del hombre de la bandana, todos llamándole a gritos: "Poco hombre" "Cobarde" "Sin honor" "Desgraciado". El abusador se pone nervioso y explota por las críticas. Octavia se queda impresionada, el poder y la solidaridad que vio allí… fue hermoso.

_Keep your head up, child things are gonna get easier  
>child thins will get brighter.<em>

_Keep your head up, child things are gonna get easier  
>child thins will get brighter.<em>

Octavia mira hacia arriba. Una luz blanca cae sobre ella.

_I remember Marvin Gaye, used to sing to me  
>He had me feeling like black was the thing to be<br>And suddenly the ghetto didn't seem so tough  
>And though we had it rough, we always had enough.<em>

Octavia vio a unos niños jugaban tranquilamente en la calle. A pesar de que el lugar se veía muy peligroso; lleno de grafitis y basura. Pero los niños estaban felices.

_I huffed and puffed about my curfew and broke the rules  
>Ran with the local crew, and had a smoke or two<br>And I realize momma really paid the price  
>She nearly gave her life, to raise me right.<em>

En la misma calle, Octavia vio al hombre que ya había visto tantas veces, el de la bandana y el pircing en la nariz, pero mucho más joven, destruyendo la ventana de una tienda y robando algo que llevaba oculto. Octavia intento detenerlo, pero él se detuvo sólo. Una mujer de color lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de decepción. El joven la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_And all I had to give her was my pipe dream  
>Of how I'd rock the mic, and make it to the bright screen<br>I'm trying to make a dollar out of fifteen cents  
>It's hard to be legit and still pay the rent<br>And in the end it seems I'm heading for the pen._

Octavia estaba en medio de una multitud en un gran concierto. Y en el escenario. El mismo hombre del pircing cantaba mientras se movía con ritmo y gritaba "Mi querida madre"

_It's hard to be legit and still pay the rent  
>And in the end it seems I'm heading for the pen<br>I try and find my friends, but they're blowing in the wind  
>Last night my buddy lost his whole family<br>It's gonna take the man in me to conquer this insanity  
>It seems the rain will never let up.<em>

Octavia veía a un hombre llorando frente a un grupo de personas muertas en las calles, la lluvia caía con fuerza.

_I try to keep my head up, and still keep from getting wet up  
>You know it's funny when it rains it pours<br>They got money for wars, but can't feed the poor._

Octavia estaba en frente de un país extraño en guerra, con grandes y poderosas armas, caras y potentes… Pero detrás de ella, estaba un niño encogido como un ovillo, famélico y enfermo, temblando en un charco de agua.

_Say there ain't no hope for the youth and the truth is  
>it ain't no hope for the future<br>And then they wonder why we crazy  
>I blame my mother, for turning my brother into a crack baby<br>We ain't meant to survive, cause it's a setup  
>And even though you're fed up<br>Huh, you got to keep your head up._

Había cientos de personas con carteles de paz. Esperando a que su voz fuera escuchada.

_Keep your head up, child things are gonna get easier  
>child thins will get brighter.<em>

_Keep your head up, child things are gonna get easier  
>child thins will get brighter.<em>

En un lugar con un cielo nublado, Octavia mira hacia arriba. Una luz blanca cae sobre ella. Las nubes se comienzan a disipar lentamente, dejando ver la luz del sol.

_To all the ladies having babies on they own  
>I know it's kind of rough and you're feeling all alone<br>Daddy's long gone and he left you by you lonesome  
>Thank the Lord for my kids, even if nobody else want him.<em>

Octavia ve a una mujer solitaria cuidando a un bebé, la puerta de su casa se puede ver que todavía gira, como si alguien se hubiera ido.

_Cause I think we can make it, in fact, I'm sure  
>And if you fall, stand tall and comeback for more<br>Cause ain't nothing worse than when your son  
>wants to know why his daddy don't love him no more<br>You can't complain you was dealt this  
>hell of a hand without a man, feeling helpless<br>Because there's too many things for you to deal with  
>Dying inside, but outside you're looking fearless<br>While the tears, is rolling down your cheeks  
>You steady hoping things don't fall down this week.<em>

"Mamá, ¿Mi papá no me quiere?" Preguntaba un niño a su madre, la cual lloraba mientras que sostenía un papel rosa que decía "Desalojo". A Octavia se le partió el corazón ante esta imagen.

_Cause if it did, you couldn't take it, and don't blame me  
>I was given this world I didn't make it<br>And now my son's getting older and older and cold  
>From having the world on his shoulders<br>While the rich kids is driving Benz._

En un día lluvioso, un joven de color caminaba, llevando la comida a su casa, justo al lado de él, un mercedes benz muy lujos paso y le hecho toda el agua de la calle sobre él. El baja la cabeza, frustrado eh impotente.

_I'm still trying to hold on to my surviving friends  
>And it's crazy, it seems it'll never let up, but<br>please... you got to keep your head up._

Aun después de ver todo esto. Octavia levanta su cabeza, preparándose para el mundo. La música se detuvo.

—¿Qué te pareció?—Vinyl saco del trance a su compañera.

—Nunca te das cuenta de lo fácil y cómoda que es tu vida—Comienza a decir con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hasta que vez la vida de los demás—Termia la frase la Dj.

—¿Eso era lo que me quería decir Ghost?—

—Más o menos—Dice la Dj mientras pone la siguiente canción en la barra de búsqueda: Sangre en la arena-SantaFlow—Lista para la próxima, cierra los ojos—Vinyl pone sus dedos sobre las pupilas de Octavia, la chelista se sonroja un poco ante el cálido contacto de su compañera. La música comenzó a sonar con fuertes acordes de guitarra eléctrica que tomaron a la chelista por sorpresa, la voz de un joven comenzó a sonar.

_Hola me presento, soy negro,  
>que mas da mi nombre llevo un número grabado a fuego,<br>soy un esclavo, no importa lo que siento  
>a la raza superior debo rendir mi último aliento,<br>dicen que sirvo para una cosa y nada más._

Octavia esta en lo que parece un ¿Establo?, puede sentir como unos humildes ojos la miran desde la oscuridad, al voltear a ver puede ver como un numero, cuarenta y tres, brilla al rojo vivo desde la oscuridad.

_Kilos y kilos de pura masa muscular,__  
><em>_mira que genética tengo soy un guerrero,__  
><em>_maldita mi suerte no me dan otra oportunidad,__  
><em>_me alimentan y me tratan como un semental,__  
><em>_dicen que es un honor que no me puedo quejar._

De la oscuridad un gran y musculoso toro aparece, el majestuoso animal da un bestial rugido, Octavia se aterra, pero en ese momento, hombre con varas eléctricas llegan y lo electrocutan, el animal cae atontado.

_Cuando son adultos se llevan a mis hermanos  
>y nunca regresan yo sé bien a donde van,<br>matan a sus semejantes que puedo esperar,  
>matan por dinero por celos por gobernar,<br>matan por un territorio, matan por matar, o por pura  
>diversión.<em>

Octavia corre a ayudar al animal, este se mueve violentamente y mira a lo que está detrás de Octavia, ella mira su espalda, y ve como los mismos hombre que electrocutaron al animal estaban obligando a otro toro a salir del establo, de forma violenta.

_Y ese será mi sino,  
>Que ironía que me llamen animal mis asesinos,<br>nací para morir violentamente no hay otro camino,  
>voy a luchar aunque sea un duelo desigual,<br>malditos sádicos, mi bravura es valor añadido._

Los mismos hombres vuelven a entrar al establo y señalan al toro que Octavia estaba cuidando, ella se pone en frente del animal para evitar que vayan por él. Octavia siente como unos cuernos la mueven a un lado con delicadeza. El toro se había levantado muy apenas y miro a Octavia tranquilamente, el animal asintió y se movió a la puerta del establo.

_Ya siento el dolor, oigo el clamor,  
>Vibraba la plaza, es arte Español,<br>Rojo el color, es ese olor,  
>El de mi sangre en la arena.<em>

Octavia mira aterrada a un toro que está muerto, desmembrado horriblemente, con las orejas y el rabo cortado, y una pata destrozada.

_Me han soltado en una plaza,  
>no tengo escapatoria,<br>me han puesto a un hombre en frente haciendo el paria,  
>otros salen y clavan banderillas en mi espalda,<br>y un tipo en un caballo hace más daño con su lanza,  
>una muchedumbre me abruma desde las gradas<br>se recrean en mi agonía desesperada,  
>¿Se supone que son la especie evolucionada?<em>

Octavia está ahora en un grandísimo estadio de toreros, está entre la gran multitud, que grita emocionada por el mórbido espectáculo, al voltear a la plaza se encuentra con la aterradora imagen del toro lleno de sangre, sin una oreja, ni su rabo, y con tres espadas en la espalda, apenas luchando con el torero.

_No comprendo tanta tortura  
>yo no he hecho nada,<br>cuando sangro ellos jalean excitados  
>yo jadeo estresado<br>con los nervios desencajados,  
>con la lengua a un palmo del suelo<br>estoy agotado, agobiado, mareado por un trapo colorado._

El toro hace un monstruoso esfuerzo por levantarse, pero el torero llega y le clava otra espada en su ya destrozada espalda. El toro cae de nuevo.

_Crees que no siento nada que mi dolor no es real,  
>o te importa una mierda porque soy un animal,<br>se que el tiempo se acaba  
>y se que no puedo escapar,<br>por eso estoy asustado porque se acerca el final._

Octavia ya no puede soportar más, comienza a correr desde su asiento hacia la palaza, empujando a la gente que este entre ella y el animal. Salta la barda que los separa y se acerca al pobre eh indefenso animal. Él la mira suplicando ayuda, ella con lágrimas en los ojos intenta ayudarlo a levantarse, pero es inútil, el animal es un coloso para una delgada chica como Octavia.

_Para que gente con peinetas y abanicos se diviertan,  
>ganaderos se hagan ricos a tu costa<br>y que te vendan que esto no es una barbarie,  
>es cultura tradición, es dinero y por eso justificáis la aberración.<em>

En el falco más alto y costoso del estadio, un hombre gordo, con traje elegante y muchos anillos de oro en los dedos, ordena que saquen a Octavia de la plaza. El torero se acerca peligrosamente a ella.

_Ya siento el dolor, oigo el clamor,  
>Vibraba la plaza, es arte Español,<br>Rojo el color, es ese olor,  
>El de mi sangre en la arena.<em>

Octavia mira aterrada a un toro que está muerto, desmembrado horriblemente, con las orejas y el rabo cortado, y una pata destrozada. En los cuernos del animal, manchados de sangre, se podía ver un gran trozo de carne humana.

_Y se extrañan cuando vienen las cornadas,  
>ya no tengo nada que perder nada,<br>ahora se donde atacar y te voy a arrastrar  
>en mi viaje el infierno la última parada.<em>

El toro mira como se acercan peligrosamente a Octavia, el se pone muy enojado y con un acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanta, mueve a Octavia a un lado con cuidado y mira al torero, pero ahora los ojos de la bestia habían cambiado, por unos de odio e ira.

_Voy a ensartar tu torso en mis astas,  
>como un tenedor en un boquerón hasta<br>que mi cornamenta quede carmesí  
>y que reine entre los tuyos el terror y el frenesí,<br>tu querías lucirte con un toro bravo,  
>pero ya no cortarás mas orejas y mas rabos,<br>saldrás en brazos de la plaza._

El torero asustado saca otra espada, pero el animal corre a gran velocidad y lo enviste con sus cuernos, empieza a moverlo violentamente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, finalmente lo arroja fuertemente a una pared.

_Y lo último en oír será el llanto de tu esposa  
>y la sirena en la ambulancia,<br>esta ha sido la corrida de tu vida  
>dejarás a tu familia desolada destruida,<br>sangre en la arena, nada en tus venas ,  
>huérfanos y penas, esta es tu última faena.<em>

El torero estaba en el piso, intentando detener la hemorragia de su estomago, de la cual salía abundante sangre, se podía escuchar el llanto de una mujer y la sirena de una ambulancia. El hombre vomito un poco de sangre, el toro se acerco lentamente a él.

_Y que esperabas si jugabas con el fuego,  
>acabaste dando vueltas de campanas por el ruedo,<br>quien puede negar que sea un trágico final  
>aunque algunos podéis elegir cuando pelear.<em>

El hombre levanta sus manos pidiendo piedad al toro, el animal lo mira fríamente, levanta sus patas delanteras y cae sobre la cabeza del torero.

_Ya siento el dolor, oigo el clamor,  
>Vibraba la plaza, es arte Español,<br>Rojo el color, es ese olor,  
>El de mi sangre en la arena.<em>

Octavia mira aterrada a un toro que está muerto, desmembrado horriblemente, con las orejas y el rabo cortado, y una pata destrozada. En los cuernos del animal, manchados de sangre, se podía ver un gran trozo de carne humana. Al lado del toro muerto esta un hombre con el estomago abierto y todas sus tripas de fuera y con la cabeza totalmente destrozada. Octavia cae al piso, conmocionada por la imagen. La música acaba.

—Algo violenta, pero real—Dice Vinyl.

—Pues a mí me gusto—Dice Octavia pensativa—Gandhi alguna vez dijo que la cultura de un pueblo se demuestra en como tratamos a nuestros animales—Suspira—Estoy de acuerdo en comer carne, pero matar animales… Sólo por diversión, es cruel y sin sentido, es uno de los peores errores de la humanidad—

—La gente poco a poco se da cuenta de los errores que comete—Dice Vinyl tranquilamente—Ahora la última canción y nos vamos a dormir—Vinyl pone en la barra de búsqueda, 2Pac Ft Beggie Smalls-Runnin (Dyin tolive), no se escucho música, sólo espacio blanco de sonido y la voz de un entrevistados hablando.

_[Sway (MTV Interviewer) Speaking]__ Between you and Biggie was like, who's gonna, who's gonna,  
>who ruled, the, the, nigga kingdom and shit basically, you know what I'm sayin'?<br>It was like; this is like an election...  
><em>_[2Pac speaking:]__ It is an election  
><em>_[Sway Speaking]__ You know what I'm sayin'?  
><em>_[2Pac speaking]__ Me and Biggie's situation was smaller than that,  
>me and Biggie's situation was like...<em>

_[Reporter Speaking]__ Tupac Shakur was shot several times in the chest..._

Por tercera vez en este día, Octavia miraba al hombre de color con un pircing en la nariz, el estaba en una entrevista, muy serió. La imagen cambia rápidamente a una del mismo hombre en la camilla de un hospital con barías heridas de bala en el pecho.

_You know, I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead  
>Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight<br>Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight  
>Why am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try<br>Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die._

Octavia puede ver como en la misma imagen de una camilla de hospital, con el mismo hombre con heridas de bala, y mientras los paramédicos intentan desesperadamente resucitarlo.

_Check it, I grew up a fucking screw up  
>Got introduced to the game, got a ounce and fucking blew up<br>Chopping rocks overnight  
>The nigga Biggie Smalls trying to turn into the black Frank White<br>We had to grow dreads to change our description  
>Two cops is on the milk box missing.<em>

Octavia veía dos hombre, uno era el negro que ya tanto había visto, pero el otro era nuevo. Al igual que el otro este era negro, per oeste era muy gordo, tenía la nariz redonda y ojos pequeños, ambos músicos charlaban alegremente cuando se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y ellos salieron corriendo.

_Show them toes you know they got stepped on  
>A fist full of bullets a chest full of Teflon<br>Run from the police picture that, nigga I'm too fat  
>I fuck around and catch a asthma attack.<em>

Mientras corrían, el más gordo comenzó a respirar muy pesadamente y tuvo que detenerse, su compañero volvió a ayudarlo. La policía seguía tras de ellos.

_That's why I bust back, it don't faze me  
>When he drop, take his glock, and I'm Swayze<br>celebrate my escape, sold the glock, bought some weight  
>Laid back, I got some money to make, motherfucker.<em>

El gordo hombre parecía insistir a su compañero que se fuera, pero este se negó, el hombre del pircing saco un arma y disparo a los policías, ayudo a su compañero a levantarse y se fueron del lugar.

_You know, I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead  
>Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight<br>Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight  
>Why am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try<br>Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die._

Octavia puede ver como en la misma imagen de una camilla de hospital, con el mismo hombre con heridas de bala, y mientras los paramédicos intentan desesperadamente resucitarlo. Al lado de él, en otra camilla, un hombre gordo y negro tenía varios impactos de bala en el estomago, los paramédicos igualmente intentaban revivirlo.

_And still I'm having memories of high speeds, when the cops crashed  
>As I laugh pushing the gas when my glocks blast<br>We was young, and we was dumb but we had heart  
>In the dark when we survived through the bad parts<br>Many dreams is what I had, and many wishes._

Los dos hombres que escapaban de la policía lograron evitarlos en un callejón oscuro, cuando los policías los pasaron por alto, ambos hombres comenzaron a reír y se dieron un abrazo de hermanos.

_No hesitation in extermination of these snitches  
>And these bitches they still continue to pursue me<br>A couple of movies now the whole world trying to screw me  
>even the cops tried to sue me<br>So what can I do but stay true, sipping 22's a brewing._

Unos años después, los dos mismos hombres están ante una gran multitud que intenta entrevistarles, ellos intentan huir, pero la policía sigue vigilándolos. Ellos se miran cansados y agobiados.

_now the medias trying to test me got the press asking questions, trying to stress me  
>misery is all I see, thats my mind's state<br>My history with the police is shakin' the crime rate  
>Ma main man had 2 strikes, slipped, got arrested and flipped<br>He screamed 'Thug Life!' and emptied the clip  
>gots tired of running from the police.<em>

Ahora ambos hombres estaban en una entrevista, ambos se veían enfadados el uno con el otro, pero cuando nadie miraba, se giñaron el ojo en señal de amistad.

_You know, I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead  
>Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight<br>Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight  
>Why am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try<br>Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die._

Octavia puede ver como en la misma imagen de una camilla de hospital, con el mismo hombre con heridas de bala, y mientras los paramédicos intentan desesperadamente resucitarlo. Al lado de él, en otra camilla, un hombre gordo y negro tenía varios impactos de bala en el estomago, los paramédicos igualmente intentaban revivirlo. Octavia desvía la mirada de esto, entonces mira hacia arriba y puede ver dos figuras luminosas, una delgada y la otra gorda, pareciera que se dan un abrazo fraternal mientras sube al cielo, como hermanos.

La música disminuyo pero se escucho una última entrevista.

_I was shocked at everything! You know what I'm saying. I wasn't more shocked at him dying.  
>I was more shocked at him. Pac' is a strong dude... I know him... You know what I'm saying?..<br>Real strong... so it was when he got shot I was more like "again". You know what I'm saying?..  
>He always getting shot or shot at... He goon' pull through this one again, make a few of records about it and its gon' be over…<br>You know, then when he died I was like 'Woah'... you know what I'm saying...  
>it kind of took me by surprise... even though we was going through our drama I would NEVER<br>wish death on nobody! __'cause there ain't no coming back from that._

La música termino y Octavia abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto? Yo creía que ellos dos se odiaban, me lo dijo Ghost—Dice Octavia muy confundida.

—Al principio si—Dice Vinyl—Pero luego, arreglaron sus diferencias y continuaron con su show para ganar más dinero, entonces sucedió lo inesperado, ambos murieron—Octavia y Vinyl bajan la cabeza un momento—Entonces, ¿Qué aprendimos del rap? Señorita—Dice Vinyl con tono de burla.

Octavia se queda pensando un momento y dice:

—El rap, es la música que expresa la voz del pueblo, son los sentimientos y vivencias de quienes más han sufrido. Si se les dice violentos, se está siendo incomprensivo, ya que ellos no eligieron tener una mala vida, pero si eligieron contar a la gente los peligros de ella. Muchas veces puede ser un llamado de conciencia que te obliga a pensar y a salir de tu espacio de comodidad, para que te des cuenta, de los problemas que te rodean y tu puedes no darte cuenta o ignoras. También, es la forma en la que algunos expresan su rabia eh inconformidad ante sus superiores, es el hecho de no quedarse callado ante un mal a la sociedad, es sólo querer ver un mundo mejor, el rap es la hermosa música del sufrimiento y del gozo. Se puede conectar muy fácilmente a esta música, porque es capaz de tocar tu alma—Octavia da un suspiro y le sonríe a Vinyl—¿Qué te pareció lo que aprendí?—

—¡Wow! Me sorprende que hayas aprendido a apreciar el rap de esa forma—Dice Vinyl en verdad sorprendida.

—Lo aprendí de buena forma—Dice la chelista con una gran y sincera sonrisa—Ahora vamos a dormir, porque mañana toca amor, estilo rock—Dice mientras ríe, pero Vinyl se sonroja un poco.

—Ya me voy a cambiar pues—Dice la dj mientras se mete al baño. Octavia se pone su pijama mientras espera a su compañera, ella sale con su ya conocido kit de playera con un short corto, la dj se quita los lentes y se acuesta con Octavia en la cama —Buenas noches Tavi—Dice mientras cierra los ojos.

Octavia bosteza cansada y dice:

—No me digas Tavi—Cierra los ojos.

…

A la mañana siguiente ambas se despertaron alrededor de las 9 de la mañana tranquilamente y sin hacer alboroto, se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar. Ambas comían tranquilamente un pan tostado con mermelada, una manaza y un jugo de naranja.

—Entonces Octavia—Decía Vinyl mientras le daba una gran mordida a la manzana, y la masticaba lentamente—¿Qué clase de música para invocar a la magia negra me vas a enseñar hoy?—

Octavia miró como mordía la manzana, se quedo atontada, sacudió su cabeza y enojada dijo:

—No llames a mi música así, tienes que poner tanto esfuerzo como yo puse, y quien sabe, tal vez te guste tanto como a mí me gusto tu música—Dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa confiada a la dj, la dj voltea la cara y refunfuña algo inentendible, y enojada—Vamos no te enojes, te voy a dar algo de amor _old school—_Vinyl se sonroja un poco, Octavia se da cuenta de lo que dijo, ella también se sonroja—B-bien, a las 8 de la noche tendremos que ir al salón de cuerdas, e-entendido—Vinyl aun sonrojada asiente y continúan comiendo en silencio. Octavia aun estaba sonrojada "¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Primero lo de la manzana y ahora eso del… _Amor, _Naa, no te preocupes Tavi, sólo estas un poco alterada por todo lo que ah pasado, en un par de días todo será parte del pasado" Piensa Octavia para tranquilizarse. Vinyl acabos su comida.

—Eeh, si, te veo a las tres—Dice Vinyl nerviosa y aun sonrojada—En, el salón… de percusiones, ¡Digo! Cuerdas, si, cuerdas, adiós, amor… ¡Digo! Tavi—Vinyl se va aun sonrojada, era obvio que estaba nerviosa por lo que le dijo Octavia, la chelista suspira porque la tensión se rompió.

…

Ya a las 3 8 de la noche, Vinyl llego a la entrada del salón de cuerdas, donde ya estaba Octavia esperándola, la chelista estaba pegada a la puerta, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Hola Octavia, que era lo que me querías decir—Llega Vinyl hablando en voz alta.

—Shhhhhhh-Susurra Octavia, mira dentro del salón, luego en voz baja dice—¿Qué quieres asustarlo?—

—¿A quién?—

—A él—Dice Octavia mientras medio abre la puerta. En el solitario salón, en una silla estaba un pequeño chico, tal vez 2 años menor que ellas, de cabello largo y bien peinado hacia atrás, de piel un poco morena, muy poco y con rasgos bastante afilados. Vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, y una camiseta amarilla con el dibujo de una nota musical en ella. En sus manos traía una guitarra eléctrica negra y bien limpia, la estaba afinando, la conecto al amplificador.

—¿Quién es él?—Pregunta Vinyl susurrando.

—Silencio, deja ver que va a tocar ahora, nunca lo debemos interrumpir antes de que toque—Dice Octavia continuando con la voz baja—Te diré su nombre después de que termine—

El chico que aun no las notaba, simplemente comenzó a tocar, la canción comenzó con un ligero y suave tono de la guitarra,

_DIE TRÄNEN GREISER KINDERSCHAR  
>ICH ZIEH SIE AUF EIN WEISSES HAAR<br>WERF IN DIE LUFT DIE NASSE KETTE  
>UND WÜNSCH MIR DASS ICH EINE MUTTER HÄTTE<em>

Vinyl se quedo sorprendida por el control del chico sobre ese otro idioma. ¿Qué idioma era? Vinyl no tenía ni idea, no tenía buen oído para los idiomas, tal vez era ruso o alemán. Aun así, eso no le importaba mucho, la voz del chico era tranquila, casi como una canción de cuna.

_KEINE SONNE DIE MIR SCHEINT  
>KEINE BRUST HAT MILCH GEWEINT<br>IN MEINER KEHLE STECKT EIN SCHLAUCH  
>HAB KEINEN NABEL AUF DEM BAUCH.<em>

Aunque la canción sonaba tranquila y suave, Vinyl no podía dejar de pensar que la canción sonaba triste, desoladora, como si algo hubiera muerto mientras entonaba la voz en ese extraño idioma.

_MUTTER..._

El chico aumento fuertemente el tono de la canción, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Vinyl, había escuchado la única palabra que entendió… Madre.

_ICH DURFTE KEINE NIPPEL LECKEN  
>UND KEINE FALTE ZUM VERSTECKEN<br>NIEMAND GAB MIR EINEN NAMEN  
>GEZEUGT IN HAST UND OHNE SAMEN.<em>

Vinyl casi podía entender algunas palabras, que eran parecidas al inglés, lo que ya le había aclarado que idioma era, alemán. Seguía sonando triste, no sabía porque se imaginaba a un niño famélico y pálido sin un nombre…

_DER MUTTER DIE MICH NIE GEBOREN_

HAB ICH HEUTE NACHT GESCHWOREN  
>ICH WERD IHR EINE KRANKHEIT SCHENKEN<br>UND SIE DANACH IM FLUSS VERSENKEN.

La canción era tranquila pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, el chico no gritaba, el sólo hablaba alto y claro, Vinyl no dejaba de sentí soldad por la canción.

_MUTTER..._

Y allí estaba de nuevo… Madre, la forma en que lo decía era casi como una súplica, un pedido de ayuda, como si de su madre dependiera su mismísima vida, pero aun así, Vinyl sentía que nadie lo ayudaría.

_IN IHREN LUNGEN WOHNT EIN AAL  
>AUF MEINER STIRN EIN MUTTERMAL<br>ENTFERNE ES MIT MESSERS KUSS  
>AUCH WENN ICH DARAN STERBEN MUSS.<em>

Después de ese verso cayó un momento, no hubo música, fue un perturbador silencio, para que las siguientes palabras comenzaran a sonar:

_MUTTER..._

_MUTTER..._

_MUTTER... _

_!MUTTER!..._

La última vez que dijo madre, ya no lo dijo como suplica más bien era un grito de ira y enojo, como si no entendiera el porqué de algo, como si simplemente estuviera allí por un juego y algo que salió mal.

_IN IHREN LUNGEN WOHNT EIN AAL  
>AUF MEINER STIRN EIN MUTTERMAL<br>ENTFERNE ES MIT MESSERS KUSS  
>AUCH WENN ICH VERBLUTEN MUSS<em>

MUTTER...

_OH GIB MIR KRAFT._

Esto último ya lo decía como si se hubiera rendido, y simplemente esperara su destino, ya sin ningún miedo… Pero Vinyl pudo notar como una solitaria lagrima caía por la mejilla del chico, el chico detuvo la música y bajo la cabeza. Vinyl no pudo aguantar más y salió de su escondite para aplaudirle.

—Fue hermoso chico—Decía mientras le aplaudía muy emocionada. El chico puso cara de miedo y se levanto muy asustado de su silla.

—¡Vinyl!—Grita Octavia saliendo también de su escondite—¡Te dije que te quedaras escondida!, ya asuste a Isaac—El chico vio a Octavia y se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun seguía alterado—Tranquilo Isaac, venimos a pedirte un favor—

—¿Q-quien es e-ella O-Octavia?—Dice Isaac muy asustado.

Antes de que Octavia pudiera responder Vinyl se adelanto.

—¡Soy Vinyl Scratch!—Mientras le estrecha la mano con mucho entusiasmo, el chico se asusta—Tocas genial, sabes cómo llegar las notas, me encanto el sentimiento que pusiste, ¡Sabes manejar la guitarra como un pro!—Isaac se sonrojo mucho y cayó al piso sin conocimiento. Vinyl se asusta mucho—¿Qué le paso?—

Octavia le da un golpe a Vinyl en la nuca.

—Si me hubieras escuchado esto no hubiera pasado—Dice la chelista enojada.

—¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Por qué se desmayo?—

Octavia suspira y dice:

—Bien te contare la historia completa—Vinyl la mira con atención—Isaac, es un prodigio en esta escuela, puede imitar cualquier canción en guitarra, junto con la voz del cantante original, es uno de los mejores, pero… Tiene Síndrome de Asperger—Vinyl la mira extrañada—Es una clase de autismo, menos drástico, pero aun así, tiene bastantes impedimentos sociales, le es difícil relacionarse con los demás, incluso algunas cosas básicas como expresar y entender sentimientos. No entiende el sarcasmo o los juegos de palabras—Vinyl entendió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que este chico no tiene sentimientos?—Pregunta la dj.

—No, significa que simplemente no puede expresarlos tan fácil como los demás—Dice la chelista—Pero con la música… el logro expresar lo que sentía, lo viste llorar al terminar la canción Mutter de Rammstein ¿No? Seguramente extrañaba a su madre—La chelista continua—Normalmente no tiene problemas para comunicarse con otras personas, no de forma superficial y lograr mantener una conversación, pero cuando está enfrente de una chica linda… Pues digamos que pierde tosa su habilidad social. Con una chica con la que tiene cierto tiempo conviviendo tartamudea… ¡Ahora imagínate que llegue una completa extraña y le estruje la mano! ¡Es casi como haberte desnudado frente a un niño!—Octavia sigue regañando a la dj pero ella dice:

—Eso quiere decir… ¡Que soy linda!—Muy emocionada—¿Tu también piensas eso verdad?—

Octavia se sonroja y dice:

—¿P-por qué lo dices?—

—Porque si no me hubieras dejado simplemente entrar sin necesidad de esperar—

—No era por eso, era que no lo quería interrumpir—Octavia dice luego en voz baja—Pero debo admitir que si eres linda… tienes tu encanto—Octavia se sonroja un poco más.

—Así que crees que soy linda—Dice Vinyl sonrojada.

—Si—Dice la chelista sin mirarla a la cara.

Ambas se quedan en silencio sin mirarse a los ojos, el ambiente se pone un poco tenso. En ese momento se escucha un quejido.

—Anotaron la matricula del camión que me atropello—Dijo Isaac en apenas un suspiro.

—Isaac, ya estás bien—Dice Octavia acercándose a él, rompiendo el silencio entre ella y Vinyl—No te preocupes, mi amiga Vinyl ya no te va tomar por sorpresa, nosotros sólo veníamos a pedirte un favor—

—M-maldito c-complejo, q-que me impide ha-ablar c-con chicas—Dice Isaac tartamudeando—P-pero n-no i-importa, c-cual e-es el favor que m-me p-pedirás—Dice el chico tímidamente.

—Que nos enseñes algunas de las mejores piezas de Rock y metal que tengas en tu arsenal, para enseñarle a mi amiga—

—C-claro, tengo algunas canciones, l-las tocare para u-u-ustedes—El chico se puso más nervioso al pensar que tocaría para dos chicas—La primera que toca-care s-será, D-d-dream On d-de Aeronsmith—Mueve unas cuantas cuerdas de su guitarra y comienza a tocar para encontrar el ritmo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de ver la música?—Dice Octavia, Vinyl asiente—Ahora te toca a ti—

Vinyl cierra los ojos justo cuando Isaac encuentra el suave y melancólico tono, el chico comienza a cantar:

_Every time when I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone._

Vinyl se miraba en un espejo y veía como rápidamente envejecía y se volvía una anciana, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

_It went by, like dusk to dawn  
>Isn't that the way<br>Everybody's got the dues in life to pay._

Ahora Vinyl podía ver como el sol caía lentamente, preparándose para un nuevo día… Un día que dejaba atrás absolutamente todo lo que paso en el anterior, nacimientos, muertes, rupturas, declaraciones… Todo, el tiempo no lo perdona nada.

_I know nobody knows  
>Where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win.<em>

Vinyl podía ver pasar gente, ancianos, jóvenes, niños, mujeres, hombres… Todos pasaban por el mismo camino.

_Sing with me; sing for the years  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears<br>Sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away.<em>

Vinyl veía a la gente cantando con lágrimas en los ojos, como si fuera la última cosa que fueran a hacer, lo hacían con felicidad y entusiasmo.

_Yeah, sing with me; sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.<em>

Sin previo aviso, muchas de las personas, sin importar su edad, ascendían lentamente al cielo, arrastradas por un aro de luz, las personas se veían con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

_Dream on  
>Dream on<br>Dream on  
>Dream until your dreams come true<br>Dream on  
>Dream on<br>Dream on  
>Dream until your dreams come true<br>Dream on  
>Dream on<br>Dream on  
>Dream on<br>Dream on  
>Dream on<br>Dream on._

Vinyl se veía a sí misma en un gran escenario con muchísima gente, ella tocaba su tornamesa mientras el público la admiraba… Su sueño hecho realidad, ella voltea a ver a trasbanbalinas, en ella vea a… Octavia, mirándola con cariño… Ni Vinyl sabía que significaba esto.

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.<em>

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.<em>

Ahora todo estaba tan claro, Vinyl entendió la canción.

Isaac se detuvo y dijo simplemente:

—Hermosa canción—Con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Entendiste Vinyl?—Dice Octavia muy sonriente.

—Creo que si—Dice Vinyl muy pensativa—La canción, quería enseñarte que… Tienes que vivir el momento, seguir tus sueños… porque todo se puede ir en cualquier momento. Nada está asegurado—Luego dice—Me gusto mucho, los tonos y todo eso—

Octavia ríe.

—Si fue lindo—Entonces voltea a ver a Isaac—Listo para tocar la siguiente—

Isaac abre los ojos y dice:

—S-si e-estoy li-listo—Toma su guitarra—La s-siguiente c-canción es The Catalyst de Linkin Park—Comienza a tocar la canción, aunque Isaac sabe que ese no es el tono original, a él le gustaba tocar esa canción con guitarra.

Vinyl cierra sus ojos cuando el prodigio comienza cantar.

_God bless us everyone  
>We're a broken people living under loaded gun<br>And it can't be our fault  
>It can't be outdone<br>It can't out matched  
>It can't be outrun<br>No!_

Vinyl veía a 5 hombres con capuchas negras y manchadas de sangre. De rodillas en una destruida ciudad, llena de llamas y edificios colapsados, como si una gran guerra se hubiera librado en ese lugar. El de en medio de los 5 gritaba el coro de la canción.

_God bless us everyone  
>We're a broken people living under loaded gun<br>And it can't be our fault  
>It can't be outdone<br>It can't out matched  
>It can't be outrun<br>No!_

Detrás de los 5 hombres, estaban 5 soldados con rifles m14 apuntando a la cabeza de ellos, parecían estar dispuestos a volarles la cabeza en cualquier momento.

_And when I close my eyes tonight  
>To symphonies of blinding light<br>(God bless us everyone  
>We're a broken people living under loaded gun<br>Oh)_

Vinyl ahora estaba en medio de una violenta revuelta, que se llevaba a cabo al lado de un cristalino y bello río, los sujetos con capucha, que eran ahora unos 50, arrojaban bombas molotov a las ventanas de un edificio de gobierno.

_Like memories in cold decay  
>Transmissions echoing away<br>Far from the world of you and I  
>Where oceans bleed into the sky.<em>

Llegaron soldados fuertemente armados con rifles m14 y comenzaron a disparar sin piedad contra los revoltosos. Estos caían muertos al lago, que se teñía de un violento color rojo. El agua parecía subir al cielo lentamente. Sin perder el color rojo de muerte. Vinyl simplemente veía esto sin poder hacer nada.

_God save us everyone,  
>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?<br>For the sins of our hand  
>The sins of our tongue.<br>The sins of our father.  
>The sins of our young.<br>__No!_

La escena continuaba retrocediendo en el tiempo. Ahora estaba mucha gente inocente siendo juzgada por los errores cometidos por sus superiores, eran marcados con códigos de barras en la frente para poder ser utilizados como simple mercancía. Un grupo de hombres encapuchados se acercaba a donde esto sucedía, armados con armas caseras.

_God save us everyone,  
>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?<br>For the sins of our hand  
>The sins of our tongue<br>The sins of our father  
>The sins of our young<br>No!_

Vinyl veía más atrás aun en el tiempo. Ahora veía a los mismos hombres encapuchados discutiendo su plan de ataque en una base secreta, muy oscura y en mal estado. Se decidían donde atacar en una gran mapa de… Un país.

_And when I close my eyes tonight  
>To symphonies of blinding light<br>(God save us everyone,  
>Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?<br>__Oh)_

En medio de su junta de golpe de estado, los rebeldes fueron atacados por bombas de luz. Se escucharon muchos disparos y una gran pelea comenzó. Pero los rebeldes lograron escapar de la emboscada.

_Like memories in cold decay__  
><em>_Transmissions echoing away__  
><em>_Far from the world of you and I__  
><em>_Where oceans bleed into the sky._

Aun más atrás en el tiempo. Ahora Vinyl observaba como un pequeño niño con capucha veía como soldados se llevaban a su padre en una camioneta militar. El padre del niño le sonríe y susurra: "Se fuerte", los soldados lo obligan a entrar y el niño comienza a llorar sin poder hacer nada más.

_Like memories in cold decay  
>Transmissions echoing away<br>Far from the world of you and I  
>Where oceans bleed into the sky.<em>

La camioneta militar continuó su transcurso hasta un tranquilo y cristalino lago. Bajaron al padre a la fuerza, pusieron una pistola en su cabeza, y simplemente dispararon. Su sangre cayó en el agua la cual se tiño de un horrible color rojo que salpico más alto de lo normal.

_Lift me up  
>Let me go.<em>

Vinyl volvió a ver al pelotón de fusilamiento del principio. Uno de los 5 rebeldes logro escaparse de donde lo tenían apresado. Corrió unos cuantos metros, para cuando uno de los soldados ya le había descargado un cartucho entero en su espalda. El encapuchado cayó lentamente, con una sonrisa en su cara… Era libre.

_God bless us everyone  
>We're a broken people living under loaded gun<br>And it can't be our fault  
>Can't be outdone<br>It can't out matched  
>It can't be outrun<br>No!_

Sus compañeros gritaron enojados por la muerte de su hermano caído. Los soldados no hicieron otra cosa más que volver a apuntar al a cabeza de los presos, estos dieron un último grito de conciencia, para demostrar que nunca los silenciarían:

_God bless us everyone  
>We're a broken people living under loaded gun<br>And it can't be our fault  
>Can't be outdone<br>It can't out matched  
>It can't be outrun.<em>

Disparos.

Vinyl dejó de escuchar la música, Isaac se había detenido.

—¿Y qué aprendiste?—Dice Octavia.

—Nunca debes dejar de gritar, es tu única arma en este corrupto mundo—Dice de forma triste—Siempre es el pueblo el que tiene el verdadero poder, al fin y al cabo, nadie más que nosotros mismos puede hacer un cambio—Un poco molesta dice—Porque a ellos les conviene que no hablemos, les conviene tenernos como ignorantes que no saben nada y que simplemente siguen jugando con el pueblo—

—Muy bien—Dice Octavia muy orgullosa.

—Es el gobierno el que debe temer al pueblo, no al revés—Dice Isaac sin en realidad ponerle atención a ninguna de las dos.

—Entonces cual es la siguiente Isaac—Dice Vinyl muy entusiasmada.

—D-deje lo mejor p-para el final—Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa—Esta es una de mis favoritas del gran maestro Jim Hendrix, All Along The Watch Tower, es la expresión perfecta de hacer gemir a la guitarra—Dice tranquilamente.

Vinyl ríe por el comentario, pero Isaac la mira raro.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Dice extrañado.

—De tu comentario…—Dice Vinyl igual de extrañada.

—Recuerda que no puede detectar los dobles sentidos—Dice Octavia en un susurro.

—Lo olvide, lo siento Isaac, continua—

Isaac saca su celular y empieza buscar la canción.

—¿No la vas a tocar tu?—Pregunta la Dj extrañada.

—No, yo no puedo con tanta maestría que implica tocar esa canción, es imposible incluso para mí imitar los tonos—Dice muy tranquilamente el guitarrista—Nadie se puede comparar con el maestro Hendrix—Isaac encuentra la canción y esta comienza a tocar una fuerte y llevadera melodía.

Vinyl cierra los ojos.

_There must be some kind of way out of here  
>said the joker to the thief<br>there's too much confusion..._

Vinyl estaba encerrada en una gran habitación de ladrillos sin ventanas. Octavia estaba con ella, Vinyl estaba muy preocupada intentando ver por donde se podía escapar del lugar. Octavia miraba todo esto muy cómodamente acostada en una esquina del lugar.

_i can't get no relief  
>Business men, they drink my wine<br>plowman dig my earth._

Vinyl le decía enojada a Octavia lo que las disqueras habían hecho con sus canciones lo que ellos quisieron y que la habían encerrado allí.

_none were level on the mind  
>nobody up at his word<br>hey, hey._

Vinyl golpeaba muy enojada las paredes. Desesperada por salir del lugar. Octavia seguía mirándola tranquilamente.

_No reason to get excited  
>the thief he kindly spoke<br>there are many here among us  
>who feel that life is but a joke.<em>

Octavia se levanto tranquilamente y puso cariñosamente su mano en el hombre de Vinyl. La dj la volteo a ver y se tranquilizo un poco.

_but you and i, we've been through that  
>and this is not our fate.<em>

Luego Octavia puso una mano en un ladrillo de la pared, al presionarlo, una puerta secreta se abrio al exterior.

_so let us stop talkin' falsely now  
>the hour's getting late, hey.<em>

Octavia la invitó a salir, Vinyl sin pensarlo dos veces, salió para tomar aire fresco, ahora se daba cuenta de el lugar donde estaban encerradas era una altísima torre de casi 50 pisos de alto, Vinyl se asusto un poco. Pero Octavia se puso al borde del precipicio.

_All along the watchtower  
>princes kept the view<br>while all the women came and went  
>barefoot servants, too.<em>

Octavia le dijo que se acercara. Vinyl obedeció, y de dio cuenta de que desde esa torre se podía ver absolutamente todo alrededor de la ciudad, sin ningún problema podían observar tranquilamente como vigilantes. Octavia dio un salto al precipicio. Vinyl asustada dio el salto con ella para intentar ayudarla.

_Outside in the cold distance__  
><em>_a wildcat did growl__  
><em>_two riders were approaching__  
><em>_and the wind began to howl._

Vinyl alcanzó a Octavia en el aire. Ellas se miraron a los ojos. Vinyl tenía mucho miedo. Octavia se acerco a ella en el aire y le dio un abrazo, uno para protegerla, cayeron sanas y salvas en una carreta llena de paja en el suelo. Al salir de esta, Vinyl pudo ver como un gato callejero maulló retadoramente. Cuando ambas músicas salieron de la carreta y comenzaba a caminar una al lado de otra, un fuerte viento hizo que sus cabelleras se levantaran rítmicamente.

La guitarra continúo por unos segundos más con un sublime sólo de guitarra y finalmente se detuvo.

—No entendí—Dice Vinyl confundida—Cual era el sentido de esa canción, no tenía ningún mensaje, nada—Luego piensa un momento—Aunque admito que ese sujeto sabe tocar la guitarra como todo un maestro—

—Es que no toda la música debe tener siempre un significado—Dice Octavia de forma comprensiva—Algunas veces, la música es simplemente lo que tú quieres que sea, no lo que el autor quiere, algunas veces sólo debes dejar volar tu imaginación, sin ataduras o quebrarte la cabeza para transmitir un mensaje—

—Tal vez tengas razón, es lo mismo que pasa con la música electrónica—Dice Vinyl entendiendo a Octavia.

—Entonces—Dice la chelista muy emocionada—¿Qué aprendimos del rock?—

Vinyl se queda pensado unos momentos.

—Ahora que veo le rock así, me doy cuenta de que no son sólo gritos sin sentido, son la expresión máxima de los sentimientos del cantante, dejando libre sus almas y sus emociones, sin ninguna atadura, siendo guiados por el poder de sus guitarras—Vinyl decía esto con una sonrisa—Cuando cantas rock, estas usando todo el poder de tu alma, el grito desgarrador de libertad y poder bajo tu control y descontrol a la vez. Siempre se puedo utilizar para transmitir una idea, una que se puede plantar firmemente en la cabeza de los demás y lograr una gran cambio, también, tiene el poder de contarte historias maravillosa y dejar volar tu imaginación—Isaac abre un poco los ojos—Sin olvidar la poderosa guitarra, que permite al artista crear hermosas notas musicales sin igual—

Isaac vuelve a cerrar los ojos y como para sí mismo dice:

—La guitarra no se toca, a la guitarra se le hace el amor, como a una mujer, se tiene que ser muy cuidadoso y detallista, tratarla con sumo respeto y cariño, porque al tocarla estas entregándole un pedazo de tu alma, y ella se conecta contigo, puedes sentir la energía de tu cuerpo corriendo atreves de tus dedos a la guitarra y como ella responde a tu suave tacto con hermosa música que deleita tu oídos—Isaac se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y vuelve a su actitud tímida—L-lo sie-ento, m-me e-emocione un poco—Dice muy apenado.

—No importa—Dice Vinyl con una sonrisa—Gracias, Isaac, tú y Tavi me enseñaron mucho—La dj le da un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo al guitarrista, este sofoca un grito y cae desmayado.

—¡Vinyl!—Grita Octavia muy enojada—Lo volviste hacer ¡Y ahora peor!—

—Lo siento—Dice Vinyl apenada, pero un poco divertida—No lo recordé—

Las chicas intentan despertar al pobre chico.

…

Ya después de haber despertado a Isaac, le dieron las gracias y se retiraron a su cuarto, cuando llegaron ya era un poco tarde, alrededor de las 9 de la noche y mañana tenían clases, cada una se puso su pijama y se acomodaron juntas en la cama.

Vinyl quiso comenzar una última conversación.

—Así que piensas que soy linda—Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ya cállate y duérmete!—Dice la chelista sonrojada y enojada. Octavia le da la espalda.

Se quedan silenciosas unos segundos y luego Vinyl dice:

—Creo que tu también eres linda—

Octavia se voltea muy sorprendida y sólo se encuentra con la cara durmiente de Vinyl, que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Octavia sonríe y cierra los ojos para dormir. Preparándose para comenzar componer el día de mañana.

Creemos que la música que escuchamos es la mejor, por el simple hecho de a nosotros nos gusta, lo que no sabemos es que tal vez si te das el tiempo de escuchar otros tipos de música, tu repertorio se abrirá mucho y tendrás mucho que escuchar. Recuerda, no existe música buena o mala, sólo malos y buenos intérpretes.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Lindo capitulo ¿No?, en este capítulo me salí un poco de lo que siempre hago, espero que por eso no le haya desagradado y que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Como sea, el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta pequeña serie, ya saben que viene ¿No?**

**Como sea, muchas gracias por leer y dejen Review's **

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Serenata al silencio, Parte 3

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Hola a todo mundo, el día de hoy no tengo mucho que decir, sólo una cosa, respecto al capítulo anterior, yo tenía mucho miedo de que no les gustara y se les hiciera aburrido y tedioso, pero al contrario, muchos de ustedes me dijeron que fue el mejor capitulo que hice hasta ahora, que supe conectarme con la música, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, les digo, gracias, le quitaron de la mejor manera un fuerte miedo a un joven escritor, les agradezco su apoyo. **

**Con esto, termina la serie de tres capítulos dedicados a las dos mejores músicas de Equestria, fue genial hacer estos capítulos, en especial trabajar con Vinyl.**

**Sin más que decir, que empiece la música:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Serenata al silencio.<strong>

**Parte 3: Elixir (Ft. SantaFlow.)**

—Ya, todo va a estar bien, fue sólo un sueño—Decía Octavia mientras abrazaba a Vinyl contra ella en la cama, era de noche cuando Vinyl se había despertado de nuevo, llorando, Octavia se había dado cuenta de que tenía pesadillas muy recurrentes, casi tres veces por semana, Vinyl se levantaba llorando murmurando cosas extrañas sobre: "Yo sé que si puedo", "Te equivocas, si soy música", cosas que Octavia no entendía, pero cada vez que se despertaba así, ella simplemente la abrazaba y le decía que todo iba estar bien. Octavia se sentía rara al hacer esto, le molestaba el hecho de que su amiga se pusiera a llorar a mitad de la noche, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero aun así, lo que más le molestaba es que a veces ella se iba a dormir esperando que tuviera una pesadilla, simplemente para poder tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, sentir que ella, era todo la protección que Vinyl necesitaba, sentir que Vinyl la quería cerca, estaba confundida, pensaba que su sentimiento era egoísta y que era algo malo en muchos sentidos, pero allí estaba. Ella abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello para que se tranquilizara—Volvamos a dormir, ya paso—

—Si—Dice Vinyl limpiándose las lagrimas—Tavi, puedo dormir abrazada a ti, es que, tengo miedo de la pesadilla—Dice como niña pequeña.

Octavia se sonroja bastante pero con una sonrisa le dice:

—Por supuesto que puedes, ya vamos a seguir dormidas—Se abrazan y se quedan dormidas, pero Octavia no sabe que sentir, no sabe si sentirse bien o mal, estaba tan confundida, pero, le gustaba.

…

Habían sido unos días bastante agotadores para Octavia y Vinyl, entre clase, trabajos y tareas, agregándole la canción especial, no tenían mucho tiempo de descanso y aun menos de tiempo libre. Pero aun así, se las habían arreglado, para que después de dos semanas, el trabajo musical estaba ya casi listo, Vinyl sólo daba unos últimos toques en la computadora para arreglar algunas cosas y ya estaban casi terminando.

—Es tan genial que al fin estemos logrando un final—Dice Octavia emocionada, ella estaba sentada en un silla al lado de la cama donde estaba Vinyl recostada, ambas traían puestas ya sus ropas para dormir—Y debo admitir que no me esperaba que sonara tan bien con esta clase de géneros mesclados—

—Tarantino está loco por pedir esa combinación, pero con este bebé—Le da un cariñoso golpe a su laptop—Puedo hacer que los ladridos de una foca siendo torturada suene bien—

—Te das mucho crédito, con mi habilidad para el chelo tus beats suenan mejor—

—Si tu como no—Dice Vinyl riendo. Ambas ríen un momento.

—Y recuérdame, de que nos dijo por e-mail el señor Tarantino que era la película, tu elegiste el ritmo acorde ¿No?—

—Es una de esas películas raras de Tarantino, tu sabes, no me dijo el titulo pero por lo que leí en lo que me dijo era algo futurista, lo cual es raro, ya vez con sus películas como Pulp Fiction y Unglorius Bastards, pero al señor Tarantino no le gusta quedarse trabado en una sola cosa—Termina Vinyl.

—Pues bien, saldremos en los títulos finales de la película como las compositoras de uno de los temas, eso es fama asegurada—Dice Octavia soñadora.

—Sí, grandes estadios de gente que va a verme sólo a mi—Dice Vinyl con la misma expresión que Octavia—Pero por ahora lo mejor será irnos a dormir—Vinyl apaga su computadora y se acomoda bien en la cama—¿Me acompañas?—Le dice con un tono extraño.

Octavia se sonroja un poco.

—Eh, si claro—Sin mirarla, Octavia se acomoda con ella—No te has preguntado: ¿Por qué nunca nos trajeron una cama extra?—

—Algunas veces pensaba que era un extraño juego macabro para alguien superior, pero era cuando estaba un poco paranoica, yo digo que es simplemente porque no tienen una extra—Vinyl se toma la barbilla de forma pensativa—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?—Le dice haciendo un puchero de niña mimada.

—Ya c-cállate, y vámonos a dormir—Dice Octavia sonrojada.

Cierran los ojos y se preparan mentalmente para dormir, después de unos minutos Vinyl dice:

—No me respondiste, ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?—Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, pero Vinyl sonaba seria y algo preocupada—Porque si es así, me puedo ir a dormir al piso o algo así, no te quiero molestar—

Pero Octavia que ya estaba dormida le dice entre sueños:

—No, no es eso—Dice Octavia con la voz adormilada—De hecho me gusta dormir contigo, eres calidad y agradable, y hay veces en la noche que tengo frio, te abrazo—Octavia aun dormida, se tira encima de Vinyl y la abraza cariñosamente—Tengo frio—Y luego se pone a roncar muy fuerte.

Vinyl se queda muy sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Octavia, esperaba un: "Si, duerme en el piso", no un: "Eres cálida, y en secreto te abrazo en las noches", Vinyl pensó: "En serio tengo el sueño tan pesado", había demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza, y el hecho de tener a Octavia pegada a su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada, le estaban llegando pensamientos un poco impuros así Octavia en esa posición, la tenía tan cerca, tan pegada a ella, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y ella pensaría que fue un sueño. Sin despertar a Octavia se abofeteo a sí misma, luego enfrió su mente, e hizo como pudo para dormir.

…

Vinyl y Octavia, que traían ropa casual, Vinyl con sus lentes morados y en su cuello sus audífonos Beats By Dr Dre ©, vestida con su camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla negro algo flojos. Octavia traía una camisa de manga larga color gris un poco opaco con unos pantalones de mezclilla más entallados que los de Vinyl. Las chicas tomaban la clase de matemáticas, algo aburridas, ya que se acercaban los exámenes y lo único que hacían era repasar todo lo que habían hecho, repito, aburrido. Habían pasado tres días desde la última "discusión", y habían terminado la canción para la película de Tarantino, estaban muy felices, ahora sólo tenían que esperar a Tarantino para que se llevara su canción y presto, reconocimiento fácil para ambas, claro, eso, si la canción era buena para él, algo que aun tenían miedo.

Después de acabar la clase fueron al comedor, como ya era tarde, ambas se sirvieron buena comida, Vinyl una hamburguesa doble y Octavia ensalada de pollo con arándanos.

—Cada vez que te veo comer—Dice Octavia mientras ve a Vinyl darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa—Me pregunto: ¿A dónde se va todo lo que comes? Comes mucho y jamás te eh visto subir de peso—

—Supongo que es de familia, en mi familia todos son delgados—Dice Vinyl pensativa—O tal vez se van a estos bebés—Vinyl se agarra los pechos de forma cómica, ríe y luego ve a Octavia, muy sonrojada mirándola, justo en su escote—E-este, tierra llamando a Octavia—Dice Vinyl algo sonrojada.

—Por favor no hagas eso en público… Nunca más—Dice Octavia aun mirándola, pero como si en realidad no la estuviera mirando a ella, no del todo, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

—Podrías dejar de mirarme, me estas poniendo nerviosa—Vinyl cruza sus brazos de forma que sus escote se dejara de ver.

—Sí, sólo ya no lo hagas más—Dice Octavia ya desviando la mirada y sonrojada, se quedaron en silencio, la cabeza de Octavia era un completo desastre, no sabía porque se le había quedando viendo al escote de Vinyl, le había gustado lo que vio, si, pero seguía sintiendo que no estaba bien, era su amiga, se había, odiaba pensarlo, pero se había excitando viendo a su amiga, **amiga, **se supone que no estaba bien eso, no, simplemente no debería desear a su amiga, y ahora lo había admitido, por su mente cruzo la idea de que deseaba a su compañera de cuarto, para algo más que una amistad.

Y Vinyl no se quedaba atrás, ella también tenía un revoltijo en su cabeza, ella sólo había hecho eso en forma de broma, no esperaba que Octavia se quedara viendo su escote, y la forma en la que la miraba, parecía con ¿Deseo?, y en este punto, no se podía mentir a sí misma, le hubiera encantado que Octavia saltara sobre ella en ese momento, y la hiciera suya, poder hacerlo encima de la mesa sin importar que todos las estuvieran mirando. "Como puedes pensar eso Vinyl ¿Qué está mal contigo?, ella es tu amiga, e incluso si fuera a pasar, todos te están mirando, como pudo pasarte eso por la cabeza" Le dijo su conciencia a la Dj. "Es su culpa, ¿Por qué me mira así en primer lugar?" Le contesta Vinyl enojada a su conciencia. "Y eso te da derecho a pensar en esas cosas. Controla tus hormonas niña, escucha a tu corazón que te dice que sólo son amigas" Le responde su conciencia. "Intento escuchar a mi corazón, ¡Pero mi entrepierna grita muy fuerte!", y así continuo la discusión entre su conciencia y ella por un rato, hasta que Octavia rompió el silencio.

—Vinyl, jamás me contaste—Dice ya cambiando el tema completamente—¿Por qué tienes pesadillas tan recurrentes?—

A Vinyl no le gustaba hablar de sus pesadillas, pero lo que sea para desviar todo lo posible que se pudiera de lo que paso antes.

—Desde niña—Dice con una sonrisa melancólica—Yo sabía que no era una niña normal, los otros niños escuchaban la música de los programas o artista infantiles y de pop. Yo, yo escuchaba a Dj Jey-z Jeff, Dj A.M., Eminem, Snoop Dogg, 2pac, Dr Dre, Daft Punk. Bueno, ya entiendes ¿No? En la navidad, las otras niñas pedían muñecas o juguetes de ese tipo, yo pedí una tornamesa. Así fue como empecé mi camino musical, esa tornamesa que me regalaron cuando tenía siete, todavía la tengo de recuerdo, cada vez que me sentía mal por algo, la miraba y sabía que mi futuro era brillante, y que todo empezó con algo pequeño—Luego baja la cabeza enojada—Pero luego, en la primeria, cuando estaba en cuarto curso, era la primera vez que teníamos clase de música, claro, yo estaba muy emocionada, creía que hablaríamos de la música que me gustaba, que ilusa fui, el profesor empezó por preguntarnos si tocábamos algún instrumento, todo normal, algunos decían que la guitarra, el piano, el violín, etc. Entonces fue mi turno de hablar, con orgullo dije que yo tocaba la tornamesa y que ya estaba aprendiendo a usar programas de creación musical en la computadora, y que sería una gran dj algún día. El profesor me regaño y me dijo que eso no era música, qué la música debía ser hecha con instrumentos reales, y que lo que yo hacía era simples ruidos sin sentido y que debería estar apenada por llamar a eso música, yo llore sin remedio, tenía sólo nueve años, ¡Nueve años Octavia!, era sólo una niña, los demás niños se rieron de mí y me pusieron crueles apodos que me duele mucho recordar—Vinyl sonaba cada vez más triste—Ese mismo día, en la hora del recreo, yo estaba llorando a solas, un niño cualquiera llego y se empezó a burlar de mí, me dijo cosas horribles que aun el día de hoy me duele recordar. Yo muy enojada me levante y le di un fuerte golpe que le tumbo un diente, la verdad no sé si ya estaba un poco suelto o se lo derrumbe completamente, la verdad, no me importa, el niño muy enojado se levanto para golpearme, yo tuve miedo, pero estaba listo para pelear, justo cuando me iba a golpear, un chico de dos años mayor que yo, le detuvo el puño e hizo que se golpeara a sí mismo, le dijo: "Si tu eres tan cobarde para golpear a una niña, entonces estoy en mi derecho de golpearte aunque seas menor" Jamás olvidare esas palabras, el niño salió corriendo, y el chico que era moreno y con el cabello muy corto, algo pasadito de peso, me dijo: "Estas bien, ¿Por qué lloras?" me lo dijo de una forma tan comprensiva y linda, que no pude evitar saltar y abrazarlo, le conté todo lo que paso, después de escuchar mi historia, me dijo: "¿Sabes? La música es algo muy subjetivo, nunca puedes decir que algo como lo que tú haces no es música, dime ¿Lo haces con el alma?" Yo, por supuesto le dije que si, "Bien, entonces si es música, siempre y cuando la sientas con tu corazón, eso significa que estas poniendo una parte de tu alma en ella, y es allí cuando sabes que lo estás haciendo bien, yo se que tu eres una gran música, tu nunca lo dudes, de hecho, yo escribo rap, y me encantaría que alguien como tú me ayudara a componer las bases, es decir, sólo si tu quieres", ese chico creció y se convirtió en Ghost Face—Octavia se sorprende mucho—Si, desde entonces conozco a Ghost, y el yo hacíamos música juntos, el ponía la letra y la voz, y yo la tonada. Ese día gane un gran amigo que hasta el día de hoy conservo, pero sin embargo, esas cicatrices jamás se fueron, tenía pesadillas recurrentes de los niños burlándose, del profesor diciéndome que no era música en realidad, que sólo era una idiota que hacia ruido, ni siquiera los halagos de los demás, el constante apoyo de mis padres y de Ghost, nada de eso ah podido borrar las malditas pesadillas, es por eso que tengo esas horribles pesadillas que no dejan de perseguirme hasta el día de hoy—Dice Vinyl levantándose las gafas para limpiarse unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado mientras contaba la historia.

Octavia limpiaba sus lágrimas que no tenía miedo de mostrar.

—Jamás pensé yo, que, eso, hubiera, pasado—Decía Octavia con la voz quebrada—Por eso siempre defiendes tu música con todo lo que puedes—Dice apenada—Te debo una disculpa, por lo que algunas vez pude decir de tu música, ahora me arrepiento de eso, no sabía lo que en realidad sentías por ella, lo siento mucho—Baja la cabeza con pena.

—No te preocupes Tavi, eso ya es agua pasada, en todo caso yo también te debo una disculpa por lo que dije yo de tu música, no es aburrida, es buena—

—Sí, tienes razón, simplemente dejémoslo así, vámonos ya a la siguiente clase—Dice Octavia con el ánimo recuperado, ambas se levanta de la mesa y se retiran a su siguiente clase, sin darse cuenta, de que ahora, estaban más unidas.

…

Al fin, al fin el gran día había llegado, Tarantino vendría a la escuela a recoger el trabajo terminado, las chicas estaban en el despacho del director, muy nerviosas, Vinyl traía casi la misma ropa que el día anterior, sólo con su camisa de tirantes color negro ahora, y unos pantalones diferentes, Octavia, por otro lado traía una ropa muy elegante, un saco y pantalón gris, como los que utilizan los que tocan en orquestas, adornado con un lindo moño rojo en el cuello. El director simplemente estaba allí sentado, en su escritorio, rascando repentinamente su prominente barriga, el hombre traía un traje café casual, para su trabajo.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cara algo redonda y ojos pequeños, con grandes entradas en el cabello, vestido con un taje negro casual.

—Buenas tardes—Dice el hombre con una voz suave y ligera—Mi nombre es Quentin Tarantino y vengo a recoger mi canción para mi película—Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas ante la presencia del director cinematográfico, no sabían que decir. Sin embargo, el director de la escuela, se levanto con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, luego la cambio por una gran sonrisa.

—No es posible, eres el pequeño Jerry, no me recuerdas, soy Javier de la secundaria—Dice y luego le da un abrazo amistoso—Han sido muchos años desde que no te veía, eran buenos tiempos—

Tarantino pone una sonrisa:

—Ah, claro que te recuerdo Javi—Le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz, y el director Javier cae al piso—Eso es por robarme a mi novia en la secundaria—

El director se levanta y mueve la boca para alivianar un poco el dolor en su nariz.

—Bien, ese me lo merecía—Dice el director con una sonrisa—Si, de joven hice algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento—Dice bajando la cabeza, pero luego en voz baja y casi inaudible dice—Pero robarme a tu chica no es una de ellas—

—Como sea, eso ya no importa, fue hace más de treinta años—Dice Tarantino relajado—Yo vengo por el trabajo que las señoritas hicieron—

Las chicas que aun estaban algo confundidas por la escena que habían presenciado, no escucharon a Tarantino, el director se aclaro la garganta, y Octavia que fue la primera en reaccionar le dio un leve codazo a Vinyl para que reaccionara, ella dio un respingo, y saco su laptop.

—Bien señor Tarantino, esta es la canción que hicimos Octavia y yo, se la mostraremos, espero que le guste— Vinyl movió algunas cosas en la computadora, abrió el archivo y entonces puso play a la canción.

(**Nota del autor: Si a alguien le interesa escuchar lo que yo escuche para esta escena, aquí el link de la canción, sólo quiten los espacios y envíenle felicitaciones al genial autor: /watch? v=YT67Ur65BAs**)

La canción comenzó con el sonido lento y triste de un chelo, continuando poco a poco con las teclas de un piano. La música aumentaba el volumen y el ritmo poco a poco, tranquilamente sin ninguna molestia. Aumentaba más y más se volvía más fuerte hasta que comenzó a detenerse de nuevo. Las teclas de un piano se repetían como si fuera un disco rayado, el volvía a ser rápido, más y más rápido, fuerte, incrementando el ritmo, el piano casi sonaba como algo digital, rápidamente la música se volvió movidos y potentes beats, con una fuerte influencia de dubstep, el piano volvía, acompañado del chelo, así continuaba por otros segundos, hasta que volvía a la música lente y con instrumentos, finalizando con un agudo tono de violín, la canción se detuvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que nadie hablo ni dijo nada. Los nervios reinaron la cabeza de Octavia y Vinyl, un aplauso rompió el silencio, era Tarantino que daba un aplauso con una cálida sonrisa.

—Chicas, eso fue genial y soberbio, va a ser un honor para mí incluirlo en la película, sólo necesito sus nombres y el de la canción—Dice Tarantino.

Las chicas se quedan con cara de sorprendidas, y sin hablar.

—M-mi nombre es, Vinyl Scratch, y ella es Octavia Smith—Dice Vinyl apenas pudiendo hablar—La canción se llama "El Argumento"—

—Perfecto, entonces, entréguenme el CD y ya está todo listo—Dice Tarantino.

Vinyl saca el disco de su laptop y se lo pasa a Tarantino, el director se despide y sale de la sala, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Vinyl y Octavia se fueron del lugar, muy felices consigo mismas, lo habían logrado.

…

El hecho de que ya hubieran entregado la canción, no les quitaba presión de encima a las chicas, peor aún, les daba más preocupaciones, porque ahora tenían tiempo de sobra para pensar en sus sentimientos la una a la otra.

Por parte de Octavia, las cosas era confusas, cuando conoció a Vinyl, la primera opinión que tuvo fue que era una vagabunda sin sentido de responsabilidad, ni mucho menos sentido musical, que sólo era una chica cualquiera con la que le sería imposible llevarse bien por su obvia diferencia de gustos musicales, pero con el tiempo que tuvo para conocerla, lo que aprendió de su música, cada vez se volvía más cercana a ella, al punto de considerarla una amiga, tal vez más que eso, ya no se podía mentir a sí misma, con el tiempo se había enamorado de ella, no sabía porque, es decir, no tenían absolutamente nada en común, era totalmente lo opuesto, y aun así había caído enamorada de su amiga, pensándolo bien, tal vez se había enamorado de ella cuando la conoció bien, las veces que se despertaba llorando la hacían pensar lo frágil, tierna y vulnerable que podía ser, el hecho de que la abrazaba fuertemente para ahuyentar el miedo, el sentimiento de que por un momento alguien la necesitaba. Todo estaría bien para Octavia, ella fácilmente podría ocultar sus sentimientos ante su compañera, si sólo fuera un enamoramiento, lo malo es que ese enamoramiento poco a poco se convertía en deseo, había empezado con lo normal, simples ganas de abrazarla cariñosamente, tal vez besarla en los labios, eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, un simple y casto beso. Pero poco a poco su imaginación se desataba sin su permiso, en su cabeza, los besos, cada vez se volvían más apasionados, más profundos y largos. Los abrazos se convertían en caricias por todo el cuerpo, imaginándose a Vinyl explorando cada centímetro de su anatomía sin pudor o vergüenza. Octavia se imaginaba los besos cada vez más debajo de la boca, en el cuello, en los hombros, en su pecho…

Octavia se levanta precipitadamente de su cama jadeando muy fuerte, sin hacerle caso a Vinyl que estaba dormida a su lado muy tranquilamente. La chelista corrió al baño rápidamente, se quito la ropa, abrió el agua fría de la ducha y se puso debajo de ella. Octavia casi podía sentir como salía vapor de su cuerpo, aun jadeaba en la ducha, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quería perder ese sentimiento de excitación hacia a su amiga.

Después de una ducha bien fría, volvió a la cama a dormir, más fría, pero sin poder alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su cabeza. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, pero no podía dejar de pensar así "¿Qué está mal conmigo?" se decía a sí misma.

Sería una brutal mentira decir que Vinyl no pasaba por problemas similares, aunque al principio quiso tener un buen inicio con Octavia, tratarla bien, ella se negó ante todo. Eso la hizo pensar que era una _snob, _malcriada y mimada que sólo podía escuchar su aburrida música y despreciar a los otros músicos, pero, cuando la conoció un poco más y pudo tratar con ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era agradable y amable. Y además ante sus ojos ella era hermosa, desde que la vio por primera vez no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y cuando se puso el vestido de gala para ir a la batalla de los gallos, por muy poco no pudo contener sus impulsos de quitárselo… Con sus dientes. Lo bueno es que pudo poner una mirada fría en el momento, pero cuando entro al baño a cambiarse se mordió el labio tan fuerte que casi se hace una herida, pensando lo que podría hacerle con y sin el vestido, lo peor de todo es que ese mismo día ella salto a abrazarla llorando después de escuchar Disparos de Silencio. De no ser por el hecho de que estaba triste, la hubiera volteado sobre la cama y le hubiera hecho mil cosas, al menos se consolaba con que lo hizo en su cabeza esa misma noche, tres veces. Cuando le dijo que era linda no salto sobre ella por el simple hecho de que Isaac estaba noqueado en el lugar. El día en el que Octavia le hablo entre sueños fue uno de los más difíciles, la tenía encima de ella y si le hacía algo, cualquier cosa, ella pensaría que había sido un sueño, pero aun así logro controlar sus instintos, y ni hablar del día en el comedor. Ya casi no podía aguantar la presión, estaba a punto de reventar y gritarle a Octavia que la amaba…

—Podrías bajar el volumen de tu música por favor—Decía Octavia algo molesta, Vinyl dio un respingo, en realidad ella no estaba escuchando la música, sólo la tenía como costumbre—Estoy tratando de estudiar—Ya era tarde, y las dos chicas traían puestas ya sus piyamas.

Vinyl no iba a perder una oportunidad de hacer enojar un poco a Octavia, le encantaba verla enojada. Sube el volumen.

—Te dije que por favor bajes el volumen, mañana es el examen de español, y tengo que estudiar—Dice Octavia conteniendo su enojo. Vinyl sube el volumen—¡Que apagues esa mierda de música!—

Vinyl se quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Octavia, y luego muy enojada dice:

—¿Como llamaste a mi música?—

Octavia que aun estaba enojada dice:

—Lo que escuchaste, ¡Quitase esa mierda de Skrillex!—

—¡Esto no es Skrillex!, es Klayplex—Vinyl se comienza a acercar a Octavia.

—Toda tu música suena igual—Dice Octavia en la cara de Vinyl.

—Como te atreves—Dice Vinyl roja de ira—Como si tu aburrida música clásica no sonara igual toda—Luego imita que toca un violín—Miren como hago aburrida música para ponerlos a dormir—

Octavia se puso más roja.

—¡Retráctate!—Grita enojada Octavia.

—Oblígame—Dice Vinyl de forma retadora.

Vinyl cae al piso violetamente con Octavia encima de ella besándola apasionadamente en la boca, Vinyl confundida intenta retirar a Octavia de su cuerpo, pero Octavia se aferra más fuerte a su cintura y a su boca, usando su lengua para explorar cada centímetro de la boca de Vinyl. La dj finalmente logro quitarse de encima a Octavia, se sentaron en el piso se vieron a los ojos un momento, ambas estaban sudando y jadeando. Sin decir una palabra, Vinyl se acerco con fuerza a Octavia, y comenzó a besarla con más pación que antes, ahora con las dos cooperando, ambas enroscando sus brazos y sus piernas entre ellas, como si tuvieran miedo de que la otra escapara, pero ninguna tenía planeada dejar de hacer eso, por un buen rato. Las chicas se seguían besando apasionadamente dando vueltas la una sobre la otra en el piso.

—Vamos a hacerlo—Dice Vinyl apenas entre besos—Sube a la cama—

—Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres—Dice Octavia aun entre besos.

—Sí, no podría querer más en este momento, te voy a hacer mía… Tavi—Esto último se lo dice al oído con un tono sensual que dejo a Octavia derretida.

Vinyl la subió a la cama, y se puso sobre ella atrapándola con sus brazos, comenzó a besarla y morderla en el cuello mientras acariciaba los pechos de Octavia con delicadeza para disfrutar cada segundo de la posición, sin poder aguantar más con sus manos le arranco fuertemente la piyama de seda, haciéndola pedazos y dejándola totalmente en ropa interior. A Octavia le encantaba la violencia que estaba usando Vinyl.

Vinyl se quedo paralizada al ver el escultural cuerpo de Octavia casi desnudo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡No te detengas ahora!—Grita Octavia, luego toma a Vinyl de su camisa y la acerca para darle un fuerte y apasionado beso, se separa mordiéndole con fuerza el labio, luego la vuelve a besar metiéndole la lengua casi hasta la garganta, la chelista estaba muy desesperada por eso. Octavia le comenzó a quitar la camiseta a Vinyl con fuerza, se tiro encima de ella y sin hacerse esperar le arranco el brazier a Vinyl, como una bestia salvaje que ya no se podía contener—Estaba deseando hacer esto desde ese día en la cafetería—Decía Octavia fuera de sí, no parecía ella misma, parecía un animal lujurioso, a Vinyl no sabía si le debía dar miedo o gustarle el repentino cambio—Ya quería probar a estos bebés—Dice mientras comienza a besar y a morder apasionadamente los pechos de Vinyl.

Vinyl, que no se esperaba para nada esto, comienza a gritar fuertemente, con pación.

—Octavia, me estás dando miedo—Dice Vinyl apretando fuertemente la sabana de la cama—Detente por favor—

—No me importa si te doy miedo—Dice Octavia aun fuera de sí—Eh estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto para detenerme ahora—Dice mientras sin hacerse esperar baja de los pechos de Vinyl a su estomago, y más abajo, le quito los cortos y provocadores pantalones que usaba Vinyl para dormir, dejándola sólo en su ropa interior—Eh hecho esto tantas veces en mi cabeza que no puedo creer que en realidad este pasando ahora—

—Ya me canse de que me uses, ¡Perra lujuriosa!—Dice Vinyl enojada del comportamiento Octavia, cambia la posición quedando ahora ella arriba y Octavia abajo—Te dije que te iba a hacer mía, y no voy a dejar que simplemente me utilices, ya no te voy a dejar tomar el control—Al contrario de la brutalidad de Octavia, Vinyl le quita con cariño el sostén a Octavia, dándole un contacto suave y gentil, dándose su tiempo para hacer cada cosa, sin apresurarse para poder mostrarle su cariño a Octavia, tocándola con delicadeza, masajeando suavemente los pechos de Octavia, y besando el espacio entre ellos, Octavia reaccionaba fuertemente al gentil tacto, su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza.

—Ya no aguanto más, por favor Vinyl, entra en mi, ya no puedo soportar más ¡Quiero que estés dentro de mí!—Dice Octavia desesperada y con lujuria.

Vinyl no puede negar los caprichos de su amor. Así que pone su cabeza entre las piernas de Octavia, y sus piernas en la cabeza de Octavia.

—Bien, hazlo tú también entonces—

—Sí, sí, ¡Sí!—Dice Octavia emocionada, aun no parecía ella misma.

Las dos chicas terminan de desvestirse al cien por ciento, Vinyl comienza a usar su boca para complacer a Octavia, la escucha gemir y gritar muy fuerte. Llena de pacion y descontrol.

—Que buena eres Vinyl, ¡Continua!—Vinyl sigue usando su lengua para recorrer el interior de Octavia, disfrutando su delicado sabor, saboreando su interior sin ninguna prisa. Un sentimiento de placer extremos la toma por sorpresa, y no puede evitar dar un fuerte grito de pación. Octavia había comenzado su trabajo con fuerza, incluso mordiendo a Vinyl pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba ese dolor, la hacía sentirse viva.

—Ya no aguanto más Vinyl, ¡Voy a terminar!—Grita Octavia en una ráfaga de pación incontrolable.

Luego de un fuerte grito, al mismo tiempo las dos dice:

—Con un demonio ¡Te amo!—Terminando así exhaustas su declaración de amor, jadeando, sudando y con la respiración agitada, se ponen una enfrente de la otra, se dan un último y apasionado beso, y ambas caen dormidas, rendidas por el cansancio.

…

Octavia fue la primera en levantarse después de la noche locura, voltea ver a Vinyl que duerme aun desnuda y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, ella también pone una sonrisa, entonces recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior, como se comporto, y le dio vergüenza la forma en la que se volvió un monstruo incontrolable, no sabía que había pasado. Había hecho el amor con su amiga, y ella lo había empezado, estaba mal, muy mal, es decir, dos chicas no podían estar juntas, no era normal. Octavia comienza a llorar, no puedo controlar todos los sentimientos encontrados que está teniendo, se había acostado con una chica, ella estaba mal, no era normal. Pudo sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban con delicadeza por la espalda.

—¿Por qué lloras hermosa?—Dice Vinyl con suavidad en la voz.

—No entiendo Vinyl, ¿Está mal esto? ¿Estamos mal nosotras? ¿Fue incorrecto o antinatural lo que hicimos?—Luego llora más fuerte—¿Está mal que no me arrepienta de eso? ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? Yo, yo no sé qué pensar—

Vinyl la acerca más a su cuerpo.

—No se la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero de algo si estoy segura, lo que paso ayer fue lo más hermoso que jamás allá hecho, lo repetiría cuantas veces sea necesario ¿Y sabes una cosa más?—Octavia se limpia las lagrimas y niega con la cabeza. Vinyl le voltea la cabeza de tal forma que ven a los ojos—Te amo, te amo más que a nada, y nada me va a hacer cambiar ese pensamiento, nada de lo que los demás digan me hará cambiar de opinión, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde que te conozco las pesadillas se han ido alejando poco a poco. Jamás me voy a separar de tu lado, siempre voy a estar allí para ti, siempre que me necesites, porque ya te dije: ¡Te amo!—Le da un tierno beso a Octavia en la boca, Octavia cierra los ojos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad caen de sus ojos.

—Yo también te amo Vinyl—Dice Octavia separándose—Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti jamás, ¡Te amo, maldita perra!—Dice aun llorando de felicidad, se voltea y se tira sobre Vinyl besándola apasionadamente y tocándola por todos lados.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—Dice Vinyl riendo.

Y si es amor ¿Qué te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?, mientras ambos sean felices, es perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Bien, con esto se concluye serenata al silencio, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Si les soy sincero, considere seriamente en no poner lemon en este capítulo, pero luego me dije: "Después de todo lo que ah pasado, sería como ir a ver una película de Robert Rodríguez, sin sangre y tripas volando por todos lados", así que, helo aquí el resultado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y dejen Review's.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Celos

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Ya, después de bastante tiempo sin actualización (Culpen al concurso de foros DZ) al fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo de School Days, no tengo mucho que decir más que los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más tranquilos que los anteriores, en todo sentido.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: Celos (Te lastimo, porque te quiero).**

Cualquiera que viera el noviazgo de Spike y Rarity diría que era uno normal. Normal para la típica pareja "fresa", es decir besitos por aquí y por allá. Paseando juntos de la manita, y diciéndose apodos lindos. Esparciendo dulzura y diabetes por donde pasaban. Una pareja tierna y normal.

Pero Spike sabía lo contrario. Después de dos años de noviazgo, que en cierto punto él consideraba lo mejor de su vida, Spike había llegado a una conclusión: Rarity sería la yandere perfecta, si no le diera asco mancharse la ropa de sangre…

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué esta afirmación tan fuerte? Bien, pues digamos que Spike se dio cuenta de que a Rarity no le gustaba que se le acercaran chicas de una forma un poco… Aterradora.

Al principio Spike no se daba cuenta, Rarity hacia las cosas a escondidas…

Spike charlaba tranquilamente con una chica afuera de su salón en el receso, la chica: rubia y de ojos verdes, era bastante linda y tenía cara de niña buena, un poco más pequeña que Spike (En estatura) y con el cabello arreglado en un moño rojo y grande, parecido al de Apple Bloom. Conversaban de una tarea:

—Y bien Spike—Dice la niña—¿Encontraste los conceptos de ciencias sociales que nos pidieron?—

—Si—

—¿Me los podrías pasar? Es que olvide hacerlos—Dice la rubia algo apenada.

—Claro que si—Le dice Spike con una sonrisa, se quita su mochila de la espalda, saca un cuaderno y se lo pasa—Me lo devuelves después del receso, tengo que ir con unos amigos a la biblioteca, yo también olvide una tarea—Spike se rasca la cabeza por la ironía del asunto, se va del lugar.

La chica con una sonrisa se dirige al interior del salón, para trabajar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la siguió dentro. La niña de cabellos dorados se puso a trabajar mientras escuchaba música con su celular. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a su lugar.

—Hola Gabriela—Dice Rarity limándose las uñas apoyada en una pared detrás de la niña rubia. Gabriela se asusta por escuchar la voz de Rarity, la voltea a ver y asustada le pregunta:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Mi nombre es Rarity, y créeme, no quieres saber cómo es que se tu nombre—

Gabriela se queda paralizada por el miedo.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—

—Sabes, Spike es mi novio. Llevamos dos años juntos, y no me gusta que cualquier otra chica se acerque a él para intentar conquistarlo—

Gabriela ríe con nervios:

—Quieres decir que piensas que yo quiero que Spike sea mi novio—Ríe más—Eso es ridículo, apenas lo conozco. No creo que me pueda interesar—

—Entonces ¿Por qué le pediste su cuaderno?—Dice Rarity con una mirada y sonrisa psicópata.

—Porque necesitaba un simple favor—Extrañada.

—Mira cariño—Dice Rarity tronándose los nudillos—Dejémonos de rodeos. Te lo voy a poner así: Spike es mi novio, y nadie se le acerca a él. Sólo yo, si le vuelves a hablar, y si tan sólo lo vuelves a mirar—Se acera a la cara de Gabriela—Hare de tu vida un infierno—Con una sonrisa le dice—Adiós—Se va del salón dando brinquitos.

Gabriela se quedo temblando y con miedo.

Esas beses Spike no notaba nada, pero con el tiempo se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal…

Spike caminaba tranquilamente por los patios de la escuela, una chica de cabello castaño y una sudadera gris de capucha se acerco a él.

—Hola Ana—Dice Spike.

—Hola—Dice Ana—Hablando del trabajo en equipo tengo que decirte que…—Se pone nerviosa de repente y mira detrás de Spike. Con una perturbadora mirada, desde detrás, Rarity los veía esperando a que Ana dijera lo que le había pedido—Sí, ya no es necesario que vallas, ya acabamos y te incluiremos en el trabajo—

Spike sorprendido dice:

—¿Pero qué? Eso no tiene sentido, me debieron dejar hacer mi parte del trabajo—

—N-no es necesario—Ana riendo nerviosa—Ya no te vuelvas a poner en equipo conmigo—Se va corriendo.

Spike, se quedo sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Qué rayos paso aquí?—Se dice a el mismo.

Los celos de Rarity llegaban a niveles insospechables…

—¡¿Por qué llegatse en el mismo auto que mi Spiky Wiky?!—Gritaba Rarity enojada—Venían de tu casa de hacer cosas impuras ¡Cierto!—

—Rarity—Dice Twilight con cara de cansancio y poniéndose la mano en la cara—Spike es mi hermano, ¿Recuerdas?—

—Cierto, lo olvide—Dice Rarity con una sonrisa apenada, y se va lentamente.

—Ay hermanito, tu novia está loca—Dice Twilight a si misma.

Incluso a veces Rarity recurría a la violencia física.

Una chica de pelirroja y de ojos verdes caminaba con la cabeza agachada, tenía un ojo morado y se veía muy preocupada.

—¡Sandra!—Dice Spike muy preocupado al verla—¿Qué te paso?—

La chica lo voltea a ver y en voz baja dice:

—Me caí—

—Pero—Le pregunta Spike—¿Cómo es posible que sólo te hallas lastimado el ojo en la caída? Si el golpe fue tan fuerte para dejar moretón no se supone que…—

—¡ME CAÍ!—Interrumpe Sandra muy preocupada. Luego se asusta como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sale corriendo. Spike se rasca la cabeza confundido.

Y las cosas no acababan allí, con el tiempo, a Rarity le empezó a importar nada si Spike veía como ella maltrataba a las otras chicas.

Spike charlaba tranquilamente al lado de los casilleros con una chica de cabellos negro y ojos cafés muy oscuros. Más pequeña de Spike y de mirada inocente. La niña simplemente platicaba sin saber el peligro que corría.

—¿Entonces cuales eran los materiales para la práctica de química?—Pregunta Spike a la chica.

—Creo que allí tendría todos los reactivos el profesor Discord, eso dijo él, me sorprende que no escucharas—

Spike ríe y luego dice:

—Si estaba entretenido en otras cosas—

Ambos ríen. Sin previo aviso, unas manos muy delicadas y bellas aprisionan a la chica en contra de la pared. Spike se sorprende al ver a su novia salir de la nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí niña? Creía que ya todas sabían—Le dice Rarity de forma amansadora.

—El me hablo, yo sólo…—Dice desesperada la niña de cabello negro.

—Rarity ¿Qué está pasando?—Pregunta Spike confundido.

—¡Tú no te metas!—Rarity apuntándole con el dedo—Ahora niña tonta, corre antes de que me encargue de ti—La niña sale corriendo y llorando.

—¡No espera!—Grita Spike—Ella no quiso ofenderte—

—Sí ¡Sí quise!—Grita Rarity.

—Rarity ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!—

Rarity voltea a ver a Spike y con cara psicópata dice:

—Nada, no fue nada. Es sólo que no quiero que ninguna chica se te acerque, porque tú eres mi spiky wiky y eres sólo mío. Y de nadie más—Le da un aterrador tic en el ojo.

—Rarity, no crees que estas comportándote un poco exagerada y…—Spike es interrumpido por un apasionado beso de su novia. Y con cara de bobo dice—Olvidalo amor, no paso nada—

—Así me gusta—Rarity se va brincando felizmente.

Y el tiempo paso, y Spike se dio cuenta de la verdad. Era difícil estar con alguien que no te deja que los demás se te acerquen. El joven se comenzaba a volver loco, no podía hablar con nadie sin tener miedo de que Rarity apareciera y amenazara a la chica. Rarity era tan celosa que no dejaba ni siquiera a su hermana menor hablar con Spike…

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle subían a la casa del árbol mientras reían de forma soñadora, estaban preparándose para un momento a solas para ellas nada más. Tomadas de la mano y muy juntas se preparaban para su sesión de besos diarios, pero al llegar a la casa se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa.

—¡Spike! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dice Sweetie Belle alejando rápidamente a Scootaloo la cual cae de espalda a las faldas del árbol. Sweetie Belle rápido asoma su cabeza por la entrada—¿Estás bien?—

—Si—Dice muy apenas Scootalo desde abajo.

—Bien—Sweetie Belle aliviada. Luego voltea a ver a Spike que estaba acurrucado y temblando de miedo—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

—Es el único lugar donde ella no me va a buscar—Dice Spike con mucho miedo y temblando—Le da asco mancharse de tierra al subir el árbol—

—¿De quién hablas?—

—Tu hermana, ella me busca, no quiere que nadie este conmigo más que ella—Y luego con miedo le dice a la chica—Y tu estas en peligro—

—Spike—Dice Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa—Soy su hermana, ella sabe que yo jamás te intentaría robar… Otra vez—Sonrojada incómodamente.

—Cierto—Dice más tranquilo Spike—Pero ella me vuelve loco, es muy celosa, no puedo hablar con una chica porque mágicamente aparece de la nada y la aterroriza amenazándola—Luego dice para sí mismo—Es como si hubiera tomado clases con Pinkie Pie—

—Como amiga tuya que soy—Dice Sweetie—Te digo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad de lo que sientes, y que en realidad te asusta lo que hace y que tiene ser un poco menos celosa. Según había leído en un libro de adolecentes, los celos eran en realidad inseguridad y miedo. Puedes intentar hablar con ella sobre eso—

—Tienes razón es tan fácil—Dice Spike con una risa nerviosa—Oh Gracias Sweetie—Spike la abraza con mucha fuerza—Era tan fácil—Dice Spike casi… ¿Llorando?

—No es para tanto Spike—Dice Sweetie Belle sin aire.

A pesar de que era de día y el cielo estaba despejado. El cielo se nublo y cayeron rayos aterradores por todas partes. De la puerta de la casa del árbol, cual fantasma apareció la temible Rarity, con la cara más psicópata que existe, y esperando para reclamar lo que era suyo. Spike y Sweetie Belle gritan con miedo.

—Mi propia hermana, otra vez—Dice con voz de ultratumba.

—No es lo que parece Rarity—Dice Sweetie Belle aterrada.

—Última advertencia hermanita. No te acerque a él, o te hare sufrir—Dice Mientras se lleva a Spike, que tenía una cara de terror total.

Sweetie Belle sólo se quedo cayada y sin nada que decir, algo le decía que ya se acercaba el tiempo de decirle a su hermana de Scootaloo. La chica de cabello purpura entro a la casa del árbol sobándose la cabeza muy adolorida.

—¿Qué paso?—Dice atontada la pelimorada.

—¡¿Qué no viste todo lo que paso?!—

—No—

—Eres tan…—Sweetie Belle enojada.

—Te quiero—Dice Scootaloo abrazándola para evitar la ira de su novia. Luego le da un tierno beso en la boca.

—Si sabes cómo quitarme lo enojado—Dice Sweetie Belle sonrojada.

…

Spike caminaba con mucho miedo por los pasillos de la escuela. Temía que de cualquier lugar saliera Rarity y le hiciera algo a él o a alguna chica. No muy lejos de allí, una chica que parecía de la edad de Spike, tal vez un año mayor, miraba la escuela con cara un poco confundida, era su primer día y tal vez necesitaría una guía. La chica, alta y linda de piel blanca, con el cabello extrañamente blanco y de ojos amarillentos, y colocados en su nariz, unos lentes muy redondos y pequeños de cristal rojo, lo cual le daba una apariencia algo aterradora, buscaba quien la ayudara. De repente, vio a un chico de cabello verde y menos alto que ella, se veía muy preocupado, así que a la chica se le hizo una buena idea pedirle ayuda para guiarse por la escuela.

—Hola—Dice la chica con una sonrisa. Spike salta asustado por la sorpresa, luego ve a la chica.

—Hola—Dice nervioso, Spike y mirando a todos lados.

—Sabes, soy nueva en esta escuela, y me gustaría preguntarte si serías tan amable como para darme un tour por la escuela, este lugar es un poco confuso—Dice riendo un poco la chica de cabello blanco.

—No, no, no—Dice Spike con delirio de persecución—Ella está cerca, es por tu seguridad que te vayas ahora—

La chica lo mira extrañado, pero sonríe.

—No seas tonto, ya estás aquí. No te cuesta nada darme un tour—La chica le toma la mano a Spike y se lo lleva en contra de su voluntad.

Spike estaba asustado, le estaba dando el paso a la chica. Pero con el corazón en la boca por la preocupación de que Rarity apareciera en cualquier momento.

La chica sin embargo simplemente disfrutaba la visita guiada, y preguntando cualquier cosa que le venía a la mente. Y sin mala o doble intención, una pregunta inocente cruzo su mente:

—¿Tienes novia?—

Spike se puso nervioso, por creer que la chica coqueteaba con él.

—S-si—

La chica ríe:

—Debe ser una chica afortunada, eres muy atento y amable—Sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que dijo—Sólo me faltaría saber cómo besas para saber si eres un buen novio—La chica ríe. Spike también lo hace, pero con algo de nervios.

Afuera de la escuela, sonó la caída de un rayo, Spike se asusto. La peliblanca sólo se impresiono un poco ya que todo el día había estado despejado. De las sombras de los pasillos de la escuela, aparece Rarity con una enfermiza y malvada sonrisa.

—Spike, cariño, ¿De qué hablas con esa chica?—

—De nada corazón, ya me iba a ir—Dice Spike asustado.

La chica de ojos amarillos ríe.

—Wow, no sabía que tu novia era una de esas chicas celosas—

—Tu cállate cualquiera—Le dice Rarity enojada.

La peliblanca pone cara de ofendida:

—Disculpa—

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora vete niña estúpida—Dice Rarity enojada—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Spike Wiky o yo misma me encargare de ti—

La chica con una sonrisa sorprendida se quita los lentes, y con cierto estilo los cierra y los guarda en la bolsa de su pantalón. Y luego dice:

—Mira linda, tienes una oportunidad para pedir disculpas por lo que me acabas de decir—Mostrando sus colmillos un poco más afilados de lo normal.

—Claro que no, tu simplemente aléjate de mi Spike, y ya—

—En primera—Dice la peliblanca con la voz tranquila—Yo le hablo a quien me venga en gana, y en segundo. No es mi culpa que tú seas una chica tan insegura de sí misma que porque es un poco mayor que su novio, lo persiga y se comporte como una maldita lunática para que nadie se le acerque. Una cosa es que seas vieja y otra es que estés loca. ¡Demonios! Deja al pobre chico hablar con una chica. Que necesites 10 kilos de maquillaje no va a hacer al niño irse con la primera chica de belleza natural que vea—

Rarity pone cara de enojada pero luego se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y sale corriendo.

—Rarity ¡Espera!—Grita Spike mientras la persigue.

—Locos—Dice la peliblanca volteando los ojos al cielo y se va del lugar.

…

Spike buscaba a Rarity por toda la escuela. A pesar de lo que la chica le había dicho a su novia, no estaba enojado con ella. Rarity necesitaba el golpe de realidad, y como él no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, alguien más tuvo que hacerlo, era más su culpa que ahora Rarity estuviera triste, y tenía que arreglarlo.

Por otro lado, Rarity estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el auditorio de la escuela. Estaba destrozada, ella nunca quiso herir a nadie, era sólo que, ella tenía tanto miedo de que Spike se fuera con otra chica por el simple hecho de que ella era mayor, no era lo suficiente para Spike, el era más joven y debía estar con alguien de su edad, pero ella no lo quería soltar. Era suyo, ella lo amaba, esos momentos en los que él la trataba como princesa, y era lo único en sus ojos, cuando la besaba y le decía cosas lindas. Era esa clase de chicos que sólo encuentras una vez, y por eso se comportaba así, no dejaría que cualquiera se la robara.

Ella seguía llorando, cuando escucho una voz:

—¡Rarity! ¡Donde estas!—Era Spike que entraba al auditorio y vio a su novia llorando sin consuelo en uno de los asientos. Rápidamente fue con ella, ella se alejo de él.

—Vete, si tú quieres estar con esa chica nueva, está bien por mí, sólo no me vuelvas a hablar—Decía Rarity con una mirada orgullosa, pero la ilusión se rompía al ver el rímel en sus mejillas y ojos.

Spike triste la abraza y le acaricia el cabello. Rarity se estremece un poco por el suave contacto, no lo esperaba pero le gustaba.

—Si no quisiera estar contigo ya me hubiera ido… Pero eso es imposible, eres la chica más hermosa, tierna y linda que jamás haya tenido la fortuna de conocer. Soy el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra por tener la fortuna de estar contigo, y no te cambiara por ninguna otra chica, te amo con todo mi corazón—Rarity llora por lo que le dice, era llanto de felicidad. Spike le quita el rímel de las mejillas—Siempre me pregunto: ¿Por qué usas maquillaje? Las beses que voy a tu casa y te acabas de levantar, veo la belleza de un rostro que no necesita el maquillaje para hacerse notar, tu belleza natural es hermosa—Spike se acerca y le da un largo y tierno beso en la boca. Rarity lo toma de la nuca y lo acerca para obligarlo a profundizar el beso. Se quedan así por un largo rato, sólo besándose tiernamente y disfrutando de su compañía, abrazados como si no existiera nadie más.

—Ninguna chica se acercara a ti, entendido—Dice Rarity abrazando fuertemente a Spike.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso—Dice Spike—Me crees capas de engañarte, porque al decirme eso, me das a entender que no confías en mi—Ofendido.

—Si confió en ti, en las demás es en las que no confió—

—Ya te dije, que te amo, y no me voy a ir con cualquier otra chica—Dice Spike algo frustrado—Crees que porque eres un poco mayor que mis compañeras yo me voy a ir con ellas. Al contrario, eres diez mil veces más hermosa que cualquiera de ellas, tienes esa belleza en tu rostro que refleja que ya no eres una niña, una belleza de una mujer. Una que no cambiaría por nada—

—Oh, Spiky Wiky—Dice Rarity completamente enamorada de su novio. Lo abraza y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente, no dejándolo escapar por nada del mundo.

Y ahora, a Spike algo le decía, que sus días con problemas con su novia se acabarían, los dos se amaban y ambos sabían la suerte que tenían de tenerse el uno al otro, no podía existir un novio mejor para ella, y no podía existir un novio mejor para él. Era amor, del puro y verdadero.

**Zty(Vomitando arcoíris en un balde): Fue lindo, pero la diabetes terminara matándome.**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto, es un pequeño enfoque diferente a lo último que eh estado haciendo.**

**Hay buenas noticias, el concurso de Foros Dz ya casi acaba, esta semana es la última ronda, eso significa que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, no tanto como en las vacaciones (Agradezcan a la escuela) pero serán más seguidas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review's.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. The Fight Club

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Charararan, después de unos largos meses de "descanso" (Te culpo a ti escuela) al fin traigo la continuación de School Days, después de ya bastante tiempo.**

**No tengo nada que decir más que gracias por seguir esperando, y espero que disfruten este capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.**

**Sin más que decir:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: The Fight Club (We don't talk about the fight club).<strong>

El día de hoy les traigo algo que me gusta llamar: La historia del amor perfecto. Es la historia sobre la perfecta relación entre Big Mac y Fluttershy. Algo que ninguno de los 2 vio venir, pero al final se volvió una linda historia de amor. Aun después de que Big Mac acabo la preparatoria ellos se seguían viendo. Era difícil, pero la el tiempo que se dejaban de ver hacia que los encuentros se volvieran más disfrutables y en ocasiones apasionados. Porque a pesar de que los dos fueran muy tímidos, no evitaba que tuvieran sus momentos íntimos de pasión, no eran más que una pareja como cualquier otra, se querían y se amaban, no tenían problemas.

Pero no crean que esta historia acaba aquí y así de simple, sino ya se hubieran marchado hace mucho, no, ustedes están aquí para ver lo que les pasas a estos dos. La historia de hoy empezó un día en el que Fluttershy se preguntó algo. Así que volvamos al día en que las sospechas comenzaron…

Fluttershy estaba en su casa, recostada en su sofá, tranquilamente. Descansando después de un largo día de escuela. El timbre de su casa sonó. Ella se levantó preguntándose quién sería. Al abrir se llevo la sorpresa de quien era.

—¡Big Mac!—Dice feliz, le da un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso—¿Qué haces aquí cariño?—

Big Mac ríe un poco y luego dice:

—¿Recuerdas ayer que estábamos paseando por el centro de la ciudad, y luego viste un dije de conejo con ojos de zafiros que te gustó mucho?–Con una gran sonrisa.

—Si—Responde Fluttershy extrañada.

—Pues adivina qué—De su bolsillo saca una cajita como en la que se llevan los anillos. Fluttershy pone cara de sorpresa. El rubio abre la pequeña caja y dentro esta un pequeño conejo de oro con pequeños zafiros donde deberían estar los ojos—¡Sorpresa!—

—Y-yo, t-tu. P-pero eso es muy… ¿Cómo lo compraste?—Dice mientras lo saca de la caja y lo admira—Era carísimo—

—Eso no importa—Dice Big Mac con una sonrisa—Verte feliz hace que cualquier cosa valga la pena—Fluttershy se sonroja como la primera vez que se dieron un beso, así ere ella.

—¿Por qué lo compraste?—

—No puedo darle a mi novia algo linda simplemente porque la amo—Dice Big Mac abrazándola.

—Sí pero…—

—Pero nada linda, eso ya no importa—

Fluttershy se queda extrañada. Invita a pasar a su novio a su casa, la chica de cabello rosado se dio cuenta de que su novio caminaba cojeando con la pierna derecha.

—¿Qué te paso en la pierna?—Pregunta asustada la chica del suéter amarillo.

—Eeeh… Me caí ayudando a mi abuela a levantar unas cosas muy pesadas—Dice no muy seguro. Fluttershy lo mirá de forma inquisitiva—Es en serio—Muy nervioso el rubio.

Fluttershy suspira y luego dice:

—Te creo cariño—Le da un beso.

Y así se quedan, sólo pasando tiempo juntos, pero Fluttershy se queda incomoda.

…

Unos días después, en la cafetería de la escuela. Fluttershy charlaba con Rarity, y le decía las sospechas que tenía.

—¿Sabes? Big Mac me ah estado comprando cosas muy bonitas, pero me preocupa el cómo lo consigue. El día que me regalo este dije—Le muestra el conejito en su cuello—Llego cojeando a mi casa, tengo miedo de que ande en algo malo—

—Cariño, debes confiar en tu novio, no creo que este en nada perjudicial, lo hace porque te ama—Le dice Rarity sonriéndole para tranquilizarla. Pero ella la mira con mucha preocupación—Aunque siempre está la opción de seguirlo a escondidas y ver qué es lo que está haciendo—

Fluttershy sonríe:

—Esos es lo que haré, lo seguiré en la noche para ver que hace—La chica de ojos azules dice estoy muy feliz, pero luego cambia su expresión—¿No me vas a detener y decirme que eso está mal?—

—Cariño, hace tres meses le deje un ojo morado a una chica por hablarle a Spike, no estoy en posición de corregirte—Dice Rarity mientras se mira las uñas.

—Oh, claro—Dice Fluttershy sorprendida por esta afirmación.

…

Al día siguiente, después de que Big Mac se fuera de casa de Fluttershy. Ella salió a escondidas, tenía un extraño atuendo de capucha negra con orejas de conejo azul, se movía sigilosamente siguiendo a su novio. Ambos se movían por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, Fluttershy era tan ligera y pequeña que Big Mac no la escuchaba caminar detrás de él. Después de un rato caminando, Big Mac llego a un lugar que parecía un gimnasio, el nombre del lugar era: The Pitt. Dentro del lugar se escuchaban gritos y abucheos, Fluttershy que estaba detrás de un bote de basura se asusto por el ruido, pero Big Mac simplemente suspiro y entro al lugar. Tras unos minutos en los que Fluttershy considero seriamente huir a su casa y ponerse a llorar del miedo, se armó de un valor muy raro en ella, entró al lugar.

Estaba lleno de gente gritando, muy abarrotado, Fluttershy no podía pasar sin tocar a alguien por error, en el centro del lugar había una gran caja de acero, una de las que se usa para luchar. Fluttershy no entendía lo que pasaba.

—¡Damas y caballeros!—La estruendosa voz en altoparlantes de un hombre tomo a Fluttershy por sorpresa y dio un saltito del susto. Volteo a ver y dentro de la caja había un hombre latino de baja estatura, gordito y calvo hablando—¡Bienvenidos sean a The Pitt! ¡Espero que hayan preparado sus apuestas! ¡Por qué la pelea de hoy será intensa!—

—Es esto… Un club de peleas—Se dice a si misma Fluttershy sorprendida.

—Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ¡Presentemos a los gladiadores de hoy!—El pequeño hombre dice esto mientras el público enloquece—En la esquina derecha, con calzón azul, 115 kilos de peso, el rayo que rompe el silencio, el relámpago que paraliza, the striking Lightning the dark… ¡Lightning Dust!—En rincón derecho de, un hombre de unos dos metros, sin camisa y con un bóxer azul, con el cabello trenzado, y de piel negra se acerco al centro de la caja. Era un hombre de una complexión muscular algo exagerada, se veía excesivamente musculoso, lleno de tatuajes en todo el cuerpo. La gente le gritaba y lo abucheaba. El simplemente miraba a todos de forma tranquila—Y en la otra esquina, con calzón rojo, 100 kilos de peso… El es uno de nuestros favoritos… El es el diablo que llego a Georgia, The guy with no name, el campirano despiadado… Él es… ¡El jinete escarlata!—Para la gran sorpresa de Fluttershy, el que el locutor presentaba era ni más ni menos que Big Macintosh, vestido igual que su contrincante pero con el bóxer rojo, se veía concentrado y sin miedo, el público se volvía loco al verlo, y muchas chicas en el lugar le silbaban. Fluttershy no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a su novio con esas ropas, o casi nulas ropas. Estaba con la cara completamente roja cuando el hombre bajito continuó—Bien, ¡Que la pelea comience! ¡Queremos ver sangre en el piso!—El hombre sale de la caja y toca la campana.

—No se van poner guantes—Dice Fluttershy asustada.

Big Mac y Dust giraban uno alrededor del otro, esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Eran como dos serpientes que leían a su presa para encontrar el punto débil, una falla en su defensa. Big Mac hace un movimiento brusco y corre a taclearlo, Dust reacciona, pero Big Mac es más rápido que él y no logra esquivar el ataque, lo toma por las piernas y lo macanea en contra de la pared de la jaula. Dust da un aullido de dolor, pero logra acertarle un puñetazo en las costillas a Big Mac, lo que logra separarlo y deja al rubio sin aire y tomándose las costillas con dolor.

—Ahora si niño bonito, que empiece la fiesta—Dice Dust con una sonrisa, el negro levanta los puños y comienza a golpear a Big Mac en la cara múltiples veces con fuerza, le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo en el piso. Dust se tiro al piso y le hizo una llave en la pierna.

Fluttershy veía todo esto haciendo una mueca de dolor cada vez que golpeaban a su novio, no quería ver como lo golpeaban cruelmente.

Big Mac con todas sus fuerzas logra quitarse la llave, y levantarse. Dust se levanta para continuar la pelea. Big Mac lo golpea en estomago, y le da una patada en la pierna, Dust se tambalea. Big Mac lo toma con una mano de las piernas y con la otra del pecho, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza.

El público comenzó a gritar:

—¡Acabalo! ¡Acabalo!—Fluttershy estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero se mantuvo porque quería ver a su novio salir bien de esto.

Big Mac con fuerza arroja a Dust contra una de paredes de la jaula, para que luego este cayera estruendosamente al piso, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

—Y el ganador y aun invicto—Dice el locutor entrando a la jaula—El favorito de todos ¡El Jinete Escarlata!—Big Mac cansado y sin aire levanto la mano, mientras todo el público le aplaudida alocadamente. Fluttershy cayó al piso feliz de que estuviera bien. Aun así, debía aclarar algunas cosas con su novio.

…

La gente salía poco a poco del lugar, Big Mac acababa de recibir su paga por ganar la pelea de hoy, muy feliz pero algo cansado sale del establecimiento, ansioso por llegar a su casa a descansar. Pero se encontró con una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa.

—¡Fluttershy! ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?—Dice Muy nervioso el rubio.

La chica de cabello rosa le da una bofetada muy enojada.

—Así que de esta forma ganabas dinero para comprarme cosas—Luego le da otra bofetada—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?—Big Mac está a punto de hablar pero ella lo interrumpe—¿Sabes qué estaba muy preocupad por ti?—Luego le da otra cachetada—Esas peleas son muy peligrosas. ¡Te pudieron matar allí dentro!—Le da otra cachetada pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos—¿Acaso se te ocurrió pensar en mi cuando decidiste hacer esto?—La chica se tira a su pecho y comienza a llorar en él.

Big Mac sobándose la mejilla la abraza.

—Todo lo que hice lo hice pensando en ti, por eso inicie en estas peleas, para tener dinero extra para ti. Yo quería que tuvieras cosas lindas—

Fluttershy se separa enojada y le grita:

—A mi no me importa si no tienes dinero para comprarme cosas lindas, eso no me va a hacer dejarte de amar. ¡No tienes que arriesgar tu vida idiota!—

—Pero estas peleas me dan un ingreso extra, me ayudan mucho y es dinero fácil—

—Vi los golpes que se dieron, eso no es fácil—A Fluttershy se le vuelven a llenar los ojos del lágrimas al recordar—Y mucho menos es seguro—

—Estas peleas son súper seguras—Dice Big Mac sonriéndole.

—Te falta un diente—Dice Fluttershy asustad y a punto de llorar.

Big Mac busca en su bolsa y le enseña el diente:

—No te preocupes, me lo pueden volver a poner. Lo ves, seguro—Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fluttershy está a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero Big Mac la detine.

—Mira, el domingo es la última pelea. Si quieres puedes venir a verla, y si tanto te asusta que lo haga, después de esa pelea me retirare. ¿Te parece?—Big Mac intenta compensarla, ella suspira.

—Está bien, te vendré a ver en tu próxima pelea—Luego le da un tierno beso en la boca. Le sabe a sangre, se pone triste y asustada, de que algo pudiera salir mal.

—Un momento ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?—Big Mac se veía ofendido de que no confiaran en él.

—Es que Rarity me dijo que…—

—Ah claro, no es necesario que digas más—Dice el rubio suspirando—Me acompañas a casa, estoy un poco mareado—

Fluttershy se asusta pero Big Mac le sonríe. Ella simplemente lo acompaña a su casa, con un nudo atorado en la garganta.

…

El domingo en la noche, Fluttershy y Big Mac se preparan para entrar a The Pitt. El sonido de la gente gritando y abucheando no dejaba otra cosa ser oída, Big Mac sube a la jaula, pero antes le da un beso a Fluttershy, ella le sonríe, pero por dentro tiene miedo, rezando porque no le hagan daño.

El mismo presentador de la otra vez aparece. Toma el micrófono y comienza a hablar con fuerza:

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El momento que todos hemos esperado! ¡Esta aquí! ¡La gran pelea! ¡La que lo decidirá todo!—El publico enloquece—En la esquina izquierda, con calzón azul… ¡Con 120 kilos de peso! El terror de la oscuridad, los monstruos ven en debajo de su cama buscándolo, la tormenta que viene… ¡The Grimm!—Como de la oscuridad de la esquina, un gigantesco hombre latino de cabello largo y lleno de tatuajes apareció. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, una presencia que haría huir al más valiente, lleno de cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, combinado con tatuajes por todos lados. A Fluttershy le temblaron las piernas con sólo verlo—En la esquina derecha, con calzón rojo y 100 kilos de peso… ¡El novato imparable! ¡The Country Boy! ¡El rompe costillas!.. ¡El Jinete Escarlata!—Big Mac salió de su rincón con una mirada decidida para darlo todo en el ring, sin miedo aparente en su rostro—¡A luchar!—El pequeño hombre salió rápido de la jaula.

La campana sonó.

Como en la pelea anterior, ambos giraban en círculos, buscando el punto débil del otro. En el momento que Big Mac menos se esperaba, Grimm corrió a máxima velocidad levantando el puño, Big Mac intenta detenerlo, poniendo sus brazos cruzados en frente de su cara, pero la fuerza con la que iba rompió completamente la defensa del rubio y el golpe entro de lleno a la cara. Big Mac cayó al piso sin remedio, muy apenas se levanto. Puso sus manos en posición de pelea, pero Grimm no le dio descanso. Comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, y su defensa no le servía de nada, ya que este la rompía.

Fluttershy estaba al borde del llanto con estas imágenes. No lo podía creer, eran peores que los golpes de la pelea anterior.

Big Mac intento conectar un golpe, y aunque lo logró, Grimm pareció no sentirlo. El monstruo simplemente rió. Entonces, levanto a Big Mac con ambas manos, y con su cabeza, le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente. Big Mac casi salió volando a la otra esquina de la jaula. Era obvio que ya no se podría levantar.

—¡Noooooooooooooooo!—Grita Fluttershy agarrando la jaula, entonces, ignorando lo que le decían los de seguridad, se metió en la jaula para ir a ver a su novio. Se agacho para tomarlo entre sus brazos

—Fluttershy, no deberías estar aquí—Dice Big Mac muy apenas.

—Ese sujeto te va a matar, por favor, sal de aquí—Dice Fluttershy llorando.

—Debo seguir peleando, para demostrarles a todos que soy el campeón—

—No le tienes que demostrar nada a nadie—

—A ti sí—Big Mac le acaricia la mejilla—Quería que vieras que no era un simple niño de rancho, que puedo ser un héroe, como el día en que nos hicimos novios—

Fluttershy aun llorando le dice:

—No me tienes que demostrar nada, yo te amo así como eres—Le da un beso. El público da un suspiro conmovido.

—Hey—Dice Grimm—Yo todavía quiero una pelea. Así que si los tortolitos ya acabaron con sus besitos, quisiera continuar—

Fluttershy se levanta dándole la espalda.

—Tú—Dice la niña de cabello rosa, algo era distinto en su voz—Tú, te atreviste a lastimar a la persona que amo—Fluttershy voltea con una mirada infernal, una que nunca usa, sólo cuando es necesario… O está enojada—¡Y pagaras por eso!—

Los músculos de Grimm se paralizan por el miedo, no puede huir. Fluttershy se acera a él amenazadoramente.

Big Mac observa asustado a su novia torturando horriblemente a un hombre que era casi tres veces más pesado que ella. No podía creer que una chica tan linda pudiera hacer eso.

—Esa no es la posición normal de una pierna humana—Dice Big Mac asustado mientras escucha los gritos.

Fluttershy se acerca a su novio limpiándose las manos.

—Vámonos amor, a casa—Le dice con una dulzura que contrastaba con la sangre en su suéter. Big Mac a pesar del dolor la obedeció con miedo. Salieron del cuadrilátero, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, y a los de estomago más débil, vomitando.

La linda pareja se fue tranquilamente abrazada.

…

Llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy y ella lo puso cómodo en su sillón.

—Me voy a cambiar, y a poner a lavar esta ropa, esta manchada—Dice ella de forma feliz.

Big Mac suspira tranquilo, al final todo había acabado.

—Creo que voy a dejar las peleas, son peligrosas—Dice para sí mismo—Are algo más tranquilo, como Fútbol Americano, sí, eso es tranquilo—

—Ya bajo amor—La voz de Fluttershy se escucho desde otra sala.

—Todo tranquilo—Dice Big Mac.

Fluttershy entra a la habitación. Big Mac se queda sorprendido. Su novia traía puesto un camisón que la hacía verse extremadamente sexy, no traía pantalón. Era como si hubiera olvidado que Big Mac seguía allí. Ya que era la primera vez que la veía así.

—Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces?—

Fluttershy se acerca y se sienta sobre sus piernas.

—N-nada, y-yo sólo quería d-darte una recompensa por t-todo lo que has s-sufrido—Dice Fluttershy completamente roja y tartamudeando.

Big Mac ya sabía para donde iba esto.

—Sabes linda, no es necesario que hagas esto, no quiero que te sientas presionada—Big Mac intenta voltear a otro lado, pero no puede ver por lo embobado que estaba con su novia.

—No yo q-quiero esto, e-enserio—Dice Fluttershy aun roja, entonces comienza a quitarse la camisa lentamente y temblando. Mostrando sus bien dotados pechos cubierto por un sostén de encaje en el cual estaba atorado un condón cerrado.

—Estas cien por ciento segura de que quieres esto—Dice Big Mac ya sin poder ocultar el rojo en su cara.

—Sí, te amo—Fluttershy le da un tierno beso, mientras comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Big Mac no sabe cómo reaccionar, nunca vio venir algo como esto. Ella lo besaba tranquilamente mientras le bajaba el pantalón, y luego le quitaba la camisa. Dejando expuesto su escultural cuerpo. Muy bien formado, aun así estaba lleno de moretones y laceraciones por las peleas. Ella se separa y besa uno de moretones en su hombro.

Big Mac mueve su mano para quitarle el sostén, puede sentir como Fluttershy tiembla.

—Tranquila linda—Le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla—No debes temblar, no tengas miedo, no te haría nada para lastimarte—

—Lo sé, es sólo que yo, siempre eh sido tímida—Dice Fluttershy—Pero eso no me va a detener hoy—Ella misma mueve la mano de Big Mac para ayudarlo a quitarle sus sostén, dejando expuesto los grandes y bellos pechos de la chica de cabello rosado—Te amo—Le repite y continua besándola. Mientras le pone el condón con cariño.

Ellos se acarician y se besan mutuamente, Fluttershy sentía los fuertes brazos de su novio, poniendo su mano en su abdomen de macho perfecto, excitándose con el tacto.

Big Mac comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa interior a Fluttershy, con mucho cariño y cuidado, para no lastimarla.

—¿Estas l-lista amor?—Pregunta nervioso Big Mac.

—S-sí—Responde ella igual de nerviosa. Big Mac lentamente entra en Fluttershy, ella pone una cara de dolor. Big Mac puede sentir como sangre le cae en la entre pierna. Fluttershy estaba perdiendo la virginidad con la persona que amaba. Bueno, los dos lo hacían.

Mientras ambos se movían lentamente al compás de sus corazones. El dolor en Fluttershy lentamente era remplazado por placer. Una sensación que jamás había sentido, de gozo, alegría y placer. Como si fuertemente dentro de ella algo se contrajera causándole un placer nunca antes visto.

—M-más f-fuerte—Dice Fluttershy apenas audible. Big Mac comienza a subir el ritmo, ella lo sigue y comienza a dar pequeños gemidos de placer—Más, por favor, mas fuerte—Big Mac sube más el ritmo. Los gemidos se convierten en gritos de places, mientras Fluttershy se abraza con fuerza a la bien formada espalda de Big Mac, ella ya no puede aguantar más, abraza con más fuerza a Big Mac mientras da un fuerte gritó, siente la fuerza de mil rayos impactar en su vientre mientras aprieta con fuerza el miembro de Big Mac, que da un gemido sofocado. Después de eso a Fluttershy le da unos cuantos espasmos, y se separa de Big Mac, sólo para abrazarlo.

—Eso, e-eso f-fue lo mejor que eh sentido en mi vida—Dice Fluttershy exhausta y satisfecha—Te amo cariño—Dice con una gran sonrisa y abrazándose al pecho de su novio. Pero se dio cuenta de que Big Mac ya estaba dormido—Oh claro, fue un día agotador para ti—Dice con una sonrisa—No te preocupes, aquí me quedare ah cuidarte, siempre lo hago. Te amo—Se queda abrazado a su pecho y finalmente se duerme tranquilamente.

No hay nada mejor que compartir ese momento especial con quien en verdad amas. Es el momento más hermoso que puedes tener con tu pareja, así que no desesperes. El que es paciente alcanza.

**Zty: Y así llegamos al final de otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para serles honesto, este capítulo no iba a ser NSFW, pero cómo por culpa de la escuela no se los pude traer temprano, consideren esto como un regalo por haberme tarda tanto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y nos leemos pronto… Más pronto de lo que creen.**


	20. Especial de Navidad

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Hey gente, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y disfrutando la fecha. Este es un episodio especial, el especial de Navidad. Así que espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Sin más que decir, let it snow baby:**

* * *

><p><strong>Zty presents…<strong>

**In association with MLP Fanfiction Studios…**

**A School Days very special, X-Mass Special…**

**Eight Short Heart Warming Christmas Stories (Hell Yeah Baby. Feliz Navidad!)**

**Parte 1: All I Want (Need) For Christmas is You. **

Era 24 de Diciembre, y en la casa del Doctor estaba él sólo. Derpy y Dinky habían salido a comprar cosas para celebrar la navidad. Comida y esas cosas.

Mientras tanto el Doctor se quedo sólo.

—No me quede sólo para nada—Dice el Doctor para sí mismo—Le voy a dar a Derpy y a Dinky la mejor navidad de la historia—

De su sótano, saco todas las luces y adornos que tenía. Que no eran pocos.

Comenzó a adornar toda la casa, duro varias horas. Pero al final. Allí estaba, la perfecta casa de navidad.

—Sí, es perfecta—Dice el Doctor admirando su creación. La casa parecía un gran foco, con adornos por todos lados y demás cosas así. Se veía muy colorida y molesta a la vista—Nada puede salir mal—El sonido de un fusible tronando se escucha. La luz en toda la casa se va—Demonios—

El Doctor no tiene otra opción más que quitar todo y cambiar el fusible. Al finalizar esto, la casa queda adornada muy simplemente. Con el árbol con sus luces y esferas discretas y no tantos adornos por toda la casa.

—No es nada muy bueno pero ya que—Dice el Doctor triste. La puerta de la casa se abre y Derpy entra cargando las bosas de comida y a Dinky en su carriola. Que ya era mucho mayor.

Derpy impresionada mira lo bonita que esta la casa.

—David, ¿Tú hiciste esto sólo?—

—Se que no es mucho pero…—

—Bromeas, es hermoso. Nada que ver con la exageración del año pasado—

—Creía que te gustaba eso, que hacía la navidad especial—Dice el Doctor extrañado.

—Claro que no, lo que hace la navidad especial es pasarla los tres juntos, como una bella y feliz familia—Derpy levanta a Dinky y abraza al Doctor.

—Tienes razón amor. Lo mejor de la navidad es estar con ustedes dos. Mis bellas princesas—Le da un beso a Derpy en la boca y se sienta en el sofá. A Disfrutar la navidad.

**Parte 2: White Christams.**

Ya era Noche Buena, y con mucho entusiasmo, Twilight preparaba su casa para la llegada de sus amigas. Pero este año era diferente, ya que hace unos días sus padres se habían ido de casa:

—Spike, Twilight—Decía la madre de los chicos alistando las ultimas cosas—Este año vamos a pasar la Navidad con su hermano mayor y su esposa—Luego los mira—Así que se quedan solos, pueden invitar a sus amigos como siempre, sólo no hagan nada malo sí—

—¡Claro Má!—Dice los chicos al unisonó.

—Adiós niños, los amamos—Los padres de Twilight se van. Spike y Twilight se miran maliciosamente.

Y así fue, no hicieron nada malo, que esperaban, eran Twilight y Spike. Simplemente invitaron a sus amigas y amigos.

Trixie llego temprano ese día para ayudar a Twilight arreglar la casa. La chica de cabello morado estaba muy feliz por poder tener ese tiempo a solas con Trixie, ya que Spike estaba con Rarity y no volverían hasta la fiesta.

Twilight adornaba el árbol mientras Trixie ponía diferentes adornos en las paredes, ambas contaban chistes y reían alegremente.

Trixie se acerca por detrás de Twilight y la abraza tiernamente. Le da besitos en el cuello, Twilight ríe agradablemente.

—No Trixie, debemos terminar de adornar la casa—Dice riendo mientras Trixie la besa juguetonamente.

—Vamos, divierte un rato—Trixie prende la radio y una tranquila canción navideña comienza a sonar—Baila conmigo linda—Trixie acerca a Twilight a su cuerpo.

—No sé bailar Trixie—Dice Twilight riendo.

—Alguna vez ha detenido eso a alguien—Trixie y Twilight comienza a bailar tranquilamente entre besos y risas.

Bailaban al compás de la música. Luego de un rato de bailar se tiran en el sofá. Ríen las dos juntas y abrazadas.

Trixie abraza con cariño a Twilight y le dice:

—No podría pensar en un mejor regalo de navidad que estar contigo—

—Yo tampoco podría pensar en algo mejor—Dice Twilight dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

Es lo mejor de la Navidad, estar con quienes amas.

**Parte 3: Under The Mistletoe.**

Spike y Rarity paseaban de la mano en la casa de Twilight, la fiesta estaba muy tranquila y agradable. Sólo amigos.

—Mira Spike, muérdago—Dice la chica de cabello azul a Spike. No se habían dado cuenta pero habían llegado a un portal donde estaba la pequeña ramita de muérdago encima de ellos—¿Qué debemos hacer?—Dice Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta pero sonrojada.

—Creo que nos debemos besar—Dice Spike con la misma sonrisa y rubor que Rarity.

—Eso parece—Dice Rarity.

Se acercan lentamente, para darse un tierno beso en la boca, uno tranquilo y lento. Una escena en verdad tierna. Se separan y se ven a los ojos, los mismos ojos que la primera vez que se besaron.

—Ya llevan dos años siendo novios, no creen que es un poco muy cursi hacer eso—Dice Rainbow Dash sacando la lengua en forma de asco.

Rarity sin hacerle caso mira a Spike a los ojos y le dice:

—Son los pequeños detalles…—Spike termina la frase:

—Los que lo hacen mágico—Luego se vuelven a besar.

Rainbow Dash se va volteando los ojos al cielo.

Pero tenía razón, son esos pequeños detalles los que hacen mágica esta fecha.

**Parte 4: I Saw Granny Kissing Santa!**

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom estaban charlando en su casa del árbol antes de irse a celebrar la navidad con sus respectivas familias. Estaban charlando de cómo habían dejado de creer en Santa Claus.

—Y bien Apple Bloom—Dice Scootaloo—¿Tú como dejaste de creer en Santa?—

Apple Bloom pone cara de querer recordar y luego pone una gran sonrisa:

—Es una historia en verdad linda, todo pasó esa navidad de cuando tenía 8 años:

"_Big Mac, Apple Jack y yo estábamos en casa, todos los años, mi abuelita traía a Santa Claus para que nos visitara a casa. Ese día Santa Claus llego, nos dio los regalos jugó con nosotros, y fue a la cocina por la leche y galletas que le teníamos. Granny Smith lo siguió._

_Yo inocentones los seguí, para preguntarle algo a Santa. Pero antes de entrar a la cocina me asome a escondidas._

—_Eres tan bueno con los niños cariño, te amo—Le dijo Granny Smith a Santa, entonces le bajo la barba, y le dio un beso. Pero no era Santa, era mi abuelo._

_Era la escena más conmovedora que jamás allá visto, todos los años mi abuelito se disfrazaba de Santa para alegrarnos la navidad"_

Y es uno de los más lindos y últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi abuelo—Termina Apple Bloom con algunas lágrimas en los ojos—Lo extraño mucho—Dice ya llorando.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo muy conmovidas se acercan y abrazan a Apple Bloom y la reconfortan.

La Navidad es el mejor momento para recordar a los que amamos y ya no están con nosotros, un lindo momento para recordar los buenos momentos.

**Parte 5: Blue Christmas**

Rainbow Dash estaba en el sofá de la Casa de Twilight, charlando con Apple Jack. Pero en un momento Apple Jack interrumpe:

—Oh, olvide decirte, tú regalo te va a encantar, ya verás—Con una sonrisa—Ya te lo traigo—

—Oh gracias—Dice Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa, luego recuerda algo muy importante: "¡El regalo de Apple Jak!"—Esto… Apple Jack… Olvide algo en el auto… ¡Ya vengo!—Y dejando a Apple Jack confusa, Rainbow Dash sale corriendo por la puerta principal. Entró a su auto y arrancó como loca.

Recorría la ciudad en auto buscando por todos lados.

—¡¿Qué nadie abre una tienda en noche buena?!—Grita Rainbow Dash enojada en su auto.

Busco por una hora, pero ya era imposible que hubiera una tienda abierta. Así que simplemente se rindió y volvió antes de que Apple Jack se preocupara.

Entro a la casa muy asustada y encontró a Apple Jack, justo como la dejo, pero ahora tenía una pequeña caja envuelta para ella.

—Al fin volviste—Dice Apple Jack muy feliz.

—Si—Dice Rainbow Dash asustada.

—Ten, abre tu regalo—Le pasa la cajita.

Rainbow Dash la abre, era un libro azul, con la imagen de unos aviones, el titulo era: "Wonderbolts: Los Angeles Motorizados".

—E-es el libro oficial de l-los Wonderbolts—Dice Dash impresionada.

—Ábrelo—Dice Apple Jack con una sonrisa.

Dash abrió el libro y vio que tenía una parte escrita a mano:

"_Para mi mejor fan: Rainbow Dash. Con cariño: Spit Fire._"

—E-esta f-f-firmado por S-s-spit Fire—Dice Rainbow Dash apenas por la emoción.

—Cuando fui a comprarlo estaban firmando libros, así que aproveche—Dice Apple Jack.

Rainbow Dash abrasa a Apple Jack.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—Dice Rainbow Dash, luego se pone muy triste, y se le llana los ojos de lágrimas—Yo olvide comprar tu regalo, y tú me trajiste el mejor regalo del mundo. Soy la peor novia del mundo—

Apple Jack se ríe y le dice:

—No importa, te conozco, ya sabía que algo así pasaría, está bien—

—En serio—Dice Rainbow Dash limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Sí, pero si te sientes tan mal por lo del regalo porque no me das uno ahorita mismo—Dice Apple Jack de forma coqueta, toma a Rainbow Dash de la barbilla y le da un tierno y apasionado beso.

—Y yo soy la cursi—Dice Rarity que pasaba por allí.

—Vete al diablo Rarity—Dice Rainbow Dash sonrojada y enojada. Apple Jack se ríe y continúa besando a Rainbow Dash.

No es el regalo, es el sentimiento…

**Parte 6: Santa Is Comin' to the Town Baby.**

Octavia despertaba esa tranquila mañana del 24 de diciembre en su cama de la escuela. Movió su mano buscando algo, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.

—¿Vinyl? ¿Donde estas?—Dice Octavia levantándose medio adormilada—No me digas qué de todos los días del año, elegiste este para levantarte temprano—La busca en toda la habitación con la mirada pero no la encuentra.

—Aquí estoy, me estoy cambiando—La voz de Vinyl se escucha apagada por la puerta del baño.

—¿Por qué no te cambias aquí? Así podríamos tener algo de diversión—Dice Octavia de forma juguetona.

—No Octavia, hoy no hoy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—Dice aun en el baño.

—Más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo—Dice Octavia con un puchero.

—Si—Vinyl sale del baño con un colorido traje de elfo, con mallas de colores y un vestido corto de color rojo, todo terminado con un gorro navideño con cascabeles. Ella, muy orgullosa lo modela frente a Octavia. Octavia primero la mira extrañada y luego comienza a reír.

—¿Vas a ir a la aldea de Santa o qué mujer?—Luego continua riendo.

Vinyl algo molesta dice:

—De hecho sí, voy a ir a un orfanato con Ghost, y él se vestirá de Santa Claus, así que si no tienes nada más que decir ya me voy—Se acerca a la puerta.

—Espera, ¿Vas a ir a un orfanato para Noche Buena y no me dijiste?—Octavia se queda pensando un momento y luego enojada dice—¡¿Y no me invitaste?!—

—No creía que te gustaran esa clase de cosas—Dice Vinyl levantando los hombros—Eso de compartir y llevar alegría no es lo tuyo—

Octavia enojada dice:

—Te voy a enseñar toda la alegría y bondad que puedo llevar—Con cara de ira—Voy a ir contigo y les voy a dar tanta alegría y felicidad a esos niños que sus pequeños corazones explotaran—Octavia casi arrojaba humo por las orejas.

—Ok, tú traje esta en el guarda ropa—Dice Vinyl sonriente mientras sale dando saltitos del cuarto.

—¡Gracias!—Grita Octavia. Después de enfriar su cabeza un momento se pone a pensar—¡Méndiga! Caí en su trampa—

Después de cambiarse y ponerse un traje exactamente igual al de Vinyl, Octavia baja al estacionamiento de la escuela, escucha el claxon de un auto. Al voltear la cabeza hacia el sonido se encuentra con el maltrecho auto de Vinyl, un viejo Volkswagen de color negro, Octavia caminó al auto y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojada.

—No puedo creer que me hayas engañado para hacer esto—

—No te engañe linda—Dice Vinyl pellizcándole cariñosamente las mejillas a Octavia—Sólo apelé a tus sentimientos para hacerte hacer algo que no harías de forma normal—

—Cállate y conduce—Dice Octavia quitando las manos de Octavia de su cara.

—Va a ser divertido ya verás—Dice Vinyl sonriéndole y haciendo arrancar el auto.

—Como sea—Dice Octavia aun de forma apática.

Vinyl comienza a conducir, después de media hora de conducir, finalmente llegan al orfanato, que está en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad, el orfanato de aspecto humilde y desgastado se llamaba: "Casa Hogar: El Sagrado Corazón".

—Bien, ¿Y dónde está Ghost?—Pregunta Octavia mirando a todos lados.

—Llegara en cualquier momento—Dice Vinyl, y como de haber invocado a alguien, un maltrecho y medio destrozado Mustang llegó al orfanato. De él se bajo el ya conocido chico de 19 años, con sus lentes redondos y su peinado hacia atrás, traía puesto un traje rojo de Santa Claus con su relleno y su respectivo gorrito.

Vinyl y Octavia bajaron del auto y fueron a saludarlo.

—¡Vinyl! Qué bueno que llegaste—Ghost ve a Octavia—Y parece ser que convenciste a Octavia—

—Te dije que lo haría—Dice Vinyl guiñándole el ojo.

Octavia ignorando esto dice:

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?—

Ghost y Vinyl se dirigen a la cajuela de sus autos, las abren para cada uno sacar una gran bolsa roja.

—¿Qué crees? ¡Vamos a darles una feliz navidad a estos niños!—Dice Vinyl. Ghost entonces se pone una barba blanca falsa.

Se acercan a la puerta del orfanato y tocan la puerta.

Una señora mayor con cara de buena persona les abre.

—Hola señora Williams, hemos llegado—Dice Ghost con una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto verte Ghost, como todos los años—Dice la ancianita con voz dulce—Los niños están en el patio de juegos esperándote—

—Ahora voy señora—Dice Ghost.

—Hola Vinyl, siempre es un gusto verte a ti también—Dice en forma de saludo la señora Williams, luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Octavia—¿Quién es tu linda amiguita Vinyl?—

—Ella es Octavia Señora Williams, viene a ayudarnos este año—

—Buenos días señora—Dice Octavia amablemente.

—Es un gusto conocerte linda, pasen, pasen—

Vinyl y Octavia iban unos pasos atrás de Ghost, al entrar al pequeño patio de juegos el chico dijo:

—Ho ho ho pequeños—Con una bien simulada voz de Papá Noel.

—¡Santa!—Se escuchan las felices voces de muchos niños.

Antes de entrar Octavia detiene a Vinyl:

—¿Y cuál es la historia para que Ghost haga esto todos los años?—Pregunta la chica de ojos morados—¿El era huérfano o algo así?—

Vinyl ríe:

—¿Qué acaso no se puede hacer algo lindo por estos niños sólo por el placer de hacerlo?—Luego toma a Octavia de la mano—Ven, va a ser muy divertido—

Despues de estar un rato jugando con los niños, los tres jóvenes aununciaron la tan esperada hora:

—Es hora de los regalos niños—Dice Ghost—Hagan tres filas, una con migo y dos con mis ayudantes—

—¡Yei!—Gritaron todos los niños. Y se formaron muy felices para esperar su regalo.

Los niños pedían lo que cualquier niño pedía en navidad, juguetes, muñecas, etc. Pero claro, siempre están esos pequeños casos especiales:

Un niño gordito, de cabello castaño, y ojos negros se acerco a Ghost. El joven lo levanto y lo puso en sus piernas.

—Y dime pequeñín, ¿Tú qué quieres de regalo?—

El niño con cara un poco afligida dice:

—Yo lo único que quiero para navidad es dejar de ser gordo, sólo eso—

Ghost conmovido dice:

—¿Y eso por qué sería jovencito?—

—Porque todos se burlan de mi por eso—

Ghost con el corazón en la garganta dice:

—Vamos, no puedes dejar que eso te moleste—El niño sonríe—Tú eres especial como eres, y créeme, esto de estar gordito no dura para siempre, ya te veras lo perderás. Pero por ahora disfrútalo—Luego en voz baja le dice—Porque aunque no lo creas, a las chicas les gustan los gorditos—Le guiña un ojo. El niño ríe, luego Ghost saca de su bolsa un carrito de juguete—Ahora ve y disfruta tú Navidad pequeñín. Y recuerda lo que te dije—

El niño se baja de sus piernas y muy feliz dice:

—¡Muchas gracias Santa! ¡Lo voy a hacer!—

Ghost ríe pacíficamente y conmovido.

Con Vinyl llegó una pequeña niña, de trencitas y con cara de angelito. De lindo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Hola linda ¿Y tú qué quieres para navidad?—

—Yo lo único que quiero para navidad es poder hacer música, eso sería lo mejor para mi—Dice con cara de soñadora la niña.

Vinyl se conmueve y le dice:

—Lo siento cariño, no trajimos nada que… ¡Espera un segundo!—Vinyl se levanta de la silla y corre a su auto, abre la cajuela y saca una vieja tornamesa. Vinyl la mira con nostalgia, da un suspiro y luego corre de vuelta al orfanato.

Octavia que había estado sentada al lado de Vinyl dice:

—¿Siempre traes tú primera tornamesa en tú auto?—Extrañada.

—Es por si necesito inspiración en el camino—Dice Vinyl sacándole la lengua a Octavia, luego se voltea a con la niña—Ten cariño, esto te va permitir hacer música—

—¡Wow gracias señora!—Dice emocionada la niña—¿Qué es?—Pregunta curiosa.

Vinyl ríe:

—Es una tornamesa linda, sirve para hacer música, incluso tiene su manual de instrucciones—

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Ahora podre cumplir mi sueño!—Dice la niña.

—Sólo cuídala muy bien si, hay muchos recuerdos importantes en ella—Dice Vinyl adolorida de dejar ir su primera tornamesa—Pero sé que lo harás—

—Claro que lo hare señora—Dice la niña y luego se va corriendo muy feliz.

—Qué lindo de tu parte—Dice Octavia conmovida.

—Ya era tiempo de dejarla ir, para que alguien la disfrutara como yo en su momento—Dice Vinyl feliz.

—Es muy dulce de todas maneras—Octavia siente como le agarran el vestido para llamar su atención, voltea abajo y se encuentra con una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos cafés, la imagen de la ternura en sí—Hola linda—Octavia la levanta—¿Y tú qué quieres para Navidad?—

—Quiero un papá y una mamá—Dice la niña con una carita triste.

Octavia se pone nerviosa y piensa: "Demonios, de todos los niños me toco la que pide lo más difícil"

—No te preocupes, yo se que alguna bella familia vendrá aquí y te llevara a su casa—Dice Octavia con una sonrisa.

—Y tú podrías ser mi mami—Dice la niña abrazando a Octavia.

A Octavia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de ternura y luego abraza a la niña.

—N-no l-linda, yo no puedo soy demasiado joven para cuidarte—Dice Octavia derramando lágrimas.

—Está bien—Dice la niña—Entonces quiero una muñeca—Dice la niña con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Aquí tienes preciosa—Octavia con una sonrisa le pasa una muñeca de la bolsa.

—Gracias mamá—Le dice la niña.

A Octavia se le mueve el corazón y llora por la ternura.

Después de haber jugado con los niños y de haberles dado los regalos, los jóvenes se despidieron.

—Ho ho ho, adiós niños, ¡Hasta el próximo año!—

—Adiós Santa—Gritan todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

Al salir del patio de juegos, la señora Williams los despide.

—Muchas gracias por traerles alegría a estos niños Ghost, siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí—

—El gusto es mío Señora Williams, hasta el próximo año—

Ya afuera.

—Hasta luego chicas, las veo pronto, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme—Dice Ghost subiendo a su auto.

—No hay problema—Dicen las dos chicas despidiéndose de su amigo.

Ya en el auto.

—¿Y qué te pareció esto Octavia?—Dice Vinyl encendiendo el auto.

—La mejor Navidad de mi vida—Dice Octavia sonriendo.

El auto arranca y vuelven a la escuela, feliz de haber alegrado la vida de unos pequeños.

No dicen: "Dar y recibir" pero no nos damos cuenta, que al dar, recibimos mucho más de lo que pensamos.

**Parte 7: Let it Snow.**

A Discord muchas veces le molestaban estas fechas, se le hacían aburridas y superficiales.

Estaba en la casa de Celestia, preparado para pasar su primera Navidad acompañado por su pareja, bueno, los dos lo hacían.

Discord miraba la televisión, y veía todos los anuncios en la Tv.

Discord piensa para sí mismo: "Odio estas fechas. Compra, vende, regala, material. De eso se trata esta fecha. Qué asco"

—Cariño quieres chocolate caliente—Se escucha la voz de Celestia desde la cocina.

—Claro linda, ¿Por qué?—Dice Discord sin mucho ánimo. Su novia sale de la cocina con dos tasas de chocolate y un abrigo muy navideño, con un arbolito en el pecho y todo. Se sienta en el sofá y se acurruca con Discord y le pasa su chocolate.

—No te encantan estas fechas—Dice Celestia emocionada.

—La verdad—Dice Discord, pero Celestia lo interrumpe.

—Es decir es lo más mágico del mundo—Dice Celestia de forma soñadora—Todo lo que representa, por un momento hay paz en todos lados, la gente piensa en los otros y se demuestra el amor los unos a los otros, los que se odian olvidan sus diferencias por un momento para compartir. Por un breve momento, el mundo se vuelve un lugar mejor. No es eso mágico—Dice Celestia aun soñando.

—¿Es eso lo qué piensas de la navidad linda?—Dice Discord sorprendido.

—¿No es ese el significado de la Navidad?—Dice Celestia abrazándolo con cariño. Luego sonríe—Y lo más importante, esta es la primera Navidad en años que estoy contigo, no sabes cómo te extrañaba antes en la navidad. Aquí conmigo—

Discord sonríe.

—Yo también amo estas fechas. En especial al estar contigo—Celestia le da un tierno beso en la boca. Y así se quedan los dos, acurrucados viendo la televisión, pensando en lo mucho que se amaban.

Parece ser que lo único que Discord necesitaba era alguien que le recordara con cariño que era la Navidad.

**Parte 8: The Good Ol' Nick.**

Pinkie Pie y Gilda caminaban juntas en el parque tomadas de la mano. Muchos se preguntaran. ¿Y cómo funciona su relación si son tan diferentes? Bueno, Gilda también se lo preguntaba muchas veces…

—Alguna vez te has preguntado porque los personajes de fondo tiene nombres normales como Javier o Gabriela, mientras los protagonistas tenemos nombres raros como Pinkie Pie o Twilight—Dice Pinkie dando saltitos y moviendo mucho el brazo de Gilda.

Ella cansada dice:

—Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué te dije de decir esas cosas raras?—

—Que asusto a la gente—Dice Pinkie Pie triste.

—Sí, y a mí—Dice Gilda, luego mira a Pinkie que esta triste—Es decir, no es tan raro, pero algunos se ponen nerviosos cuando dices esas cosas… Por favor no te pongas triste—Gilda se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba ver a Pinkie triste.

—Yo sólo quería comenzar una conversación contigo—Dice Pinkie triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, n-no llores, no q-quería que te pusieras triste—Gilda intenta calmarla—Que tal si vamos a la pastelería y te compro algo dulce. ¿Te parece?—Era obvio que ella haría todo para no verla triste.

Pinkie cambia las lágrimas por una sonrisa al instante y corre a darle un abrazo a Gilda.

—Oh no tienes que hacerlo, pero si insistes—Le dice con una sonrisa.

—Que poquito te dura la tristeza—Dice Gilda con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sabes que hago eso porque te quiero—Pinkie Pie se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la nariz a Gilda. Luego se va dando saltitos.

Gilda suspira algo sonrojada.

"Creo que así funciona lo nuestro" Piensa feliz.

Aun así, algunas veces las cosas se ponían tensas, como ese 24 de diciembre.

El grupito de amigas, pasaba un tiempo de calidad en la casa de Twilight, como una pequeña reunión navideña.

Pinkie Pie estaba en un sofá abrazada con Gilda.

—Entonces Gilda, ¿Qué pediste a Santa Claus?—

—¿A Santa Claus?—Pregunta Gilda extrañada.

—Si tú sabes, el viejo señor de la bolsa de regalos, ho ho ho. Y eso—Dice Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

Gilda da un suspiro.

—Pinkie Pie, estas consciente de que Santa Claus no…—Pero Twilight la interrumpió.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿Puedes ir a la tienda por… una soda?—Lo último lo dijo no muy segura.

—Claro Twi—Pinkie Pie sale corriendo sin pedir dinero o sabor del refresco.

Twilight suspira y luego voltea a ver a Gilda.

—¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?—Dice enojada.

—¿Hacer de qué?—Gilda se veía confundida.

—¿Qué no sabes que Pinkie Pie todavía creen en Santa Claus?—

—¡¿Qué?!—Grita Gilda sorprendida.

—Llevas dos años saliendo con ella y no te lo contó—

—¡Es la primera navidad que pasamos juntas!—Gilda no mentía, era la primera navidad que tenía la oportunidad de estar con Pinkie Pie—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tiene 18 años!—

—A sus padres les gusta que su hija conserve su inocencia, es por eso que todavía cree—

—Oh créeme, esa chica no tiene nada de inocente—Gilda dice esto con una extraña sonrisa.

A Twilight le da un pequeño escalofrió y luego dice:

—Prefiero no preguntar… Como sea, sólo consérvale eso, lo necesita—

—Claro, pero creo que sería mejor decirle la verdad. Ya es un poco grande y debe dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas—

—No creo que sea lo mejor que puedes hacer, pero de todas formas… Eres su novia, tu sabes que hacer—Dice Twilight no muy segura.

Después de un rato, Pinkie Pie volvió con la soda, una Coca-Cola©.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?—Gilda llama la atención de la chica.

—Sip, ¿Qué necesitas Gildy?—

Gilda odiaba que le dijera así.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?—

—¡Oh Gilda!—Dice Pinkie Pie algo sonrojada—No podemos hacer eso aquí, todas nuestras amigas están aquí, ¿Y si nos descubren?—

—No es eso—Dice Gilda también algo sonrojada.

—Oh, entonces sí—Se retiran y van a afuera de la casa.

Ya afuera Gilda dice:

—A cerca de lo de Santa Claus—

—¡Oh sí! Dime, ¿Qué le pediste?—

—Debes saber algo… No es fácil decírtelo… Pero… Santa Claus no… Existe—Gilda lo dijo lo más suave y con tacto que pudo, para que la reacción de Pinkie Pie no fuera muy extrema. Pero la reacción de la chica de cabello rosa reacciono completamente diferente. Ella comenzó a reírse mucho.

—Por favor Gilda, ¿Cómo es posible que el viejo Nick no exista? Es decir, ¿Quién se come las galletas en la noche? ¿Y quién deja los regalos?—Pinkie Pie se reía mucho.

—Son los padres Pinkie—Dice Gilda motonamente.

—Cuantas veces no me han dicho eso ya—Pinkie Pie sigue riendo—Claro que no es cierto—

Gilda comienza a perder la paciencia.

—Pinkie Pie por favor…—

—Y ahora me vas a decir que el ratón de los dientes no existe—

—Pinkie por favor…—La vena en la frente de Gilda se volvía más pronunciada.

—O que tampoco el conejo de pascuas es real—

Gilda ya no aguanta más:

—¡Con un demonio Pinkie Pie! ¡Madura de una maldita vez!—Pinkie se queda callada y pone cara de perrito regañado—Ninguna de edad criaturas existe. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tienes 18 años! ¡No puedes creer en cuentos de hadas para siempre!—A Pinkie se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas—No te vayas a poner a llorar—Dice Gilda enojada.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?—Pinkie Pie comienza a llorar.

—Alguien tiene que despertarte—Dice Gilda fríamente.

—No era necesario que gritaras—Dice Pinkie Pie con la voz quebrada.

—Contigo si ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Y cuando lo haces es para reírte! ¿Sabes qué me voy?—Gilda se empieza a retirar del lugar.

—Gilda ¡¿A dónde vas?!—Le grita la niña de ojos azules, suplicándole porque no se fuera.

—¡No sé!—Le grita Gilda.

Pinkie Pie se queda llorando.

Después de caminar un rato, Gilda también comienza a llorar. Comenzó a correr, esperando que el frio viento de invierno borrara las lágrimas en su rostro.

El frio viento comenzaba a ponerse más y más violento a cada instante, no tardo mucho para que Gilda se diera cuenta de que tenía que buscar refugio, a la vista encontró un pequeño bar, sin dudarlo, entro en él.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el bar, de aspecto rustico y sencillo, estaba vacío. El lugar parecía un bar típico irlandés. Gilda se acerco a la barra y se sentó. Puso la cabeza sobre la mesa y comenzó a lamentarse.

—Se podría saber que hace una jovencita tan bella aquí sola la noche más feliz del año—Una afable y cálida voz llegó a los oídos de Gilda.

—Que te importa—Dice Gilda de forma amargada aun con la cabeza en la mesa.

—¡Válgame Dios! Que ruda ¿Acaso te pasa algo linda?—

—¿Por qué le debería importar?— Gilda levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con el dueño de la voz. Detrás de la barra, limpiando un vaso, un afable hombre en sus cincuenta y tantos, de barba poblada y castaña, con un largo cabello del mismo color, y unos lentes redondos posados sobre su nariz. De compleción muy robusta traía puesta una gran chaqueta café. El hombre le regalaba a Gilda una cálida sonrisa.

—Oh, es Noche Buena, esa época en la que la gente se siente caritativa y bondadosa… Y me gusta ayudar a la gente con sus problemas—Dice el gordo hombre sonriéndole a Gilda.

—No creo que entienda—Dice Gilda posando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—Muchas veces no es necesario entender un problema para poder dar un consejo—

Gilda pensativa finalmente cede:

—Bueno, ya verá usted, esta chica es mi… amiga—Dice Gilda con miedo a revelar la verdad de Pinkie Pie—Es mi mejor amiga, pero… digamos que muchas veces me saca de quicio, es tan infantil y molesta que muchas veces simplemente quisiera alejarme lo más posible de ella—Gilda hace una pausa para contralar la ira combinada con tristeza—Y hoy, me hizo perder el control, y le grite muy fuerte. Creo que termino odiándome—Dice Gilda muy triste.

El castaño se queda pensando un momento. Luego suspira.

—Si esta chica te saca de quicio, entonces ¿Por qué es tú amiga?—Pregunta el hombre extrañado.

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gilda.

—Bueno, ella es mi amiga porque… Ella me quiere como soy, nunca se enoja conmigo y me hace sentir especial. Perdona todos mis errores y sigue siendo mi amiga a pesar de todos mis defectos—Gilda comienza a recordar todos los bellos momentos que pesaba con Pinkie Pie, no sólo los besos y las carisias. También recordaba todos los momentos que reía con ella, como cuando todos la habían hecho a un lado, ella fue la única que la vio hermosa. Que cuando más lo necesitaba ella estaba allí para darle un cálido abrazo, que la hacía pensar que sólo estaban ellas dos. Cómo cuando sus padres se iban de la ciudad, ella iba a pasar la noche con ella, porque la conocía bien y sabía cómo odiaba que se quedara sola. También recordaba lo linda que era ella sin proponérselo. Recordó lo que le había dicho ella ya hace tiempo:

"_Lo más importante para mi es verte sonreír, si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz, por qué… Te amo Gilda"_

Después de eso le dio un tierno beso, fue la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba, la hizo sentirse querida y amada.

Gilda ya estaba llorando en la mesa del bar.

El gordo hombre le dice:

—¿Sabes? Esta es una fecha muy bonita para estar enojado con alguien, y más si es tú mejor amiga—Le pone la mano en el hombro—Ve y discúlpate. Y más importante que eso, dile lo mucho que la aprecias y la necesitas, lo debe saber—Luego mira la ventana—Mira, el viento se calmo—

Gilda se levanta rápidamente y corre a la puerta.

—¡Espera!—Dice el hombre mientras se quita la chaqueta—Llévate esto—

—No señor, no puedo tomar esto—

—Considéralo un regalo de navidad de mi parte—Le dice con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—Dice Gilda apenada—Que mal educada soy, ni siquiera se su nombre—

—Nicolás—Le dice con una sonrisa—Pero tú puedes llamarme Nick—

—Gracias Nick—Dice Gilda desde su corazón—Nick, eh escuchado ese nombre antes—Con una expresión pensativa.

—Apuesto a que si—Le dice Nick con una gran sonrisa.

Gilda sin pensar más sale corriendo por la puerta principal.

Gilda corría y corría, sólo pensando en una cosa: Decirle a Pinkie Pie lo importante que era para ella.

Llegó a la casa de Twilight, exhausta de tanto correr. Entró y lo primero que pregunto:

—¡¿Donde esta Pinkie Pie?!—

—Está arriba, pero no creo que quiera hablar contigo, está muy triste—Dice Twilight de forma reprobatoria y enojada.

—¡Gracias!—Dice Gilda sin tomar importancia al tono de Twilight.

Rápidamente sube las escaleras. Pinkie Pie sale de uno de los cuartos con los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado. Sin hacerse esperar Gilda salta y le da un abrazo, derrumbándolas a las dos en el suelo.

—Lo siento tanto Pinkie Pie, nunca debí gritarte así—Dice Gilda muy apenada.

—No está bien, tienes razón, ya soy muy mayor para seguir creyendo en esas cosas—Dice Pinkie triste.

—No, no, no. Fue estúpido de mi parte decirte eso, tú puedes creer en lo que tú quieras, eso te hace hermosa y ser tú misma. Y yo te quiero como eres—Dice Gilda abrazándola más fuerte—Casi nunca me tomo el tiempo para decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Y quiero decírtelo ahora, es decir, me haces sentir especial y querida. Nunca te enojas conmigo aunque soy una gruñona… Y yo sólo quería decirte que… Te amo, te amo más que a nada, y no quiero volver a enojarme contigo. Eres todo mi mundo. Por favor, podrías perdonar a esta estúpida chica—La mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pinkie Pie se ríe y luego dice:

—Tontita, nunca me enoje contigo. Sólo me puse algo triste. Pero sé que siempre vas a hacer lo correcto al final del día, por eso te amo. Ven y dame un beso Gildy—Pinkie Pie acerca la cara de Gilda a la suya y le da un apasionado beso. Ella se lo devuelve abrazándola contra ella, para no dejarla ir. Después de un rato se separan y Pinkie Pie le dice:

—Vamos abajo, ¡Ya casi es hora de abrir los regalos!—Dice Pinkie Pie muy emocionada.

—Si vamos—Dice Gilda levantándola de la mano, bajan las dos muy felices y abrazadas, con sus problemas acabados, por un largo rato.

…

Ya estaban todo el grupito de amigas cenando, ya casi era media noche. Ya iba a ser Navidad. Twilight se levanto de la mesa y levantando su copa dijo:

—Y que todas las navidades sean como esta—Muy feliz.

—Que así sea—Dicen todos los presentes al unisonó.

Y que para ustedes los que leyeron, que esta sea una fecha llena de bendiciones, y que la pasen con sus seres queridos, como debe ser disfrutada esta fecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Y así llegamos al final de otro capítulo, un capítulo especial para ser preciso.<strong>

**No tengo nada más que decirles, que sin importar que religión tengas o incluso si no tienes religión, les deseo a todos ustedes los que leen una muy, muy feliz navidad. Y que la pasen con la gente que aman y quieren.**

**Y cómo siempre, les agradezco que lean, es el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a un joven escritor. School Days ya casi cumple un año (Lo cumple en febrero) Y quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que lo han seguido aun después de este tiempo.**

**Sin más que decir. Feliz navidad a todos, los quiero y nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Bad Little Boy

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Sé que no hay escusa para el tiempo en que me demore en traerles esto, fueron siete meses desde el último capítulo de School Days, incluso me perdí el aniversario de un año de la historia, pero no se preocupen, porque es este capítulo, otro, y el final de la temporada.**

**Aun así, les debo una disculpa, cuarto semestre fue una patada en el trasero para mí, pero quinto semestre será fácil, así que, aquí esta. La tan esperaba aparición de Luna en el Fic, y con Sombra como pareja, les va a gustar, créanme.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Bad Little Boy (Hanging Up With a Not So Good Little Girl)<strong>

Luna, una hermosa y tranquila mujer en sus entrados 25, una profesora ejemplar, y el que dijera lo contrario estaba mintiendo rotundamente. Además era una persona agradable, y que la gente disfrutaba su compañía. A pesar de su edad, le encetaban los videojuegos y estaba al día con todas las noticias. ¿Por qué? Porque puede.

Nuestra historia comienza en el día que su hermana y su novio fueron a visitarla a su casa. Luna amaba a su hermana, y Discord le caía bien, muy bien, era casi un hermano mayor para ella. Y no la mal interpreten, ella más que nadie estaba feliz por la relación de su hermana y de que al fin fuera feliz. Pero…

—Por Dios que estos dos son unos empalagosos—Dijo Luna en voz baja jugando en su computadora, mientras Discord y Celestia hacían comida. Pero en realidad estaban más jugando que haciendo algo. Besándose y riéndose, Luna sentía que iba a vomitar por la dulzura.

Pero de cierta forma, ella estaba… Celosa. En algún momento, ella pensó que conseguiría novio antes que su hermana. Y claro, como no pensarlo. Ella era mayor, bastante y era justo pensar que ya se quedaría soltera para siempre.

Pero no fue así, terminó saliendo con Discord, y ahora eran una feliz pareja. Y ella estaba sola, pero ella era guapa, y aun estaba en tiempo de atrapar un novio, si su hermana pudo, ¿por qué ella no?

—Incluso la pequeña de Cadence consiguió un novio y esposo antes que yo… Mocosa—Dijo Luna en voz baja pensando en su hermana menor, cuatro años menor para ser precisos.

Estaba muy entretenida jugando Xcom: Enemy Unkown en modo Iron Man en la dificultad más alta, cuando de repente.

Boom, un ethereal le fundió el cerebro a su mejor soldado e hizo que matara a su segundo mejor soldado.

—¡Ramírez! ¡No!—Dijo a grito vivo y casi llorando por la muerte de su mejor hombre, el tercer soldado en el escalafón mató al ethereal, y la misión terminó, con un solo soldado muerto. Ramírez—Requiescat in pace—Luna tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Te hiciste daño?—Entró Celestia asustada a la sala al escuchar a su hermana gritar con tanto horror y dolor.

—Estamos ganando la guerra Tia. ¡¿Pero a qué costo?!—Dijo Luna dejando caer cómicamente su cabeza en el escritorio.

Celestia puso cara de cansancio.

—Luna, debes de dejar de tomarte tan en serio esos videojuegos, a veces me preocupas—

—Son divertidos, y me gustan, qué más puedo pedir—Dijo Luna sin despegar la cabeza del escritorio.

—Cómo quieras—Celestia comenzó a retirarse—Oh por cierto, recuerdas a nuestro viejo amigo Sombra, viene a visitarnos, y le dije que se podía quedar aquí en tu casa—

Luna levanto una parte de la cabeza y abrió un solo ojo inyectado en sangre.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Sí, le hubiera ofrecido mi casa, pero no hay espacio en ella para él. Además, tú casa es bastante grande y tienes un bonito cuarto para visitantes. Y te haría bien hablar con gente real de repente, además de tus estudiantes, yo y Discord—

—Pero esos son suficientes personas reales para hablar, no necesito a nadie más—Luna parecía una verdadera inadaptada—Además, Sombra no me cae bien, y tú lo sabes—

—Pero si cuando eran niños se llevaban tan bien, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu opinión por él?—Dijo Celestia en forma de burla, sabiendo que eso molestaba a su hermanita.

—Sí, pero es malo—Dijo moviendo los dedos en forma de brujería—Yo lo sé, era bueno conmigo porque quería aparentar, pero no lo es, y nunca lo va a ser. Así que no quiero que se quede en mi casa—

—Oh vamos Luna—Dijo Celestia, Luna se acomodo para otra partida de Xcom—Tal vez te pueda ofrecer algo a cambio—Luna no le hizo caso—Quizás te regale la pre-compra de Saint Row IV para Steam, y tú sabes que con eso viene la pistola de Dubstep y el cañón 'Murica—Luna aun no le hacía caso, pero un escalofrió de tentación paso por su espalda—Y tal vez tenga por aquí perdido la edición del Director de Deus Ex: Human Revolution, para el Wii U—Luna dejo de jugar, aun sin voltear a verla—Y olvide mencionar, la pre-compra para Steam de Xcom: The Bureu, y tú sabes todo lo que se va a liberar cuando el juego alcance el límite de compras, toda la colección de Xcom clásico… Sólo para ti hermanita—Dijo Celestia con una voz seductora.

—Estas mintiendo Celestia, eso es… ¡Indecente!—Dijo Luna sin poder creerlo—Tanto quieres que ese se quede en mi casa—

—Sí, necesitas compañía humana, y un viejo amigo servirá—Dijo Celestia.

Luna estaba sudando y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Bien!—Dijo sucumbida por la sensualidad e indecencia de la oferta—Pero sólo lo hago por los juegos, no por el tonto de Sombra—

—De acuerdo hermanita, ven a cenar, la comida ya esta—Dijo Celestia volviendo al comedor, por el portal de la puerta, la mira con una sonrisa y le dice—Gracias—

—Lo que tu digas—Dijo Luna de forma amargada.

Celestia se fue sonriendo.

Luna dio un bufido.

…

Después de una "agradable" cena, si por agradable se entiende a Luna arrojándole miradas de odio a Celestia y esta misma sacándole la lengua, su hermana se fue a su casa con su novio, y Luna se fue a su cuarto a dormir, o eso intento.

Luna estaba acostada en su cama, con la ropa aun puesta, su pantalón de mezclilla y su camisa azul. Miraba el techo, intentando no recordar, pero aun así, el recuerdo volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza.

—Estúpido Sombra—

"_Luna, de 15 años de edad, estaba en el parque acostada sobre el pasto platicando tranquilamente con su amigo Sombra , de cabello negro y un poco corto, ojos de un verde claro, y bastante delgado, hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia de sus padres, y ella siempre se llevaba bien con él, era a la única que le hablaba, bueno a ella y a su hermana Celestia, pero más a ella._

—_Siempre es divertido hablar contigo Luna—Dijo Sombra con una mirada soñadora—Y me entiendes mucho, tú no te alejas como los demás de mí. ¿Por qué?—_

—_Eres un buen chico Sombra—Luna se veía tranquila, aun así un poco sonrojada—Aunque digan lo contrario… Y además tú también eres el único que me comprende. Nunca me has dicho nada por mi gusto por los videojuegos—_

—_Es lindo—Dijo el joven Sombra con una sonrisa. _

_Luna se dio una vuelta de panda y se puso encima de Sombra, ella con una sonrisa coqueta pero sonrojada lo miró a los ojos._

—_Entonces soy linda—Dijo Luna de una forma semi-seductora—Sombra, sabes tú también eres lindo, y pues no te voy a mentir, creo que siento algo más que amistad por ti—Sombra se sonrojo, podía sentir la cálida respiración de Luna sobre su boca. Y Luna lo sabía, ella sabía lo que estaba causando en él, la forma en la que respiraba, la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba ver, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el repentino temblor en su cuerpo. Luna no sabía que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que dominaba la situación, y le gustaba eso—Tú me cuidas y me tratas como a una princesa y hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo. Yo creo que y yo deberíamos…—Luna no terminó la frase, no quería, sentía que las palabras no iban a expresar correctamente, le dio un beso en la boca, un con los labios relajados y cálidos. Pero los labios de sombra estaban apretados, y con miedo—¿Qué dices?—Luna estaba sonrojada. Pero no tanto como Sombra, el pobre chico parecía un tomate. Parecía un animal atrapado en un rincón—Y bien—_

—_Luna, y-yo m-me tengo que ir—Sombra se levanto quitándose a Luna de encima y salió corriendo._

—_¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí de haber hecho eso! ¡No te asustes!—Gritó Luna muy apenada—Rayos, no debí haber hecho eso y menos con alguien tan tímido como él—_

_Luna se fue a su casa algo triste pero sin rendirse. _

—_¿Cómo te fue con Sombra?—Preguntó su madre, una hermosa mujer con cabello pelirrojo y ojeras en los ojos, que al mismo tiempo estaba escribiendo en su computadora de escritorio muy grande._

—_Bien—Dijo simplemente Luna, y se fue a su cuarto._

_Allí en su cuarto simplemente se quedo pensando. ¿Cómo lo iba a resolver? Y la mejor idea le llego a su cabeza._

_Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria, Luna caminaba por el pasillo con una caja que ella misma hizo, en una de las caras tenía una foto de ella y de Sombra riendo juntos, en las otras caras varios corazones, y en la parte de atrás decía "Will you be my player 2?" Luna caminaba muy feliz para encontrar a su no por mucho tiempo amigo. Cuando lo encontró, Sombra aun se veía sonrojado. Ella le dio la caja con una gran sonrisa._

—_Te quiero como mi novio Sombra—Dijo con una sonrisa—Y no quiero a nadie más que a ti—_

_Sombra tomó aire y dijo._

—_Lo siento Luna, t-tú en realidad no me gustas, nunca me gustaste. Sólo te veo como una amiga, simplemente no me atraes—Sombra estaba mirando al piso—Además… Tengo novia—_

_Luna pudo sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo, no podía ser verdad lo que le estaban diciendo._

—_¿Desde cuándo?—_

—_Desde hace tiempo—_

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Luna tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

—_N-no era te tu incumbencia—Dijo Sombra con una voz fingidamente firme._

—_Pero todo lo que hicimos, todo lo que compartimos. Las risas, los abrazos, las veces que nos quedábamos ¡Horas! Platicando como si no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, que podíamos estar en silencio sin ser incomodo, cuando me dormía sobre tu hombro en el parque de la forma más cómoda. ¡Las veces que me dejabas ganar en el Smash!—Luna estaba empezando a gritar, y la gente en el pasillo los estaba mirando—Esas veces en las que me decías que te entendía y me querías ¡Era mentira! ¡¿Sólo jugabas conmigo?! ¡Nunca signifique nada para ti!—_

—_Luna, baja la voz, nos están mirando—Dijo Sombra apenado._

_Luna tiro de un manotazo el paquete que le regalo a Sombra, y lo comenzó aplastar con los pies, con todo el mundo viéndolos._

—_¡Jodete Sombra! ¡Eres igual a todos! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte!—Luna se fue corriendo y llorando, y Sombra simplemente se quedo allí._

_Y lo que Luna dijo se cumplió, nunca volvió a ver a Sombra, cambió su escuela al día siguiente, aun visitaba a su hermana y Discord a veces, una vez al año al menos, pero aun así, ella siempre lo evitaba, antes de tener su casa, se iba de su casa y lo evitaba. Ahora, simplemente no iba a con su hermana, pero ahora. No tenía escapatoria"_

—Estúpido Sombra—Dijo Luna limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara—Confundes mis sentimientos, y ahora te vas a quedar en mi casa. Te detesto—Dijo antes de acomodarse para dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, Luna se preparo, se baño, se vistió con su pantalón de mezclilla habitual y su sudadera de gorrito de un color azul fuerte. Alisto el poco maquillaje que se ponía, y se preparo para enfrentarse con Sombra que llegaría en cualquier momento.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde.

Luna seguía refunfuñando:

—Celestia—Sonidos extraños—Extorsionadora—Más sonidos—Estúpido Sombra—

El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó, Luna arrastrando los pies y con una cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta.

Un hombre de su edad, alto, apuesto, con unos ojos verdes claros, cabello largo y peinado hacia atrás, y fornido, se puso en su puerta. Tenía un traje negro puesto y una corbata roja. Sombra puso una inmensa sonrisa al ver a Luna, aunque ella tuviera esa cara de pocos amigos.

—Luna, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas igual! ¡Te extrañe! ¡Todo este tiempo sin vernos! ¡Te extrañe tanto!—Sombra abrazo a Luna y la levanto ya que era más alto que ella. Pero repentinamente la soltó, junto con todo el aire que tenía dentro. Sombra cayó cómicamente a un lado agarrándose el estomago.

—¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de tocarme?—Dijo Luna con la cara ensombrecida y apretando el puño. Lo dijo de una forma perturbadoramente fría.

Sombra se levanto aun tomándose el estomago.

—No nos vemos en casi diez años, y lo primero que haces es sofocarme—Dijo Sombra con una lágrima en el ojo—Creía que éramos amigos—

—Éramos—Dijo Luna igual de fría—La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque mi hermana me soborno—

—Siempre me gusto tu sinceridad—Dijo Sombra—A pesar de todos estos años, Luna, sigues siendo igual de linda, y tú misma—Le dijo Sombra con la mirada de un cachorro regañado. Luna lo miro, cerró la puerta de estruendosamente, y dejo a Sombra afuera—Eso no salió como lo planee—Un trueno se hizo aparecer, y comenzó a llover de una forma muy escandalosa, de esas gotas que duelen.

Luna se fue a jugar, puso el juego de Deadpool en su PS3. Después de una hora de juego y con la lluvia a todo volumen aun.

—Demonios—Dijo Luna aun jugando—Este juego tiene un gameplay repetitivo y horrible, además es genérico a más no poder… Pero el desgraciado de Deadpool me hace seguir queriendo jugar—Dijo escuchando la sarta de estupideces que decía el mercenario bocaza.

"_Nuestro juego no es tan malo, tiene un 76 de meta score. Es mejor que otros… Aliens Coline Marines"_

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Este ni siquiera es nuestro fic, la gente se va a confundir, vámonos de aquí ahora"

Luna le puso pausa al juego, volteo a ver afuera de la venta. Sombra seguía allí, sentado debajo de la lluvia.

—Maldito chico, es persistente—Dijo Luna, luego se levantó—Bien, Sombra, puedes entrar. Pero dúchate que estas mojado—

Sombra entró temblando de frio.

—G-gracias L-Luna—Dijo Titiritando.

—Cállate y vete a bañar—

Sombra subió con su gran maleta temblando.

Luna suspiro y continuó jugando.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Luna se extraño de que Sombra aun no bajara, se sintió un poco mal por haberlo tratado tan mal. Su odio hacía él no justificaba los múltiples maltratos que le causo al pobre hombre. Así que como buena anfitriona, le preparo un vaso de leche y deliciosas galletas de chocolate.

—Soy buena chica—Se dijo Luna—Que él sea un mal chico no me hace a mí una mala chica—

Al subir, justo cuando toco el último escalón, la puerta del baño se abrió, y salió Sombra, sin ropa, sólo con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y otra en el cabello. Sin embargo, su abdomen y brazos bastante bien formados y marcados estaban desnudos.

Ambos se quedaron cayados y sin poder decirse nada, mirándose a los ojos. Luna comenzó a ponerse roja sin quitar la misma cara de póquer. En ese momento hizo la acción más lógica que pudo, golpearlo con la bandeja de galletas.

—¡Maldito pervertido!—Luna lo golpeaba en la cabeza—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así de indecente en una casa que no es tuya?!—

—Lo siento Luna, deje mi maleta afuera del baño—Dijo Sombra cubriéndose los golpes con una mano e intentando agarrar la maleta con la otra, cuando por fin tomó la maleta, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Luna se fue para atrás muy sonrojada y se dio contra la pared, cayó lentamente para sentarse y abrazarse las piernas con los brazos.

"_Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, ¡Oh por Dios!" _Pensó Luna mientras se movía como con un trauma "_Desde cuando esta tan… ¡Así! Tan marcado, ¡Como le hicieron tan bien los años! De seguro fue al gimnasio, y no al pokémon, como yo_" Luna se levantó la sudadera y la camisa, luego tomó su no tan notoria lonja, sólo un pedazo de piel que según ella no debía estar allí "_Ese maldito se puso demasiado guapo. ¡No dejes caer por la carne Luna!_"

—Estúpido Sombra—Susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Después de un rato, Sombra bajo, y Luna seguía jugando en Play Station 3. Bajo con la cabeza agachada, vestido con ropa más casual ahora, una camisa para dormir, y una pantalonera ancha y cómoda. El seguía algo rojo, pero por los golpes que le dio Luna en la cabeza.

—Hay comida en el refrigerador, sírvete lo que quieras—Dijo Luna sin voltear a verlo.

—Gracias—Dijo Sombra.

Sombra se hizo un emparedaro de salchicha y jamón, luego se fue a sentar al lado de Luna.

—¿Y qué juegas?—Dijo intentando hacer una conversación.

—Deadpool—

—¿No era ese juego un asco?—

—Sí, pero todo lo que pasa y lo que dice Deadpool te hace seguir jugando—Luna suspiro, puso pausa y se digno a mirar a Sombra—No sabía que estabas informado de videojuegos—

—Se me quedo el gusto después de convivir contigo—

Luna le dio una sonrisa irónica y volvió a jugar.

Después de un rato más de silenció, Sombra volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y qué hiciste de tu vida en estos diez años?—

—Escribí algunos libros que vendieron bien, aun recibo un poco de dinero por ellos, y estoy escribiendo uno nuevo, Children of the Night, es una investigación sobre niños que comenten travesuras que evolucionan a crímenes en la noche, espero me vaya bien—Luna recordaba sus otros libros, algunos de ficción y otros investigaciones—También comencé a trabajar en la reconocida escuela "Star Swirl Academy", soy maestra de Ciencias Sociales para los de primer y segundo año, y de informática para los de quinto y sexto semestre—Luna volvió a poner pausa—Pero dime ¿Qué hizo el interesante Sombra? Después de desaparecer diez años sin dejar rastro—

—Me convertí en geólogo, y ahora trabajo con una empresa minera, casi todo el trabajo es desde mi oficina… dígase casa, o trabajo de campo. Muy pocas veces voy a aburridas reuniones. Ahorita estoy de vacaciones, y quería visitar a viejos amigos—Sombra miro a Luna—Te había extrañado, que bien que al fin te puedo ver—

—No te emociones, estas aquí por suerte—Dijo Luna volviendo a su juego.

—Gracias Luna, siempre has sido tan buena conmigo—

—¡Si verdad! Y creo que tú fuiste un poco malo en algunas ocasiones—Dijo sonriéndole sarcásticamente—Ya me voy a dormir, tienes todo el sofá para ti. Gózalo—Luna apago el PS3 y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

—Buenas noches Luna—

Luna no le contesto, se fue a su cama eh intento dormir.

—Buenas noches… Estúpido Sombra—

…

En los siguientes días, Sombra se iba de la casa a visitar amigos y lugares, que llevaba tiempo sin ver, sin embargo, Luna seguía sin acompañarlo o hacerle mucho caso. Los días en la casa de Luna se volvían así: Peleas que sólo Luna llevaba, crueles indirectas y golpes por parte de Luna a Sombra. Así se llevaban los buenos días.

Hasta que un día.

Luna se estaba bañando tranquilamente, apago el agua, se puso una toalla en el cabello y otra en cuerpo y salió del baño.

El sonido de un vaso de platico sorprendió a Luna.

Ahora Sombra era el que estaba sonrojado viendo a luna, que tenía todas las piernas descubiertas ya que la toalla estaba cubriendo el pecho. Aunque Luna dijera lo contrarío, ella tenía un buen cuerpo. Luna comenzó a ponerse roja al ver que Sombra no le quitaba los ojos de encima y por inercia bajaba lentamente sus ojos, y que su mirada comenzaba a bajar.

—¡Pervertido!—Luna le golpea la entrepierna con el pie, y sombra cae al piso agarrándose con dolor—¿Qué no te dije que me estaba bañando?!—Luna se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

"¿_Por qué me pasa esto?_"Pensó Luna "_Si yo soy una mujer amante de la paz, temerosa de Dios, y gente de pueblo_"

Luna ya cambiada bajo de su cuarto, y se encontró con Sombra en su sillón con una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas.

—Tienes una buena pierna—

—Te lo ganaste por pervertido—

Sombra creyó que era el momento adecuado para efectuar su plan.

—Sabes Luna, eh estado pensando… Podríamos ir a acampar uno de estos días, tú sabes, para compartir un tiempo, juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos—

Luna lo volteo a ver a Sombra con cara de "¿Estas bromeando? Cierto"

—Claro que si, tú y yo solos en un bosque. Que magnifico suena. Y luego podemos correr desnudos en la pradera cantando una bonita canción a los conejitos bonitos y hermosos—Dijo Luna entrelazando sus dos manos y con los ojos falsamente iluminados.

—Siempre eres así de sarcástica o sólo conmigo—

—Me esfuerzo un poco más conmigo—

—De cualquier forma, no seríamos solos tú y yo en un bosque. Estaremos en un campamento con actividades y eso, y otras personas, estuve viendo en internet y se ve muy bien. Nos podríamos divertir mucho. Como cuando éramos niños—

—Sigo diciendo que no—

—Oh vamos Luna—Sombra pensó—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Jugamos una partida de Smash Brawl, seis vidas, si tú ganas, te dejo en paz por lo que queda de tiempo aquí, y si yo gano, vienes conmigo ¿Vale?—

Pero Luna simplemente se rió:

—Claro, como si fuera a caer en ese viejo truco cliché, claro que no—

—Oh no, eso está bien… Claro, si tienes miedo de no ganarme—Dijo sombra levantando los hombros. De repente le cayó en el regazo un control de GameCube, Luna ya tenía el suyo inalámbrico.

—Game On bitch—Dijo Luna con una cara totalmente seria. Sombra le sonrió.

Ambos eligieron personajes, Luna rápidamente a escogió a Snake, y Sombra escogió a Sonic. Pusieron el escenario del puente de Eldín. La batalla comenzó.

—Quiero que sepas que eh mejorado mucho desde que éramos jóvenes Sombra. No me vas a poder ganar ahora—Dijo Luna muy orgullosa.

Seis vidas y dos Smash finales después…

La pantalla de final de la pelea se veía, y Sonic estaba en el lugar del ganador, mientras que Snake estaba atrás aplaudiéndole.

—No es justo, Sonic es muy rápido—Dijo Luna enojada.

—Vamos Luna, esto va a ser divertido. No te vas a arrepentir—

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo—

…

Estaban en el auto por la carretera, en una parte con un barranco que daba a un bosuqe de un lado y un bosque del otro lado.

Sombra iba conduciendo con una sonrisa, mientras que Luna iba de copiloto con los brazos cruzados y con cara de niña regañada.

—Va a ser un buen viaje ya verás—

—No me simpatizas—

—Oh vamos Luna, no deberías de ser tan cruel conmigo—

—¿Qué no debería de ser tan cruel contigo?!—Dijo Luna enojada—Qué hay de ese pequeño incidente hace diez años. No fuiste muy buena persona entonces—

—¡¿Aun sigues resentida por eso?! ¡Fue hace diez años!—Dijo Sombra sorprendido.

—¡Me rompiste mi corazón!—Le gritó Luna—Abrí mis sentimientos y me rechazaste—

—¡Tú fuiste la que se volvió loca y empezó a gritar en frente de todos!—Dijo Sombra a la defensiva.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme loca!—Le gritó Luna.

—¡Me has estado golpeando y maltratando todo el tiempo en el que eh estado en tu casa! ¡¿Cómo debería de llamar a eso?! Yo eh hecho todo lo posible para tratarte bien y ser agradable, y me rechazas y maltratas. ¡Estoy tratando de redimirme por no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre hace diez años! ¡De encontrar el momento de decirte lo que siento! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes ser una perra conmigo por lo que paso hace diez años!—Le gritó Sombra.

—¡Tal vez simplemente me enamoraste tanto que no pude olvidarte después de que fuiste! ¡Y me quede odiándote por dejarme tan enamorada! ¡Nunca pude olvidarte! ¡Fuiste mi primer amor! Y me rachaste—Luna comenzó a llorar mientras le gritaba—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Cuidado!—Un ciervo salió del bosque y se puso en frente de ellos, Sombra dio un fuerte giro con el volante para esquivarlo, se descarillo, y se fue derecho por el barranco, lo bueno es que estaba no tan empinado para que cayeran a su muerte, lo malo es que estaba lo suficientemente empinado para perder el control. Entraron al bosque mientras gritaban con terror y el auto choco contra un árbol muy grande. Las bolsas se de aire se activaron, y todo se puso negro para Luna.

…

Luna comenzó a despertarse, estaba lejos del auto, cuya parte frontal estaba hecha trizas. Al lado de ella estaba Sombra mirándola muy preocupado.

—¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? Te voy a cura, sólo dime donde están tus heridas—Luna lo estaba viendo todo en cámara lenta y se sentía distante, a su vez, la voz de Sombra estaba muy lejos. Ahora que se fijaba en Sombra, tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza que le cubría el ojo, lo tenía cerrado por lo mismo.

Luna intento levantar un brazo, pero no pudo, le dolía demasiado. Luego levanto el derecho, y se toco la mejilla, tenía un corte allí. Luego movió las piernas, pero la derecha le dolía mucho.

—Mi pierna, brazo y costado—Fue lo único que pudo decir, después de volvió a desmallar.

…

Luna estaba bailando tranquilamente con un guapo caballero con armadura negra, ella se recargaba en su pecho sintiéndose querida y protegida, y él la abrasaba con un cariño y amor que la hacía pensar que nunca la soltaría.

Luna le comenzó a quitar la máscara, y lo beso sin verle la cara.

…

Luna estaba explorando un viejo y oscuro calabozo, se sentía débil y que no podía más, entonces, el mismo caballero en armadura oscura de antes, llego y le dio su última poción. Luego, como había llegado, se fue.

…

Luna ahora estaba en un tranquilo pueblo, con gente animal, y ella era una pony, saludo al alcalde y entró a su casa.

Y allí estaba su amado esposo, con la armadura de color negra. Se quitó el caso y era…

Sombra…

…

Luna volvió a despertarse, ya un poco más calmada y sin tanto dolor, al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo, sintió una venda reteniéndolo, una en su pierna derecha que si la dejaba moverse, y otra que le cubría todas las costillas y hasta comenzando los pechos.

—Auch—Dijo Luna.

—Gracias al cielo que despertaste—Dijo Sombra, tenía una venda en la frente y dos cubriéndole los ante brazos, se veía con los ojos muy cansados, como si no hubiera dejado de verla durante todo lo que ella estuvo dormida. Tenía una mochila que probablemente había sacado del auto—¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Sí, ya no me duele tanto, y puedo estar despierta, eso es bueno—

—Que bien—

—¿Qué paso?—

—Chocamos, el auto se hizo trisas enfrente, las bolsas de aire nos salvaron la vida, te saque a rastras del auto, nos cure con el kit de primero auxilios que siempre llevo en la cajuela, y henos aquí, en medio de la nada—

—Tenemos que encontrar un refugio—Dijo Luna.

—Debe de haber una cueva por aquí—Dijo Sombra—O debemos buscar alguna—

—Sí—Dijo Luna, se tocó la mejilla sintió una gasa sobre ella—Oye, gracias por salvarme la vida, y eso. Siento que no hayamos podido llevarnos bien. Y más que nada, por mi culpa, todo lo que te dije, lo dije sin pensarlo. Es sólo que tu evocas muchos sentimientos en mi, malos y buenos, y no puedo canalizarlos… Lo siento—

Sombra la volteo a ver y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—No importa, ya no. Lo que importa es que estamos a salvo ahora—Sombra guardó un silenció—Lo siento, no debí llamarte perra o loca. Fue la emoción del momento—Dijo Sombra muy apenado.

—No importa, creo que lo merecía un poco por tratarte de esa forma—

Se quedaron en un tranquilo silenció, mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que nos dijimos en el auto?—

—No—Dijo Luna bajando la cabeza—No sé si estoy lista, o si quiero escucharlo. Y creo que debemos encontrar un refugio, porque ya es de noche, y no quiero estar desprotegida de noche—

—Sí, claro, tienes razón—Dijo Sombra levantándose y ayudando a Luna a levantarse.

Comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Los sonidos asustaban a Luna un poco, así que se acerco a Sombra.

—Luna, no crees que es raro. Los giros que da la vida—

—¿Intentas ponerte filosófico conmigo?—

—No es sólo que… Las cosas que llevaron a todo esto. Es decir, míranos, éramos tan buenos amigos cuando niños, y ahora estamos en medio de la nada. ¿Y por qué? Por una estúpida pelea, porque nos "Odiamos". No podríamos simplemente aprender a soportarnos, se podría decir que vivimos juntos, por ahora, y todavía me quedan unos días, bastantes, y… Yo siento que simplemente no te agrado, y no tengo razón para agradarte. Después de cómo fui hace tiempo. Pero me gustaría… Volver a conocerte Luna—

Luna se acerco más a Sombra.

—No eh cambiado mucho, ciento que por dentro, aun soy la misma niña pequeña y tímida que juega videojuegos todo el día—Luna bajo la cabeza—Y tú siempre me hacías feliz de alguna forma… Y yo sólo quiero saber, que le paso al Sombra de hace diez años—

—Crecí, deje de ser ese niño inseguro… Aunque muchas veces, cuando estoy sólo, pienso que soy ese niño una vez más. Es como si en realidad nunca hubiera crecido. Como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, y sólo siguiéramos un juego enfermo, que nos gusta. ¿Y no somos todos niños grandes que dejaron de jugar? Muchos se enfrascan en algo que odian para toda la vida, un trabajo, un estilo de vida, y pierden de vista lo importantes. Otros, creerán que tienen buena suerte, en hacer lo que aman. Pero un error que cometieron, los hizo tener remordimiento para siempre. ¿No es eso peor? Culparte por algo, y saber que mereces la culpa. Que lastimaste los sentimientos de alguien a quien aprecias mucho. Yo simplemente no se qué hacer. Luna, quisiera que fuéramos niños de nuevo, arreglar los errores que cometimos—

Luna miró a Sombra a los ojos y se vio a sí misma como la niña de quince años, Sombra podía verse a sí mismo como un niño de nuevo.

—Sabes, ya somos mayores, ya podemos dejarnos de juegos en los que tú eres el malo y yo soy la buena, o esas cosas. Siempre todos decía que tú eras raro y tenías algo entre manos, pero yo sabía que no era cierto—Luna se juntaba más a Sombra—Sabes, tú hacías mis días más brillantes—

—Tu hacías mi vida más brillante—Dijo Sombra sonriéndole con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—M-mira, u-una cueva—Dijo Luna sonrojada—Allí tendremos refugió esta noche—

Sombra la vio y dijo:

—Debo verificar si no hay un oso allí adentro—

Sombra entró dejando a una Luna muy preocupada.

De un momento a otro, un terrible y desgarrador grito salió de dentro de la cueva, era Sombra gritando con dolor. Luna se asusto, y tomó rápido el palo más grande y pesado que encontró y pudo cargar con sus única mano libre para partirle la cabeza al oso que se estaba comiendo a su amigo.

—Voy por ti Sombra, te voy a salvar—Dijo Luna muy asustada.

Pero Sombra salió riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Sí me creíste?—Dijo Sombra, pero un golpe con una gran rama lo sofoco, Luna se acerco y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho.

—¡Estúpido Sombra!¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso!—Luna comenzó a llorar, mientras lo golpeaba, y los golpes disminuían lentamente, y Luna abrazó a Sombra aun llorando—Creía que te había perdido. Creía que estabas muerto. No podría soportar volverte a perder, y menos para siempre. ¡No quiero!—Luna abrazo más fuerte a Sombra aun llorando. Una lágrima le cayó en la cabeza a Luna, volteo a ver a Sombra, y tenía los ojos con lágrimas, pero le sonreía—Estas bien—Dijo Luna limpiándose las lágrimas como una niña pequeña con la manga.

—Sí, Luna, estoy muy bien—Le dijo Sombra—Quiero enseñarte algo, es algo que nunca vas a encontrar en otro lugar—Sombra la tomó de la mano buena y la hizo entrar a la cueva, donde unos gigantescos cristales transparentes se erguían por toda la cueva, que iba muy adentro del suelo.

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Cristales de cuarzo—Dijo Sombra con un brillo en los ojos—Es casi imposible encontrarlos tan grandes a esta altura del planeta, esto indica que en algún momento hubo un terremoto tan fuerte que los dejo aquí afuera, más extraño e impresionante, formo esta cueva. Luna, estas mirando algo único en el mundo. Disfrútalo—

Luna contemplaba sin crearlo.

—Es increíble y hermoso—Dijo Luna sorprendida.

—Sí, y te quiero hacer un regalo—Sombra sacó un gran laser que era para pedir ayuda, pero los arboles eran demasiado densos para que pasara por ellos. Lo comenzó a preparar—El cuarzo es técnicamente una piedra fácil de conseguir, pero en este estado, es muy buen reflejante, y con un poco de trabajo—Sombra disparó el laser, y la cueva se lleno de un hermoso y brillante color rojo, atravesando con rayos todos los cristales de cuarzo, un espectáculo de belleza sólo visto en una vez en la vida—Puedes crear magia—

Luna miró a esto mientras volteaba a ver a Sombra, había hecho eso sólo para ella. Lo más hermosos que alguien le hubiera hecho jamás.

—Es como un diamante en bruto… Como tú—Dijo Luna sin pensarlo.

Sombra se sonrojó un poco. Apagó el laser.

—Deberíamos dormir ya, yo estoy muy cansado—Dijo Sombra, luego comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta—Póntela, va a hacer frio durante la noche—

—¿Pero tú que vas a usar?—Preguntó Luna mirando la chaqueta negra—¿No te va a dar frio?—

—Yo puedo aguantar el frio—Dijo Sombra muy confiado.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Luna algo desconfiada.

Sombra sacó una cobija de la mochila, y la puso en el piso, para no lastimarse con el suelo de la cueva. Los dos se acostaron dándose la espalda.

—Buenas noches Luna—

—Buenas noches, Sombra—

Despues de media hora intentando dormir, Luna noto como Sombra comenzaba a temblar por el frio. A luna no le gustaba verlo así, sufriendo por ella, se sentía egoísta. Así que hizo lo más lógico. Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse el brazo, se acerco y se acurruco tiernamente con Sombra, abrazándolo para que no le diera frio.

—¿Qué haces Luna?—Preguntó Sombra.

—Cállate y disfrútalo, estúpido Sombra—Dijo Luna sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se fueron a dormir muy tranquilos y felices.

…

Al día siguiente se levantaron aun abrazados tiernamente, parecía que no tenían nada de preocuparse, a pesar de estar perdidos en medio de la nada.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?—Preguntó Luna estirándose al levantarse.

—Encontrar la carretera, y de allí, que espero mi celular tome señal, llamar a mí agencia de seguro y que envíen a alguien por nosotros. Y luego, cobrar el seguro total a mi auto. Qué bueno que compre la cobertura total, y yo que creía que la asegurado me había robado. No contaban con una pelea a gritos y un ciervo—

Luna rió dulcemente por la broma de Sombra.

—Espero ya poder llegar a mi casa, quiero una buena ducha caliente—

—Sí, yo también—

—¿Pero sabes? No me importó haberme perdido aquí. Arregle muchas cosas contigo, y ya me siento en paz contigo. Es lo mejor sentirme así. No creo que cambiaría lo que paso—Luna le sonrió a Sombra

Sombra le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al subir la carretera, encontraron una estación de gas, y de allí pudieron llamar a la aseguradora de Sombra, ya que su celular no tenía señal. El auto de la empresa llego por ellos y se los llevo.

…

Ambos llegaron a la casa, donde Celestia y Discord los estaban esperando muy preocupados.

—¡¿Donde estuvieron?!—Preguntó Celestia muy preocupada—Desaparecieron todo el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy, y ninguno de los dos respondía su celular—Luna fue a su refrigerador sin siquiera voltear a ver a Celestia, sacó una cerveza y la abrió para beberla—¿Por qué tienen tantas heridas? ¿Qué demonios les paso?— Sombra se arrojo en el sofá y encendió el televisor—¡Respóndanme! No me ignoren—

Luna se fue a sentar con Sombra y le paso una cerveza. Los dos se pusieron a beberla juntos. Celestia comenzaba a ponerse roja porque no le contestaban.

—Chicos, creo que es mejor que contesten, Tia está a punto de explotar—Dijo Discord tomando de la mano a Celestia, pero ella le trituro los huesos.

—Conduciendo al bosque—Dijo Luna.

—Venado salvaje apareció—Continuo Sombra.

—Choque del auto—

—Es súper efectivo—

—Una noche en el bosque—

—Volvimos—

—Cansancio, y ustedes en mi casa impidiéndonos descansar—Celestia y Discord se quedaron sin palabras —¿Se van a ir o no?—Terminó Luna.

—¡Claro que no!—Dijo Celestia—Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital—

Sombra y Luna dieron un bufido de queja, ya que a ese punto sólo querían descansar un poco.

—Pudieron haberse hecho un trauma o romperse algo—Dijo Discord—Voy a encender el auto—

Luna y Sombra voltearon los ojos al cielo. ¿No podían tener un descanso?

…

Después de una visita al médico, un buen chequeo, y varias puntadas para ambos en varias de las heridas, al fin estaban listos para irse a su casa. Pero fue un infierno para convencer a Celestia de que se fuera a su propia casa, al fin y al cabo, era su hermanita menor. Y tenía que cuidar siempre de ella. Pero de una forma u otra, la convencieron de irse.

—No olviden que si necesitan algo, estoy a una llamada de distancia—Dijo Celestia en el portal de la puerta ya preparada para irse—¿Seguros que van a estar bien?—

—Tia, sobrevivimos a un bosque tenebroso juntos, no creo que mi casa sea un problema mayor—

—Bueno, sólo recuerda que—Y Luna le cerró la puerta en la cara. Celestia se quedó con el dedo levantado a punto de decir algo.

Luna abrió la puerta de nuevo y dijo:

—Te amo Tia, te veo luego—Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Luna se acerco al sofá y se sentó, luego dio un largo bostezo y volteo a ver a Sombra.

—Voy a tomar una ducha y me voy a dormir, ¿Vas a querer una?—

—Sí, pero tú primero, yo me voy a quedar aquí un rato a terminar mi cerveza—

Luna entró a bañarse, el agua caía lentamente por su cuerpo lastimado, le dolía en las heridas, pero se sentía como un suave beso en el resto del cuerpo, Luna paso lentamente el jabón por su cuerpo mientras cantaba una melodía, luego paso por su pecho, sintió las puntadas que el doctor tuvo que hacer allí, luego recordó que allí tenía una venda, y sólo una persona la había vendado, eso significaba que esa persona la había visto desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y no podía decirle nada, ella le había dicho donde tenía la herida. Pero el pensamiento de que Sombra la había visto sin ropa era excitante de alguna forma, su mano derecha comenzó a bajar peligrosamente por su estomago, más abajo, tenía tiempo que no se daba placer de ninguna forma. Luna comenzó a reprimir los gritos de pación que daba mientras se masturbaba, aunque a este punto, le gustaría que Sombra la escuchara gritar para que entrara y la hiciera suya. Este pensamiento sólo hizo a Luna excitarse más, ahora se tocaba pensando en el musculoso cuerpo de Sombra sin ropa, que probablemente era tan bueno en la cama como era con ella. Mientras se masturbaba se tomó un pecho con la mano libre y comenzó a apretar su pezón con pasión, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Sombra en voz baja mientras en su mente Sombra se acercaba a hacerla suya, la tomaba delicadamente con sus fuertes manos y comenzaba a penetrarla. Luna con el acopió de todas sus fuerzas reprimió el gritó que quería dar después de tener el que ella creía fue el más fuerte orgasmo de toda su vida. El agua seguía corriendo, y Luna respiraba muy agitadamente, apagó el agua y se comenzó a secar, y se puso la ropa de dormir. Luego vino la culpa, la vergüenza y el remordimiento. ¿Acababa de masturbarse pensando en su amigo? Y no sólo eso, era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido, ni siquiera el sexo real le había dado un orgasmo tan fuerte, se vistió y abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Sombra, con su toalla y su ropa lista. Como si no fuera suficiente, recordó lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza.

—Yo me voy a dormir, ten un feliz baño—

—Lo hare—Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa confusa por lo que dijo Luna.

Luna se fue caminando rápido a su cuarto pensando:

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¿Qué rayos fue eso de feliz baño?" Luna abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y se arrojo sobre su cama "Estúpido y sensual Sombra, confundes mis sentimientos con tu sensualidad y lo bien que me tratas" Luna se golpeo la cabeza con la mano hasta que se dejo la frente roja, luego tuvo una brillante idea "!Ya se! Si lo invito a dormir conmigo y no pasa nada, entonces descubriré que lo que paso sólo fue un monto de casualidades, y mala y que estaba necesitaba ¡Nada puede salir mal!" Dijo la pobre Luna muy confiada.

A la media hora de eso, Sombra salió del baño ya con ropa de dormir, iba a bajar las escalares para irse a dormir en el sofá, cuando el sonido de la puerta de Luna abriéndose lo hizo voltear.

—Luna, ya me iba a dormir, buenas noches—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a dónde vas?—

—Al sofá, mi lugar de descanso—

—No deberías de dormir más en ese incomodo sofá. Puedes venir a dormir en mi cama, es m-matrimonial—Lo último hizo que las piernas le temblaran a Luna.

—¿Estás segura?—

—Me salvaste el trasero y compartimos una cueva, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tómalo o déjalo—

—Oh, de acuerdo—Dijo Sombra con una sonrisa y yendo por su almohada. Se metió al cuarto con Luna, la chica de cabello azul se puso del lado izquierdo de la cama, y Sombra al lado derecho.

—Buenas noches, Sombra—Dijo Luna cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que su plan iba bien. De repente, sintió unos brazos rodearla con cariño de la cintura, y un cuerpo juntándose al suyo—¿Q-qué estás haciendo Sombra?—

—Te devuelvo el favor, de que me quitaras el frio en la cueva—Dijo Sombra con la voz calmada y bostezando.

—P-pero, no i-importa eso—Dijo Luna con la cara como un tomate—Sabes que, haz lo que quieras… Estúpido Sombra—Lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

—Duerme bien Luna—

…

Luna se pasó toda la noche teniendo sueños raros, e increíblemente castos, besos con Sombra, paseos por el parque con Sombra, dormidos tranquilamente tomados de la mano.

Luna estaba feliz de que su plan hubiera funcionado, y que nada hubiera pasado durante la noche, que ella pudiera mantener sus manos en su lugar. Ella era una buena chica.

Luna abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sombra mirándola directamente, durante la noche se había dado la vuelta y lo había encarado, Sombra se había despertado primero, y se había quedando mirándola, como si sólo quisiera contemplarla un momento antes de que se despertara, para admirar su belleza tranquila. Algo comenzó a arder en el interior de Luna. Sin decirle nada, Luna se puso encima de él, como hace diez años, sólo que ahora, todo era diferente. Luna sin decir nada, tomó a Sombra de la nuca y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente, comenzando con besos sólo con la boca, pero rápidamente comenzó a usar la lengua, y a diferencia de hace diez años, Sombra no hizo nada para detenerla, más bien la estaba ayudando, besándola con pasión. ¡Al diablo de lo de ser buena chica!

Luna le levanto lenta y sensualmente la camisa a Sombra, para comenzar a tocar su musculoso cuerpo, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Sombra comenzó lentamente a subir la camisa de Luna también, se estaban dando los besos más apasionados que nadie hubiera visto. Los dos respiraban fuertemente y daban pequeños gemidos de placer, Luna tocó los pezones de Sombra, y él le mordió el labio por la sorpresa y el placer, Luna dio un gemido algo sonoro de placer, cuando Sombra se estaba acercando mucho con sus manos a Luna ella se separo.

—¡Soy una buena chica!—Gritó Luna, se levantó y se puso bien la camisa, salió corriendo de su cuarto. Dejando a Sombra totalmente confundido. Después de quedarse un rato paralizado, y digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Sombra se puso bien la ropa y bajo a donde estaba Luna. La encontró la cocina, con la cara muy perturbada y haciendo una extraña masa, aparentemente para alguna comida.

—Luna ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso allá arriba?—

—No—

—Déjame vuelvo a formulas la frase. Luna, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso allá arriba—

—No hay nada de qué hablar Sombra—Dijo Luna con una sonrisa perturbadora y mezclando la masa con una extra furia.

—Me dejaste dormir en tu cuarto contigo, y luego al despertar me comienzas a besar apasionadamente y a quitarme la ropa. Creo que si hay algo de qué hablar—Dijo Sombra acercándose a Luna y poniéndose detrás de ella.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy haciendo Waffles? Todo se cura con Waffles, ¡Todo! ¡No pasó nada allá arriba!—Luna grito esto mientras batía la masa con más fuerza. Sintió unos brazos que la detuvieron, era Sombra. Luna comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero sin llorar fuertemente, sólo dejando escapar las lágrimas.

—Necesito saber si lo que paso allá arriba fue real—

—No quiero que pase otra vez, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. No quiero asustarte otra vez y no volverte a ver a diez años. No puedo, no soy tan fuerte—Dijo Luna volteándose y abrazando a Sombra—Por favor olvida que paso eso y volvamos a ser amigos—

A Sombra se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Luna, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad—Luna volteo a ver a Sombra sin creerlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Sombra—

Sombra bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Nunca hubo otra chica—Luna abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. ¿Era eso cierto?—Bueno, fue una serie de eventos desafortunados, tú en primer lugar me asustaste, y yo era muy tímido, no voy a decir que lo disfrute más que nada en mi vida. Pero tuve que salir corriendo, y tampoco tuve tiempo de decirte que mi familia se mudaba de la ciudad—

La cara de Luna se volvió de enojo sin que ella comprendiera el asunto.

—¿¡Qué demonios significa eso?!—

—Que invente la escusa más estúpida que se me ocurrió, y de alguna forma asegure mi huida, quedándote tú odiándome—Las lágrimas de Luna se habían ido para dejar una cara de ira—Se que fue la decisión menos inteligente que eh hecho en mi vida, y me merezco todo lo que paso, así que no te voy a juzgar por lo que hagas con esta información—Luna le dio una fuerte bofetada—¿Qué fue eso?—

—No voy a caer en tus trampas y mentiras Sombra—Dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos—Vienes, me vuelves a enamorar con tu forma de ser, y luego te vas en dos semanas, y con suerte vuelves en un año, ya después de que me emocionaste, no soy estúpida, no puedo caeré en tu trampa. ¡Jodete Sombra!—

Sombra le sonrió a Luna.

—Tengo otra noticia, me volveré a mudar a la ciudad, cuestión de trabajo—Luna no podía creer lo que escuchaba—Luna, nunca deje de estar enamorado de ti, y ahora eh madurado. No sé si es amor, pero estoy seguro de que quiero que seas mi novia—Luna se rió un poco y de una forma extraña, con lágrimas en los ojos, luego le dio una bofetada—¿Qué fue eso?—

Luna continuó riendo, se le arrojo encima a Sombra y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, lo arrastro aun besándolo de la camisa, lo arrojo en el sofá.

Sin decirle nada, sólo con unos ojos de lujuria y seducción, Sombra le sonrió con deseo, todo fue dicho. Luna se puso encima de él en el sofá y le quitó la camisa y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente como hace unos momentos en la cama, Sombra intento quitarle la camisa a Luna pero ella se lo prohibió.

—Niño malo y desesperado—Dijo Luna mordiéndole con fuerza el labio, Sombra cerró los ojos por el dolor placentero. Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla, sólo uno, lo beso en la oreja, bajo al cuello, lo beso en los hombros, con una pasión incomparable, bajo usando sólo la lengua, lamió los pezones de Sombra, los mordió un poco sin importarle que Sombra se moviera del placer. Ahora bajaba peligrosamente a la cintura de Sombra, desabrochando lentamente la bragueta del pantalón de Sombra. Sombra la detuvo.

—Espera Luna, tengo condones en mi maleta, creo que si vamos a llegar al final, debes saber eso—Dijo Sombra.

Luna le sonrió mordiéndose los labios, saco un condón y se acerco a besar a Sombra.

—Chico malo ¿Por qué tenías condones en tu maleta?—Preguntó Luna de forma seductora y luego besándolo, pero le puso la mano en la entrepierna y lo apretó, Sombra hizo un gesto de dolor—Acaso pensabas en tener sexo con otras chicas mientras estabas en mi casa, conmigo en mi cuarto, pequeño bastardo—Luna le dio un apretón a lo que estaba sujetando.

Sombra volvió a cerrar los ojos ahora adolorido.

—No, n-no es eso, yo sólo quería…—Pero Luna lo hizo callar con un beso.

—O tenías el pervertido plan de hacer algo conmigo, tú chico malo y caliente—Dijo Luna estrujando el miembro de Sombra con fuerza, el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro—¿Te gusta que sea ruda pervertido?—Luna respiraba pesadamente y no parecía pensar en lo que decía, era como si sólo actuara por instinto, Sombra no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar lo que Luna le hacía. Luna ya no hablaba bien, por lo excitada que estaba, dejaba un gran espació entre las palabras el cual rellenaba con su respiración—Eres… Un… Asqueroso… Pervertido… Por… Excitarte… Con cosas así—Luna sin darse cuenta ya se estaba tocando debajo de la pantalonera mientras decía esto y apretaba el miembro de Sombra que sólo se ponía más duro, estaba tan excitada que no había notado que se estaba tocando—Tienes… Suerte… De que… Sea… Una… Buena… Chica… Y no te… Deje de hacer esto… Por ser… ¡Un pervertido!—La última frase la dijo con un gritó de placer al seguir tocándose. Sombra estaba demasiado excitado para hablar, Luna se estaba masturbando encima de él mientras miraba. Aunque fuera ruda con él y su compañero, no le importaba por lo nublada que estaba su mente. Luna soltó el miembro de Sombra y se acostó sobre su pecho y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se seguía masturbando, Sombra respondía con besos apasionados que sólo excitaban más a Luna, dándose besos franceses. Finalmente Luna alcanzó un fuerte orgasmo que le provoco morderle la lengua a Sombra, a Sombra no le importó el dolor por lo bien que se sintió. Luna sacó los dedos de su pantalonera, y sin preguntar nada los metió en la boca de Sombra mientras aun lo besaba de una forma pasional y animal. Sombra sintió como un elixir corriendo por su lengua y garganta, si tenía un poco de auto control o deseo de detenerse restante. Lo había perdido en ese momento.

—Sí... Quieres… Que… Te… Deje… Entrar… Al paraíso… Debes abrir la puerta—Dijo Luna aun respirando agitadamente, y aparentemente sin estar satisfecha.

Sombra sólo necesitaba esto para comenzar actuar y cambiar los roles, la beso apasionadamente y lentamente la cambio de lugar en el amplio sofá para estar el encima de ella ahora. Luna daba gemidos entre respiraciones agitadas, y estaba sudando de una forma extremadamente sensual. Sombra sólo quería hacerla feliz y sentir todo el placer que ella le había hecho sentir hace unos segundos.

Sombra empezó a dándole unos violentos besos que Luna disfruto, le quito la camisa que traía casi arrancándosela, besando su cuello sin piedad, mordiéndola y haciéndola gritar con pación, le quito el brazzier que había usado para dormir, parecido a uno deportivo pero mucho más cómodo, los pechos de Luna, que tenían un buen tamaño quedaron expuestos. Luna no se resistía, ella sólo dejaba a Sombra llevar la situación ahora, era su turno, no estaba satisfecha aun, mucho menos cansada.

Sombra lamió con cariño los pezones de Luna, Luna ahora respiraba y gemía más fuerte, Sombra bajo lentamente con la mano por su vientre, tocando partes sensibles que hacían que Luna se estremeciera con placer al dulce contacto de su amante, cuando Sombra llegó al paraíso y metió sus dedos, estaba húmedo y cálido, Luna gritó de placer, tan fuerte que probablemente los vecinos escucharon, Luna estaba rasguñando la espalda de Sombra dejándole marcas de uñas por toda la espalda. Sombra y Luna ya estaban más que listos, ambos querían terminar esto y llegar al cielo.

Sombra se puso el condón que había sacado hace un rato, ya estaba más que listo, Luna de una forma sensual pero con la cara roja se quitó la pantalonera junto con su ropa interior. Sombra dándole un beso apasionado, lentamente penetro a Luna, ella lo mordió en la boca por el placer. Sombra podía sentir lo estrecha que estaba Luna, lo apretaba de una forma erótica, que se sentía perfecto. Sombra comenzó a moverse con Luna dando gemidos, los dos simplemente decían los nombres del otro con pación.

—Qué… No eres… Hombre… Más… ¡Rápido!—Dijo Luna gimiendo y perdida en la pación, mientras lamía el cuerpo de Sombra.

Sombra le hizo caso y le hizo el amor más rápido y fuerte, golpeando sin pación su interior, Luna y Sombra gritaban de todo con pación, sin importarles que los vecinos los escucharan. Estaban en pleno acto de amor, Luna sentía lo mejor de su vida, al igual que Sombra, era diez mil veces mejor que el orgasmo de la noche anterior en la ducha. Mientras Sombra golpeaba su interior, Luna devolvía los golpes con fuertes movimientos de cadera, tomó a Sombra de la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso francés. Se separo un poco después.

—Me voy a correr—Gritó Luna.

—Yo también—Dijo Sombra sin poder contenerse más.

Los dos dieron un último grito de pación y tuvieron un orgasmo juntos.

—Te amo, Sombra, si quiero ser tu novia—Dijo Luna respirando muy profundamente abrazando a Sombra. Después de unos minutos en silencio de la escandalosa escena de sexo, los dos sólo descansaban.

—Yo también te amo, Luna—

—Sabes, si te vas a volver a mudar, puedes quedarte en mi casa, así no tienes que buscar nueva casa, y mi cama es matrimonial, sólo ayuda con las cuentas, y podemos vivir como pareja—Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Si tú no tienes problemas con eso, me parece perfecto—Dijo Sombra dándole un beso en la boca a Luna, uno tierno y tranquilo, parecía que todo iba a ir bien de ahora en adelante.

—Luna, vine a ver cómo estaban tú y Sombra de sus heridas, sólo venía a checar—Dijo Celestia entrando sin tocar o avisar por la puerta, traía un pastel en las manos, le faltaba una revenada que probablemente ella se comió. Al encontrarlos en la forma que los encontró se quedo en silencio y con cara de póquer por un segundo. Sombra y Luna le dieron una sonrisa incomoda y la saludaron con la mano. Celestia sin quitar la cara de póquer, cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

—Ahora como le vamos a explicar a tú hermana—

—No sé, pero no creo que la escusa, "No es lo que parece" sirva para esto—Dijo Luna.

Sombra y Luna comenzaron a reír aun abrazados y desnudos, estaban felices, realmente felices. No les importaba lo que todos pensaran.

¡Oh el amor! Es como una mariposa, con el tiempo, ella sola vendrá hacia ti, y te hará feliz. Y puede presentarse como algo tierno, o como un tornado de pación. ¡Oh el amor!

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Y así llegamos al final de otro interesante capítulo de este fic, ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. <strong>

**Deadpool: Bonita escena de sexo.**

**Zty: ¿Deadpool? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en el set de Viajeros del Multiverso.**

**Deadpool: Sí, lo sé, pero me dieron ganas de visitarte por aquí, y de promocionar el Fic de Viajeros del Multiverso, donde su increíble servidor, aparese como personaje principal. Es una buena aventura, que tus fans deberían de ver.**

**Zty: No son mis fans, son mis lectores, y si ellos quieren leerlo, están en todo su derecho de hacerlo, y si no, igual. Vete de aquí antes de que me enoje, ya es suficiente con la interrupción que hiciste aquí.**

**Deadpool: Okey, pero más te vale volver pronto.**

***Deadpool sale del set***

**Zty (Suspirando):Da igual, les tengo buena y malas noticias. La buena, va a ver actualización de este fic en las próximas dos o tres semanas. La mala, o no tan mala, si quieren verlo desde un punto de vista de mente abierta. Es que, una persona, anónima por supuesto, llamo homosexual a mis historias. Y quiero decirles algo, los que han seguido mi historia desde hace tiempo, saben que es yuri, y es una forma de arte, al igual que cualquier otra escritura. Así que les voy a demostrar algo, voy a demostrar mi solidaridad al Yuri/Comunidad de parejas del mismo sexo, haciendo mi primera historia, que incluya una pareja del mismo sexo, hombre. Si ya se, mis lectores hombres tal vez se enojen, pero sólo les pido un poco de mente abierta, y que lean el próximo capítulo, como si fuera cualquier otro. Porque los que siguen mi historia desde hace rato, se darán cuenta de que pongo mucho énfasis en el amor, y quiero demostrarles, que yo considero el amor, igual, sin importar el género. Por su comprensión, muchas gracias, quiero oír sus comentarios en los reviews, sobre el capitulo y sobre mi decisión. **

**Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer, y nos leeremos pronto.**


	22. Same Love

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**¿Qué creían que estaba muerto? Pues no, sólo estaba en coma, y al igual que Big Boss yo caigo en coma cada dos semanas. Pero al fin he vuelto, y yo no voy a tirar sus cenizas al cruel océano, yo siempre estaré con ustedes. **

**En una nota más seria, la razón por la que no subí ninguna historia es más simple de lo que creen. Adivinen quien ya empezó a trabajar como escritor serio, exacto, yo! Pronto publicare mi primer libro, y ya lo verán pronto por aquí. No se preocupen eso no significa que dejare de escribir aquí (Cómo si no lo hiciera ya) Si no que por aquí, se van a enterar de mis próximos libros publicados en Amazon, y no duden que se los regalare a ustedes mis estimados lectores. Este es un gran paso para mí, y quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por siempre estar allí para mí, comentando y criticando de buena manera mis trabajos, eso me convierte en el escritor que soy ahora. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Así que si, próximamente, esperen mi trabajo sorpresa en Amazon, y encontré la forma de regalárselos por aquí, o en mi Tumblr, yo que sé. Eso incluye la gente en el Foro DZ.**

**Bueno, ahora a la historia. Ustedes conocen mi estilo, romántico con algo de erotismo, y esta historia no será la excepción. Lo único diferente es que esta historia es YAOI, así ese, yaoi así como de dos chicos que se dan amor. Pero no se preocupen, es una linda historia, creo, muchos de ustedes se conmoverán con ella. Es algo NSFW pero más que nada es romantica, así que la van a disfrutar, y no quiero comentarios de "Pero Es gay!1!" No, no y no, han estado disfrutando mis historias yuri por los últimos dos o tres años, así que disfruten esta, que como diría Macklamore, "Es el mismo amor". Véanla como una nueva experiencia, muchos de ustedes incluso pueden descubrir cosas que no sabían de ustedes mismos antes.**

**Sin más que decir, que empiece la música.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cápitulo 9: Same Love (The Apple of my Eyes)<strong>

Sorian, de treinta años, conducía su auto a una alta velocidad, en el área rural. El era un joven apuesto, con los ojos de un azul muy claro, y un cabello de color azul marino peinado hacia atrás. Alto, de cuerpo muscular y delgado. Con una piel blanca por naturaleza. Con una cara de rasgos afilados y muy simétricos, adornada con una barba de tres días que lo hacía verse más apuesto, con una sonrisa que podría desarmar a cualquiera. Estaba hablando por teléfono, se veía muy estresado.

—Sí, ya se, si Spitfire, voy a llegar, sólo se me hizo un poco tarde. Voy a llegar el domingo—El chico guardo silencio para escuchar a su amiga y compañera—Si, ya sé que es lunes, si, ya sé que no puedo perderme los entrenamientos, pero todavía me queda esta semana de vacaciones, y es la que necesito para llegar—El joven se tallo los ojos con frustración—De acuerdo, voy a llegar los más rápido que pueda, si Spitfie, adiós. Yo también los extraño—El piloto arrojo su teléfono enojado al piso del auto—No puedo tener ni un momento libre. Spitfire puede ser un dolor en el traser… ¡Oh mierda!—Una vaca cruzo el camino sin que él se diera cuenta por estar quejándose, hizo lo que pudo para esquivarla, y lo logro, pero con un costo.

El auto se había volcado, y lentamente, el joven de ojos azules veía como todo se ponía negro. Y poco a poco, perdí las esperanzas de salir con vida.

…

—Compañero, al fin despiertas ¿Estás bien?—El joven piloto escuchaba una voz con un fuerte acento sureño llamándolo, pero el aun no abría los ojos.

—Are you my mummy?—Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Una carcajada se escucho cuando el piloto dijo esto, abrió los ojos.

La vista lo dejo impactado. Era un muchacho más joven que él, con un cabello largo y liso, rubio como el sol, y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una cara quemada por el sol que parecía haberse hecho en barro delicado, tan lisa como el marfil. Con un cuerpo que parecía estar bien trabajado, no por ejercicio, si no por trabajo físico. Si la "Hija del granjero" tuviera una contraparte masculina, sería ese chico. Guapo y masculino, pero con una mirada inocente que derretía.

Sorian se quedo con la boca abierta ante tal aparición angelical.

—No, no soy tu madre, soy Braeburn. ¿Y tú eres?—

El chico de cabello azul salió de su encanto, y con una sonrisa habló:

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy un piloto de fama mundial. El increíble corredor de carreras aéreas los Wonderbolts ¡Soy Sorian!—Dijo el piloto con gran orgullo.

—¡En serio! ¡No lo puedo creer!—Dijo Braeburn con los ojos iluminados.

—Así es compañero—Sorian tenía una sonrisa alimentada por su ego.

—Aun no tengo idea de quien seas—Dijo Braeburn con una risa torpe.

A Sorian se le cayó el ego al piso.

—No sales mucho de tu casa cierto, o vez televisión, o checas el internet—

—La verdad, es que con tanto trabajo por aquí, no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer esas cosas—

—Me imagino—Dijo Sorian algo molesto. Intentó levantarse, pero la pierna y las costillas le dolieron.

—Tranquilo viejo, ese choque destruyo tú auto por completo, y te dejo muy mal herido—Dijo Breaburn ayudando a Sorian a acostarse de nuevo—Suerte que tenemos un medico en la casa. Te rompiste tres costillas, y la pierna te la cortaste con un trozo de metal. Sin nosotros estarías muerto—El granjero tragó saliva.

—¿Y dónde estoy?—

—Estas en las granjas Apple del sur—Dijo muy feliz Breaburn—La tercera productora de manzanas más grande del país, así que siéntete como en casa. Por qué con esa herida no vas a poder ir a ningún lado en un buen rato—

—Pero tengo que irme, los entrenamientos, tengo un trabajo que mantener, y un equipo que depende de mí para funcionar al máximo de su capacidad—Dijo Sorian preocupado.

—No tienes auto, y estás hecho un desastre, no podrás caminar hasta mañana. Pero no te preocupes, aquí te vamos a cuidar entre toda la familia—Braeburn le dio una palmada en el brazo bueno.

Sorian iba a decir algo, pero luego pensó en Spitfire y sus gritos.

—Aun tengo una semana de vacaciones—Dijo con una sonrisa y acomodándose en el sofá que estaba.

—¡Eso es todo compañero! Ahora, duerme un rato más ¡Mañana te daré un paseo completo por la granja Apple!—Dijo el rubio muy feliz.

Sorian con una sonrisa cerró los ojos, estas iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas. Se durmió casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en una habitación, probablemente Braeburn lo había cargado hasta allí, su maleta también estaba allí. Ya se sentía bastante bien, así que decidió tomar una ducha para sentirse un poco más limpio, estaba haciendo bastante calor así que tenía sudor por todo el cuerpo. Se quito la camisa dejando expuesto su musculoso cuerpo, un cuerpo trabajado para el deporte y construido para recibir castigo, ser piloto no era nada fácil, y su cuerpo era un templo que le recordaba eso.

Se comenzaba a quitar los pantalones cuando el sonido de cristal roto lo sorprendió. Braeburn estaba en la puerta del cuarto con la cara roja y un plato de comida en el piso lleno de cristal.

—L-lo s-siento m-mucho, no esperaba verte despierto—

Sorian sonrió por la reacción que causo en el chico de granja.

—¿Oh no esperabas verme así?—Le dijo guiñándole un ojo—Tienes suerte vaquero, no muchos me han visto así—

Braeburn se puso más rojo.

—¡Silencio! ¡Metete a bañar antes de que te saque de aquí!—El rubio lo empujo literalmente al baño. Sorian entro riendo al baño—Malditos citadinos—Fue lo único que dijo Breaburn antes de ir por una escoba.

Sorian encendió la ducha y no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa. Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea simplemente jugar un rato con el muchacho, darle unas vueltas en la cama y luego irse a seguir con su vida.

"_El perfecto amor de carretera_"

Por otro lado abajo Braeburn no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¡_Con un demonio! ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¡A ti te gustan las chicas! ¿Por qué me tengo que decir eso? Es que era tan fuerte y musculoso_" Braeburn se abofeteo "_Pon tu cabeza en su lugar, olvídalo. Tú no eres así, te vas a casar con una linda chica y vas a tener una bonita familia_"

—¡Sí!—Se dijo lo suficientemente confiado a sí mismo.

Sorian bajo ya con su ropa limpia y con una mirada feliz en sus ojos.

—¿Así que a donde vamos?—Dijo Sorian. Dándole una nalgada a Braeburn que penas iba a tirar los vidrios a la basura, haciéndolo caer todo de nuevo al piso.

—Por favor no hagas eso—Dijo Braeburn de la forma más atenta que pudo, al fin y al cabo era el anfitrión, pero por dentro gritaba de ira. Sorian sólo le dedico una sonrisa ¿coqueta? Braeburn creyó que estaba enloqueciendo—Si quieres puedes acompañarme al campo de manzanares para revisar el estado de los arboles. Se hace una vez al mes y estas justo a tiempo para ir conmigo—

—Entonces vamos a ir tú y yo, solos… A un pequeño bosque—Dijo Sorian con una sonrisa maliciosas.

—Sí, solos tú y yo—Contesto Braeburn con una sonrisa demasiado inocente.

"Pobre criaturita" Pensó Sorian.

—Vamos pues—Dijo Braeburn con una entusiasta sonrisa.

…

Y allí estaban los dos, viendo los arboles de manzanas, Braeburn lo veía como lo más importante del mundo, mientras que Sorian estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el lugar.

—¿Y esto es lo que haces?—

—No siempre, a veces reviso la maquinaria—

—Fascinante—Dijo de forma sarcástica Sorian.

—¡Oh claro! Supongo que algo como esto es demasiado aburrido para un chico de ciudad como tú—Respondió con el mismo sarcasmo Braeburn—De seguro toda tu vida te la pasas a altas velocidades y corriendo grandes riesgos que olvidaste lo que significa quedarse quieto un segundo y observar por un momento el paisaje que te rodea. Poder respirar por un momento, sintiéndote libre y sin ninguna preocupación—

Sorian levanto los hombros con indiferencia.

—Soy un piloto de carreras, ¿Qué esperabas? Lo mío no es quedarme a observar la naturaleza como un ñoño o un hippie. Lo que más disfruto es ir rápido y dejar atrás mis preocupaciones—

—Wow—

—¿Te sorprende mi filosofía?—Sorian le giño un ojo a Braeburn.

—No, eras la persona más acelerada que he conocido. Y llevamos poco de conocernos. No eres la clase de persona que se puede quedar quieto por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?—

—Claro que no, nene—

—Qué triste es escuchar eso. Vives tan rápido que no puedes disfrutar las cosas simples—

—¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta?—

—No, sólo te digo lo que veo. Me caes muy bien para no notar esas cosas en ti—

—No tenemos ni dos días de conocernos—Dijo Sorian riendo un poco.

—Cuando lo único que haces es trabajar todo el día y vez a las mismas personas a diario. Tiendes a apreciar los pocos momentos que puedes compartir con nueva gente. Así que me encariño muy rápido con la gente nueva que conozco—Dijo Braeburn con una sonrisa.

—Que tierno eres—Dijo Sorian abrazando a Braeburn por la cintura y obligándolo a darle la cara—Yo también me estoy encariñando mucho contigo—

Braeburn se sonrojo mucho por cómo podían sentir la respiración de Sorian muy cerca de él.

—C-cómo t-te d-dije—Braeburn se zafo lentamente del abrazo de Sorian—N-no solo vemos arboles de manzanas, también arreglamos maquinaria, acompáñame para enseñarte una acomodadora. Vamos a revisarla—Braeburn se fue corriendo.

Sorian simplemente sonrió de victoriosamente.

Los dos chicos entraron a un granero, donde había un grupo de maquinas empaquetadoras, una de ellas estaba apagada.

—Esa es la que no funciona—Dijo Braeburn—Vamos a ver que tiene. De seguro solo es un tornillo mal apretado—

—Pareces saber mucho de maquinaria y la granja—Dijo Sorian—¿Si acabaste la preparatoria?—Esto último lo dijo en forma de broma.

Braeburn se rio sarcásticamente.

—Muy gracioso, para tu información, debes saber que me gradué como Ingeniero en Agrotecnología hace dos años. Y como uno de los mejores calificados de mi generación—Breaburn le saco la lengua—

—De hecho, eso es bastante impresionante—Dijo Sorian con verdadera intriga—¿Fue divertido haber estudiado eso?—

—Bastante, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que es trabajar con una granja, así que me sentía como pez en el agua y aprendí muchas cosas nuevas. Era como aprender a sacarle más jugo a las manzanas—Braeburn comenzó a reírse por su propia broma.

—Debe ser lindo poder estudiar lo que tú quieras—Dijo Sorian con cierta melancolía.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

Sorian le sonrió.

—Por nada, en serio—

—Vamos, ahora me tienes que decir—

—No quiero aburrirte con la historia de mi vida—

—No me aburrirás, me encanta escuchar historias de vida—

Sorian lo pensó un momento.

—Mi padre… El… Es un hombre seco… El es un abogado… Y por supuesto, quería que su único hijo siguiera sus pasos. Digamos que desperdicie tres años de mi vida antes de darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quería—

—Entonces, simplemente abandonaste la carrera—

—Tuve que afrontarme a mi padre y decirle que no iba a ser su pequeña marioneta. Que yo construiría mi propio destino. Y por supuesto, el viejo me arrojo de la casa y se desligo de mí. Que buen padre—Dijo con un tono amargo.

—Eso debió ser horrible—

—No tanto, tengo buenos amigos que entendían mi situación, y me dejaban quedarme en su sofá, hasta que pude conseguir un trabajo, y empezar a pagar clases de vuelo. Bueno, el resto es historia, ahora soy pro. Un poco más viejo que los demás, pero nunca se es muy viejo para cumplir tus sueños—

—Me alegro que te haya salido bien… Aunque es un poco triste—

—Nunca me lleve bien con mi padre, así que no tengo ningún problema—

—No te puedo culpar, para que querría un padre un hijo que actuara como un perro—

—Tú me entiendes, sólo por eso te invitare una cerveza cuando mejor un poco—

—Con mucho gusto diría yo—

Ambos rieron tranquilamente.

—¿Y cómo se siente?—

—¿Cómo se siente qué?—

—Volar—

Sorian sonrió.

—Es algo diferente—Dijo suspirando nostálgicamente—Es como poder tocar el cielo, cuando estas allí arriba no existe nada más que el avión y el aire, es la experiencia más tranquila que jamás se podría experimentar. Estas por encima de todo, desde arriba todos tus problemas se sienten… Insignificantes—

—¿Entonces se siente cómo magia?—

—Se podría decir, muchos dices que los humanos no fuimos hechos para volar, pero cuando yo vuelo… Siento como si ese fuera el lugar al que pertenezco, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo—Sorian tenía unos ojos soñadores y perdidos, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, salió del trance algo avergonzado—¿Algo de lo que dije tiene sentido para ti?—

—Mucho—Dijo Braeburn mirándolo con ojos soñadores. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento.

Pero Braeburn desvió la mirada algo sonrojado e intento cambiar el tema.

—Demonios, tengo que arreglar la maquina, me perdí hablando contigo—Dijo Braeburn un poco sonrojado.

—No importa vaquero, tú has tu trabajo—

Braeburn se agacho para quitar una tapa de la maquina y empezó a inspeccionar. Se acostó en el piso y comenzó a meter su cuerpo de la cabeza a la cintura en la maquina.

—Sabes, estas maquinas son muy complicadas, un solo tornillo las puede dejar sin funcionar. Detesto eso— La voz de Braeburn se escuchaba amortiguada por el metal.

—Igual que los aviones, aunque si esta máquina deja de trabajar a la mitad del día no significa tu muerte—Dijo Sorian.

—Y me alegro de eso—

Sorian comenzó a fijarse en el cuerpo bien esculpido de Braeburn, una mirada maliciosa apareció en sus ojos.

—Oye… ¿Haces ejercicio?—

—Si quieres considerar el trabajo que hago a diario en la granja como ejercicio. Entonces si—Braeburn aun miraba dentro de la maquina.

—Es que tienes un cuerpo bastante… Bien formado—

Un golpe contra el metal se escucho dentro de la maquina.

—G-gracias por notarlo… No es nada, e-es solo como se forma e-el cuerpo aquí en la granja—

—Pero yo he visto muchos granjeros antes, y tu cuerpo supera al de todos ellos—

—S-si, t-tal vez es genética—

—Y que genética—Dijo Sorian mientras tocaba lentamente las piernas de Braeburn.

—S-sorian, deja de jugar por favor, d-debo arreglar esta máquina—Dijo Braeburn muy nervioso.

—No te preocupes, tu sigue, yo no te interrumpiré—Sorian subía lentamente su mano por la pierna de Braeburn.

—Esto parece ser interrupción—Dijo Braeburn con la voz un poco agitada.

—Seguro, creía que cosas así no te molestarían, aunque… Tú pequeña reacción me dice que no te molesta para nada—Sorian rozo con sus dedos la entrepierna de Braeburn.

Braeburn soltó un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

—Si en serio te molesta tanto puedes detenerme cuando quieras—Sorian comenzaba a poner sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Braeburn. En ese momento la maquina comenzó a funcionar y el rubio salió disparado de la maquina.

—Y-ya e-e-e-esta arreglada! ¡Podemos irnos a comer! Tengo mucha hambre—Dijo Braeburn temblando un poco, salió corriendo del granero.

"Demonios" Pensó Sorian con cara de frustración "Ya me estaba divirtiendo"

Braeburn se había alejado lo suficiente de Sorian como para dar un grito y que no lo escuchara.

—¡¿Qué de demonios le pasa a ese pervertido?! ¡¿Está loco?!—Gritó Braeburn desesperado— ¡¿Y por qué demonios lo disfrute tanto?! ¡¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo?!—

Braeburn hizo un par de berrinches más antes de ir por Sorian que no podía caminar tan rápidos.

Cuando llego con Sorian, Braeburn se veía feliz y tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Salieron caminando juntos tranquilamente del granero.

—Y… ¿No quieres hablar de lo qué paso allí adentro?—Preguntó Sorian.

—¿Sobre qué?—Dijo Braeburn con una sonrisa muy convincente.

—Sobre lo que paso en el granero—

—Arregle rápido la maquina—

—Me lo imaginaba, no vas a hablar de eso—

Algunos días pasaron, y su relación marchaba bien. Charlaban cuando podían y reían juntos. Aunque Braeburn parecía evitar a Sorian, y siempre se sonrojaba en su presencia. Sorian pensó que tal vez se había excedido, pero en el punto en el que estaba, valía la pena simplemente seguir avanzando.

—Sabes… Deberíamos de hablar de eso… Yo se que te agrado bastante. Tus expresiones me lo indicaban—

—C-creo que me estas confundiendo—Dijo Braeburn algo nervioso—Yo jamás disfrutaría algo así—

—Los sonidos que hacías me decían lo contrario—Dijo Sorian con una sonrisa macabra.

Braeburn golpeo la mesa con su mano.

—Mira, yo simplemente no bateo para ese lado. ¿Entendido? Soy mar recto que una barra de acero—

—Claro, pero si calientas una barra de acero, se puede doblar fácilmente—Braeburn se puso rojo como un tomate y miro con ojos de odio a Sorian. El peli azul simplemente le sonrió—Mira, eso decía yo cuando tenía quince años, pero me sorprendía pensando cosas con mis compañeros más apuestos del salón. Mira, no sé como es, pero con la edad viene incluido un radar. Y me puedo dar cuenta por la forma en la que me ves y la forma en la que me hablas. Tu sonrisa cuando me ves, y como tus ojos brillaron cuando me levante por primera vez—

—Eso es porque estaba preocupado por ti—

—Mira, yo ya estoy bastante tranquilo con mi sexualidad, así que cuando termines de comer eres libre de ir o no ir a mi cuarto. Podemos platicar libremente ¿Si?—Sorian se lo dijo como un hermano mayor, lo que perturbo más a Braeburn.

Sorian se levantó, se acero a Braeburn y le dio un tierno beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego le revolvió el cabello y se fue a su cuarto.

Braeburn estaba muy enojado y sonrojado, más que nada porque sentía que Sorian lo estaba tratando como niño, y el ya era un adulto. Así que iría a enfrentarlo a su cuarto para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

El granjero abrió la puerta enojado y gritando:

—Eres una persona muy cruel y desconsiderada. ¡Y no escuchas!—

—¿Seguro?—

—¡Sí, eres un pervertido y un raro! ¿Por qué razón me habrías hecho todo eso en el granero?—

—Creo que le estas dando mucha importancia—

—Me tocaste como a un maldito violín! ¿Has escuchado del espacio personal? ¡Eso no fue para nada sin importancia!—Braeburn apretó los puños muy enojado

—Si fueras tan recto como una barra de metal ¡No te importaría y lo dejarías ir!—Dijo Sorian con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Claro que es mucho! ¡No me gustan los chicos!—

Sorian se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de Braeburn.

—Seguro que no te gustan para nada los chicos—

—S-si… Digo no… Sigo si—

—Entonces no te molestaras si hago esto ¿Verdad?—

—¿Hacer qué?—Intento decir Braeburn, pero fue silenciado por la sorpresa de tener a Sorian besándole el cuello tranquilamente. Pasaba su lengua tranquilamente por el cuello del rubio. Braeburn estaba tan sorprendido que no ponía resistencia—D—Detente… Por favor—Decía mientras aferraba sus manos a la espalda de Sorian.

—No pareces querer que me detenga—

Braeburn dijo en un suspiro muy fuerte:

—No… Por favor… Si quiero que te detengas, por favor—

Sorian pasó su lengua por todo el cuello de Braeburn y lo hizo dar un pequeño grito de placer. Sólo para después morderlo en cuello.

—Sí, m-más—Dijo Braeburn sin pensarlo, pero luego con toda su fuerza de voluntad y física obligo a Sorian a alejarse de él—¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no quiero, déjame en paz!—Y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Sorian tuvo la impresión de que había sobrepasado un poco con Braeburn.

—Creo que exagere un poco. Mejor voy a ver si está bien—

Sorian no necesito ir muy lejos, porque Braeburn estaba afuera del cuarto, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Estás bien?—

—¡¿Te parece qué estoy bien?!—Gritó Braeburn desesperado.

—Creo que tal vez me excedí un poco, y quizás debería ofrecerte una disculpa—

—¡¿Tú crees?!—

—Sí—Dijo Sorian sin captar el sarcasmo—Mira, siento haber sido tan… Apresurado contigo, fue inmaduro de mi parte, se que esta es probablemente la primera vez que alguien te trata así—Sorian se rascaba la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Yo… Yo siempre supe que no era como los otros niños—Dijo Braeburn evitando la mirada de Sorian. El piloto se sorprendió por la repentina interrupción—Todos los otros niños… Hablan de las chicas que les gustaban. Incluso en la época de "Las niñas dan asco"; algunos niños decían: "Ella no da tanto asco". Pero yo nunca… Yo nunca sentí nada por ninguna niña, ni cuando era pequeño, ni cuando crecí—Braeburn se detuvo un momento para quitarse el nudo de la garganta—Creía que simplemente, tendría que esperar a la chica indicada, que sería la que cambiaría el ritmo de mi corazón… Pero jamás paso—Braeburn intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos—Pero… Luego vi a este chico. Se llamaba Andrés, era muy amable conmigo y me trataba bien. Mi corazón latía por él. Cuando lo veía, parecía que tuviera alas en mis zapatos. Lo quería cerca de mí, quería abrazarlo—Braeburn se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras Sorian simplemente escuchaba su historia—Pero… Jamás le dije nada ¡Nunca tuve el valor! Yo… ¡Yo negué mis sentimientos! ¡Por qué quería ser normal! ¡Quería ser una maldita persona normal!—Gritó abiertamente Braeburn mientras lloraba abiertamente sentado en el piso.

Sorian se sentó junto a él, lo abrazo y lo acerco a su pecho, para que pudiera cubrirse.

—Sssh, tranquilo Pretty Boy. Tú eres normal—Dijo Sorian mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello—Lo que te guste no importa, tu eres normal para todos—

—No quiero tener problemas—

—No vas a tener problemas. De hecho, te prometo que mientras yo esté contigo no vas a tener problemas. Yo te voy a cuidar—

—Gracias Sorian—

—De nada Pretty Boy, tú duerme tranquilo—

Sorian tenía los ojos húmedos por el derroche emocional, pero no iba a dejar que Braeburn lo viera. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que hacer al fuerte.

…

Algunos días más pasaron, y la relación de Braeburn y Sorian había mejorado poco a poco. Braeburn ya no se sentía intimidado con Sorian a su alrededor, y Sorian ya no se sobrepasaba tanto al estar con Braeburn.

Este nuevo comportamiento dio pie a que Braeburn le siguiera algunos juegos a Sorian e incluso coqueteara con él. Lo cual solo hacía que Sorian siguiera sus juegos.

Un día en el que Sorian y Braeburn estaban moviendo cajas de una troca a un almacén. Parecía que poco a poco Sorian se sentía mejor, lo suficiente para ayudar a Braeburn en las tareas del hogar, aunque ambos sabían que sólo eran escusas para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Braeburn se detuvo de descargar cajas por un momento.

—Sabes, el otro día que charlamos sobre eso. Me surgió la curiosidad ¿Cómo llegaste a términos correctos de tu sexualidad con tus padres y amigos?—

—¿No crees qué es una pregunta inapropiada para decirla tan repentinamente?—Dijo Sorian limpiándose el sudor.

—Dijo el hombre que me arrincono en mi cuarto para abusar de mí y me hizo llorar—Dijo Braeburn sacándole la lengua.

—Tuche—Sorian se rió.

—Entonces—

—Con mis amigos no fue difícil. Simplemente les dije la verdad sobre mí. En ese momento fue cuando descubrí quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos, las reacciones variaron; Desde perder amigos, un: "Siempre te apoyaremos" hasta mi favorita: "Ya sabíamos maricón"—Sorian rió estruendosamente, Braeburn también rió en silencio—Creo que desde ese día me quite esa fachada y empecé a ser yo mismo. Es lo mejor que pude haber hecho—

—Que genial tener gente que te apoye tanto—Dijo Braeburn con ojos soñadores.

—Sí, ojala hubiera sido tan fácil con mis padres—Dijo Sorian con una sonrisa amarga—Mi madre sabe, creo que es ojo de madre, porque ella siempre lo supo. Pero en lo que respecta a mi padre, soy un holgazán que disfruta la vida de soltero en vez de sentar cabeza—Sorian suspiro—Él no sabe nada, luego dio una corta risa fingida—Tal vez sea mejor así, el viejo jamás entendería algo así—

—Eso es… Muy triste—

—Claro, pero lo que no sepa no le va hacer daño. Qué bueno que nunca supo que frecuentaba un bar llamado el Varón Sucio. Eso lo hubiera matado—

Braeburn rió:

—Probablemente—

—Sabes… Por muchos años fingí ser una persona que no era. Por eso sabía también como te sentías tú—Sorian miro directo a los ojos verdes de Braeburn—Me sentía tan vacio solo para que gente que no me importaba pensara bien de mi—Sorian miraba al horizonte ahora—Como dijo el Doctor Seuss "A los que le importa, no importan y a los que les importas no les importa"—Por alguna razón Braeburn le tomo la mano a Sorian mientras ambos miraban el horizonte—Tenemos una vida demasiado corta para preocuparnos en encajar en lugares que no nos deberían importar, una vida muy corta para no ser felices por nosotros mismos. Deberíamos de todos simplemente, amar y dejar amar ¿No lo crees?—Sorian volvió a mirar a Braeburn a los ojos.

Braeburn sonrojado le volteo la mirada y sonrojado le respondió:

—Te pusiste muy poético—Comenzó a jugar con su cabello—Pero creo que tienes razón. Es lindo lo que dices—

Sorian le sonrió, luego acerco al rubio a su cuerpo para abrazarlo de un lado. Braeburn se sonrojo aun más.

—Sí, soy un poeta—

Braeburn solo cerró los ojos, se sentía cómodo y feliz.

…

Poco a poco los días de Sorian se le escapaban lentamente, y pronto, aunque no quisiera tendría que irse. Estaba en su cama, en la mañana, pensando tranquilo en eso, no sabía que iba a hacer. Miraba perdidamente su maleta, que ya estaba hecha para irse. Intentando decidir entre sacar todo o tomarla y huir.

Sorian había compartido muchas cosas con Braeburn, y sentía que el chico rubio sentía algo especial por él. Se conocían de muy poco tiempo, pero ya se hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, y podían contarse toda clase de secretos sin miedos. Sorian tenía sentimientos encontrados por esto, y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en un aprieto.

Parecía que lo que él quería que fuera nada más que un encuentro casual poco a poco se había convertido en más que eso. Braeburn había crecido en su corazón, y lo último que quería era que eso pasara, porque haría la despedida más dolorosa para él.

"_La despedida no debería ser __**dolorosa **__en primer lugar. Lo acabo de conocer_"

Sorian enterró la cara en la almohada con desesperación.

"_Voy a decirle que lo tengo que dejar… Que me tengo que ir. Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad._"

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Braeburn estaba pensando en otras cosas. Algo más mundano que el amor. Habían sido unos días estresantes, y necesitaba ventilar algo de ese estrés. Había llevado un bote de crema a la cama y una caja de pañuelos. Ya le hacía falta, no lo había hecho en semanas, y la instrucción de Sorian no había ayudado mucho.

Cerró los ojos, y simplemente se dejo llevar. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada erótico, sólo se estaba tocando, era más que nada una formalidad para deshacerse del estrés del trabajo. Braeburn comenzó a respirar más fuerte y gemir despacio. Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Justo cuando Sorian entró sin tocar la puerta.

—¡Tenemos que hablar Braeburn!—Entró Sorian gritando, quien se quedo callado al instante al ver la escena—Pero que bonita escena—

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡P-pervertido!—Dijo Braeburn que se había detenido al instante. Pero aun estaba bastante excitado—Por favor—

—E-en s-serio quieres que me vaya—A Sorian se le había olvidado lo que iba a hacer, quedo hipnotizado por el cuerpo desnudo de Braeburn.

Lo que en realidad sorprendió a Braeburn fue que Sorian estaba sonrojado y algo perdido, jamás lo había visto tan débil y frágil. Sorian se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba a Braeburn.

El corazón de Braeburn comenzó a latir, y simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, sin pensar mucho. Hizo lo que su corazón le decía que era correcto.

—No—Respondió simplemente, se levanto y se metió al baño. Encendiendo la ducha con agua caliente, parecía que estaba en modo automático. Se termino de quitar la ropa, y dejo que el chorro de agua caliente rociara su cuerpo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, el había la había dejado intencionalmente abierta. En este momento no le importaba para nada. Quería llegar hasta el final, quería sentir placer como nunca había sentido.

Escucho a alguien quitándose la ropa y arrojándola al piso.

Sorian abrió la puede la regadera, entró junto a Braeburn.

Sorian se quedo admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Braeburn por unos momentos. Torneado por el arduo trabajo de campo, su cuerpo parecía ser solo musculo, no había grasa en ninguna parte. Sorian abrazo a Braeburn por la espalda para comprobar lo duro que era su cuerpo. Pasar sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Braeburn se sentía como tocar el cuerpo de un dios.

Braeburn comenzó a sentir el miembro de Sorian levantándose y poniéndose duro, tocando su espalda. La respiración de Braeburn amentaba con fuerza, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la tentación.

—Te interrumpí hace un momento en tu trabajo—Dijo Sorian bajando sus manos a la entrepierna de Braeburn—Déjame te recompenso ayudándote con esto—

Sorian tomo el miembro Braeburn y gentilmente comenzó a masturbarlo. Braeburn comenzaba a gemir con placer, había hecho lo mismo el solo muchas veces, pero cuando otra persona lo hacía era una experiencia completamente diferente. Braeburn comenzaba a mover su cuerpo con placer, abrazando a Sorian para evitar moverse. Sorian por su parte comenzaba a mover su cadera junto con su mano para emocionar más a Braeburn. Braeburn podía sentir como el miembro de Sorian golpeaba su espalda y sus glúteos eróticamente. Estaba duro y erecto.

—Más—Se escapo de la boca de Braeburn entre un gemido y un suspiro. Sorian se detuvo—¿Por qué?—Pero antes de que Braeburn pudiera quejarse, Sorian lo obligo a verlo de frente.

Sorian se puso de rodillas, y sin mucho problema, metió todo el miembro de Braeburn en su boca de una vez.

Braeburn no pudo evitar dar un grito de placer al sentir la calidad boca de Sorian alrededor de él. Sorian utilizaba su lengua y sus labios como un maestro, pasaba su lengua por cada rincón de su miembro y lo metía en su boca hasta la base.

Cuando Sorian sintió que Braeburn se volvía más grande en su boca, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, así que subió el ritmo de su oral. Sorian comenzó a usar sus técnicas más sucias, lo hacía rápido y fuerte, comenzó a usar su mano para ayudarse. Braeburn gritó en placer, y termino teniendo un orgasmo en la boca de Sorian.

Sorian quito su boca sin olvidar limpiar bien en su camino de salida. Después miro a Braeburn a los ojos mientras tragaba su semilla.

Braeburn casi se desmallaba por la excitación.

—Date la vuelta—Ordeno Sorian. Sin oponerse, Braeburn se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda de nuevo a Braeburn. Sorian puso su miembro justo en medio de los glúteos de Braeburn. Braeburn no pudo evitar temblar un poco—¿Estás listo?—Le susurró Braeburn al odio.

—S-si, por favor—

Sorian lenta y gentilmente comenzó a penetrar a Braeburn. Muy lentamente.

A Braeburn le dolía, pero ese dolor se combinaba lentamente con placer. Las piernas de Braeburn temblaban, era la experiencia más llena de placer que jamás había sentido, y Sorian todavía no terminaba de meter su miembro. Cuando Sorian entro completamente en Braeburn, pudo sentir desde su cintura hasta su cabeza un electro shock. Ya no era una persona racional, estaba siendo controlado por su animal interno, un animal hambriento de placer. Quería más.

—Más fuerte, más fuerte por favor—Dijo sin control de si mismo Braeburn.

—¿Seguro?—

—Sí ¡Sí! ¡Es lo que más quiero!—

—Tú lo pediste—

Sorian comenzó a subir la velocidad, lenta y gradualmente, para no lastimar a Braeburn.

Lo que empezó como una lenta muestra de cariño, pronto se convirtió en una exhibición brutal de pasión animal. Braeburn tenía que apoyarse en la pared del baño para no ser derrumbado por los fuertes golpes de Sorian. A Braeburn ya no le importaba grita con placer bestial. Mientras que Sorian hacia todo lo posible por concentrase y dar lo mejor de sí. Ambos estaban perdidos en el placer sin igual, gritando sin parar sus nombres.

Con un último y fuerte golpe, Sorian descargo varias semanas de celibato, llenando el interior de Braeburn con su espeso semen. Teniendo el orgasmo más fuerte en meses. Braeburn tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte que tuvo que tirarse al piso. Temblando y aun con algunos espasmos del orgasmo, Braeburn no podía ni siquiera pararse. Pero jamás había sentido tanto placer, ni había sido tan feliz.

Sorian sin embargo no dijo nada, salió de la ducha, se puso su ropa y salió del baño.

Braeburn se extraño por eso, termino de bañarse y alistarse, y salió para encontrarse con Sorian.

Sorian ya estaba en la puerta de la casa con su maleta, listo para irse.

Braeburn lo alcanzo allí. Se veía confundido.

—¿Qué haces?—

—El pueblo más cercano esta a una media hora a pie ¿No?—

—¿Te vas a ir? ¿Ahora?—

—Creo que me lo dijiste hace dos días… Si, era un pueblito, allí tomare un autobús—

—¿No me vas a decir nada?—

—¿Sobre qué?—

—Entonces vas a fingir que no paso nada—

—Mira niño, no sé lo que significo eso para ti, pero para mí no fue nada más que otro fin de semana. Y mis vacaciones acabaron hace una semana, así que me tengo que ir ya—Sorian abrió la puerta, tomando el pomo con más fuerza de la que debería.

—Así que simplemente te vas, sin dar explicación. Dejándome aquí literalmente después de jugar con mis sentimientos—Los ojos de Braeburn comenzaban a humedecerse, habían jugado con él, y estaban a punto de tirarlo como trapo viejo.

—Sólo nos divertimos, era eso lo que los dos queríamos—Dijo Sorian apretando con fuerza su maleta.

—Eso era lo que tú querías… Yo… Creía que había algo especial entre nosotros—A Braeburn se le quebraba la voz, sentía que le aplastaban el corazón. Quería gritar, llorar y arrojarle lo más cercano que tuviera a Sorian a la cara. Pero tenía que contenerse.

—No… Nada especial entre nosotros—Dijo Sorian volteándolo a ver a Braeburn, dándole una sincera sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. Braeburn estaba a punto de gritarla todo lo que sentía, pero vio las pestañas de Sorian, estaban húmedas, como si hubiera intentado contener las lágrimas en sus ojos—Así que… Hasta luego Pretty Boy—

Y sin decir más, Sorian atravesó el portal, cerrando la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de Braeburn.

Braeburn pensó salir corriendo tras de él, intentar detenerlo. Pero no se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo. Se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Le habían arrancado cruelmente el corazón del pecho. Lo habían hecho sentirse aceptado y querido, tan solo para darse cuenta de que había sido usado como un juguete sexual. Lloraba sin control en el piso, mientras miraba la puerta. La persona que lo había hecho sentirse en el cielo, en un momento lo dejo sentirse como en el infierno. Sentía que moriría en el lugar.

Su primer amor le había roto el corazón.

…

Sorian llego al día siguiente al centro de entrenamiento, un enorme almacen de aviones a las afueras de la ciudad, con el suficiente terreno para poder hacer su entrenamiento sin molestar a nadie y sin que a ellos los molestara nadie, un santuario de aviadores.

Todos sus compañeros fueron con él a ver que le había pasado, no habían escuchado de él en dos semanas, y ya estaban preocupados. El simplemente les conto todo con tranquilidad, emitiendo lo obvio.

—Gracias chicos, en serio es bueno volver, pero ahora debo ir con Spit Fire, para decirle que ya volví—

Sorian les regalo una sonrisa fingida a sus compañeros, no es que no se sintiera feliz de verlos, pero simplemente no encontraba la fuerza de sonreír de verdad.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Spit Fire ya sabía que lo esperaba. Su cabello de un color naranja fuerte y un cuerpo atlético como el de Sorian, con un temperamento explosivo. Los ojos naranja de su amiga lo miraban acusadoramente y con ira contenida. A su lado, una botella de whisky y un vaso pequeño, parecía que había estado bebiendo para evitar que la ira la consumiera.

"_Típico de ella_" Pensó Sorian

—Dos semanas… Te fuiste dos semanas—Dijo con la voz baja intentando remover su ira.

—Si somos técnicos solo fue una semana, la primera semana todavía era de vacaciones—Dijo Sorian levantando los hombros—Además te llame para avisarte—

—No me importa, te necesitábamos hace dos semanas—Dijo Spit Fire sirviéndose más whisky en el vaso—Además ¿Qué es eso de escuchar un choque y me cuelgas? ¡Estaba a punto de enviar un equipo de rescate por ti! Si no me hubieras llamado me hubiera dado un infarto por la preocupación. Creí… Creí que habías muerto—Dijo Spit Fire dándole un largo sorbo al whisky y acabándoselo de un trago—Me preocupe mucho—Dijo ya algo borracha—Pero ya… Ya volviste así que no importa—Se iba a servir otro whisky pero Sorian la detuvo.

—Creo que ya tuviste suficiente por hoy linda—Sorian guardó la botella en el estante de licores de Spit Fire, faltaba una botella, además de la que Sorian acababa de colocar. Al parecer si había estado muy preocupada por él.

—¿Pero sabes qué? Ya no importa, ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Como creía que habías muerto, te perdonare todo. Ven a darme un abrazo—Spit Fire le extendió los brazos, tenía las mejillas rosadas, probablemente por el alcohol, Sorian fue y le dio su abrazo—Te extrañe maricón—Spit Fire lo abrazó con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que Sorian sabía solo ponía cuando estaba borracha.

—Y yo a ti Tomboy—Dijo Sorian con una débil sonrisa. En realidad, si alguien lo podía animar aunque fuera un poco, era Spit Fire.

—Y dime tigre, ¿Cuántos corazones rompiste en las vacaciones?—Dijo Spit Fire guiñándole el ojo.

Sorian desvió la mirada, y en voz baja dijo:

—Dos—Apretó el puño.

—Es poco para ti, pero bueno, de seguro fueron unos chicos muy guapos, bien por ti—Dijo Spit Fire—Ya mañana volvemos al entrenamiento, por hoy, ve y déjame a mi casa—Spit Fire se tambaleo un poco—Porque estoy un poco borracha y no quiero conducir—

—Pero nos vamos en tu auto que el mío… Bueno, debo ahorrar para uno nuevo—

—Claro, quédate en mi casa hoy si quieres, solo arrójame en mi cama—

Sorian sonrió, una débil sonrisa, cuidar de su amiga borracha no era lo mejor que hacer después de su regreso, pero al menos le mantendría la mente alejada de todo lo que paso en la granja.

…

Al día siguiente, Sorian ya estaba listo para volver a su avión. El amaba volar, se sentía libre cuando lo hacía, en la cabina del avión estaba él solo, y no había nada mejor que eso. Por algunos momentos al día, estaba separado del mundo por la cabina y el aire, y se sentía en paz.

Subió a su avión, un MX2 pintado de azul y con un rayo en la cola, era su tesoro personal. Se coloco todo el equipo, encendió motores, y emprendió vuelo.

Ya en el aire, intentaba poner toda su mente en el vuelo, dejarse llevar por la velocidad y por los sonidos de la cabina como siempre lo hacía. Pero por alguna razón, no podía concentrarse.

—Estas volando mal Sorian—Escuchó a Spit Fire por el transmisor—¿Qué pasa?—

—Nada… Estaré bien—Contestó Sorian.

—Entonces vuelve a las andadas, y vuela como siempre lo has hecho—

—Sí, eso hare—Respondió Sorian por el comunicador, sintió un poco de agua en la mano, y otra gota, y más y más. Tocó su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta—Oh… Ya veo… Así que es eso… Es él… Al final… Yo… No quería—En un momento, recordó todos los momentos felices que paso al lado de Braeburn, todas las veces que rieron y se conectaron a un nivel profundo, y él lo había dejado atrás, había abandonado su felicidad—¡Yo no quería perderlo!—Gritó Sorian dentro de la cabina llorando muy fuerte, al avión se tambaleo por su derroche emocional—¡Lo necesito mucho! ¡En serio lo necesito! ¡Braeburn!—

—¡Jesucristo Sorian! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando haya arriba?! ¡El avión se tambalea como si hubiera una tormenta!—Gritó muy preocupada Spit Fire por el cumunicador.

Sorian ya había hecho su mente en lo que iba a hacer, tal vez sería lo más estúpido que jamás hubiera hecho en su vida, pero valía la pena.

—Lo siento Spit Fire, pero tengo que arreglar esos dos corazones rotos—

—¡¿Pero de qué mierdas estás hablando?!—

—Te hablo luego, me voy a retirar un rato, te amo no me odies por esto—Sorian desvió el avión y salió volando en dirección al horizonte.

—¡Hijo de put…!—

Sorian apagó el comunicador.

…

Braeburn estaba en la sala de su casa, mirando la televisión si mucho interés, aun estaba algo deprimido por lo de hace algunos días. Pero sentía que poco a poco lo podría superar. Pero nunca lo olvidaría. Suspiró profundamente. Frustrado por haberse enamorado tan fácilmente.

Algo lo empezó a molestar, era un extraño zumbido, un zumbido que poco a poco aumentaba. De pasar de ser un pequeño zumbido, comenzó a volverse un sonido muy fuerte y molesto.

Braeburn salió de su casa para ver que estaba pasando, una avioneta azul se acercaba en el horizonte, estacionándose en frente de su casa.

—¿Pero qué carajos?—Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

De la avioneta se bajo Sorian con todo y su uniforme de aviador, con una gran sonrisa fue corriendo con Braeburn.

Braeburn se había quedado sin palabras.

—Aquí estas Braeburn, tengo algo muy importante que decirte—

Braeburn le dio un golpe en el costado a Sorian, justo en el riñón, Sorian se tiró al piso sofocado.

—Creo que merezco eso—Dijo Sorian levantándose lentamente.

—Ahora puedes hablar—

—Yo… Yo lo siento mucho—

—¿Por literalmente cojerme en la ducha y luego huir como si nada hubiera pasado?—

—Si… Por eso y por todo lo demás—

—Claro, ¿y crees que después de todo lo que me hiciste?, volver en un avión y una disculpa me va a hacer perdonarte—

—No… Pero es que. Yo… Tengo muchos problemas—

—No me digas—

—Mi padre nunca me mostro afecto… Y yo batallo para… Y además tengo miedo a las relaciones serias… Y esa vez en la preparatoria con un chico… Y luego el maldito de mi padre… Y luego mis amigos… Y mi fama de rompe corazones… Y a parte mi padre... Y tú eres diferente a todos los demás… Y mi corazón—Sorian estaba muy sonrojado, se enredaban las palabras y no había pensado muy bien lo que le iba a decir cuando llegara. Braeburn volteó los ojos al cielo. Sorian gritó desesperado—¡Te conozco de muy poco tiempo! Y ya siento como que no me puedo separar de ti… No sé si es amor, pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón late como nunca había latido, y sé que eres sexy y todo pero no puedo dejar de imaginar que pasamos tiempo juntos sin hacer nada sexual, cosas románticas—Sorian estaba respirando muy agitadamente—Quiero que tú seas… Y yo ser tú… Y tener una linda relación amorosa juntos, y adoptar un gato. Y quedarnos abrazados hasta dormir—Braeburn lo miraba raro y Sorian se ponía aun más nervioso—¡Lo que quiero decir es que…! ¡Creo que te amo!—Sorian estaba rojo como un tomate y temblando, al fin había dicho lo que quería—

Braeburn lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Déjame entender—Dijo intentando contener la risa—Te robaste un avión privado y lo piloteaste hasta mi casa, arriesgando tu carrera y probablemente violando varias leyes de espacio aéreo, solo para atragantarte con las palabras y gritarme a la cara que me amas—

—S-sí—Dijo Sorian con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cool, pero sin poder esconder toda su vergüenza.

—Idiota—Braeburn le dio un golpe en el hombro, tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos—Yo también te amo—

Braeburn tomó a Sorian de la cintura y lo obligo a darle un profundo beso. Estar en el lado "sumiso" de la balanza tomó a Sorian por sorpresa, evitándole resistirse, no que fuera algo que no quisiera. Sorian solo se dejo llevar por el momento, no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro, en espacial en las siguientes horas cuando enfrentara a Spit Fire. Ahora era su momento de felicidad, y lo disfrutaría como nunca, besando tranquilamente a su amado.

Braeburn disfrutaba del dulce beso que le daba a Sorian, era su primer beso, y quería hacerlo durar para siempre, cálido y acogedor, como quería que fuera el resto de su vida.

No importaba si estarían juntos para siempre o si se separarían en dos años. Porque en ese momento, era su final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Eso fue románticamente gay, pero me gusto el resultado final. Y ustedes que dicen mis queridos lectores, les gustó lo que leyeron? Les haya gustado o no, déjenlo en los comentarios.<strong>

**Si todos sale bien, la siguiente historia será de Derpy y el Doctor de nuevo, y allí será donde regale los libros que les quiero regalar. Saldrá en un mes, espero, en realidad espero eso.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, los quiero a todos. **

**Y en realidad espero, que nos leamos pronto. **


	23. Gotas de agua dulce

**Zty: MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro. **

**Hola que tal, como han estado mi gente bonita. Ya volví, como se los prometí, el sábado. Ya ven que cuando quiero si cumplo mis promesas. **

**Igual, ya se acabo el yaoi, y es hora de una pareja que deje abandona mucho tiempo. Así es, Derpy y el Doctor, una de sus favoritas por lo que se. Espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto, recuerdan mi libro, ahora tengo más cosas que decirles: Su nombre es "El Libro Negro de Los Enanos" y son un conjunto de historias cortas (3 hojas cada una) que nos narran las aventuras de una raza conocida como los Hu-Myns o Enanos para adaptarse lentamente a la vida en una alianza de varias especies que habitan el universo, contando historias alrededor de cientos de años de diferencia. Tal vez los enanos no sean los más avanzados en tecnología, pero lentamente se adaptan a la vida, con las otras especies del universo. Básicamente es un libro donde los humanos son vistos desde la perspectiva de diversas razas alienígenas, y espero que les guste, porque va a estar gratis en amazon (Por lo cual necesitaran una cuenta de amazon y la aplicación gratuita de Kindle) por este fin de semana (9 y 10 de agosto del 2014). Les dejare los links de la pagina española, mexicana y americana (Creo que la gente del sur de latinoamerica va a tener que usar ese), aquí están sus links, e igual que con mis fanfics, cuando terminen de leer mi libro, dejen una reseña. Antes que nada, muchas gracias:**

**(Ya saben, nomas quiten espacios)**

**www . amazon. com. mx / dp / B00ME6M2OK**

**www. amazon. es/ gp/ product/ B00ME6M2OK**

**www. amazon dp / B00ME6M2OK**

**Así que alllí estan, disfrutenlo compañeros se lo que van a hacer.**

**Sin más que decir, dejemos que esta historia que les va a calentar el corazón comience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Gotas de agua dulce (Hace mucho tiempo que no me enamoraba, de unos ojos tan bonitos)<strong>

Ser padre no es algo fácil, es una de las tareas más extenuantes que existen, y fácilmente se puede extender para toda la vida. Pero sin duda alguna, uno de los momentos más difíciles son los primeros años de vida del pequeño retoño. El Doctor y Derpy lo sabían, y lo sabían mejor que nadie.

Habían experimentado todo; la angustia de un niño enfermo, el que se quede dormido y pensar que dejo de respirar, que se quede despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana, llorar sin razón aparente, y los temibles cambios de pañal después de tomar jugo de ciruela. Incluso siendo padres primerizos, esta pareja había enfrentado una gran parte de los problemas que todo padre enfrentaría, varias veces, incluso en la misma semana.

Pero aunque fuera cansado y agotador, y pasaran noches sin dormir. Había algo que los hacía seguir adelante, y eso era su pequeña hija Dinky, quien a pesar de causarles tantos problemas se había convertido en la luz de sus vidas, su amor por su hija era más grande incluso que el amor muto que se tenían. Dinky era su razón de vivir y seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades.

Ver a su hija crecer y ser feliz con sus padres era algo que no cambiarían ni siquiera por todas las noches de más de ocho horas de sueño del mundo.

Pero había algo que su hija todavía no hacía, incluso a su avanzada edad de dos años, su hija todavía no hablaba ni una palabra. Y ambos padres estaban ansiosos por escuchar la primera palabra.

—Yo digo qué lo primero que la niña va a decir es "Mamá"—Dijo Derpy con un aire de alardeo.

—Y por qué sería eso, linda—Le respondió el Doctor con una ceja levantada.

—Por qué soy su madre, y los lazos entre madre e hija son los más fuertes que existen, así que lo primero que ella va a decir va a ser mi nombre—Derpy se levanto con mucho orgullo.

—¿Ah sí?—El Doctor la miró con una sonrisa desafiante—Yo digo que va a ser "Papá" Porque yo juego mucho con ella, y le hablo mucho. Dejo que su cerebro se estimule—

—Ponerla a ver el canal de historia no es estimular su cerebro—

—Silencio—Ordenó el Doctor con el orgullo herido.

—De todas formas, ¿Cuándo has visto que un bebé diga primero "Papá" que mamá? Es antinatural—Dijo Derpy con un escalofrió.

—Claro que no es antinatural amor… A veces pasa… Como pasara con nuestra hija—

—¿Quieres apostar?!—

—No sería justo apostar en algo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar—

—Así que tienes miedo—

—¿Qué quieres apostar?—Dijo el Doctor con mirada desafiante.

—Dos semanas de tareas del hogar, y el completo control sobre la televisión por esas dos semanas—

—Señorita. Tiene usted un trato—El Doctor le dio la mano a Derpy, ambos se miraron con cara retadora.

—Vas a perder—Se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

…

Derpy había dejado a Dinky en su cuarto dormida. Mientras el Doctor veía como siempre el canal de historia en la cama.

—Sólo espero que hoy no salgan los alienígenas ancestrales—Dijo el Doctor para sí mismo—Según ellos todo fue gracias a los alienígenas, bola de ridículos—

Derpy entró al cuarto, vestida con un camisón largo y que le quedaba grande, caminando seductoramente. Pero el Doctor no la notó por estar viendo televisión, Derpy se enfado un poco y le apagó la televisión.

—¡Oye! Estaba viendo eso—Dijo enojado el Doctor.

Derpy remarco su caminata seductora hacia su esposo, tratando de hacer un punto. Se metió de rodillas en la cama y lentamente se acerco al Doctor para que él la pudiera ver completa. Su plan funcionó, porque el Doctor ya la había notado.

—Oh nena—Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa—Tratas de llamar mi atención—

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Chico listo—Dijo Derpy poniéndose encima de él y dándole un beso en la boca.

—Soy un poco lento con esto, pero ya me tienes en tu juego bebé—Dijo el Doctor acercando a Derpy a su cuerpo.

Se dieron un largo beso, como si aun fueran una joven pareja, el beso era largo y tranquilo, más como la entrada antes del platillo principal. Ambos disfrutaban del tranquilo beso, mientras que las manos de Derpy se movían lenta y seductoramente bajo la camisa de dormir del Doctor, sin prisa ni ansias, simplemente disfrutaba lentamente del cuerpo que era suyo. Un toque ligero desde las piernas del Doctor hasta su pecho lo hacía cerrar los ojos con placer. Derpy sabía lo que le gustaba a su esposo. Con cariño mordió su labio apasionadamente, para continuar con el mismo beso apasionado e interminable que tenían ambos.

El Doctor hacía lo mismo, disfrutaba de tocar delicadamente el cuerpo de su esposa. Era como tocar una tela fina, suave y delicada. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Derpy, desde la parte más baja de su espalda, hasta toparse con sus brazos, era algo que el castaño disfrutaba hacer. Con total sutileza, el Doctor le quitó el sostén a Derpy, comenzando su jugueteo. Dejo de besarla en la boca para poner sus labios cariñosamente en su cuello. Comenzó a besarla de la misma forma que la besaba en cuello, usando su lengua como a ella le gustaba. Derpy comenzaba a suspirar de placer, y a tomar al Doctor con fuerza del cabello para que no la dejara ir. Por parte de su esposo, algo que parecería tan simple como besos en el cuello, era lo más excitante y relajante que podía sentir.

Derpy con la cabeza en las nubes obligo a bajar la cabeza del Doctor para ponerla en sus pechos. Se había cansado de que tan solo la besaran en el cuello, y necesitaba algo más. El Doctor entendió los deseos de su mujer, y sin tardarse mucho comenzó a lamer y a besar delicadamente los pechos de su esposa. A Derpy le encantaba que le hiciera eso, le encantaba ese tibio sentimiento en su cuerpo y la corriente eléctrica que llegaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la cabeza. Estaba tan excitada que tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para no gritar o dar gemidos muy fuertes y despertar a su hija que estaba a unos cuartos de distancia. Pero en realidad quería gritar. Así que solo se pudo limitar a susurrar en el oído de su esposo:

—Te a-amo David—Como un gritó sofocado a los oídos de su esposo. El Doctor retiró la cabeza para contestarle, pero rápidamente Derpy la devolvió a donde estaba—No te dije que te detuvieras, ya sé que tu también me amaAAHS!—Dijo lo último como un grito reprimido. El Doctor bajo lentamente su mano a la entrepierna de Derpy. Haciendo a un lado la ropa interior de Derpy, ya esta húmeda. El Doctor comenzó a masajear cariñosamente alrededor de los labios de Derpy, haciendo que estremeciera las piernas. Puso su dedo dando vueltas alrededor del clítoris de Derpy, obligándola a sofocar más los gritos de placer.

En este momento Derpy ya no era racional, solo quería que su esposo la satisficiera. Cuando David comenzó a meter lentamente sus dedos dentro Derpy, ella ya estaba a punto de terminar.

En un momento de intensa pación Derpy dijo en medio de gemidos y gritos reprimidos:

—Voy a terminar—Pero en ese exacto momento, el comunicador del cuarto del bebé comenzó a sonar con fuerza, el llanto de su hija quien se había despertado en el momento menos oportuno. La ilución del momento se perdió por completo, la magia y la pación se apagaron en el momento en el que recordaron que eran padres—Demonios, estaba tan cerca—Dijo Derpy decepcionada y frustrada.

El Doctor se levantó con una velocidad impresionante para aun tener una erección bastante notoria.

—Voy a consolar a la niña—Dijo y salió corriendo.

—Pero que buen marido tengo—Dijo Derpy con una sonrisa. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de por qué se había ido tan rápido—¡Oh no! No vas a usar estos momentos para ganar puntos con la niña y que diga tu nombre primero. ¡Vuelve aquí!—Comenzó a gritar Derpy—Es el deber de una madre consolar a su hija que se despierta en la noche—

—Jamás—Se escucho a lo lejos.

Podría ser difícil. Pero al menos estaban juntos, y se divertían en el proceso.

…

Derpy y el Doctor habían llevado a su hija a pasar un lindo día en el parque, la llevaba tomada de la mano para que no se les separara.

No había nada mejor que un día en familia para compartir inolvidables momentos con la gente que amas. Esto sería así si los padres no estuvieran compitiendo por el amor de su hija.

—Mira Dinky, te traje una pelota para que jugaras con ella—Dijo el Doctor sacando una pelota de su mochila—Ten princesa, diviértete con ella—Dinky con una gran sonrisa tomo la pelota y comenzó a jugar con ella.

Derpy lo miró con enojó, y él le respondió con una mirada perversa.

—Mi amor, no prefieres jugar con las burbujitas, las que te trajo **mamá**—Dijo Derpy sacando una botella para hacer burbujas de su bolso—Las que te gustan amor—Sopló burbujas y Dizty rápidamente se olvido de la pelota, dejándola caer para saltar y reír mientras tomaba las burbujas que hacía su madre.

El Doctor enojado salió corriendo y regresó con un helado pequeño para su hija.

—Mira princesa, te traje un helado de chocolate, yo tu **papá**. Tu favorito—El Doctor se lo dio a su hija, quien obviamente se olvido al instante de las burbujas.

—¡Eso es trampa! No le puedes comprar comida para ganar su amor… ¡Eso solo funciona conmigo!—

—Pues la niña se ve bastante feliz ¿No lo crees?—

—¡Si le das chocolate hasta que se arte como no va a estar feliz!—

—Lo de las burbujas fue un golpe bajo—

—¡¿Qué?! No es mi culpa que tú vinieras preparado con un simple balón para entretener a tu hija—

—Ah sí, entonces no es mi culpa que tu no trajeras dinero para comprarle helado a tu pobre hija—

—Tu… Hijo de… Te voy—

Pero un suave bostezo los hizo salir de su ridícula pelea. Dizty se estaba tallando los ojos y cabeceando, tenía mucho sueño.

Ambos padres suspiraron.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casas—

—Sí, vámonos ya—

—Siento haberme enojado—Le dijo el Doctor a Derpy.

—Igual yo, te amo—Ella le dio un beso—Tu la cargas—

—Que conveniente—El Doctor le sonrió.

La dulce familia regreso tranquilamente a su auto, no podían enojarse por cosas tan pequeñas como esas. Mejor se sonrieron el uno al otro, y caminaron con el atardecer a su espalda.

…

El Doctor había salido con algunos amigos a pasar la tarde, así que Derpy se quedó en la casa a cuidar a Dinky, ella aprovecho para traer a sus propias amigas a su casa, para poder pasar un buen tiempo juntas bebiendo café y charlando.

Había invitado a Carrot Top, Lyra y Bon Bon.

Las cuatro amigas estaban en la sala de estar, riendo por chiste e historias.

—¿Dónde está tu hija a todo esto? No la hemos visto desde que llegamos—Preguntó Carrot Top.

—Se durmió antes de que ustedes llegaran, así que no van a poder disfrutar de su compañía—Dijo Derpy.

—Que cosa tan más triste—

—Tener un niño debe ser lo más hermoso del mundo. Son pequeñas bolas de amor—Dijo Lyra abrazando a Bon Bon con fuerza—Necesitamos uno Bon Bon—

—Creo que deberías de tranquilizarte primero que nada, guapa—Dijo Bon Bon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero ya casi cumplimos treinta años… ¡Nos hacemos viejas y no hemos tenido un hijo o hija!—Lyra la miró con ojos de cachorro—Necesitamos un hijo para cuidarlo, quererlo abrazarlo, comprarle un perro que se llame George. Y poder dar todo nuestro amor que tenemos de sobra en una hermosa criatura que seguirá nuestros pasos—Los ojos de Lyra se veían más iluminados que nunca—Sería la cosa más linda del mundo—

—Tranquilízate un poco si, somos las dos mujeres. Tendríamos que adoptar o buscar un donador—Dijo Bon Bon muy asustada por la forma en la que hablaba su novia—Además yo no quiero arruinar mi cuerpo con un niño… Sin ofender Derpy—

—No veo porque ofenderme, mi cuerpo está perfecto—Dijo Derpy rechinando los dientes.

—Pues yo pondré mi cuerpo, quiero sentir la vida creciendo dentro de mi—Lyra se tocó la barriga—Es algo que en serio quiero—

—¡Lyra! No te puedes poner así cada vez que vemos una pareja con un niño en la calle o que venimos a la casa de Derpy. Es raro—

—¡Pero quiero un hijo!—Gritó Lyra muy enojada—¡Ahora!—

—Controla tus hormonas mujer—

—Qué bueno que yo me embarace antes de tener la crisis del bebé—Le susurro Derpy a Carrot Top quien solo rió en lo bajo.

—Ok niñas, ¿qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?—Dijo Carrot Top para intentar calmar las cosas—Cómo van las cosas entre tú y David, Derpy—

—Miel sobre hojuelas, sólo hemos estado pelando sin cuartel por el amor de nuestra hija—

—¿Para qué pregunte?—Se dijo a si misma Carrot Top poniéndose la mano en la cara en señal de frustración.

—¿Y para qué es eso?—Preguntó Bon Bon extrañada.

—Es que Dinky todavía no dices sus primeras palabras, y lo quisimos convertir en un concurso, y queremos ver si dice primero mamá o papá—Sus amigas la miraron raro—¡¿Qué?! La vida de padre podrá ser buena, pero se pone aburrida a veces, y no hemos podido tener sexo en días por culpa de la niña, y estoy muy frustrada por eso. ¡Necesitamos algo con lo que entretener la mente!—

Sus amigas la miraron con empatía

—¿Tan aburrido es ser padre?—Preguntó Lyra extrañada.

—Eso de la falta de sexo se escucha muy duro—Dijo Bon Bon nerviosa y mirando a Lyra—Eres muy fuerte—

—No me mal interpretes, es toda una aventura y es de lo más divertido y satisfactorio, pero algunos días se pone monótono, y si puedes hacer cosas como esta para que se vuelva un poco más divertido entonces ya es una batalla ganada—

—Ustedes deben salir más—Dijo Carrot Top.

—Sí, pero no hay buenas niñeras. Así que debemos esperar mucho antes de salir—Dijo Derpy.

Todas se quedaron en silencio.

—Y la falta de sexo es por falta de pación o por—Comenzo a decir Carrot Top.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Claro que no es por eso—

—Porque si es por eso—Comenzó a decir Lyra—El Sadomasoquismo es una buena opción para reanimar un poco las cosas en el cuarto—Lyra se sonrojo un poco—Tu sabes, pueden incluso cambiar quien es el sumiso y quien es dominante… Es bastante divertido—

—¡Lyra!—Gritó Bon Bon muy sonrojada—No creo que deberías de estar diciendo esas cosas—Con un tic en el ojo.

—O puedes intentar usar los nudos, tu sabes, atarlo o que él te ate a ti. Aunque no lo creas, es bastante excitante—Dijo Carrot Top algo ruborizada.

—Primero que nada, los problemas no son la falta de pación, es que la niña se levanta mucho en la noche—Dijo Derpy dando un suspiro muy cansada—Y segundo, no pienso probar el sadomasoquismo ni los nudos, eso es para parejas mayores que ya hicieron de todo en la cama y necesitan algo nuevo—

—¡Hey! Yo no soy vieja—Gritó Bon Bon, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se sonrojo mucho.

—Por supuesto—Dijeron Carrot Top y Derpy al mismo tiempo y volteando los ojos.

Un gélido silencio se apodero de la sala.

—¿Sabe qué he escuchado?—Dijo Lyra para romper el silencio—Qué las palabras se quedan mejor grabadas en la mente de alguien cuando estas dormido—

—¿En qué piensas?—Dijo Bon Bon preocupada de las ideas de su novia.

—Síganme—

Las tres amigas estaban en el cuarto del bebé, quien dormía plácidamente en la cuna. Lyra se acerco a sus oídos y comenzó a susurrarle:

—Mamá, Mamá, Mamá, Mamá, Mamá—Todas la miraron raro—Qué les parece? No pierden nada intentándolo.

A pesar de todas mirarla raro, las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a susurrarle la palabra "Mamá" repetidas veces a la niñas en los oídos. De alguna manera tenía que funcionar.

Y así, las cuatro amigas pasaron el resto de su tarde juntas diciéndole a una bebé la palabra "Mamá" en los oídos repetidas veces.

La vida de adulto sí que es interesante.

…

Mientras el espectáculo anterior pasaba en el nido de amor del Doctor y Derpy. El Doctor estaba en un bar con Discord y Sombra. Más que nada porque su esposa lo había obligado a ir, y no tenía otra opción. Estaban bebiendo tranquilamente.

Eso hasta que el Doctor comenzó a ponerse un poco mareado por culpa de su hígado no acostumbrado.

—¿Saben qué programa de televisión no tiene sentido alguno?—

—¿Cual?—Preguntó Discord.

—Doctor Who—El Doctor le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza—Esperan que me trague que un maldito anciano viaja por el universo en una máquina del tiempo en forma de una cabina telefónica azul, con una chica sexy que cambia cada dos o tres años—El Doctor miro a Sombra y a Discord a los ojos—Yo creo que no—

—No creo que Doctor Who este hecho para ser realista—Dijo Sombra riendo por la plática de borracho del Doctor.

—No… Pero… Los sucesos históricos. Hacen lo que les da la gana, están igual que los de alienígenas ancestrales, dicen que todo se causa por culpa de aliens que vinieron a nuestro planeta—

—Creo que ya tomaste suficiente Doc—Dijo Discord.

—Yo creo que David Tennant era el mejor doctor… Math Smith se esforzaba demasiado, y además no tenía cejas. Era como un anciano intentando ser un niño y cometiendo genocidio—Se dio cuenta de que su cerveza se había acabado, así que pidió otra—Maldito Doctor y su caja azul—

—Pero Math Smith fue un buen doctor, sabía cuando actuar serio y cuando jugar un poco… Tal vez se salía un poco de la línea, pero eso no cambia nada—Dijo Sombra en una conversación más sería, después de todo, él era un ñoño y no dejaría que insultaran sus programas de televisión.

—Ese maldito episodio de Vincent Van Gogh… Aun lloro cuando lo veo, no es justo. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas de tan solo pensar en ese espidio—Los ojos del Doctor se llenaron de lágrimas lentamente—Vincent hizo tanto… Y el simplemente no merecía… Todo su esfuerzo. Era un gran hombre—

—El mejor pintor que jamás haya existido—Dijo Sombra llorando también a quien sus sentimientos habían sido invocados por el alcohol.

—Ustedes dos tienen la resistencia de un niño al alcohol—Dijo Discord sonriendo y bebiendo su gran baso de absenta como si fuera agua.

—¿Y quién eras tú?—Dijo el Doctor a Sombra.

—Soy Sombra, el novio de tu compañera de trabajo Luna—

—¡Ah claro! El que volvió después de muchos años y ahora vives con ella—

Sombra se sonrojó.

—No fue así, tuvimos que sobreponer muchos obstáculos—

—A ti solo te tomo una noche de pasión y sudor para convérsela de vivir contigo y ser felices por siempre—Dijo el Doctor riendo—¡¿Sabes qué me tomo a mi?!—El castaño apuntó su dedo a Sombra—Un bebé y ayudarla a superar sus problemas de autoestima—Rió escandalosamente.

—Definitivamente ya fue suficiente cerveza para ti vaquero—Dijo Discord ya preocupado.

—Mírenme… Soy un desastre. El único amigo que tengo es un compañero de trabajo y el novio de otra compañera de trabajo—El Doctor se puso triste de nuevo—No tengo amigos para ir a pescar o a cazar… ¡Y eso ni siquiera me gusta!—

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos—Dijo Sombra.

—Y ahora estoy compitiendo con mi esposa por la primera palabra de mi hija—

—Eso es… Raro hasta para mí—Dijo Discord extrañado.

—Una tonta apuesta… Dinky aun no dice sus primeras palabras—El Doctor se veía triste—Estoy empezando a preocuparme de que sea muda—

—Tal vez, simplemente no quiere hablar. Como esos niños a los que sus padres les dan todo y no necesitan hablar—Dijo Discord.

—Eso espero… No quiero que mi hija sea muda—Los ojos de David se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa hombre cibernético—Dijo Discord.

—¿Y yo qué?—Preguntó Sombra.

—A ti te voy a llevar a qué le des amor a tu novia en el sofá mientras ella te sodomiza—Discord le regaló una sonrisa siniestra a Sombra quien se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¿C-cómo sabes?—

—Lo primero me lo dijo Celestia, y lo segundo me lo explico tu reacción—

—Eres más listo de lo que pareces Discord—Dijo Sombra con una mirada retadora—No es de sorprenderse que hayas evitado ser despedido por manchar el nombre de la escuela en el sofá de la oficina de la directora… Repetidas veces—La sonrisa de Discord se borro y se cambio por una cara de derrota—Crees qué a mí no me cuenta nada Luna de lo que descubre espiando el teléfono de su hermana mayor—

Los tres salieron del bar.

…

Al Doctor lo dejaron sus amigos en su casa, era la mitad de la noche y no había ni una luz encendida. Entró abriendo la puerta estruendosamente.

—Ya llegue mi amor—Dijo el Doctor dando tumbos.

—Qué bueno amor ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?—Derpy bajo las escaleras para recibir a su esposo.

—Muuuuuy bien guapa—Contesto el Doctor dando una vuelta de bailarina.

—E-estás borracho—

—Si—Dijo el Doctor tirándose al sofá—Pero es tu culpa por obligarme a salir con mis amigos—

—Ay amor, es que nunca sales. Pero eso no te da el derecho de emborracharte—Derpy lo miraba desaprobatoriamente—¿Cuánto tomaste?

El Doctor comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales.

—Tres cervezas—

—¡¿Sólo tres cervezas y estas borracho?!—

—Soy de hígado débil—

—Sabes qué, vamos a llevarte a la cama de una vez—Dijo Derpy levantando a su esposo del sofá—Antes de que te lastimes—

—Ok—El Doctor simplemente copero con su esposa, subieron las escaleras despacio y entraron al cuarto—Hueles bien—

—Gracias amor, pero es hora de dormir—

—No quiero—

—Pero ya estamos en el cuarto—Derpy fue tomada por sorpresa por un beso del Doctor en el cuello—¿Q-qué estas haciendo?—

—Besándote—

—Ya se, i-idiota. Pero estas borracho, no estás en posición de dar concentimiento, y ya es muy n-nocheeeEH!—Dijo lo último con un suspiro placentero mientras el Doctor la besaba en el cuello—N-no es justo, estas aprovechando de que no hemos hecho nada… en días—Dijo Derpy sucumbiendo lentamente en la cama.

—Segura que no quieres nada—Dijo el Doctor besándola en los hombros y quitándole lentamente el camisón de dormir.

—N-no es que n-no quiera es q-q-que—Derpy estaba titubeando por el placer que le ocasionaba tan solo pensarlo, no habían hecho absolutamente nada en toda la semana—Al diablo—Derpy quitó al Doctor de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, como si fueran dos adolecentes de nuevo. No tenía nada más en su mente que obtener placer, y la violenta y salvaje forma en la que lo besaba lo mostraba. No era un beso de amor, era algo pasional y animal, como si fuera más por instinto y necesidad que por placer.

Derpy se sentía culpable por dejarse vencer tan rápido por la lujuria, pero esos besos con un ligero sabor a licor la hacían olvidar poco a poco la culpa que sentía, quería más, podía sentir como lentamente se ponía húmeda con tan solo esos besos. Estaba muy necesitada.

Cada contacto, cada beso, cada respiración. Ella lo podía sentir todo, había pasado mucho tiempo de que hacían algo así de salvaje. Era ese sentimiento en el estomago que solo podías sentir con esa persona que amas, como placer siendo liberado lentamente, algo que la enloquecía como nada más.

Sin pedir permiso, Derpy comenzó a quitarle la ropa al Doctor, comenzando por la camisa y desabrochándole los pantalones rápidamente. No había tiempo de juegos previos ni de coqueteos, era puro placer animal. Después de quitarle la ropa a su esposo ella se quito su camisón, no tenía sostén. Se dieron una sonrisa adornada con ojos lujuriosos. Ambos ya estaban listos.

Derpy le dio la vuelta al Doctor para ponerse encima de él, no había palabras, los dos sabían lo que querían. Derpy tomó el miembro del Doctor y lo puso dentro de ella de una sola vez, fue rápido y logro sacarle un gritó de placer a la rubia. El placer que sentía al tener al Doctor dentro de ella era lo mejor del mundo para ella.

Ella podía sentir como su espalda de doblaba por el placer obligándola a caer sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras jadeaba y respiraba agitadamente mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

Paso su lengua por todo el cuello del Doctor, haciéndolo suspirar placenteramente, era lo menos que podía hacer mientras ella recibía utilizaba a su esposo como juguete sexual.

—¿Eres mi juguete verdad?—Dijo Derpy entre suspiros apasionados.

—S-sí, si lo soy, soy tu pequeño juguete sexual, puedes usarme como quieras. Soy tuyo nada más—Dijo el Doctor entre ebriedad y excitación.

Derpy lo jaló del cabello de su nuca y lo obligo a besarla apasionadamente mientras ella movía sus caderas de arriba abajo sin detenerse. Entre el movimiento de caderas y las mordidas en los labios se escapaban gritos de placer.

Comenzó a mover la cadera en círculos mientras estaba sentada en su esposo, hacía que su interior se estremeciera de placer, Derpy ya no podía más, quería terminar, quería terminar eso que había dejado a medias hace unos días. Tenía que dejar salir todo ese libido contendió de una vez por todas.

—Termina conmigo, ¿Si amor?—Dijo Derpy juntando su frente con la del Doctor.

El Doctor solo asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a subir más y más la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas. Gritaban como si no hubiera nadie más en la calle o en el vecindario. En el momento preciso, ambos soltaron un último gran grito de placer y detuvieron sus caderas, mientras ambos alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo.

Tal vez era la falta de sexo en los días pasados, pero Derpy había sentido el mayor orgasmo en meses. Las piernas le temblaban y se había dejado caer de nuevo en el pecho de su esposo.

—T-te amo, te amo mucho—Dijo Derpy antes de dormirse por el cansancio, al igual que su esposo.

Se quedaron desnudos y abrazados, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

…

El Doctor se despertó con un insoportable dolor en la cabeza y con la boca seca y pegajosa, como si no hubiera bebido agua en días.

—Jesucristo montado en una bicicleta—Dijo el castaño tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos—Nunca voy a volver a beber—Intentó levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejo—¿Qué paso ayer?—Escucho un fuerte ronquido, luego volteo a ver a su esposa desnuda en la cama, dando esos fuertes ronquidos. El Doctor sonrió—Claro, ahora recuerdo—

Derpy se levantó con un bostezo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

—¿Cómo amaneciste tigre?—Dijo Derpy abrazándolo—Lo de anoche fue… Único—Dando un suspiro.

—Sí, único—Dijo el Doctor sintiendo un clavo en su cabeza—Pero no esperes que me vuelva a emborrachar así—

—No te preocupes, con que pongas el mismo esfuerzo la próxima vez, no importa que estés sobrio—

Derpy le sonrió, el Doctor le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya lo necesitaba—

—Yo también—Dijo Derpy suspirando relajada—Casi me arrepiento de haber le susurrado a Dinky la palabra "Mamá" por casi media hora con mis amigas—

—¿Qué dijiste?!—Dijo el Doctor sin creerlo.

—¿Qué si quieres wafles o huevos de desayunar?—Dijo Derpy intentando salirse del error que acaba de cometer.

—Oh en ese caso creo que quiero un plato de… ¡Traición! ¡Por mi propia esposa!—

—No es eso mi amor—Dijo Derpy muy desesperada—Es que una cosa llevo a la otra, y no habíamos tenido sexo en días, y luego Lyra dijo algo del sadomasoquismo, y Carrot Top me hablo sobre las ataduras y… ¡Lo siento mucho!—Dijo Derpy sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes mi reina, yo entiendo eso—Dijo el Doctor poniéndose unos pantalones.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Derpy con los ojos iluminados.

—Por supuesto—El Doctor se puso una camisa—Ahora voy a salir corriendo al cuarto de Dinky por una razón completamente ajenas a las que acabas de mencionar—

El Doctor salió corriendo del cuarto a toda velocidad.

—¡Méndigo!—

Derpy intento ponerse la ropa lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que su esposo hiciera alguna estupidez que la hiciera perder la apuesta.

El Doctor estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto cuando fue derribado por su esposa con una tacleada.

—No te voy a dejar ganarme la apuesta—

—¡Estas demente mujer!—Gritó el Doctor.

—Tú fuiste el que salió corriendo del cuarto, para hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer, maldito raro—Dijo Derpy evitándole levantarse.

—Tú y tus amigas le susurraron a mi hija al oído por media hora la palabra mamá—

—Son tiempos desesperados—

—Ah pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo—

—No puedes, si lo haces serías igual que yo, y eso te rebajaría a mi nivel—Intentó razonar Derpy.

—Nunca estuve encima de tu nivel—Dijo el Doctor con una cara seria.

El Doctor se levantó quitándose a su esposa de encima y abrió la puerta del cuarto de la niña.

Se encontró con una dulce criaturita en pijamas que se tallaba los ojos con sueño. Derpy se levantó al ver esto, y dijo:

—Buenos días princesa, como amaneciste—

La niña pidió los brazos de su madre. Derpy la levantó.

—Qué bueno que ya estas despierta Dinky, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte—Dijo el Doctor.

—Los amo—Dijo Dinky con una sonrisa de repente.

Ambos padres se quedaron petrificados ante esto.

—D-dinky… Acabas de—

—H-hablar—

—Papá, mamá… Los amo—Dijo de nuevo Dinky, y luego intento abrazarlos. Ambos padres se juntaron para que su hija los pudiera abrazar.

—Somos un par de idiotas—Dijo Derpy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nosotros también te amamos Dinky—

—Prometemos nunca volver a apostar nada sobre ti—Dijo Derpy secándose las lagrimas

—De acuerdo—Dijo el Doctor haciendo lo mismo.

Dinky no sabía lo que pasaba, pero ella se sentía muy feliz porque sus padres la estaban abrazando, así que simplemente se rió. Ella sólo repitió las palabras que su madre o su padre le decía cuando se iban a trabajar, porque veía que siempre hacía feliz al padre que se lo decían. Así que ella quería ver felices a sus padres, y lo había logrado.

La pequeña familia bajo a desayunar, riendo y muy felices. Ya no había nada porque preocuparse, todas las tenciones se habían ido. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor que ahora.

Tal vez la vida de padre podía volverse aburrida a veces, y muy cansada. Pero era momentos como estos en los que todo lo malo valía la pena. Poder pasar momentos así con su hija lo justificaba absolutamente todo.

A pesar de ya tener dos años siendo padres, Derpy y el Doctor aun tenía mucho por aprender como padres. Pero con momentos como estos, estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Con amor y ganas de seguir adelante, todo se puede hacer, en especial en familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: ¿Bonito capitulo no? En fin, espero que les haya gustado y les dejara un bonito sentimiento al leerlo. <strong>

**Aun no sé si el siguiente capitulo empieza la tercera y final temporada de School Days, o hago una historia más (Probablmente de Lyra y Bon Bon), ustedes decidan en sus comentarios. **

**Así que ya saben, gracias por leer, dejen Reviews y sus comentarios para mejorar como escritor, descarguen mi libro. **

**Así que nos leemos, muy pronto espero yo.**


End file.
